Escolhas
by JoseiNoHana
Summary: Quando alguém lhe causa um imenso sofrimento, você deve escolher entre perdoar ou se vingar. Sasuke escolheu a segunda opção e levou anos para finalizar sua jornada pela redenção. O que Sakura escolheria, caso tivesse que tomar essa decisão?
1. Felicidade?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto não me pertence

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo um**

* * *

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Existem pessoas que acreditam que a felicidade plena só existe quando conquistamos tudo aquilo que desejamos. Outras, acreditam que a felicidade não depende da conquista em si, mas sim do caminho que percorremos para alcançá-la.

Eu, Sakura Haruno, acredito que a felicidade não depende de nada. Ser feliz é quando o sentimento surge do nada, sem motivos ou razões especiais.

Com 23 anos, posso afirmar com toda a certeza que eu estou na melhor fase de minha vida e esse sentimento me acompanha todo o tempo.

Vencemos a guerra e todos que eu amo sobreviveram, apesar do sentimento de perda prevalecer pela morte de Neji; Também consegui superar minhas habilidades de uma forma que orgulhasse todos à minha volta - alguns dizem que superei a própria Tsunade. Minha carreira no hospital esta cada dia melhor e...

Bom.

Sasuke enfim terminou sua jornada de redenção e estava de volta.

Ao lembrar disso, meu coração se aquece e meus lábios formam um leve sorriso.

Meu relacionamento com Sasuke não evoluiu para nada além de uma grande amizade. Mas os encontros no Ichikaru com Naruto, as reuniões após as missões e os treinamentos que fazemos juntos me forçaram a aceitar que talvez amizade seja tudo que consiga dele.

E eu posso conviver com isso.

Começamos a conversar com mais frequência, as vezes nos encontros do grupo 7 ou no hospital quando ele pede para ser curado após alguma missão.

Porém ainda não consigo me livrar da amargura que invade meus pensamentos quando um novo casal se forma na Vila - como Ino e Sai, que oficializaram o namoro semana passada - ou quando vejo minhas amigas apaixonadas e felizes.

Não consigo parar de me fazer sempre as mesmas perguntas.

 _Quando_ _ **eu**_ _serei feliz?_

 _Será que nunca irei tirar Sasuke de meu coração e, talvez, me apaixonar por outra pessoa que me ame de volta?_

Com um suspiro, tirei esses pensamentos da minha mente e entrei no local que eu já considerava minha segunda casa.

O Hospital de Konoha.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Estava no silêncio de minha casa, aproveitando meu raro momento de descanso após um plantão de 36 horas, quando escuto passos perto da porta de entrada. Instantaneamente notei de quem era o chakra e meu coração deu um leve salto no peito.

Sasuke bateu apenas uma vez na porta com hesitação, o que me causou estranhamento.

Desde quando o poderoso Uchiha hesitava em algo?

Pensando que poderia haver acontecido algo, ou estar até mesmo ferido, corri para a sala e abri a porta em um impulso. Meus olhos automaticamente percorreram seu corpo verificando qualquer sinal de ferimento. Soltei um suspiro aliviado ao perceber que não havia nada errado.

Sasuke apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha indagando, mas não comentou nada. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Sasuke falou:

\- Preciso falar com você. Agora.

O tom grave de sua voz e o rosto - normalmente livre de expressões - marcado com uma ruga de preocupação, me deixaram em alerta.

\- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? - Perguntei, ansiosa.

Fisicamente eu já havia confirmado que não havia nada errado, porém gostaria de garantir.

Com a voz tensa, Sasuke precisou apenas de algumas palavras para expressar a gravidade da situação.

\- Sakura... Seus pais.

Meu corpo congelou e meu coração começou a palpitar.

Havia algo muito, muito errado e podia notar isso no olhar do vingador. A última vez que ele demonstrou esse tipo de tormento no olhar foi quando visitou o túmulo de sua família no dia em que retornou à Konoha.

Por alguns segundo eu fiquei paralisada, com medo de fazer a pergunta que estava queimando em minha língua.

 _Eles estão bem? O que aconteceu?_

Mas meu corpo simplesmente não obedecia.

Sasuke deve ter notado minha apreensão quando, levantando seu único braço em direção ao meu, fez uma leve carícia que poderia passar despercebida se não estivesse prestando atenção.

\- Naruto queria vir correndo para te dar a noticia, mas achei que seria mais apropriado eu mesmo informá-la que...

Nesse momento seu braço voltou para perto de seu corpo com os músculos tensionados, enquanto que o vi engolir em seco.

\- Informar o que? - Sussurrei, a voz saindo trêmula.

Eu sabia que iria me arrepender de escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, mas sua reação me deixou mais nervosa ainda. Ele abriu os lábios e os cerrou logo em seguida, como se não tivesse coragem de falar nada.

A ansiedade tomou conta de mim.

\- Informar o que? Droga, Sasuke! ME DIGA O QUE ACONTECEU-

Nesse momento ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos e eu soube.

No fundo do meu coração eu soube a verdade e não consegui acreditar.

Choque passou por todo o meu corpo e me senti afundando em desespero.

Antes que ele conseguisse reagir, eu comecei a correr em direção ao hospital - o pânico fazendo com que minhas pernas se mexessem em uma velocidade impressionante. Senti o chakra de Sasuke logo atrás de mim e sua voz ordenando para que eu parasse, mas apenas o ignorei.

Precisava encontrá-los.

Precisava vê-los com meus próprios olhos.

Cheguei no hospital e o cheiro familiar me envolveu, porém desta vez não senti nenhum reconforto como sempre acontecia.

Em questão de segundos consegui localizar a pessoa que saberia me informar o que aconteceu e me levar até eles. Tsunade arregalou os olhos em choque quando percebeu minha presença na sala e em seguida os cerrou, compreendendo o motivo de eu estar ali. A exaustão estava estampada em seu rosto, porém havia outros sentimentos que prevaleciam à isso.

Tristeza.

Pesar.

Culpa.

\- O que você est-

\- Cade eles? Onde está meus pais? - A cortei.

\- Sakura, por favor, sente-se. Vamos conversar-

Tsunade tentou falar novamente, mas o desespero que tomava conta de mim fez com que eu atirasse uma cadeira na parede, transformando-a em pó.

\- Eu não vou repetir Shishou. Onde eles estão? - Falei com a voz cortante.

A determinação de descobrir o que aconteceu era a única coisa que ainda me mantinha inteira.

Tsunade deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar, com a voz tomada pela tristeza:

\- Tudo bem, não adianta esconder a verdade de você.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Vingança.

Meus pais foram assassinados por vingança e a culpa foi toda minha.

Tsunade explicou que durante uma missão em que eu salvei o Sr. Fuyuki de morrer por envenenamento, os responsáveis pelo atentado continuaram nos vigiando, infiltrados em sua residência como um de seus empregados. Quando perceberam que a missão falhara - graças a mim - decidiram se vingar e começaram a colher todos os tipos de informações que poderiam sobre minha missão e a Vila da Folha.

Eu deveria ter notado que algo estava estranho, deveria ter percebido a estranha movimentação da casa ou comportamentos suspeitos das pessoas ao redor.

Mas não, eu não notei e ainda confiei a minha vida ao homem que estava deitado no leito, contando sobre minha Vila e as pessoas que aguardavam meu retorno.

Naruto.. Sasuke.. Tsunade...

 **Meus pais**.

 _Eu sou uma merda de um fracasso._

Treinei arduamente por anos para me tornar a melhor ninja da Vila, para me tornar o orgulho de todos aqueles que eu amava... e eu fracassei, mais uma vez. E desta vez quem pagou pelo meu erro foram meus próprios pais.

 _Foi tudo culpa minha.. Eles morreram por minha causa.. Foi tudo culpa minha_..

Fiquei repetindo essa frase como um mantra em minha mente enquanto estava de pé, parado ao lado de ambos os corpos. Meu corpo estava dormente e meus olhos secos, como se o choque não permitisse que eu sentisse nada além de culpa. Sasuke, Naruto e Tsunade estavam na sala ao meu lado, tentando oferecer apoio enquanto o legista levantava o lençol branco para que eu pudesse identificá-los.

Anjos adormecidos.

Era exatamente isso com que eles pareciam.

Seja pelo trabalho bem feito na limpeza dos corpos ou por terem poupado o rosto de agressões, a única evidencia que sugeria o real estado em que se encontravam era a palidez absurda de suas peles, fora isso era como estivessem apenas dormindo.

Senti minha mentora colocando uma mão em meus ombros para mostrar solidariedade, porém a repeli enquanto me dirigia ao legista.

\- São eles, esses são meus pais. Pode cobri-los novamente.

Eu vi as mãos de Sasuke e Naruto formarem um punho quando notaram a ausência de vida em minha voz. Quando um deles tentou dizer algo, sai da sala o mais rápido possível antes de conseguir ouvir uma palavra.

Tudo que eu queria era ficar sozinha.

Sozinha com a minha dor, meu pesar e aquela culpa esmagadora que ameaçava me destruir.

Não queria ouvir o Naruto dizendo que havia tentado perseguir os assassinos, mas perderá o rastro logo depois da saída da Vila. Não queria ouvir Tsunade pedir perdão novamente por ter falhado em curá-los rapidamente antes que todo o sangue se esvaísse de seus corpos. Não queria sentir o olhar de pena que Sasuke me deu na porta de minha casa.

Eu simplesmente queria sumir.

Queria que todos eles sumissem.

Cheguei em casa e tranquei a porta, para que não encontrasse nenhuma visita indesejada.

No escuro da sala, a única coisa que fui capaz de fazer foi alcançar o porta retrato que estava em cima da mesa - a foto mostrando meus pais e eu comemorando a promoção que havia ganhado no hospital no início do ano - e me joguei no chão, apoiando as costas na parede fria.

Eles estavam tão orgulhosos de mim nesse dia, dizendo que sempre souberam o quando eu era forte e capaz de superar a própria mestre.

\- Tsc, que ironia do destino.

Meu sussurro no silêncio da noite parecia um grito que ecoava nos corredores vazios.

Tão forte, e tão inútil a ponto de entregar de bandeja o nome das pessoas que mais amava ao meu inimigo.

Com aquele pensamento, cai no sono desejando nunca mais acordar.

* * *

 _Olááá minha gente! :D_

 _Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo na minha life!_

 _Para ser bem sincera, nem sei como mexer com essas coisas (hahahaha). Mas eu acompanho há anos várias fanfics de SasuxSaku e percebi que sempre acabava pensando: "Poxa, mas poderia ter acontecido isso" ou "Eu queria que ele tivesse feito isso"... até que eu tive a brilhante idéia: porque não escrever algo do jeito que eu queira? Tcharaaaaaaaaaaan! Hahahaha_

 _Na verdade isso será como um "diário" para mim, onde colocarei para fora todas as minhas ideias em forma de histórias do nosso casal tão querido._

 _Peço desculpas de houver algum erro e estou aberta à críticas e sugestões hein pessoal, é só falar!_

 _Espero que gostem, um super beijo! :*_


	2. Barreiras

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo dois**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Senti os primeiros sinais da manhã quando os raios de sol acariciavam minha pele e esquentavam os lençóis da cama... espera. Lençóis?

\- Sakura.

Aquela voz.

O que Sasuke fazia ali no meu quarto, parado na porta segurando uma bandeja?

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Sussurrei, sem forças para falar mais alto, porém alto o suficiente para que ele percebesse a irritação em minha voz.

\- Tome o café antes que esfrie. - Falou depositando a bandeja na mesa ao meu lado.

Apenas me virei para o lado, deitando de costas para o homem parado perto da cama.

\- Eu quero ficar sozinha. Saia daqui.

Sasuke continuou na mesma posição e aguardou por alguns segundos em silêncio, até que deu um suspiro de irritação e disse:

\- Tentamos localizá-la a noite inteira, pois tínhamos visitado sua casa e não havia sinal nenhum de seu chakra aqui. Era de madrugada e não conseguíamos descobrir onde você estava, e o dobe já estava planejando virar a Vila de ponta cabeça quando me lembrei de uma coisa.

Vendo que não respondi nada, ele pausou.

Notei que hesitou por alguns instantes até recomeçar a conversa com a voz baixa:

\- Depois que aconteceu.. aquilo.. com meu clã, eu criei o hábito de esconder meu chakra para que ninguém me encontrasse, quando era criança. Odiava o fato de me lançarem olhares de pena ou assombro quando passava, ou tentavam mostrar suas condolências.

Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse se recompondo antes de continuar.

\- Lembrei que ninguém tem melhor controle de chakra que você, portanto decidi voltar para sua casa e foi quando a encontrei dormindo no chão da sala.

Por um momento fiquei surpresa, nunca presenciei o Uchiha falar tantas coisas de uma só vez, normalmente suas respostas se limitavam a resmungos de concordância / desaprovação e alguns – raros – meio sorrisos. Porém tudo o que eu conseguia pensar no momento se reduzia a querer dormir e ficar o máximo de tempo possível na cama, sem pensar ou sentir.

Claramente ele pensava exatamente o oposto que eu, já que seguiu falando:

\- Sakura, você precisa comer. - Sua voz ficava mais tensa a cada palavra - Nós já estamos cuidando de tudo em relação ao... enterro, portanto precisamos apenas que você compareça na hora marcada.

 _Enterro_.

Uma palavra foi o suficiente para criar uma avalanche de lembranças do passado e do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, fazendo com que a dor massacrante começasse a tomar conta de meu peito. Sem perceber, minha respiração se tornou ofegante e apertei minhas mãos ao torcer o suave tecido de minha camiseta, como se isso conseguisse de alguma forma arrancar esse sentimento horrível de dentro.

Sasuke pareceu perceber o efeito que suas palavras causaram e paralisou ao meu lado. Está claro que o vingador aprendeu ao longo dos anos a lidar apenas com sua própria dor, não sabia como confortar ou dizer a uma pessoa que estava sofrendo.

\- Me deixe sozinha, _por favor_. Eu imploro. - Consegui dizer com a voz estrangulada.

Apenas quando ouvi o clique da porta se fechando é que meu corpo começou a relaxar e, antes que percebesse, cai em um sono profundo novamente.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Desta vez o sono foi perturbador: lembranças minhas que envolviam meus pais me trouxeram paz no início, porém tudo começou a dar errado quando dois homens sem rostos apontavam para mim, gritando: VOCÊ PEDIU POR ISSO, VOCÊ É A CULPADA. Nesse momento, Naruto, Sasuke e Tsunade surgiram ao seu lado com uma expressão de completa decepção: COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO SAKURA? QUE TIPO DE NINJA É VOCÊ, ENTREGANDO SEUS ENTES QUERIDOS DESSA FORMA? Ao terminarem suas falas, uma bandeja surgia a minha frente com duas tampas. O desespero tomou conta de mim quando as levantei e ali jaziam as cabeças de meu pai e minha mãe.

Acordei gritando em completo pânico e percebi que suor cobria meu corpo. Reparei que o sol ainda estava alto, olhei o relógio na mesa ao lado e vi que ainda era 11h. Uma hora, havia dormido por apenas uma hora desde que Sasuke se fora e ainda assim pareceram dias, ao ficar presa no pesadelo.

Tentando livrar minha mente daquela imagem aterrorizante, percebi que havia um bilhete ao lado do relógio. Estiquei-me para alcança-lo e congelei ao perceber o que era: o convite para o enterro.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Tudo passou como um borrão. Me arrumei automaticamente para o funeral: coloquei meu vestido preto favorito da minha mãe, arrumei meus cabelos com a presilha que meu pai havia me dado de presente no último aniversário e agi como se aquilo fosse um evento como qualquer outro. Como se aquilo não fosse o enterro de meus próprios pais. Como se esses caixões não fossem enterrar com eles qualquer felicidade que eu poderia vir a sentir um dia...

Quando abri a porta de casa para sair, Naruto e Sasuke estavam me aguardando no corredor vestidos completamente de preto, pesar e hesitação prevaleciam em suas expressões. Sem dizer uma palavra, me virei e segui a passos lentos em direção ao local combinado enquanto ambos me escoltavam por todo o caminho.

A cerimônia estava lotada e as pessoas insistiam em me abordar para oferecer suas condolências, eu apenas acenava com a cabeça pois não conseguia focar em nenhuma palavra que saia de suas bocas. Estava caminhando em direção ao local onde estavam depositados os túmulos quando duas senhoras interromperam minha trajetória.

\- Sentimos muito pelo ocorrido, Sakura-san. Seus pais eram extremamente queridos pela Vila, como você deve saber. Inclusive, ninguém realmente acredita que você os delatou para o inimigo propositalmente, tenho certeza que tudo não passa de boatos e acredito que em breve as pessoas irão parar de falar-

\- Chega. Saiam daqui.

Sasuke apareceu ao meu lado no exato momento em que meus olhos arregalaram ao processar as palavras que as duas senhoras haviam proferido.

Então era isso? As pessoas da Vila também a culpavam pelo que aconteceu?

Meu estômago começou a contrair e enjoo me dominou.

\- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava de mim com o cenho franzido.

\- Preciso ir para casa. Agora.

Mal havia terminado a frase quando ele me pegou em seu colo e começou a pular de telhado em telhado em alta velocidade até chegar à minha residência, onde me depositou na cama. O enjoo e as palpitações no ouvido estavam tão fortes que não consegui elaborar nenhuma resposta ou resistência.

\- Sakura, tome essa água que irá te fazer sentir m-

\- Não quero nada, preciso apenas me deitar. Por favor, vá – O cortei com apenas um sussurro, não tinha forças para mais nada.

\- Você precisa de um médico, eu irei chamar a Tsun-

Sasuke tentou argumentar quando o cortei novamente.

\- Eu não quero ninguém, só quero que me deixem em paz. Vá embora. – A irritação começou a se tornar evidente em minha voz.

Desde quando ele se importava como eu estava?

\- Pare com isso. Eu não vou embora. – Notei que ele também estava irritado e havia elevado à voz.

 _Eu não vou embora_. Foi isso que meu pai havia me dito quando eu era pequena e havia sonhado que ele tinha me abandonado. Ele apenas sorriu docemente, bagunçou meu cabelo e afirmou: _Eu não vou embora, como poderia deixar a razão da minha vida para trás_? Desde então sempre brincávamos em relação à esse episódio.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta e ficou difícil respirar. Parecia que o peso do mundo havia se instalado em meu peso e nada que eu fizesse poderia aliviá-lo. Não querendo que Sasuke presenciasse isso, me virei para o lado para encobrir meu rosto retorcido pela dor da perda.

Estremeci quando a cama afundou com seu peso e sua mão tocou meu ombro, o apertando enquanto ele sussurrava em meu ouvido:

\- Eu estou aqui, Sakura.

Aquilo foi suficiente para que a barreira que eu havia criado se rompesse e todas as emoções que eu havia evitado desde ontem viessem como uma avalanche. Grossas lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto enquanto meu corpo convulsionava com os soluços, gemidos causados pela mais pura dor repercutiam no quarto enquanto tentava me livrar desesperadamente de tudo. Dor era tudo que eu reconhecia no momento e era o que me definia.

Dor, e a mão de Sasuke que seguiu apertando meu ombro como se pudesse sugar um pouco do sofrimento para si.

No final das contas, o Uchiha enfim aprendeu a oferecer conforto para outra pessoa afogada em desespero.

* * *

 _Olááááá minha gente! :D_

 _Antes de tudo, vou responder as reviews primeiro que estou empolgada demais para comentar qualquer coisa antes (hahahaha):_

 _ **Lorena Anjos**_ _: Se tem uma coisa que eu entendo, é esse desespero de não saber como a história termina porque ela foi abandonada. Fica um vazio né_? _Hahaha Para falar a verdade eu nem havia me planejado ou pensado em nada, mas depois dessas reviews eu fiquei tão animada que comecei a digitar loucamente, com várias idéias na cabeça para agradar e agradecer vocês! Ta aí mais um capítulo, espero do fundo do coração que você goste. Muuuuito obrigada pelo apoio viu? Um super beijo!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Postei! Hahaha Espero que goste viu_? :*

 _ **Miss Elyon:**_ _Aiii se você soubesse como fiquei feliz de saber que você gostou! Fiz esse segundo capítulo rapidinho (a empolgação tava demais hahahaha #soudessas), espero muuuuito que você curta e aproveite! Um beijo enooorme!_

 _ **Daiana-chan**_ _: Oiiii Daiana, tudo ótimo você? Pois é, já estou fazendo a Sakura passar por um perrengue logo no começo da história, muita maldade né? Hahahaha Mas é por uma boa causa! Ele vai ir se aproximando aos poucos sim, mas daquele jeitinho Sasuke de ser, claro.. ou seja, passos de bebê! Hahaha Mas acho que isso é uma das coisas que mais gosto nele, nada como uma boa (e longa) conquista para deixar a gente na expectativa né? Muito obrigada pelo apoio e espero que você aproveite esse segundo capítulo! Um suuper beijo!_

 _Gente, juro que não esperava uma reação tão boa de vocês, fiquei sorrindo que nem uma boba o dia inteiro! Hahaha_

 _Já tenho algumas idéias sobre qual percurso seguir com a história e tudo mais, mas como foi tudo no impulso/improviso eu não havia pensado em postagens ou qual o tamanho da fic. Eu aproveitei o sábado tranquilo para fazer esse segundo capítulo rapidinho, primeiro porque já estava com as idéias na cabeça e segundo porque eu sei como é chato quando demora pra sair capítulo novo! Hahaha_

 _Não tenho palavras pra agradecer o apoio de vocês! Espero muito que aproveitem esse novo capítulo, e fico aberta à críticas e sugestões hein!_

 _Beeeeeeeeeeijo enorme e nos vemos no próximo!_


	3. Distrações

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo três**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Às 9 horas da manhã eu estava parada em frente à porta do Hospital, pronta para iniciar meu plantão. Tsunade havia me dado à semana de folga, porém depois do episódio de ontem – no qual Sasuke presenciou cada segundo – eu senti que precisava sair de casa antes que enlouquecesse.

Naquela manhã eu havia acordado sozinha, sem nenhum sinal que ele havia passado por ali. Por um momento, o sentimento de estar sozinha me aterrorizou e meus olhos começaram arder novamente. Sem refletir por mais um segundo sequer eu pulei da cama, vesti meu uniforme e decidi que iria trabalhar quantas horas fossem necessárias para nunca mais pensar sobre isso.

Para nunca mais dar oportunidade para que minha mente me traísse e evocasse lembranças dolorosas. Para nunca mais chorar e desabar como eu havia – vergonhosamente – feito. Para nunca mais demonstrar tanta fraqueza na frente _dele_ novamente.

Limpei meus pensamentos e entrei no lugar que eu considerava minha segunda casa.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

27 horas. Era essa a quantidade de horas que eu estava sem dormir _.. 27 horas seguidas_. E eu não poderia estar mais grata por isso.

Foram nessas horas que eu consegui focar apenas no trabalho e, sem perceber, acabei entrando em piloto automático: examinar, diagnosticar, curar e medicar. Examinar, diagnosticar, curar e medicar. Examinar, diagnosticar, curar e medicar...

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes fiz isso, de quantas pessoas eu salvei e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeita por não ter pensado em mais nada.

Bom, exceto nos momentos em que os pais apareciam para me agradecer por ter salvado seus filhos ou uma esposa me abraçava quando eu lhe informada que seu marido estava curado. Nessas horas aquele sentimento ameaçava retornar e eu me afastava rapidamente com um único pensamento pulsando em minha cabeça: _Eu consigo salvar qualquer um, exceto meus próprios pais._

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Eu estava no meio de uma cirurgia quando Tsunade irrompeu na sala e procurou meus olhos em meio aos médicos. Assim que me localizou, ela berrou:

\- SAKURA HARUNO, O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Droga, consegui despistá-la por todo esse tempo, mas agora não tinha mais escapatória. Era isso, ou deixar o paciente aberto na mesa e fugir pela sala dos fundos...

Será que ele pegaria uma infecção muito grave?

Eu estava considerando os prós e contras quando ela avançou em minha direção e começou a arrancar os instrumentos de minha mão enquanto gritava:

\- Eu te dou UMA SEMANA - está me ouvindo? - UMA SEMANA de folga e o que você me faz? Aparece no MEU hospital para trabalhar por quase 30 HORAS SEGUIDAS sem a MINHA PERMISSÃO!

A essa altura, a equipe médica inteira já havia se encolhido no canto da sala enquanto observavam a fúria da minha mestra. Os olhares que me enviavam variavam entre terror, solidariedade e pena - como se soubessem que eu não sairia de lá com vida.

\- Shishou, eu trabalho há anos neste Hospital e muitas pessoas estão contando comigo. Eu não vou ficar em casa sem fazer nada enquanto eu posso estar aqui e –

\- E trabalhar ATÉ MATAR A SI MESMA, SUA IMBECIL. Eu consigo sentir daqui que você já ultrapassou qualquer reserva de chakra que você poderia ter, não sei como ainda está de pé. Vá para casa!

Tentei manter a expressão neutra para que ela não percebesse o quanto eu estava cansada. Eu sabia que meu chakra estava em níveis considerados preocupantes, porém não poderia simplesmente parar agora. Não quando eu finalmente havia encontrado uma maneira de me distrair.

\- O-o que? Claro que não, preciso terminar essa cirurgia o quanto –

\- Sakura, eu não vou repetir novamente: VÁ. PARA. CASA. AGORA.

Indignação e irritação percorreram meu corpo. Só de pensar ficar presa em casa com todas aquelas lembranças esmagadoras meu coração se contraía e minhas mãos começavam a suar frio. Tsunade deve ter percebido a mudança em minha expressão, pois sua voz suavizou ao dizer:

\- Escute, Naruto está te esperando na porta para te acompanhar até em casa. Ele se prontificou a te arrastar para fora do Hospital quando descobriu que você estava aqui por todo esse tempo e disse que vai te acompanhar durante todo o resto do dia, se necessário.

\- Eu não preciso de uma babá. – Retruquei antes que ela pudesse continuar.

\- Pelo estado em que você se encontra, o que você mais precisa agora é de uma babá. Agora vá antes que eu mesma te leve até ele.

Arranquei as luvas - atacando-as na bandeja ao meu lado com força – e sai da sala sem dirigir mais nenhum olhar a ela. Ao abrir a porta da minha sala, me deparei com um homem bronzeado com fios extremamente loiros e incríveis olhos azuis sentado em minha poltrona. Naruto deu um salto quando me viu e me deu um abraço de tirar o fôlego – literalmente.

\- Naruto, na consigo respirar – Tentei dizer com a voz estrangulada.

\- Sakura-chan, que bom te ver! Como você está? Porque você fez isso? Eu passei na sua casa hoje cedo para tomar café da manhã juntos já que eu havia acabado de chegar de uma missão, mas cansei de tocar a companhia e ninguém me atendeu. O Teme foi mandado em uma missão ontem também, então eu não tinha idéia da onde você poderia te ido, até que uma das enfermeiras me ligou avisando que você estava trabalhando que nem uma alucinada por mais de um dia aqui!

Era tanta informação que eu fiquei desorientada por um momento, ele mal respirava entre uma frase e outra. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi o fato de Sasuke ter saído em uma missão... Será que foi por isso que ele foi embora ontem antes que eu acordasse? Mas porque ele não me avisou?

Meu estômago contraiu ao pensar: _Talvez seja porque ele viu como você continua sendo fraca, sem conseguir lidar com suas emoções... Uma noite de crise já foi o suficiente, ele não queria ter que agüentar isso novamente pela manhã.._. _ou será que ele também me culpava pelo que aconteceu com meus pais?_

Antes que eu pudesse continuar com essa linha de raciocínio, Naruto seguiu tagarelando.

\- Daí eu vim para o Hospital para tentar descobrir onde você estava, só que quando eu chegava no lugar que me indicavam, você já tinha saído. Então eu achei melhor falar com a Obaa-chan, pois tinha certeza que ela iria te encontrar rápido e te tirar de lá... Me desculpe Sakura-chan, eu sei que não deveria ter apelado para ela mas eu estava muito preocupado! Você parece que esta prestes a desmaiar a qualquer minuto, 'tebbayo!

A verdade era que eu realmente _sentia_ que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Ainda assim eu tentei argumentar com ele, mas a voz arrastada soava cansada até para meus ouvidos.

\- Escute, eu agradeço pela sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem. Sinceramente não sei por que vocês dois estão fazendo tanto caso em relação a isso e –

Antes que pudesse continuar, uma tontura tomou conta de mim e senti a necessidade de me apoiar na mesa para que pudesse permanecer em pé. Naruto notou minha falta de equilíbrio e imediatamente segurou meu braço para me auxiliar. Nesse momento eu direcionei meu olhar para seu braço estendido e vi que havia um corte profundo que estava envolto em gazes, manchadas com sangue fresco. Quando olhei para seu rosto, o cansaço estava estampado ali e percebi que ele ainda vestia sua roupa de missão.

Compreensão e culpa me invadiram quando cheguei à conclusão de que ele havia vindo diretamente de sua missão para me "resgatar" do Hospital, mesmo estando ferido. Eu não merecia a amizade de uma pessoa tão boa como o Naruto.

Antes que pudesse me controlar, ergui minha mão em direção ao ferimento e comecei a curá-lo. Estava tão concentrada em diminuir o dano e aliviar sua dor que não conseguia entender o que ele estava dizendo e continuei com o procedimento enquanto agarrava seu braço com força.

Naruto enfim conseguiu se livrar de minhas mãos, mas antes que ele pudesse me repreender senti minhas pernas amolecerem e minha vista escurecer. Consegui apenas um vislumbre de seu olhar preocupado antes de tudo se tornar preto.

* * *

 _Oláááá minha gente! :D_

 _Estive me organizando / pensando em relação às postagens e idéias para histórias para fazer as coisas de forma correta e cheguei a seguinte conclusão: Irei realizar as postagens toda_ _ **quinta feira.**_ _Dessa forma, fica pertinho do final de semana para que todos possam ler tranquilamente, eu vou ter mais tempo para elaborar o capítulo (durante semana é meio loucura) e não fica muito distante um capítulo do outro. Eu, como leitora, odeeeeio quando a história demora demais para sair, parece que você perde o fio da meada né?_

 _Caso sobre um tempinho extra, eu irei postar um novo capítulo entre esses dias, mas quinta feira é garantido!_

 _Agora vamos a melhor parte: Reviews! Eeeeeeeeeee! o/_

 _ **Madelyne-chan**_ _: Meu coração enche de felicidade quando leio uma coisa assim! Hahaha Muuuuito obrigada, prometo que irei tentar ao máximo honrar o dia da postagem! Um meega beijo :*_

 _ **Dony Doninha**_ _: Fico extremamente feliz que esteja gostando da história, espero que você curta muito esse capítulo também! :*_

 _ **SweetLuh**_ _: Dá uma pena dela né?! Pois é, esse será um grande dilema: ela, que "julgou" tanto o Sasuke por abandonar tudo pela vingança, seria capaz de fazer a mesma coisa? E será que o Sasuke irá apoiar ou criticar sua decisão? Não perca os próximos capítulos! Hahahaha Beeeijão!_

 _ **Daiana-chan**_ _: Muito amor pelas suas reviews! 3 Hahahaha É dureza mesmo, o pior foi que eles sobreviveram à guerra (onde todos ficam preparados que qualquer um está sujeito a morrer repentinamente) e faleceram quando ela menos esperava. Em relação à vingança, foi como eu comentei com a SweetLuh acima, será que ela irá decidir pela vingança ou perdão? E será que o Sasuke vai apoiar a decisão dela? São tantas questões... hahaha A reação de Sasuke é complexa pois ao mesmo tempo em que ele tem esse perfeito auto controle e frieza aparente, ele também perdeu sua família brutalmente e consegue se enxergar / espelhar na dor da Sakura. Mas vamos ver como que ele irá demonstrar tudo isso, vamos ver! Hahahaha E que agradeço pelas reviews, são pessoas como você que me inspiram em cada palavra! Beeeeijão! :*_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Postei!_

 _ **Lorena Anjos**_ _: Olááááá! *-* Fico MUITO feliz que você tenha gostado! Em relação ao POV de Sasuke, eu planejei fazer mais para frente na história, como uma forma de explicar algumas de suas atitudes ao longo dos capítulos e, claro, mostrar o seu lado da história! Realmente foi graças a essa sua idéia que eu decidi fazer a postagem toda quinta feira, pois ficava uma coisa mais planejada e eu conseguiria fazer o capítulo tranquilamente... ou seja, muuuuuito obrigada pelas idéias viu?! Você é um verdadeiro anjo! E sobre as velhas, até eu fiquei com raiva quando escrevi. Hahahahah Espero que goste deste capítulo! Um beeeeijão! :*_

 _Bom gente, é isso ai! Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem e muito obrigada pelo apoio e carinho viu?_

 _Beeeeeeeeeijo enorme e nos vemos no próximo!_


	4. Marcada

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo quatro**

 _Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..._

Ao acordar, a única coisa que conseguia escutar era o som tranquilo de meus batimentos registrados no monitor. Ao abrir os olhos, percebi que estava deitada em um leito rodeado de aparelhos, em um dos quartos do hospital. Enquanto tentava recordar como fui parar ali, a porta se abriu e Tsunade entrou no ambiente.

\- Vejo que enfim acordou – Disse com a voz grave, que combinava com seu rosto severo.

Por um momento me recordei do que havia feito e automaticamente a imagem de Naruto surgiu em minha mente.

\- Como Naruto está? - Até eu me surpreendi com a fraqueza de minha voz.

\- Ele está perfeitamente bem e morrendo de preocupação por você. Sakura, você tem idéia do que fez? Arriscou sua vida ao praticamente zerar suas reservas de chakra para curar um pequeno corte, depois de um plantão de 30 horas!

Ela estava colocando toda sua frustação em forma de palavras e eu sabia que deveria estar tentando ao menos _parecer_ constrangida, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção ao que ela estava falando.

\- Você pode imaginar o susto que levei quando ele apareceu carregando você nos braços, desacordada e pálida como um defunto, na porta do meu escritório? Todos estavam em pânico e, depois que consegui deixa-la estabilizada e sedada, tive que ficar o dia inteiro tranquilizando o Naruto e o Sasuke já que eles não saíram do meu lado até saber tudo –

Antes que eu pudesse elaborar uma reação ao escutar o nome _dele,_ ambos apareceram na porta como mágica. Como um raio, Naruto veio em minha direção, gritando enquanto me abraçava.

\- SAKURA CHAAAAAAN! Você quase me matou de susto quando caiu daquele jeito e eu achei que você estava morrendo e comecei a pedir ajuda, mas a Obaa-chan não estava no andar então eu tive que sair correndo com você no colo e –

\- Dobe, você vai fazê-la perder a consciência de novo se continuar gritando assim. – Sasuke o cortou, e eu o agradeci mentalmente. Naruto era meu melhor amigo, mas ele realmente precisava aprender a falar baixo.

\- Naruto, eu já estou melhor – Falei enquanto dava alguns tapinhas em suas costas, para que me soltasse.

Enquanto ele se afastava e seguia perguntando sobre minha saúde, eu podia sentir o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim, me analisando. Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu desviei rapidamente. A lembrança daquele episódio que ele presenciou ainda estava queimando em minha mente e não consegui encará-lo diretamente. Felizmente, Tsunade interrompeu:

\- Bom, vocês já viram com seus próprios olhos que ela está se recuperando. Agora vão embora para que ela possa continuar descansando.

\- Shishou, eu já estou bem descansada – Informei enquanto tentava me levantar da cama.

Para minha surpresa, quando tentei ficar de pé minhas pernas falharam e, graças à um braço que havia estendido para me segurar, eu consegui me apoiar novamente na cama antes que caísse no chão.

O problema era que esse braço pertencia a Sasuke.

\- Você não OUSE levantar dessa cama, sua idiota, se não eu mesma vou te bater até você não conseguir mexer um dedo! – Tsunade explodiu – Você está terminantemente proibida de entrar nesse hospital por DUAS SEMANAS, está me ouvindo? E nem pense em entrar escondido, pois eu já deixei muito bem avisado que se alguém avistar você por aqui e não me avisar, será DEMITIDO!

Eu congelei.

Duas semanas longe do hospital? Passar 15 dias presa em uma casa cheia de lembranças? O desespero começou a tomar conta do meu corpo e se refletiu em minha voz enquanto eu argumentava.

\- Eu não posso ficar tanto tempo afastada, muitas pessoas dependem de mim e –

\- Você não é a única médica deste Hospital, Sakura.

\- E tenho diversas cirurgias marcadas, pessoas que contam com a minha habilidade –

\- Nada tão urgente que não possa aguardar seu retorno semana que vem, eu já conferi – Ela me cortou novamente.

\- E-eu não posso ir para casa, EU NÃO VOU FICAR PRESA NAQUELE LUGAR!

O monitor mostrava que minha frequência cardíaca estava muito elevada, mas eu não conseguia me acalmar. O medo estava dominando minhas emoções, o medo de voltar para a realidade.

Como ela, minha própria mestra, poderia me tirar a única coisa que me oferece paz no meio desse inferno?

Eu podia ver preocupação estampada em seus rostos e isso só me fez sentir pior.

Eu não queria a piedade de ninguém.

\- Por favor, shishou – Sussurrei com a voz trêmula – Não tire isso de mim, eu preciso desse trabalho.

Silêncio dominou o ambiente por alguns minutos, casa um absorvendo o significado por trás de minhas palavras.

Nem mesmo Naruto conseguiu falar algo.

\- Sinto muito Sakura, mas você precisa lidar com sua dor em algum momento e não vai ser se afundando no trabalho que você conseguirá fazer isso. – Tsunade concluiu, sem deixar espaço para argumentação.

Meus olhos começaram a queimar e lágrimas ameaçavam surgir em minha visão.

\- Saiam daqui – Susurrei no mesmo tom que ela.

\- Sakura-chan, por favor, não precisa ficar tão chateada –

\- SAIAM. DAQUI. AGORA. – Gritei, cortando Naruto antes que ele terminasse a frase, com a voz tremendo com a raiva que sentia queimar em minhas veias.

Tsunade saiu sem me olhar, carregando um Naruto preocupado e magoado consigo.

A única pessoa que restou na sala era a última com que eu gostaria de estar no momento, principalmente agora que estava prestes a desabar novamente.

Me deitei novamente de costas para Sasuke e fechei os olhos, uma mensagem clara que não queria conversar.

Senti que ele ficou tenso por alguns segundos, pensando no que deveria fazer, mas logo em seguida deu um leve suspirou de irritação e caminhou em direção à porta.

Quando ouvi o som da porta de fechando, engoli todo sentimento de raiva, frustação e desespero que estava sentindo e me forcei a limpar a mente para dormir. Quando percebi que não estava conseguindo, chamei a enfermeira e solicitei que ela me injetasse um medicamento para me ajudar a relaxar.

Em poucos minutos eu estava dormindo profundamente, sem sonhos.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Fiquei exatos 3 dias internada no hospital até Tsunade me liberar.

Ela havia ido ao quarto fazer o último check up para dar à alta, e o processo ocorreu em total silêncio. Quando ela tentou falar algo, eu já estava na porta indo embora e não olhei para trás.

O sabor amargo da decepção ainda estava em minha boca.

Naruto estava me aguardando na porta do hospital com vários balões, uma sacola recheada de lámens e um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Ele é o tipo de pessoa com quem não se pode ficar chateado por muito tempo e, afinal de contas, não foi ele que me baniu de meu próprio trabalho.

Ele me informou que me acompanharia até em casa e me ajudaria com a organização das coisas. As "coisas" que ele se referia eram os pertences de meus pais, eu já havia recebido uma notificação no dia do enterro que listava todas as medidas que eu deveria seguir em casos como esse. Mas eu não conseguia lidar com isso agora, pensar em destinar suas coisas tornava tudo real demais para mim.

Enquanto caminhávamos, ele também me informou que Sasuke viajou para uma nova missão ontem e só retornaria dali a 3 dias.

Ouvir aquilo me machucou, pois eu só conseguia pensar: " _Até parece que ele esta aceitando qualquer missão para ficar fora da vila de propósito_.."

Duas crianças que passavam por ali correndo esbarraram em nós no caminho, o que me trouxe de volta a momento, comecei a olhar ao nosso redor e percebi que algumas pessoas nos encaravam com um olhar diferente.

Ou melhor, **me** encaravam com um olhar diferente.

Imediatamente me lembrei das palavras das senhoras que haviam cruzado meu caminho no dia do funeral: " _Ninguém realmente acredita que você os delatou para o inimigo propositalmente, tenho certeza que tudo não passa de boatos e acredito que em breve as pessoas irão parar de falar..."._

Então era isso, as pessoas me encaravam se perguntando como eu havia sido capaz de delatar meus próprios pais durante uma missão.

Meu primeiro impulso foi tentar gritar para cada um deles que eu jamais faria algo assim, que eu os amava mais do que a mim mesma e daria minha vida por eles. Mas então eu percebi que de certa forma eu _havia_ feito isso, eu os _havia_ delatado, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

Minha garganta parecia que estava se fechando e eu parei de caminhar.

Naruto demorou alguns segundos para perceber que eu não o estava acompanhando e retornou ao meu lado com o cenho franzido em preocupação.

\- Sakura-chan, o que houve? Você está se sentindo mal de novo?

Aqueles olhos azuis demonstravam tanta sinceridade, tanta pureza e carinho.

Independente de tudo que passou, ele sempre foi fiel àqueles que amava e fez de tudo para protegê-los. Eu me sentia _tão suja_ perto dele, tão _manchada_... eu havia feito exatamente aquilo que ele sempre abominou: traído aqueles com que eu me importava. Não importa as circunstâncias, eu deveria ter previsto, eu deveria ter seguido os protocolos e agido como uma ninja profissional.

Mas eu amoleci meu coração e confiei nas pessoas que me cercavam, tudo para que se sentissem melhor.

E isso custou caro.

Caro demais.

\- Estou bem Naruto, só me lembrei de que preciso passar no mercado antes de ir para casa. Sei que você está atrasado para seu encontro com a Hinata, então não se preocupe comigo e vá encontrá-la! – Forcei o meu melhor sorriso e tentei parecer confiante.

Claramente minha atuação não foi bem sucedida quando ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de responder com uma voz baixa.

\- Sakura-chan...

\- É verdade! Como estive trabalhando por todo esse tempo acabei me esquecendo desse detalhe. Mas não quero continuar atrapalhando você, então vá encontrá-la logo e eu te ligo quando chegar em casa!

Ele ficou novamente em silêncio e comecei a me incomodar pela forma como ele estava me olhando. Essa expressão série e preocupada simplesmente não combinava com ele.

\- Eu posso te ajudar com as sacolas e você sabe que ela não se importaria se eu me atrasasse um pouco... Mas não é essa a questão aqui, é?

Eu sorri internamente.

As pessoas costumam acreditar que este homem em minha frente é a pessoa mais desligada e abobada da história ninja, porém estes anos de convivência com Naruto me ensinaram que ele é uma das pessoas mais observadoras que já conheci. A diferença é que ele nunca demonstrava isso, apenas quando necessário.

Levantei meu braço e coloquei uma mão em sua bochecha enquando dizia:

\- Estou bem, juro. Vá encontrá-la, te ligo quando estiver em casa, eu prometo. – Retirei minha mão e voltei a segurar as sacolas, enquanto caminhava na direção contrária em que estávamos indo.

Antes de seguir em frente, tornei a virar as costas para encontrar seu olhar e sussurrei

– Arigatou, Naruto.

Nós dois sabíamos que eu não estava agradecendo apenas pela oferta ou pelos presentes.

Com muita relutância, me virei novamente e segui em direção ao centro da Vila.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Uma hora depois eu estava parada em frente à porta de minha casa, carregando as sacolas com as compras do mercado.

Eu estava parada havia alguns minutos, sem conseguir forçar minha mão a abrir a porta de entrada. Logo que havia chegado ali eu automaticamente a destranquei e abri sem pensar, porém quando ela se abriu e o corredor escuro e silencioso surgiu em minha visão, eu congelei.

Em segundos eu fechei a porta novamente e encostei-me à parede, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Estava tentando decidir o que fazer por mais alguns minutos quando um barulho ao meu lado me surpreendeu. Quando levantei o olhar, reconheci Daisuke parado em frente ao seu apartamento, me encarando gentilmente com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ele era meu vizinho e havia se mudado para o apartamento ao lado do nosso há um ano trás.

Como eu sempre estava no hospital ou treinando, raramente nos encontrávamos - exceto quando nos esbarrávamos em ocasiões como essa. Papai sempre me provocava dizendo que nunca poderia me deixar em casa sozinha sabendo que havia um potencial genro morando ao lado, pronto para atacar sua pobre filha.

Daisuke é o que poderíamos chamar de _atraente._

Alto, músculos definidos, cabelos tão loiros que pareciam quase brancos à luz do sol, longos ao ponto de algumas mechas caírem na lateral de seu rosto – mas tudo isso se tornava quase que imperceptível em comparação com seus olhos.

Eram de um tom de azul incrível em algumas partes se mesclavam com um tom de verde água, que tinham a capacidade de deslumbrar qualquer um.

\- Sakura, tudo bem? Esqueceu a chave de novo?

Certo, esqueci de mencionar a voz grave e tranqüilizante que ele possuía.

Ele era professor na Escola de Konoha, dava aula para os pequenos alunos – entre 8 e 12 anos – e, apesar de ser jovem, era um dos professores mais queridos. Pela pouca convivência que tivemos, já conseguia imaginar o porquê.

Percebi que ele já começava a estranhar minha falta de resposta, quando falei sem pensar:

\- Não consigo entrar.

Ele apenas me encarou por alguns segundos e, sem fazer nenhuma outra pergunta, falou:

\- Então venha tomar um chá comigo, acabei de comprar ervas frescas. Vamos?

Chá, simples assim.

Eu não sei o que me levou a admitir aquilo e também não sei por que ele não questionou o fato de eu estar com a chave na mão ou a porta estar entreaberta, ele simplesmente me convidou para tomar um chá.

E eu aceitei.

\- Vamos – Eu disse, sem me dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

* * *

 _Olááááá minha gente! :D_

 _Bom, estou postando mais cedo que o programado esta semana porque consegui adiantar bastante esse capítulo no final de semana e pensei: Poxa, o último ficou tão curtinho... Vamos fazer um mais caprichado dessa vez, né! Hahahaha_

 _Consegui terminá-lo hoje e, como eu não sou quase NADA ansiosa, não consegui deixar ele guardado esperando chegar quinta feira e decidi postar logo! :P_

 _Vamos à melhor parte do meu dia, revieeeews:_

 _ **Lorena Anjos**_ _: Oooooiii! *-* Nada como uma boa dose de Naruto para aliviar a tensão de todo esse drama né! Hahahaha Enquanto ele não liga de gritar aos 4 cantos o quanto se importa com alguém, o Sasuke é exatamente ao contrário.. Um bom equilíbrio para esse trio, você não acha? Espero que goste desse capítulo, tentei caprichar um pouquinho mais! Um suuuuuuper beijo no coração e muito obrigada pelo apoio de sempre! *-*_

 _ **SweethLuh**_ _: Se ela decidir ir atrás de vingança, vai ter que rezar para sobreviver a tantas horas de trabalho antes né?! Hahahahaha Naruto é quem mais está pastando com esta história toda mesmo, é o sonho de melhor amigo de qualquer um! Hahahaha Fico muuuuuuuito feliz que você esteja gostando, sei bem como é essa vida de faculdade, uma correria só! Desta vez acabei postando um pouquinho mais cedo, mas quinta feira vai ter outro capítulo, então você vai ter que arranjar um tempinho para ler os dois no fds hein?! Hahahaha Um meeeega beijo!_

 _É isso ai galera, mais um capítulo quentinho para vocês. Espero que gostem!_

 _Um suuuuper beijo! :*_


	5. Supresas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo cinco**

* * *

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Aceitar tomar um chá com Daisuke foi uma decisão tomada por impulso, porém não estava arrependida.

Nós passamos a tarde organizando as ervas e preparando chá enquanto conversávamos sobre amenidades. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu explicava sobre os efeitos medicinais de algumas das ervas, ele me contava sobre as aulas que ele apresentava na escola e histórias divertidas sobre seus alunos.

O mais estranho foi que em momento algum ele me perguntou sobre os acontecimentos recentes ou como eu estava, o que de certa forma me trouxe alívio. Desde o incidente eu não havia conseguido conversar com ninguém sem deixar de sentir me avaliada, parecia que todos pisavam em ovos quando eu estava por perto.

Daisuke agiu como se nada houvesse acontecido, sendo educado e agradável como sempre, o que fez com que eu me sentisse... _aliviada_.

Claro que os sentimentos continuavam a espreita, a escuridão sempre ameaçando dominar meus pensamentos novamente. Mas de alguma forma, quando eu ficava alguns minutos em silêncio ou quando uma frase desengatilhava uma lembrança, Daisuke percebia e me distraia com algum novo assunto ou brincadeira, deixando o ambiente leve outra vez.

\- Sabe, se você não gostou do chá é só me dizer que nós jogamos ele fora – Brincou ele com um tom agradável, quando percebeu que eu estava com o olhar perdido na janela.

\- Desculpe. O chá está delicioso, mesmo porque eu ajudei a prepara-lo também – Retruquei em tom de brincadeira.

Percebi que já estava escurecendo e fiquei surpresa ao notar que passei a tarde inteira ali.

\- Uau, agora que vi que já está anoitecendo! Melhor eu ir, já te incomodei demais por um dia.. Muito obrigada pelo chá, Daisuke-san – Informei enquanto me levantava e caminhava em direção à porta.

\- Sabe que não foi incômodo algum Sakura-san, me diverti muito esta tarde. Se preferir, comprei comida o suficiente para uma semana no mercado, portanto poderíamos cozinhar algo para o jantar – Sugeriu ele com um tom educado.

Eu sabia por que ele estava fazendo o convite, e exatamente por esse motivo eu decidi recusá-lo.

Precisava encarar aquilo de uma vez.

\- Muito obrigada pelo convite, mas também fiz compras e preciso organizá-las em casa. Estive trabalhando no hospital e não consegui arrumar nada no tempo que estive fora – Comentei com os olhos baixos, apontando para as sacolas que eu havia deixado na mesa.

\- Entendo. Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda?

\- Certeza absoluta. Novamente, muito obrigada pelo chá. Tenha uma ótima noite!

Tentei sorrir, mas a tensão em meu corpo não permitiu que eu fizesse um grande trabalho.

Antes que eu perdesse a coragem, peguei as sacolas e abri a porta.

Mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, a voz dele me parou ao chamar meu nome. O tom brincalhão e leve havia se perdido - eu me virei para encará-lo.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso sozinha, sabe.

Seu olhar sério cruzou com meus olhos arregalados.

\- Não comprei tanta coisa assim, Daisuke – Brinquei ao tentar me fazer de desentendida.

Não queria falar sobre isso – eu não estava pronta.

\- Eu entendo se você não quiser minha ajuda, mas você pode chamar seus amigos para te ajudarem com essa tarefa. Ninguém deveria ter que passar por isso sozinho. – Ele finalizou ignorando a piada, quase sussurrando.

A sinceridade e preocupação com que ele declarou isso me pegou desprevenida e fez com que eu baixasse meus olhos novamente. Um nó havia se formado em minha garganta e não consegui responder de imediato.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que eu pudesse formular uma frase.

\- Eu consigo fazer isso sozinha.. – Sussurrei, como se estivesse tentando convencer a mim mesma.

\- Eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, Sakura-san. A questão é que você não precisa fazer isso sozinha – Respondeu ele com honestidade – O resultado pode ser o mesmo, mas a forma como isso irá mudar você pode ser diferente se tiver alguém com quem compartilhar tudo.

Suas palavras me atingiram por um momento, me lembrando do quanto tentávamos convencer Sasuke de que ele não precisava passar por todo o sofrimento sozinho, ele tinha o Time 7 para apoiá-lo. Ele nunca nos escutou e de fato conseguiu realizar sua vingança, porém isso o mudou de uma forma que até hoje não sabemos a total extensão dos danos.

Será que se eu me recusasse a aceitar ajuda, eu acabaria como ele?

Daisuke percebeu que eu estava considerando as possibilidades e esperou por alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Venha, vou fazer outro chá enquanto você liga para um de seus amigos e aguardamos ele chegar – Declarou ele após mais um tempo de espera, enquanto tirava as sacolas de minhas mãos e se encaminhava para a cozinha novamente.

Hesitei, olhando o corredor escuro a minha frente e a sala aconchegante em que me encontrava.

Com um suspiro trêmulo, fechei a porta e peguei meu telefone.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Naruto apareceu em menos de 5 minutos após desligar o telefone e me acompanhou até em casa.

Obviamente fez um interrogatório sobre quem é Daisuke, porque eu estava na casa dele, o que ele faz da vida, se Sasuke sabia que eu estava sendo tão amigável com minha vizinhança, que ele poderia ter tentado se aproveitar de mim...

Uma dor aguda surgiu em meu peito ao ouvir o nome de Sasuke, uma mágoa por ele não estar aqui neste momento me ajudando como Naruto e Daisuke estavam fazendo. O que poderia ser mais importante?

Curiosamente minha casa se tornou muito menos ameaçadora com a presença de Naruto ali. Ele era como meu raio de sol particular, iluminando o caminho quando as coisas se tornavam escuras demais.

Guardamos as compras, ele me ajudou na limpeza da casa enquanto eu preparava o jantar. Ele havia tentado me convencer a comprar lámens para viagem no Ichikaru, mas argumentei que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele precisava comer comida _de verdade_ antes que ficasse doente.

Ele não me perguntou o que iria fazer com as coisas que estavam no quarto de meus pais, e eu agradeci por isso.

No dia após o funeral, antes de ir ao Hospital eu havia juntado tudo que pertencia à eles que continuavam espalhadas pela casa e as joguei no quarto que pertencia a eles. Casacos, sandálias no hall de entrada, o jornal que meu pai leu na manhã anterior à sua missão, a xícara de chá que minha mãe usou antes de acompanha-lo, marcada com seu batom. Tudo aquilo me causava dor e, em um acesso de desespero, juntei tudo e os amontoei lá.

Provavelmente enquanto limpava, Naruto entrou naquele quarto e pode ver o que eu havia feito. Eu sabia que ele havia encontrado aquela bagunça pois foram os únicos minutos em que ele não assoviou ou cantarolou enquanto limpava.

A noite passou em um borrão e, antes que percebêssemos, havíamos dormido no sofá durante seu relato sobre as missões que havia realizado nos dias anteriores.

O – maldito – pesadelo que me assombrava desde o dia do incidente me visitou novamente naquela noite, o que fez com que acordasse aos berros mais uma vez. Abri os olhos e percebi que estava me debatendo contra Naruto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava me acalmar e me fazer voltar à razão.

Demorei meia hora para retomar o controle, o que consegui fazer depois de jogar muita água gelada no rosto e tomar um chá com as ervas que Daisuke havia separado para mim. Naruto tentou entender o que havia acontecido, mas eu falei que havia sido apenas um pesadelo e que ele precisava voltar a dormir para descansar da missão.

Depois de muita insistência ele enfim caiu no sono novamente, mas não sem antes prometer que não me deixaria dormir sozinha nesta casa nunca mais.

Com os sons de seus suspiros e roncos de fundo, eu fiquei lendo um livro de medicina que Tsunade havia me dado de presente no último aniversário até o dia amanhecer.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Era 11h da manhã quando parei em frente à Torre do Hokage. Sabia que ele nunca chegava ao trabalho cedo, portanto decidi aparecer mais tarde para ter a certeza que ele estaria em sua sala quando eu chegasse.

Depois do episódio de ontem, decidi que não iria ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Se Tsunade não me autorizava trabalhar no Hospital, então eu iria solicitar uma missão ao nosso grande Hokage - também conhecido como meu antigo sensei: Kakashi.

Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa, desde que ficasse fora por algum tempo.

Não contei nada à Naruto pois sabia que ele ficaria preocupado com minha segurança, portanto apenas o informei que iria fazer uma visita a Ino. Ele pareceu não desconfiar de nada e se despediu, declarando que iria visitar a Hinata para almoçarem juntos.

Dei um longo suspiro e abri a porta do local. Estava caminhando em direção à sua sala pensando nos argumentos que iria utilizar para convencê-lo a me enviar em alguma missão fora da Vila, quando _o senti_.

Poderia passar-se mil anos e eu reconheceria o chakra de Sasuke em questão de segundos.

Mas a questão era: o que ele estava fazendo ali? Até onde sabia, a missão dele veria durar mais 2 dias, ele retornaria apenas no final da semana.

Antes que pensasse em mais alguma coisa, identifiquei também o chakra de Naruto. O que ele estava fazendo ali com Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei¿ Ele havia me dito que estaria com a Hinata. Era como se soubesse antecipadamente que Sasuke estaria de volta antes do planejado...

Desconfiada, decidi ocultar meu chakra e me aproximei da porta. Estava tentando entender a conversa quando meu corpo congelou ao escutar a voz do último Uchiha.

\- Kakashi, eu os encontrei. Consegui localizar os assassinos dos pais de Sakura.

* * *

 _Olááááááá minha gente! :D_

 _Já chegou pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, a semana foi uma loucura só e não consegui postar o capítulo antes!_

 _Mas aqui estou eu, terminando ele em plena madrugada de domingo para que vocês possam aproveitar para ler nesse feriado (êêê delícia, podia ter feriado toda semana né?)._

 _ **Lorena Anjos:**_ _HAHAHAHAHA Ri horrores! Pois é menina, exatamente o oposto de Sasuke né? O que será que isso vai causar na Sakura? Será que ela vai continuar amando a escuridão de Sasuke ou vai começar a se interessar pela luz/claridade que Daisuke representa? Ai ai ai.. hahahahah Espero que goste MUUITO desse capítulo! Um super beijo no coração!_

 _ **Daiana-chan**_ _: Que alegriiiiiiiiia ver sua review por aqui! Não se preocupe com isso, na correria acaba passando mesmo, o que importa é que você gostou! *-* Acho que a amizade com o Naruto foi uma coisa essencial para o desenvolvimento de quem ela é hoje, por isso é impossível deixar ele de fora nessa história! E como será que Sasuke vai reagir quando descobrir sobre esse tal de Daisuke hein? Vamos ver se ele se mexe um pouquinho né! Hahahahah Torço para que você goste e aproveite esse novo capítulo, fiz com o maior carinho pensando em vocês! Um beeeeeijão e até o próximo!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Postei!_

 _Bom gente, é isso ai, capítulo fresquinho para vocês!_

 _Espero que gostem e um suuuuuuper beijo! :*_


	6. Segredos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo seis**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

* * *

Eu estava chocada.

Sasuke estava descrevendo a situação para Kakashi e eu fiquei sem reação, enquanto inúmeras perguntas invadiam minha mente.

Desde quando ele estava atrás dos assassinos? Porque eles esconderam isso de mim? Por isso Sasuke andava tão ausente? Todo o tempo que Naruto passou comigo foi apenas para me distrair da verdade?

 _Como eles conseguiram mentir na minha cara por todo esse tempo?_

Mais uma vez estavam me deixando de fora, me colocando como o elo mais fraco do grupo que deveria ser protegido. Até Kakashi-sensei estava envolvido, _pelo amor de Deus_.

Meu primeiro impulso foi de quebrar a parede que nos separava com um belo soco e em seguida forçá-los a me contar toda a verdade. Meu corpo tremia e a raiva esquentava o sangue de minhas veias. Uma coisa era querer proteger-me do perigo em uma missão, mas aquilo era outra coisa completamente diferente – se tratava dos assassinos dos _meus pais_ , eles não tinham o direito de esconder nada.

Ao completar esse pensamento, um clique se fez em minha mente.

Sasuke tinha informações preciosas e, caso eu as exigisse à força, será que ele me contaria toda a verdade? Eles tinham essa mania irritante de me proteger e, o conhecendo bem, ele omitira os fatos essenciais para que resolvesse tudo sozinho – ou melhor, com a ajuda de Naruto.

Não, ele não contaria.

E eu não o deixaria roubar aquilo de mim.

Mantive o chakra ocultado e fiquei no lado de fora da porta em silêncio escutando o relatório completo da missão e a discussão sobre o que fazer, coletando o máximo de informações possíveis.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Os raios alaranjados cobriam o azul do céu conforme os minutos passavam e pequenas estrelas surgiam timidamente no horizonte.

A grama do local onde eu estava deitada já começava se tornar gelada, umedecendo minhas roupas, assim como o vento que soprava que esfriava minha pele.

Minha mente não havia parado de trabalhar por um segundo após as descobertas que fiz na Torre do Hokage, havia saído desorientada com a quantidade de informações que havia obtido.

Após o dia do funeral, Sasuke havia voltado ao local onde tudo aconteceu para analisar melhor a cena e, após uma busca minuciosa, conseguiu encontrar um medalhão enterrado na areia ali perto – provavelmente havia sido perdido durante a fuga dos dois assassinos. Desde então estava pesquisando incansavelmente sua origem até que, ao visitar uma vila afastada de Konoha, conseguiu encontrar um jovem que reconheceu o símbolo gravado na peça.

Claramente o rapaz tentou esconder qualquer tipo de informação.

E obviamente o Uchiha arrancou todas à força.

Infelizmente o rapaz apenas sabia que o medalhão – que possuía um símbolo de uma cobra envolta por uma corrente - pertencia a uma organização especializada em venenos. O local onde residiam e treinavam não era de conhecimento público, porém os boatos diziam que a Vila do Som abrigava uma parte deles.

Sasuke seguiu em direção à esta Vila para verificar a veracidade dos boatos e, após passar dias acompanhando e observando os moradores enquanto se hospedava em um antigo quarto de hotel, ele finalmente conseguiu ouvir uma conversa que poderia lhe fornecer uma pista.

\- Taoshi, já te disse que não devemos falar sobre esse assunto aqui – Disse o homem mais velho com severidade para um homem com os cabelos raspados,

Ambos estavam sentados nos fundos do restaurante, conversando discretamente.

\- Mas Sr. Okasu-san, você me ordenou que devesse informar assim que eles chegassem na cidade – comunicou um jovem rapaz com a voz trêmula.

O mais velho pareceu surpreso quando respondeu.

\- Eles retornaram? Achei que não conseguiriam escapar ilesos.

\- Sim, retornaram hoje pela manhã. Os dois já chegaram ao complexo e estão aguardando o senhor para entregar-te o relatório.

\- Tudo bem, avise que estarei lá em cerca de meia hora. Seja discreto, Taoshi. – Finalizou ele.

A conversa em si poderia haver passado como apenas um tipo de complicação de negócios comum, porém Sasuke informou que mudou de idéia quando notou a tatuagem de uma cobra envolta por uma corrente no braço direito do homem mais velho.

Então ele percebeu que finalmente havia encontrado uma pista e precisava segui-lo para descobrir a localização dos outros.

Sabendo que poderia ser sua única chance, o portador do Sharingan seguiu o homem discretamente por vários minutos até parar em frente a dois portões gigantescos, escondidos na lateral da Vila e perto da floresta. Ele comunicou que muros de pelo menos 5 metros envolviam um pequeno complexo de casas e toda sua extensão era protegida por centenas de guardas.

O possível suspeito caminhou em direção aos portões e, ao ser avistado, as grandes portas foram abertas pelos dez guardas ali presentes. Naquele momento Sasuke percebeu que talvez não conseguisse invadir discretamente aquele local e, caso alguém percebesse sua presença, sua chance se perderia e provavelmente os assassinos fugiriam antes que ele os alcançasse.

Após o relato completo que forneceu a Kakashi-sensei, todos começaram a discutir estratégias para chegar ao local e formas de identificar os suspeitos. Antes de realizar um ataque direto, o Hokage ordenou que seus dois alunos levantassem todas as informações possíveis sobre a tal organização.

Quando percebi que a reunião estava terminando, sai silenciosamente da Torre e caminhei sem rumo tentando assimilar tudo que havia ouvido. Passei pela área em que costumávamos treinar e segui em frente até encontrar uma clareira no meio de espessas árvores, perto de um pequeno riacho.

Deitei na grama sob o sol forte do meio dia e fechei os olhos, apenas me concentrando no som da água correndo pelas pedras.

Fiquei naquela mesma posição até perder a noção das horas.

O vento cortante me despertou do torpor em que me encontrava e percebi que já havia escurecido. Por estar no meio da floresta, apenas as luzes das estrelas iluminavam levemente à clareira onde me encontrava.

Meus sentimentos estavam uma confusão.

Eu não sentia tristeza. Não sentia mágoa. Não sentia culpa.

Sentia apenas raiva.

Muita raiva.

Raiva da morte de meus pais. Raiva de mim mesma, que os entreguei ao destino fatal. Raiva da minha mentora que me baniu de meu trabalho e de meus amigos que traíram minha confiança.

Raiva daqueles dois assassinos.

Era um sentimento que queimava em minhas veias, acelerando meus batimentos e me fazendo trincar os dentes.

Aqueles dois ninjas assassinos destruíram minha felicidade e fugiram de volta a sua organização, como se não tivessem acabado de destruir a vida de uma pessoa apenas por capricho.

Nos dias anteriores eu estava focando no luto para não ter que pensar na culpa do que havia feito ou em tudo o que eu gostaria de fazer com os responsáveis. Mas depois de hoje isso se tornou impossível ignorar.

Agora, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em todos os tipos de torturas que havia aprendido ao longo de minha vida ninja e o prazer que sentiria ao aplica-las naqueles dois monstros. Ou melhor, em toda aquela organização da qual eles pertenciam, pois aparentemente tudo foi feito mediante ordens de seus superiores.

Superiores... era isso.

Eu iria investigar esta organização e descobrir quem foi o responsável por ordenar os assassinatos.

E iria fazer isso sozinha, já que aparentemente as pessoas em que eu poderia confiar estavam mais ocupadas planejando coisas às escondidas.

Não iria permitir que Naruto e Sasuke tirassem essa vingança de minhas mãos sem ao menos consultar-me, com se eu fosse uma criança de 10 anos de idade. Ambos tiveram sua parte de mágoas e vinganças durante a vida e a única coisa que sempre fiz foi apoiá-los e ajuda-los a conquistar aquilo que desejavam.

Mas comigo eles simplesmente decidiram resolver a questão por si só, pelas minhas costas.

Imagino por quanto tempo conseguiriam esconder aquilo.

Ou melhor, quando tudo estivesse resolvido eles apenas iriam chegar em minha casa e informar: "Hey Sakura, esquecemos de avisar antes mas já vingamos sua família, tudo bem?"

Patético.

Após passar mais alguns minutos fazendo planos, decidi que já era hora de ir para casa para coloca-los em ação.

Fiquei de pé e fui até o riacho para jogar água em meu rosto para amenizar a sensação de cansaço em meus olhos. Entre as horas de trabalhos excessivas e noites de sono mal dormidas, o cansaço se instalava em casa fibra de seu corpo e fazia com que seus passos se tornassem arrastados.

Observando meu reflexo na superfície da água, percebi que o cansaço também estava nítido em meu rosto. Desviei o olhar enquanto me levantava e caminhava em direção de volta a Vila.

Deixei escapar uma exclamação de susto quando esbarrei com o peitoral de Sasuke ao me virar.

\- Meu Deus, você quer me matar do coração? - Reclamei com um tom de irritação na voz, enquanto colocava uma mão no coração disparado.

Porque não senti sua presença? Será que estava distraída a este ponto?

\- Onde você esteve o dia inteiro? - Questionou ele com frieza.

Seu cenho estava franzido e sua boca estava apertada em uma linha reta. Fazia tempo que não o via tão irritado.

\- Não é da sua conta. – Respondi no mesmo tom.

Ao encarar aqueles olhos negros, toda a mágoa e ressentimento que havia armazenado durante aqueles dias retornaram. Eu sabia que poderia nunca passar de uma companheira de time, porém as atitudes que ele tomou nesses poucos dias em que eu estive tão vulnerável apenas confirmaram a suspeita e isso me magoou.

Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que era ter sua família roubada de si. Sabia os sentimentos que isso causava e as consequências.

Sabia da vontade de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

E mesmo assim ele preferiu me afastar para fazer a vingança por si mesmo, me deixando sozinha com a angústia enquanto roubava de mim a única oportunidade que poderia trazer justiça e diminuir a culpa que sentia.

Será que tudo o que ele conseguia ver era vingança, mesmo não sendo a sua? Ele sempre iria escolher ela ao invés de ficar ao meu lado?

Apertei meus punhos e trinquei os dentes.

Quando tentei passar por ele para finalmente poder chegar em casa e liberar todas as emoções que estavam presas em meu peito, ele segurou meu pulso com seu único braço.

Tentei me soltar, mas seu aperto ficou cada vez mais forte.

\- Qual o seu problema? - Proferiu ele furiosamente.

\- Já disse, não é da sua conta. Me solta. – Respondi no mesmo tom, evitando seu olhar irritado.

\- Estavam todos a sua procura, Sakura. Você disse ao Naruto que iria encontrar com a Ino, mas ela disse que você nunca apareceu por lá.

Ignorei a acusação e tentei me soltar novamente, só que utilizando um pouco de força extra desta vez.

\- Pare. O que porra aconteceu, Sakura? - Vociferou ele, apertado meu pulso com mais força.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando notei o quão perto ele estava, seu olhar forçando-me a encará-lo.

Nesse momento uma fina garoa começou a cair, umedecendo nossas roupas e cabelos.

\- Achei que você estava em missão. Não deveria ter retornado apenas daqui a dois dias? - Questionei, evitando responder a sua pergunta.

\- Consegui finalizá-la antes do tempo. Porque você não foi encontrar com a Ino? - Rebateu.

\- Sobre o que era a missão, já que você teve que partir tão rapidamente?

\- Nada importante. – Mentiu ele.

Ele não iria contar nada, então.

\- Não? Porque Hokage te chamaria com tanta emergência então? - Pressionei, vendo até onde ele resistiria.

\- Porque não havia outra pessoa capaz de fazê-lo disponível.

\- Existem centenas de ninjas disponíveis nesta Vila. Porque você?

\- O que está querendo dizer com isso? - Questionou ele, desconfiado.

\- Estou tentando entender porque você teve que deixar a Vila justo nesse momento, só isso.

Não era totalmente verdade, mas não era mentira tampouco. Não queria parecer fraca, mas achei que seria a forma mais fácil dele ser sincero e lhe dar a oportunidade de contar a verdade.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, me analisando, até que enfim respondeu com um tom mais calmo.

\- O Hokage pediu que eu entregasse um documento de extrema importância em outra Vila e não confiava em mais ninguém para portar esse pergaminho. – Mentiu ele, desviando o olhar pela primeira vez.

Foi como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Ele realmente iria esconder a verdade de mim, mesmo tendo a oportunidade perfeita para dizer a verdade.

Meus olhos começaram a arder e minha garganta se fechou.

Sasuke percebeu a mudança em minha linguagem corporal e franziu o cenho, confuso. Antes que fizesse mais alguma pergunta, tirei meu pulso de suas mãos com apenas um impulso e dei dois passos para trás.

\- Sakura? O que houv-

\- CHEGA. Como você tem a coragem de nem piscar ao dizer isso, hein? - Soltei antes que pudesse me controlar.

Sabia que deveria apenas me virar e ir embora, mas a raiva e mágoa pela sua atitude fizeram com que eu ficasse e jogasse isso na sua cara.

\- Do que você está falando? - questionou ele, confuso.

Deus, ele ainda conseguia fazer a expressão de dúvida como se fosse de fato inocente.

Aquilo só serviu para alimentar mais minha ira.

\- Como você e o Naruto puderam fazer isso comigo? Como VOCÊ, mais do que ninguém, pode fazer isso comigo?- Gritei.

A garoa já havia se transformado em uma chuva forte e meu cabelo e roupas já grudavam em meu corpo, encharcados.

Uma luz de compreensão invadiu o seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que sua postura ficou completamente tensa.

\- Vocês acharam que eu não iria descobrir nunca? Que, além de fraca, sou idiota também?! – Continuei vociferando em voz alta, enquanto apontava um dedo em seu peito.

Antes que ele abrisse a boca para se defender, continuei a ataca-lo.

\- Eles eram MEUS pais, Sasuke. Tudo isso foi consequências de MEUS erros e quem deveria ir atrás dos responsáveis era EU, não vocês – Dei um passou em sua direção, guiada pela raiva – Vocês agiram pelas minhas costas enquanto eu estava de luto, se aproveitando da minha fragilidade para esconder tudo!

\- Você estar fragilizada foi o motivo de não te envolvermos nisso. – Se defendeu, com a voz baixa.

\- Que nobre de sua parte. Uma pena que você não pensou dessa forma quando decidiu vingar a sua própria família quando era criança e nos abandonou sem ao menos olhar para trás. – Disparei, com a voz gélida.

Era como se ele houvesse congelado onde estava, seus olhos cerrando com um brilho perigoso.

Sabia que não deveria ter dito isso daquela forma, mas queria magoá-lo da mesma forma que ele havia me magoado.

\- Sabe a maior ironia disso tudo? É que tenho certeza que quando chegasse a hora em que decidisse ir atrás deles, seria para vocês que eu iria pedir ajuda. – Sussurrei, enquanto meus olhos enchiam de lágrimas.

\- Fiz isso porque sei o que este caminho pode fazer com uma pessoa, Sakura. Não queria que isso te modificasse também. – Sussurrou ele também, me encarando profundamente.

\- Mas não é você quem tem que decidir isso, Sasuke, sou eu. E eu decidi que vou fazer o possível para rastrear aqueles dois criminosos – ergui os olhos e o encarei de volta – mas farei isso sem vocês.

Dizendo isso, dei alguns passos para trás e me virei em direção à Vila.

\- Eu não vou permitir isso. – Disse ele com um olhar perigoso, que intimidaria o mais destemido ninja.

Mas eu lidava com esse olhar a vários anos, então não me atingia mais.

\- Não preciso e nunca precisei da sua permissão para fazer nada – Retorqui com a voz glacial, digna de um Uchiha.

Antes que ele retrucasse, corri velozmente em direção à minha casa.

Por mais que aquela casa ainda me causasse pesar, qualquer lugar seria melhor do que estar com Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 _Olááááá minha gente!_

 _Esta semana foi uma loucura e estou com uma gripe do cão, então a única coisa que conseguia escrever era um pedido de socorro ou uma lista de remédios!Huahuahua_

 _Consegui finalizar este capítulo - fortes emoções - e estou postando rapidinho pois tenho que sair novamente!_

 _Por isso desta vez vou mandar um OBRIIIGAAADOOOOO geral pra todo mundo que mandou as reviews, mas mais tarde prometo que respondo um por um bonitinho (é a parte que eu mais gosto, poxa hahahaha)_

 _Ta ai mais um capítulo quentinho, espero que gostem e um suuuuper beijo no coração! :*_


	7. Confronto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo sete**

* * *

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Acordei no dia seguinte e a única coisa que sentia era dor.

Dor de cabeça, dor em cada centímetro do corpo e febre - muita febre.

Depois da discussão com Sasuke eu corri para a segurança de minha casa e cheguei encharcada. Tranquei todas as portas e janelas para ter certeza que ninguém indesejado fosse aparecer. Eu sabia que se eles quisessem invadir, poderiam simplesmente destruir as trancas. Mas também sabia que eles jamais fariam isso, pois me conheciam e sabiam das consequências.

Eu estava uma confusão, meus pensamentos estavam embaçados e minha cabeça girava.

Mesmo sabendo que era errado, eu havia ido até minha cama e deitei abraçando minhas pernas – em posição fetal. Era a única forma de me manter inteira, não tinha condições de tomar um banho quente ou trocar de roupas.

Se minha mãe estivesse aqui ela já teria gritado comigo me alertando que ficaria doente e que estragaria a roupa de cama que ela havia acabado de lavar. Mas também sei que se me visse triste, ela iria me abraçar e me carregar até uma banheira com água quente, onde faria carinho em meus cabelos até que o pior passasse. Ela sempre fazia isso quando eu perdia um paciente no hospital e ficava entristecida.

Pensar aquilo havia feito com que as lágrimas que eu havia empurrado de volta com tanto afinco voltassem aos meus olhos.

Chorei desesperadamente com havia feito no dia do funeral.

Chorei por eles, chorei por saudade, chorei por medo e por raiva.

Eu estava sozinha, completamente sozinha.

E isso era aterrorizante.

Cerca de duas horas depois ouvi batidas desesperadas na porta, acompanhadas de uma voz muito conhecida implorando para que eu o atendesse.

Naruto.

Lembrar o que ele havia feito havia provocado uma nova onda de lágrimas e eu o ignorei.

Acabei dormindo ao som de suas súplicas e da chuva que seguia caindo lá fora.

O problema era que - como eu havia previsto - dormir encharcada daquele jeito fez com que eu acordasse me sentindo um pedaço de lixo.

Tentei levantar para ir ao banheiro e tudo girou. Caminhei cuidadosamente me apoiando nos móveis e liguei a luz. Olhei no espelho e me assustei com o que estava refletido ali.

 _Aquela era eu?_

Ali estava uma mulher extremamente magra e pálida, com os cabelos bagunçados e sem vida que emolduravam um rosto levemente inchado causado pela noite de desabafo. Profundas olheiras e lábios rachados pioravam a visão, porém o que mais chamava atenção era o olhar.

Completamente sem vida.

Em toda minha vida sempre recebi elogios referente aos meus olhos, diziam que pareciam esmeraldas que brilhavam como dois faróis.

No momento eles pareciam apenas como faróis quebrados e apagados, assustadores de se encarar.

Virei o rosto e fui direto para o chuveiro. Com a água lavando meus cabelos e diminuindo a minha temperatura corporal, meus pensamentos foram clareando.

Decidi que aquela seria a última vez que faria aquilo comigo mesma.

Não deixaria que aquele acontecimento me destruísse antes que eu pudesse encontrar os criminosos responsáveis por tudo.

Eu era Sakura Haruno afinal, iria usar minha inteligência e força para caçar aqueles monstros sem a ajuda de ninguém. Iria aprender novos jutsos se necessário, treinaria quando dias fossem preciso para recuperar os músculos perdidos e iria aprender sobre cada passo que a organização fazia.

Precisava de um objetivo para poder seguir em frente e o encontrei.

Claro que eu não era como Sasuke e ficaria cega pela vingança. Eu iria fazer tudo corretamente e não iria simplesmente abandonar minha Vila para cumprir essa etapa de minha vida. Tsunade havia me forçado a tirar 15 dias de repouso e eu iria usar isso a meu favor, afinal de contas ela não havia me dito EXATAMENTE o que fazer durante esse período, certo?

Após sair do banho eu consegui apenas me automedicar e me joguei na cama novamente, enrolando-me nos cobertores enquanto caia no sono quase que imediatamente.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Acordei algumas horas depois com algumas batidas insistentes na porta.

Estava me acomodando novamente entre os cobertores, pronta para ignorar quem é que fosse, quando escutei uma voz baixa.

\- Sakura-san sou eu, Daisuke. Abra porta, por favor. – Pediu ele educadamente.

Considerei os motivos de ele estar ali, sendo que em todo tempo que nos conhecíamos ele nunca havia estado em minha casa. Quando ele chamou novamente pelo meu nome, decidi ir até a porta para descobrir por mim mesma.

Destranquei todas as travas e abri a porta, encontrando imediatamente com os grandes olhos azuis de Daisuke e seus cabelos loiros que estavam quase esbranquiçados devido à luz da manhã que refletia neles.

\- Olá, Daisuke-san – Tossi um pouco para melhorar minha voz rouca – em que posso ajudá-lo?

Seus belos olhos brilhavam com preocupação enquanto observava melhor o estado em que eu me encontrava: de pijama com o cobertor enrolado ao redor do corpo, cabelos desgrenhados e muito provavelmente com a face corada devido à febre.

\- Sakura-san, desculpe aparecer assim. Eu apenas gostaria de verificar se eu... Ei, você está se sentindo bem? - Questionou ele subitamente, enquanto encarava meu rosto.

\- Sim, claro. Você gostaria de verificar o qu-

Parei no meio da pergunta quando senti sua mão em minha testa, medindo minha temperatura. Seu rosto de aproximou do meu enquanto me observava em busca de algum outro sintoma e automaticamente dei um passo para trás, protegendo meu espaço pessoal.

\- H-hey! O que você está fazendo?

\- Me perdoe Sakura-san, mas você está com uma febre muito alta! Você quer que te acompanhe ao hospital? – Respondeu ele, preocupado.

\- Não precisa, Daisuke-san. Caso você tenha se esquecido, eu sou médica e consigo me tratar sozinha. – Retorqui duramente.

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir e eu precisava me deitar, _logo_.

\- É verdade, me desculpe. Mas vejo que você precisa se deitar logo, está muito pálida – Comentou, como se houvesse lido meus pensamentos – Não se preocupe, vá fazer repouso enquanto preparo um chá e o almoço.

\- Não precisa se incomodar, eu consigo cuidar de mim mesma – Respondi, surpresa por sua sugestão.

\- Acredito que sim, mas uma ajuda não lhe fará mal Sakura-san, muito pelo contrário.

Ao passo que terminava a sentença, ele passou gentilmente o braço por meus ombros e me acompanhou até o sofá.

Estava tão fraca que não consegui mostrar nenhuma resistência, apenas me deixei ser guiada.

Assim que me sentei ele pediu instruções sobre as roupas de cama e, em menos de 5 minutos, ele havia preparado um cômodo local de descanso no sofá da sala, com diversas almofadas e cobertores.

Mal encostei a cabeça no travesseiro e já cai em sono profundo.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Após algumas horas, acordei com barulhos vindos da porta de entrada.

Ou melhor, vozes.

Enquanto tentava voltar completamente a consciência e ordenar minha pernas a sentarem no sofá, consegui escutar o final de uma frase dita por Daisuke.

\- ... dormindo à algumas horas, precisava descansar.

Seu tom de voz – normalmente caloroso e educado – estava seco, o que me chamou a atenção e me ajudou a acordar completamente.

Estava me posicionando para levantar do sofá e verificar quem estava me incomodando em casa quando o escutei.

\- Ela autorizou você a ficar aqui? - Questionou Sasuke com frieza.

\- Sim – Respondeu Daisuke, sem dar mais nenhuma explicação.

O que irritou Sasuke profundamente.

\- Tsk, que seja. Vá embora, eu irei fazer isso agora. – Ordenou ele, dando passagem para que meu vizinho saísse.

Eu congelei onde estava, o coração palpitando em meus ouvidos.

\- Sinto muito Sasuke-san, mas não posso deixá-la a sós com você.

Ouvi o Uchiha dar um passo em direção a ele ao ameaçar com a voz baixa em um tom perigoso.

\- Só porque tomou a merda de um _chá_ com ela não quer dizer que você deixou de ser apenas um _vizinho irritante_. Saia. – Advertiu ele.

Abri a boca em surpresa, chocada com suas palavras.

E como ele sabia do chá?

Eu estava prestes a levantar para dizer que ele é quem deveria se retirar, quando escutei a voz de Daisuke.

\- Durante toda a madrugada eu escutei seu amigo – Naruto, correto? – gritar e esmurrar a porta dela pedindo perdão, dizendo que _você_ e ele não tiveram intenção de magoá-la. Ela não respondeu e hoje pela manhã, quando sai para ir ao mercado, o encontrei jogado no chão encarando o vazio. Eu não sei o que vocês fizeram a ela e tenho certeza que não é da minha conta, mas vou te dar o mesmo conselho que dei a Naruto – Ele fez uma pausa e continuou com a voz séria - Ela já está machucada o suficiente sem precisar de pessoas como vocês causando mais dor. Deixe-a em paz até que ela se recupere ou esteja pronta para vê-los outra vez. Não force mais, ela já está no limite, qualquer um consegue ver isso. Ou melhor... _Quase_ todo mundo consegue ver isso, pelo que parece.

Um silêncio se seguiu após seu pequeno discurso.

Eu estava absorvendo as palavras e tenho certeza que Sasuke também.

Uma emoção diferente se espalhou pelo meu peito de uma forma calorosa, chegando a meus olhos em forma de lágrimas.

Ele havia me defendido de _Sasuke_.

Daisuke não se importou que o ninja mais perigoso da Vila o estivesse intimidando e me protegeu mesmo assim, pois viu que eu estava a ponto de romper a qualquer momento.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Em um momento estava todos em silêncio e, no segundo seguinte, Sasuke estava segurando Daisuke contra a parede pelo pescoço com o Sharingan ativado.

Livrei-me dos cobertores e corri em direção à porta para impedi-lo, mas tive que lutar contra uma vertigem que me atingiu quando fiquei de pé. Amaldiçoando minha saúde debilitada, segui o caminho me apoiando nos móveis.

Pela visão da porta percebi que Daisuke tentava se livrar do forte braço que o sufocava, mas não tinha muito sucesso.

Seu rosto já estava vermelho pela falta de ar.

Aproveitando que a arma estava em cima do móvel de luz, agarrei uma shuriken e a atirei em direção ao braço de Sasuke sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele conseguiu se desviar do ataque por milímetros, virando seu olhar surpreso em direção a mim.

\- Solta ele AGORA! – Ordenei entre com a respiração ofegante, a pouca energia que havia conseguido recuperar já estava se esvaindo.

Aproveitando a distração, Daisuke conseguiu se livrar do aperto com uma manobra e deu alguns passos para trás, massageando a área lesionada enquanto retomava a respiração com esforço.

Sasuke franziu o cenho o encarando, com um olhar estranho presente em sua face.

Era como se o estivesse analisando diferente de alguns segundos atrás, onde só o encarava aborrecido como o próximo inimigo que teria que eliminar.

Antes que eu pudesse concentrar mais chakra para defender Daisuke ou expulsar o vingador dali, um Anbu apareceu no corredor repentinamente.

Usando a máscara para cobrir sua verdadeira identidade, o ninja informou com a voz sem qualquer vestígio de emoções.

\- Tsunade-sama está convocando Haruno Sakura imediatamente ao Hospital da Folha.

\- O que? - Perguntei debilmente, sem acreditar que o Anbu nem parecia se dar conta do que havia interrompido.

\- Ela está doente, precisa de repouso – Tentou argumentar Daisuke com a voz levemente rouca, devido a recente agressão.

\- Lamento, mas a convocação é urgente. – Informou o ninja.

\- O que houve? - Indagou Sasuke com a voz grave.

Um batimento cardíaco depois o Anbu respondeu duramente.

\- Uzumaki Naruto está gravemento ferido.

* * *

 _Olaáááááá minha genteeeeee!_

 _Minha programação de postagem foi pro brejo né, não sei se vocês perceberam! Hahahahaha Peguei uma gripe DAQUELAS e estou desde semana passada na sofrência, mas hoje ja acordei melhor e consegui finalizar esse capítulo._

 _ **SweetLuh** : Ja passamos por tanta coisa nesses mangás que desconfiamos de tudo e todos né! Hahahahaha Realmente, ela tem muitas pessoas estendendo a mão para ajudá-la, agora só resta ver se ela vai conseguir enxergar isso ou vai ficar uma cega desmiolada que nem o Sasuke né! Hahahaha Espero que goste desse capítulo novo, suuuper beijo no coração!_

 _l **orena Anjos** : Olha eu atrasada aqui respondendo a review, que coisa feeeeeia, peço mil desculpas! Pois é mulher, mas abre esse coração ai que eu sei que você ainda vai gostar do Daisuke, eu seeei! Hhahahaahha A Sakura foi tão compassiva por tanto tempo, mas depois desse trauma ela vai ter que se tornar um pouquinho mais egoísta pra sair dessa, né? o POV do Sasuke ta sendo estudado, guenta aiii! Ta ai mais um capítulo fresquinho, espero que você curta muuuito! *-*_

 _ **Sakura Malfoy Chan 2** : Hahahahaha Poxiiinha, volto! _

_**Guest** : Postei! :)_

 _ **DINDA CULLEN** : Capítulo noooooovo, capítulo nooooooooovo, capítulo noooooovo! Hahahaha_

 _Mas é isso ai gente, bom proveito do capítulo e um suuuuuuper beijo!_


	8. Amizade

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo oito**

* * *

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Meu corpo inteiro tremia quando passei pelas portas principais do Hospital.

Assim que o ANBU terminou a sentença, fiquei em uma espécie de torpor por alguns segundos. Medo dominava meu corpo e pensamento, imaginando o pior. Quando o ninja informou que não estava autorizado a fornecer mais nenhum tipo de informação, me recuperei do choque e, sem pensar, corri em direção ao Hospital sob os protestos dos dois homens que estavam ali.

No entanto eles sabiam que nada iria me impedir de socorrer Naruto.

Eu não iria falhar e perder mais uma pessoa que amava.

Eu não _podia_ falhar.

Assim que adentrei no local e cheguei à recepção, perguntei a ninguém em específico onde ele estava.

\- Doutora Haruno, Tsunade-sama lhe aguarda na sala de cirurgia 01. – Informou uma das enfermeiras enquanto me entregava um prontuário e me acompanhava até o local.

Agarrei o documento enquanto corria em direção à sala, lendo as informações ali descritas.

 _Três costelas quebradas, perfuração no pulmão esquerdo, queimaduras de 2 e 3º grau em 30% do corpo, lacerações na perna direita com fratura exposta (tíbia) e um corte profundo no braço esquerdo._

Meu estômago estava embrulhado e senti a bile subir pela minha garganta.

O que havia acontecido para ele ficar nesse estado?

Quando achei que não poderia suportar terminar o relatório, a enfermeira ao meu lado comunicou:

\- Doutora Haruno, também é necessário informa-la que o paciente já sofreu duas paradas cardíacas desde que adentrou ao Hospital.

Meus olhos ardiam com lágrimas não derramadas enquanto pânico se instalava em meu coração.

E se ele não sobrevivesse? E se eu não fosse capaz de salvá-lo também?

Quando entrei na pré sala de cirurgia, troquei rapidamente o uniforme e aproveitei para limpar minha mente enquanto me preparava. Não podia pensar que era o Naruto que estava deitado naquela mesa fria, o meu melhor amigo e meu companheiro de time. Tinha que pensar como sendo apenas mais um paciente em estado crítico, nada mais.

Tomei algumas pílulas de abastecimento de chakra para suportar as longas horas de cirurgias que estavam por vir e abri as portas da sala.

Meus olhos encontravam com os olhos âmbar de minha mestra e pude ver a determinação que ela sentia.

Recusei olhar para o rosto de meu amigo para não perder o foco. Respirei fundo uma última vez e ordenei para a equipe ali presente.

\- Quero o relatório completo. Por onde devo começar?

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Cinco horas.

Era esse o tempo que eu estava em cirurgia, focada apenas e exclusivamente em curar cada ferimento que Naruto possuía. Cada _arranhão_.

Tsunade me contou que os ninjas que o acompanhavam confessaram que tudo isso foi causado por uma armadilha. Depois que Naruto saiu da porta de minha casa após passar a noite chamando por mim, ele foi até a sala do Hokage e solicitou que fosse mandado para investigar a fundo a organização responsável por tudo.

Ele achou que precisava conseguir pistas o suficiente para acabar com aquilo de uma vez e diminuir meu sofrimento.

O problema é que as pistas que ele havia conseguido na verdade eram falsas, cuidadosamente plantadas para que ele fosse exatamente ao local onde tudo aconteceu – o local da sua quase morte.

Milhares de bombas haviam sido plantadas ao longo do terreno onde, supostamente, seria a próxima reunião dos assassinos.

Quando ele conseguiu detectar uma delas e se virou para avisar seus companheiros, foi tarde demais. Um galho havia encostado em seu ombro e isso foi suficiente para explodir as três bombas plantadas naquela árvore.

Ao imaginar a cena em minha mente, arrepios se espalhavam por todo meu corpo.

Era para ele ter morrido.

Era para ter morrido por minha culpa, porque o desprezei e o envolvi em toda essa bagunça.

Fechei minha mente para este tipo de pensamento e me concentrei apenas em seu tratamento.

Meus olhos estavam ardendo, minhas roupas encharcadas de suor e minhas mãos estavam trêmulas. Eu havia gastado todo e qualquer chakra que havia reservado nesse período devido à dificuldade que passei no tratamento de alguns ferimentos mais complexos.

Tsunade não se encontrava em melhor estado já que, antes de Naruto adentrar ao Hospital, ela havia acabado de terminar seu segundo plantão seguido. Ela estava tendo que preencher as lacunas que minhas férias forçadas haviam causado.

Nas primeiras horas da cirurgia conseguimos controlar todos os ferimentos mais graves, deixando-o estabilizado. Quando vimos que a cirurgia logo seria finalizada, sugeri à Tsunade que ela fosse descansar pois tudo sobre controle. Depois de muita resistência e insistência por parte de toda a equipe, ela enfim aceitou e se retirou da sala.

Estava tudo correndo bem, seus batimentos e pressão sanguínea estavam normalizando, quando tudo começou a dar errado.

Os monitores começaram a apitar demonstrando que a pressão estava caindo rapidamente, enquanto os batimentos disparavam absurdamente. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, comecei a procurar o que havia dado errado. Gelo se espalhou por meu estômago quando percebi que uma hemorragia se alastrava por toda sua caixa torácica.

Havia sangue _por todo o lado_.

Comecei a gritar ordens para os enfermeiros enquanto tentava descobrir a origem do sangramento. A frustação começava a superar o desespero que me dominava. Eu estava absurdamente cansada, minhas mãos tremiam cada vez mais e sentia minha vista ficar embaçada por alguns momentos, impossibilitando que eu conseguisse manter o foco na busca.

Os barulhos dos monitores eram como gritos alertando que a morte estava chegando naquela sala. A pressão era muito grande e a tensão na equipe era visível, enquanto todos aguardavam por novas ordens.

Quando sua pressão atingiu níveis críticos e os batimentos começaram a falhar de uma forma preocupante, decidi arriscar um novo jutso que vinha desenvolvendo há alguns meses atrás.

A idéia de certa forma era simples: lançar pequenas esferas de chakra por todo o corpo do paciente que atuariam como um _scanner_ , detectando todos os tipos de lesões – especialmente as pequenas e escondidas. Isso facilitaria a prevenção e tratamento de ferimentos como no caso de Naruto, onde uma pequena lesão escondida causa um grande estrago se não detectada rapidamente.

O objetivo da técnica é perfeito e as vantagens são formidáveis.

A desvantagem? Apesar de ser uma ideia simples, sua técnica é extremamente complexa, exigindo um alto grau de concentração. E o mais importante: a quantidade necessária de chakra para completar o jutso é excepcionalmente elevada.

Para uma pessoa preparada e a postos em um ambiente controlado, a técnica é perfeita. Em uma guerra, a concentração exigida pode te tornar um alvo fácil no campo de batalha.

Em uma situação inesperada com uma médica doente e sem reservas de chakra?

Digamos que o risco é alto.

 _Fatal_.

Mas os alertas emitidos pelos aparelhos apenas reforçavam que o meu amigo estava morrendo em minhas mãos.

No início do Time Sete confesso que eu considerava Naruto um fardo, um obstáculo no meu caminho para alcançar o tão desejado Sasuke Uchiha. Porém, depois da partida deste último em sua vingança, as situações que passei com o loiro barulhento fez com que o visse com outros olhos. Ele me salvou, ele me apoiou, me aconselhou e me ajudou a levantar quando tudo que eu queria era ficar deitada. Ele me ensinou a insistir em meus objetivos e valorizar as pessoas que amava, ele me inspirou a ser forte e confiar em mim mesma.

Sasuke se tornou o amor da minha vida, mas Naruto se tornou o meu _irmão_.

\- Você ainda não vai me deixar, seu idiota. – Sussurei em seu ouvido, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia me escutar.

Reuni meu chakra e fechei os olhos, me concentrando. Pensei em todos os meses que passei aprimorando a técnica e elaborei os símbolos com a mão, iniciando o jutso.

Enquanto as esferas de chakra entravam no corpo de Naruto pelas minhas mãos, eu analisava e procurava o local onde a ruptura se originava. Eu mal conseguia sentir as pessoas ao meu redor e ignorei as enfermeiras que tentavam chamar minha atenção.

Ignorei os ruídos dos aparelhos que se tornavam mais frenéticos a cada segundo, ignorei as mãos da enfermeira ao lado encostada no meu braço chamando meu nome e ignorei a exaustão que dominava meus membros. Eu precisava seguir buscando aquela maldita ruptura.

O som que se seguiu foi o único que balançou minha concentração por alguns segundos.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip... Bip… Bip… Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_.

Silêncio.

O coração de Naruto havia parado.

Antes que o meu coração parasse junto e o pânico tomasse conta da sala, eu consegui localizar a lesão. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi sussurrar para que ninguém o tocasse, com a voz trêmula.

Tratei a ferida o mais rápido que pude, pausando a hemorragia. Reunindo a última força que eu tinha, posicionei minhas mãos em seu tórax e iniciei uma massagem cardíaca enquanto sussurrava para a enfermeira ao lado os medicamentos que deveriam ser aplicados.

 _5 segundo_ s.

Silêncio.

 _10 segundos_.

Nenhum ruído partia dos aparelhos.

 _15 segundos_.

Meus braços queimavam e sangue escorria de meu nariz. Tensão dominava a sala.

\- Vamos lá, Naruto... Não me deixe... Pense na Hinata, por favor – Sussurrei, implorando.

 _18 segundos_.

O desespero era palpável e lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos. Um médico tentou me substituir, mas eu apenas o repeli.

Pontos pretos surgiam em minha vista, mas eu me neguei a parar, _precisava_ salvá-lo. O sangue de meu nariz começou a escorrer com mais força, o que preocupou os médicos a minha volta que me olhavam assombrados.

 _20 segundos_.

O silêncio continuava.

O pânico dominou a sala e um idiota tentou declarar o horário de óbito com pesar.

\- Eu não vou deixar você morrer! – Gritei em completo desespero enquanto reunia meu chakra final em meu punho e batia com intensa força em seu peito.

Nesse momento meu batimento se reduziu a quase nada e senti que iria desmaiar. Lágrimas embaçavam minha visão, pois sabia que havia falhado.

Eu esperava que ninguém me salvasse e me deixasse morrer junto à ele. Eu merecia.

Minhas pernas falharam e percebi que estava indo em direção ao chão. Assustadoramente notei que sangue vazava livremente de meu rosto e minhas mãos.

Mas antes que eu caísse na escuridão, eu escutei.

 _Bip... Bip... Bip..._

 _Bip._

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto.

Eu havia conseguido. _Eu havia salvado a vida do meu melhor amigo_.

* * *

 _Olááááááá minha gente! :D Como vocês estão?_

 _Escrevi esse capítulo com o coração na mão, confesso! Hahahaha Sei que estou focando bastante na amizade de Sakura e Naruto, mas isso é algo mais introdutório, importantes para o percurso da história lá na frente. Como vocês devem imaginar, logo mais a história vai focar mais em Sasuke x Sakura, portanto acho importante dar esse destaque para esse amigo tão querido que ela tem antes de ele sair um pouquinho de cena né?! Hahahaha_

 _Vaaamos as minhas tão amadas reviews:_

 _ **lorena Anjos** : HAHAHAHA Quaaanto ódio no coração! Tadinho do Sasuke né, não dá uma dentro! Mas caaalma que ainda tem chão isso ai, alguma hora ele vai ter que fazer alguma coisa certa né? hahahaha Espero que aproveite esse capítulo e um suuuuuper beijo no coração! Ps.: Acho que você vai gostar do próximo capítulo que estou escrevendo viu?_

 _ **SweethLuh** : Capítulo bom é assim né, não pode relaxar nem 5 minuto! Hahahahaha Naruto é demais né? Fiz ele sofrer um pouquinho esse capítulo, coitado. hahahaha Capítulo quentinho ai pra vocês, espero muuito que você goste! Beeeeijão :*_

 _ **g rodrigues** : HAHAHAHA Suuuuper normal #quemnunca Obrigada pela review, de coração! Eu também acho importante essa interação já que a história sempre foi baseada nos laços que eles criaram, qualquer decisão que ela tomar tem que ter o apoio de ambos companheiros de time, afinal Naruto a apoiou muito quando Sasuke ficou anos fora né? Em relação aos capítulos, sinceramente eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quantos eu vou escrever. Comecei essa história no impulso, já imagino como vai ser o desfecho de tudo, só não sei em quantos capítulos vou conseguir escrever tudo! Fico muuuuuito feliz de saber que você gostou, espero que goste desse daqui tambem! Suuuuuper beijo!_

 _É isso ai pessoal, mais um capítulo quentinho para vocês!_

 _Um beijo enoooooooorme e ótimo final de semana! :*_


	9. Laços

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo nove**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV - Parte 1**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Caos.

É o que pode resumir tudo que aconteceu depois da informação fornecida pelo ANBU.

 _Uzumaki Naruto está gravemente ferido_.

Após o ninja aparecer na varanda do apartamento e corrermos em direção ao hospital, Sakura havia entrado na sala de cirurgia rapidamente enquanto escutava o relato fornecido pela enfermeira ao seu lado.

Enquanto a seguia discretamente pelo corredor, antes dela passar pela porta pude notar como a palidez de sua pele ficou mais acentuada conforme lia o relatório que possuía em mãos. Os músculos de suas costas estavam tensos e a mão que segurava o papel tremia levemente.

O que havia descrito ali que a deixava tão nervosa?

Diversas perguntas rodeavam minha mente, mas sabia que pressioná-la por respostas apenas atrapalharia sua concentração. Assim que entraram em cirurgia e a luz da emergência de acendeu, vermelha como sangue, virei as costas e fui em direção à torre do Hokage para exigir detalhes.

Quando passei pelo hall de entrada do local reparei, pela visão periférica, que os dois ninjas que acompanharam Naruto na missão estavam sentados com diversos curativos espalhados pelo corpo.

Imediatamente me transportei na frente de um deles e o agarrei pelo pescoço, apertando sua traqueia e dificultando sua respiração.

\- Quero que me diga exatamente o que aconteceu na missão. – Ordenei com a voz baixa e ameaçadora.

Seu companheiro havia levantado da cadeira e estava em alerta, ao meu lado. Ele era esperto o bastante para não tentar encostar em mim. Cedi um pouco o aperto para que ele conseguisse responder.

\- M-me solte, e-eu não fiz nada, juro! Foi tudo uma armadilha, p-por favor! – Implorou o homem, a voz tremendo pelo medo.

Armadilha? Por que iriam querer atacar Naruto e como sabiam que era ele quem iria seguir as pistas?

Apertei novamente seu pescoço, enfatizando minhas palavras.

\- De quem era as pistas que vocês seguiam?

\- S-seguimos as pistas que indicavam que o homem chamado Okasu estava circulando na Vila da Chuva novamente e ele iria se encontrar com alguns informantes em um ponto de encontro a alguns quilômetros dali! – Gaguejou o homem.

\- Ele está dizendo a verdade Uchiha! Nós apenas seguimos as pistas discretamente e parecia estar correndo tudo bem, até chegarmos ao local combinado! – Defendeu o companheiro, com a voz aguda.

\- O que quer dizer? - Indaguei.

\- Seguimos o velho até o terreno, porém quando viramos em uma esquina o perdemos de vista. Ele evaporou no ar! Quando nos aproximamos, vimos que não havia ninguém naquele terreno exceto um pequeno bilhete no chão, no meio das folhas. Naruto pediu que aguardássemos onde estávamos, ele foi até pedaço de pergaminho e se agachou...

Nesse momento sua voz falhou e seus olhos abaixaram, mirando o piso branco do hospital.

Irritado com a lerdeza de ambos, joguei o moreno preso pelo pescoço em direção à parede do outro lado do corredor e mirei meu Sharingan para o segundo ninja a minha frente, dando um passo em sua direção.

\- É melhor você terminar logo. – Rosnei, com os dentes trincados.

O ninja levantou as mãos trêmulas em defesa e disparou:

\- E-eu não sei o que estava escrito, s-só sei que ele arregalou os olhos e levantou assustado em nossa direção! Mas quando ele fez isso um g-galho de uma arvore bateu em seu ombro e de repente... de repente t-tudo foi para os ares! É v-verdade Uchiha, depois disso só consigo lembrar que o encontramos muito ferido e o trouxemos para cá! E-eu juro! – Finalizou o homem, pálido e suando frio.

Soltei o idiota e caminhei em direção à saída, ignorando os olhares assustados das pessoas a minha volta.

O que havia naquele bilhete?

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Chegando na torre do Hokage, empurrei as portas da grande sala e encontrei Kakashi sentado atrás de sua mesa, recheada de pilhas de documentos.

\- Pela sua expressão, imagino que já soube o que aconteceu. - Comentou ele assim que me viu, com a voz grave e expressão séria.

Em poucas palavras, relatei todas as informações havia conseguido com os dois ninjas estúpidos.

\- Vamos ter que esperar Naruto acordar para descobrir o que havia escrito naquele bilhete. - Acrescentei, ao finalizar o relato.

Kakashi me encarou com seu olho descoberto pela máscara e pude ver um brilho de preocupação que havia ali.

\- Ele chegou em um estado bem grave, Sasuke. - Mencionou ele com a voz baixa.

\- Sakura está no Hospital ajudando no tratamento, em poucas horas ele vai estar recuperado. - Contestei.

O brilho de preocupação foi substituído por diversão por alguns segundos, como se tivesse entendido alguma piada.

\- Você tem razão, temos que ter fé nas habilidades de Sakura. - Respondeu ele. Pelo movimento do tecido, podia imaginar que ele estava sorrindo por debaixo da máscara.

\- Temos que descobrir quem implantou as pistas falsas e porquê. - Retorqui com a voz fria, ignorando suas insinuações.

O Hokage voltou a ficar sério.

Empurrando a cadeira para trás, ele levantou e caminhou até um armário de madeira antigo que havia na lateral da sala e, com uma chave que estava em seu bolso, abriu a última gaveta do móvel. Ele tirou em torno de cinco pergaminhos e diversas folhas soltas, todas com a aparência de documentos antigos e papéis gastos.

\- Ontem Naruto apareceu na minha sala solicitando uma missão desesperadamente. Percebi que ele estava nervoso, mas quando perguntei o que havia acontecido ele apenas gritou dizendo que não aguentava mais ver seus amigos sofrerem e ele não poder fazer nada, a não ser procurar informações em uma biblioteca. Eu sabia que havia algo errado, mas decidi não pressioná-lo.

Kakashi fechou os olhos, como se tivesse se arrependido de não o ter forçado a contar a verdade.

\- Ele atirou em minha mesa esses pergaminhos e disse que tudo aquilo consistia em basicamente informações supérfluas sobre a organização que estávamos em busca. Porém em um dos pergaminhos ele reconheceu o mesmo símbolo que você havia visto tatuado no homem chamado Okasu - uma cobra envolta por uma corrente. As informações na imagem não esclareciam muita coisa, porém ali dizia que uma organização antiga era conhecida no mundo ninja por ter assassinos especializados em venenos e se auto denominavam _Sarin. -_ Continuou ele.

Franzi a testa. Nunca havia escutado aquele nome antes, mesmo durante o período em que viajei por terras distantes.

\- De que Vila eles pertencem? - Questionei.

\- Essa é a parte interessante, em nenhum registro está descrito sua origem. Apenas dizem que é uma organização secreta que viaja pelo mundo e muda a localização do estabelecimento onde se alojam a cada ano. Após a Guerra, eles diminuíram a atividade para evitar levantar suspeitas, uma vez que estávamos em um período de paz e todos estavam atentos a qualquer tipo de sinal de que o mal estava se manifestando novamente. - Explicou ele.

\- E agora que se passaram alguns anos, eles estão retomando as atividades. - Completei.

\- Exatamente. A questão é: porque atacar tão diretamente? Sakura é uma ninja médica conhecida por todo o país e Naruto é o ninja mais forte que nos salvou na Guerra. Por que iriam atacá-los e chamar a atenção para si, sendo que descrição é o lema da organização? - Questionou o Hokage.

Ele tinha razão, não fazia sentido.

\- Me de esses documentos, irei estudá-los e pensar em alguma estratégia enquanto Naruto não sai da cirurgia. - Solicitei, esticando a mão em direção aos pergaminhos.

\- Tudo bem, tome. Assim que houver qualquer novidade, me avise. - Sacudiu a mão, me dispensando.

Enquanto voltava para sua mesa com o andar arrastado, pude ver que Kakashi parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos em poucas horas. O olhar estava cansado, olheiras marcavam seu rosto e suas costas estavam curvadas, como se levassem o peso do mundo nelas.

\- Eu vou encontrá-los e matá-los por isso, Kakashi. - Prometi. Não sei porque disse isso, mas senti um impulso de tentar diminuir esse peso que carregava em suas costas.

Kakashi sorriu e, enquanto admirava a vista de sua Vila pela grande janela que ficava atrás de sua mesa, disse:

\- Arigatou, Sasuke.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Analisar todas aquelas informações estava me dando dor de cabeça.

Páginas e páginas de relatórios inúteis, que não nos forneciam nenhuma pista que pudesse indicar algum membro da organização ou padrão nas mudanças de suas moradias. A única página que chamou minha atenção foi a que Naruto havia localizado, com a imagem do símbolo da organização Sarin.

Ao ler esse nome, meu sangue fervia.

Enfim podíamos dar nome à esses malditos, os assassinos que mataram os pais de Sakura.

Sakura...

Lembrar dela me causava sensações estranhas. O olhar assombrado e vazio que ela carregava com si nesses últimos dias me causavam desconforto, pois não pertenciam a ela. Seus olhos verdes sempre foram cheio de vida, amor e alegria, mesmo nas piores situações.

Vê-la sofrendo tanto era perturbador, mesmo porque despertava em mim lembranças de sentimentos já esquecidos e apagados com o tempo.

No dia no enterro, quando ela finalmente rompeu e chorou por toda a noite, eu havia ficado paralisado. Sua dor era tão palpável que acabou me lembrando de quando era criança e havia voltado do enterro de minha própria família.

O sentimento é indescritível, a dor é insuportável e o vazio é desesperador.

Eu me vi nela naquela noite e, por esse motivo, quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir no céu eu corri para fora de sua casa e fui direto para a torre do Hokage.

Eu sabia que não deveria deixá-la sozinha desta forma, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em encontrar os vermes que haviam feito isso à ela e fazê-los pagar, da pior forma possível.

Quando retornei dois dias depois, Naruto me havia informado que Sakura estava internada no hospital porque havia trabalhado por muitas horas seguidas e gastado todo seu chakra. Nós a visitamos logo em seguida, porém a reunião não durou muito.

Tsunade a proibiu de voltar ao trabalho e isso a desestabilizou completamente.

Ela expulsou _todos_ de seu quarto.

Vê-la dessa forma havia me incomodado. Estava pálida, magra e o rosto estava marcado pela tristeza. Mas o que mais me irritou foi o fato de que ela não me _olhava_. Toda vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam ela desviava rapidamente, como se estivesse com raiva. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que havia feito para que ela ficasse desta forma, mas decidi não pressioná-la mais.

Quando todos haviam saído do ambiente, eu havia ficado para sugerir que ela ficasse em minha casa enquanto se recuperava. Eu sabia a sensação de voltar para a casa vazia e escura, sem o conforto daqueles que se foram, e não queria que passasse por isso. Mas ela havia me dado as costas - um sinal claro que não queria conversar - e cerrado os olhos, caindo no sono. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi suspirar e sair do quarto. Minha presença claramente a incomodava e eu não queria causar mais desconforto do que ela já sentia.

Quando passei o relatório para Kakashi com as novas informações, ele me enviou em uma outra missão para investigá-las melhor.

Sabendo que deveria avisar Naruto, apareci em sua casa na mesma noite e expliquei a ele toda a situação. Ele entendeu tudo e falou que iria me ajudar investigando pergaminhos enquanto eu não voltava da missão.

Na época decidimos que seria melhor um de nós ficar com a Sakura durante esse período, não poderíamos ambos sair em missão e deixar ela sozinha. Pela sua reação à minha presença na última visita, ficou claro que a pessoa mais indicada para isso seria Naruto. Por fim, antes de sair em direção aos portões da Vila, tomamos uma última decisão.

Esconder _tudo_ de Sakura.

Nós sabíamos que era arriscado, mas vê-la daquele jeito no hospital só fez com que a vontade de matar aqueles criminosos - e todos os que o ajudaram - sozinho se fortalecesse. Ela era pura demais, boa demais para ser manchada com pensamentos de vingança.

Eu sabia as consequências que uma vida vingativa poderia trazer e jamais deixaria que Sakura seguisse o mesmo caminho. Se eu contasse tudo, com certeza ela teria tentado se juntar a mim nessa caçada e essa era a única coisa que eu negaria a ela com todas as forças.

Não sei exatamente quando ou como, mas em algum momento eu mudei.

 _Ela_ me mudou.

Antes eu olhava para seu rosto e só conseguia ver uma ex companheira de time que tentava atrapalhar meus planos de vingança contra meu irmão e ganancia de poder, um obstáculo a ser superado.

Agora eu olho para ela e vejo _esperança_.

Esperança de voltar a ter um lar, de ter uma família... esperança de ser _feliz_.

Na época mais sombria da minha vida eu jamais poderia imaginar que um dia eu encontraria alguém que me trouxesse a paz que perdi junto à minha família, anos atrás. Só pensar isso já era absurdo, irreal.

Sorri discretamente com o pensamento.

Se o Sasuke adolescente soubesse que seria a _irritante da Sakura_ que faria isso...

Um ruído na porta da sala chamou minha atenção e me trouxe de volta à realidade.

\- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Sasuke. - Daisuke disse educadamente.

\- O que você quer? - Retruquei.

Aquele imbecil parado a minha frente conseguia me irritar só com sua presença. Seu "pequeno discurso" em frente ao apartamento de Sakura ainda não havia sido esquecido, e a vontade de arrancar sua cabeça fora muito menos.

\- Uma enfermeira saiu da sala de cirurgia à pouco e me avisou que Tsunade-sama nos aguarda em sua sala em cinco minutos. - Informou ele, ignorando meu tom grosseiro - Ela pediu que eu o chamasse, pois aparentemente ninguém queria realizar essa tarefa. - Completou de forma sarcástica.

Tsc. É só jogar um ninja estúpido na parede que as pessoas já ficam receosas.

Olhei o relógio pendurado na parede a minha frente e vi que já era 19h. Surpreso, percebi que estava analisando aqueles documentos por mais de cinco horas. _Droga_.

Juntei todos os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa e quando estava prestes a guardar em uma gaveta para estudá-los melhor mais tarde, percebi que estava sendo observado. Pela visão periférica notei que Daisuke seguia parado ao lado da porta observando tudo.

\- O recado já foi dado, você pode sair agora. - Ordenei friamente.

\- Vejo que você está muito ocupado com estes documentos, caso seja de sua preferência eu posso me encontrar com Tsunade sozinho enquanto você segue com suas tarefas, Sasuke. - Sugeriu ele educadamente, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Eu tinha vontade de socá-lo até sumir com esse sorriso para sempre.

\- O que eu faço não é da sua conta. - Retruquei irritado, enquanto enfiava os documentos dentro de meu casaco e seguia porta afora, deixando-o para trás.

Eu não confiava naquele cara.

Para falar a verdade eu nem sabia de sua existência até ontem.

Depois da reunião que tive com Kakashi e Naruto ontem pela manhã, assim que havia voltado da missão, fui direto para casa da Sakura. Naruto havia me contado da noite que havia passado na casa dela e sobre o pesadelo que a manteve acordada até o raiar do sol.

Ele havia ficado arrepiado só de lembrar os gritos de terror dela.

Mas quando cheguei lá, ela não estava. Naruto depois me informou que ela havia ido se encontrar com Ino, mas que ja deveria estar de volta em pouco tempo. O problema era que as horas passavam e ela não voltava. Pensando que havia acontecido alguma coisa, eu fui até a casa de Ino e, para minha surpresa, ela havia dito que Sakura nunca pareceu lá e não haviam combinado nada.

A partir dai foi virou tudo uma confusão. Naruto e eu reviramos a Vila e não a encontrávamos em lugar algum. Um sentimento assustador começava a dominar meu peito, mil idéias terríveis do que poderia ter acontecido invadiam minha mente, até que Naruto se lembrou de algo.

Ou melhor, de _alguém_.

Confesso que quando ele havia me contado da tarde que Sakura havia passado na casa de um vizinho ontem me deixou confuso.

Desde quando ela era amiga desse cara?

Como eu não sabia que o vizinho dela era tão próximo?

Aliás, desde quando ela tinha um vizinho _homem_?

Ela me havia dito que sua _vizinha_ era uma _senhora_ insuportável que a vivia irritando com os barulhos dos dez gatos que ela criava.

Confusão foi substituída por irritação em questão de segundos. Quando bati na porta do suposto "amigo" e ele atendeu com o rosto tomado pela surpresa, Naruto estava segurando minha camiseta enquanto pedia que eu me controlasse.

Tsc. Como se eu fosse me descontrolar por causa de um parasita como aquele.

\- Olá Naruto-kun. Você deve ser o Sasuke, suponho. Muito prazer. - Saudou ele sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a mão para cumprimentar-me.

\- Aonde está Sakura? - O cortei, ignorando sua mão estendida.

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

Ótimo.

\- Desculpe, não tenho ideia de onde ela esteja agora. Está tudo bem? - Respondeu ele, preocupado.

\- Você esteve com ela ontem. - Era para ser uma afirmação, mas acabou saindo mais como uma acusação. Eu podia ouvir a risada abafada de Naruto ao meu lado.

\- Sim, estive. Ela ficou comigo durante toda a tarde, tomamos chá e por fim ela ligou para Naruto-kun ao anoitecer. - Explicou, apontando para o dobe para confirmar o que estava dizendo.

A única coisa que havia gravado da conversa era a palavra anoitecer. Ela havia ficado até a _noite_ na _casa_ desse _imbecil_?

Me recordo que fui embora irritado e continuamos a busca, até me lembrar de um riacho que corria perto do campo de treinamento que ela gostava de visitar.

Ao me lembrar de tudo que ocorreu depois que eu a encontrei, do olhar magoado e das palavras ácidas que ela havia dito, um sentimento de desconforto me invadia. Eu sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer e não me arrependia, mas isso não diminua o incômodo de saber que eu a havia decepcionado.

Saber que eu havia a magoado - mais uma vez - me deixava... desanimado. Pesaroso.

Mas tudo isso foi substituído por fúria quando ela vociferou que se vingaria dos criminosos sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Eu nunca deixaria que ela fizesse isso.

Ela querendo ou não.

Quando ela foi embora correndo debaixo da pesada chuva que caia, tive o impulso de segui-la. E foi o que eu fiz, até ver que ela havia chegado em casa a salvo. Depois segui em direção a casa de Naruto e contei o que havia acontecido, que ela havia descoberto tudo. Ele não conseguia adivinhar como ela havia descoberto e sabia o quanto ficaria decepcionada com ambos amigos, portanto foi até a casa dela para tentar se explicar.

Eu sabia que ela estava com raiva e decidi aguardar até o dia seguinte para visitá-la e tentar me explicar melhor.

A surpresa - nada agradável - foi quando toquei a campainha de sua casa e quem havia me atendido era o loiro que eu mais gostaria de espancar até a morte - além de Naruto.

Daisuke estava parado na porta, com um pano de prato pendurado em seu ombro e o cheiro de comida se espalhando pelo ambiente, como se ele pertencesse aquela casa.

\- Cade ela? - Questionei com os dentes trincados.

\- Olá Sasuke. Ela esta deitada no momento, estava com uma febre muito alta e acredito que pegou um resfriado. Está dormindo à algumas horas, precisava descansar.

Eu conseguia sentir o chakra de Sakura dentro da casa, mas não a via. Ordenei que ele fosse embora para que eu pudesse cuidar dela, mas ele não quis sair. Não apenas se negou, mas deu um discurso sobre como ela estava _sofrendo_ e como _nós_ causamos isso, e que por fim eu deveria ir embora pois não reconhecia que ela estava _machucada_.

Por alguns segundos eu havia ficado parado, acreditando ser algum tipo de piada ou deixando um espaço de tempo para que ele saísse, pedindo perdão.

Mas ele ficou lá, parado como se fosse o _protetor_ dela ou qualquer merda do tipo.

Quando vi, minhas mãos estavam em seu pescoço e meu Sharingan havia ativado. Planejava dar uma pequena lição para esse verme que achava que sabia qualquer coisa de Sakura porque a havia conhecido há dois dias.

Mas eu havia sentido Sakura se aproximando e atirando a shuriken em minha direção. Surpreso, me virei para encontrar seu olhar, não acreditando que ela havia me atacado para defender esse idiota.

O maldito se aproveitou da distração e se livrou de meu aperto. Porém, uma coisa havia me deixado em alerta. O movimento que ele havia feito para se livrar de meus dedos e a agilidade com que ele realizou me deixaram inquieto.

Civis não sabiam se defender daquela forma.

Mas quando as questões começaram a se formar em minha língua, o ANBU chegou e tudo virou um caos.

Eu precisava investigar a organização secreta com urgência, mas também arranjaria um tempo para investigar esse vizinho "prestativo".

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Chegando ao Hospital, a enfermeira me guiou até a sala de Tsunade. Enquanto abria a porta, pude ouvir quando Daisuke chegava no mesmo corredor e se aproximava da sala. Entrei no escritório, onde a encontrei sentada atrás de uma grande mesa e sua expressão me fez congelar.

\- O que houve? - Questionei rapidamente.

Medo gelou meu estômago. Naruto e eu passamos por muitas coisas, mas tudo serviu para mostrar que ele é e sempre foi meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. Ele era um idiota que quase sempre me irritava a ponto de querer espancá-lo até a morte, mas ainda assim era meu irmão. Ele sobreviveu a tudo que é possível, até mesmo a uma _guerra_ , portanto não havia considerado a possibilidade de que ele não sobreviveria a uma bomba.

Pensar nisso agora era assustador.

Me fechar para o mundo e para as pessoas foi uma forma de proteger a mim mesmo. Quando tudo foi tirado de mim - minha família, meu irmão, meu lar - foi como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado e um buraco havia ficado no lugar. Para conseguir sobreviver, bloqueei todos a minha volta e perdi a capacidade de sentir.

Eu não queria me aproximar de alguém que me fizesse sentir algo e depois correr o risco de perdê-la, como minha família.

Mas Naruto e Sakura nunca aceitaram isso e sempre insistiram em nossos laços.

Hoje sou grato por isso.

Tsunade pigarreou, pedindo que nós dois nos sentássemos.

\- Naruto está vivo. Houve muitas complicações e os ferimentos eram muito graves, mas ele vai sobreviver. - Respondeu ela, com a voz tensa.

Alívio percorreu meu corpo, mas ainda fiquei em alerta pois algo estava errado.

\- Então qual é o problema, Tsunade-sama? - Perguntou Daisuke.

Ela cerrou os punhos, abaixou o olhar e percebi que estava exausta. Fazia muito tempo desde que a havia visto tão esgotada.

\- É a Sakura. Ela está em coma.

* * *

 _Oláááááááá minha gente!_

 _Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo à minha querida leitora **lorena Anjos** , que me acompanha desde o comeciiinho e me deu a ideia para fazer um Sasuke POV. Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre e espero muito que tenha alcançado suas expectativas! *-*_

 _Gente, sei que esse capítulo ficou gigaante, mas eram tantas idéias e tantas coisas que eu queria explicar que acabei me empolgando e escrevi muito! Hahahaha_ _Ainda vou fazer a Parte 2, pois ainda tem algumas coisas que acho importante desenvolver em relação ao nosso querido Sasuke. Mas se vocês não gostarem, é só me avisar!_

 _Admito que escrever a história sob a visão dele foi um belo desafio já que eu estava com receio de representar algo que não fosse de sua característica. O que me fez gostar dele desde o início foi esse ar de mistério que existe em sua volta, a expressão neutra e até tediosa que nunca expressa o que ele realmente sente e essa forma sutil que ele tem de se preocupar com aqueles com quem ele se importa. Portanto escrever o que se passa em sua mente e não apenas suas atitudes foi bem desafiador, mas eu adorei! Hahaha_

 _Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado, e me digam o que acharam (críticas, elogios, sugestões, qualquer coisa!). O importante é melhorar sempre né! :)_

 _Um suuuuper beijo no coração e até o próximo!_


	10. Lembranças

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo dez**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV - Parte 2**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Dois dias.

Era esse o tempo que havia se passado e a Sakura continuava inconsciente.

E era esse o tempo que eu estava sem dormir e sem fazer nada - a não ser esperar.

No início os médicos e enfermeiras tentaram me convencer a sair de lá e ir para casa descansar, mas depois de vários silêncios como resposta e alguns olhares ameaçadores, eles enfim me deixaram em paz.

Eu sentia meus olhos pesados - não conseguia dormir por mais de 5 minutos - e meu estômago estava embrulhado. Shizune trazia comida no horário das refeições principais e tentava me forçar a comer algo, mas não tinha sucesso. O nó que havia se instalado na minha garganta e no meu estômago após a notícia ainda estava ali, o que impedia que eu colocasse qualquer tipo de alimento para dentro. A única coisa que ingeri foi água - isso depois que Tsunade apareceu no corredor com uma agulha e um pacote de soro nas mãos, me ameaçando ao dizer que não cuidaria do terceiro membro do Time Sete apenas pela minha teimosia e idiotice _._

Fecho os olhos e me lembro da última reunião que tivemos.

 _"_ _É a Sakura. Ela está em coma."_

Me recordo de como havia ficado confuso quando ela pronunciou essas palavras com pesar. Porque raios Sakura estaria em coma, sendo que era o Naruto que estava gravemente ferido?

Estava certo de que ela havia se equivocado - até que ela continuou a se explicar. De plena confusão, minha mente passou para surpresa, compreensão e por fim, medo.

Eu achava que depois de tudo que eu havia passado, nada mais me assustava. Quando uma criança volta para casa depois de um dia na escola e encontra toda sua família ensanguentada e sem vida a seus pés, isso forma um escudo para qualquer outro tipo de medo. Comparado a isso, nada pode ser pior. Tudo que vier depois desse episódio não será considerado nada.

Eu estava errado.

Visitando o quarto onde ela estava internada e vendo seu corpo magro - pálido e imóvel como um cadáver - com diversos tubos ligando-a à maquinas e uma máscara em seu rosto que a ajudava respirar, eu me lembrei do que era sentir medo. Aquele medo brutal, que faz com que os membros fiquem dormentes e o coração pesado como uma pedra.

O medo de perder alguém com que você se importa.

Naquele momento, eu não conseguia me mexer enquanto Tsunade explicava a situação. Daisuke não havia sido permitido entrar no quarto conosco, uma vez que a visita era permitida de até uma pessoa por vez. Ele teve a sensatez de não tentar entrar primeiro - ou teria os dentes arrancados em menos de 3 segundos.

Meus olhos percorreram os cabelos rosas contrastando com o branco do travesseiro, o rosto - normalmente corado quando falava com ele - estava pálido, os lábios cheios e convidativos estavam brancos e rachados e seu peito subia e descia, no ritmo indicado pela máquina. Meu olhar havia congelado em suas mãos - sempre tão macias e suaves que costumavam acariciar meus cabelos toda vez retornava de uma missão, como um leve cafuné - estavam envoltas com faixas e gazes.

Gazes manchadas com sangue fresco.

\- Sasuke, você está bem? - Tsunade havia perguntado, interrompendo o que estava dizendo.

Eu não conseguia falar, estava abalado demais com tudo o que estava vendo. Ela seguiu o meu olhar e viu que eu estava encarando debilmente o sangue se espalhando pelas gazes lentamente.

\- Esse é o maior problema com que estamos lidando. Durante a cirurgia, os médicos me contaram que notaram que ela estava exausta, mas como tudo corria bem e já estavam finalizando, eles decidiram não me alertar. Mas tudo mudou quando Naruto começou a entrar em colapso - uma hemorragia havia surgido de repente, não conseguiam localizar sua origem e todos estavam desesperados, mas a Sakura parou subitamente o que estava fazendo e fez alguns sinais de algum jutso desconhecido, ficando paralisada onde estava. - Tsunade havia explicado tudo secamente, mas quando continuou sua voz estava trêmula.

Eu havia franzido o cenho, confuso, pois a Sakura que eu conhecia não ficaria tão calma ao ver seu amigo morrendo em suas mãos.

\- Tudo estava desmoronando, mas ela não permitiu que ninguém o tocasse - até que o coração dele parou. A enfermeira relatou que nesse momento sangue começou escorrer do nariz de Sakura, mas ela continuou parada como uma estátua. No minuto seguinte ela deu um pulo, sussurrando que havia encontrado a hemorragia - e começou a fazer a massagem cardíaca. Ninguém estava entendo nada, disseram que ela estava tremendo, pálida, e muito sangue saia de seu rosto, mas mesmo assim ela rechaçou a todos quando tentaram ajudar. Quando um dos médicos tentou declarar Naruto morto, ela deu um grito e socou o peito de Naruto com muita força - e caiu no chão, como uma boneca de pano.

Tsunade estava abalada e precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor, antes de terminar.

\- Eu estava no consultório descansando quando apareceu uma enfermeira pareceu desesperada chamando por ajuda. Mal abri os olhos e um dos médicos apareceu com Sakura nos braços, coberta de sangue. Acho que nunca acordei tão rápido em toda minha vida - Disse sarcasticamente, mas pude ver seus olhos marejados - Esse jutso que ela utilizou é novo e ela vinha trabalhando nele há alguns meses. Não sabemos se foi pelo excesso de esforço ou se foi algum efeito colateral, mas ele esta impedindo a coagulação normal do sangue, causando o sangramento no nariz e mãos.

Bile subiu pela minha garganta, o estômago contraindo e o enjoo me dominando.

A enfermeira havia nos interrompido para trocar as gazes. Ela desenrolava calmamente o material e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, hipnotizado. Ao retirar a última parte, as palmas de suas mãos estavam manchadas com sangue e pequenas poças se formavam. Ao presenciar aquilo, uma ânsia me dominou e eu tive que sair do quarto - aos protestos de Tsunade.

Caminhei até o primeiro banheiro que encontrei - entrei em uma das cabines e vomitei.

Lembranças horríveis invadiam minha mente e meu estômago contraia cada vez mais.

 _Casa escura, luzes apagadas. Porque mamãe não havia acendido as luzes ainda? Estava tão escuro. Porta entreaberta e silêncio prevaleciam na casa._

 _Que estranho, papai nunca deixa a porta aberta._

Apoiei as mãos no vaso, enquanto expulsava tudo de meu estômago - agora vazio.

 _Empurrei as portas e todos os cômodos estavam escuros. "Papai? Mamãe?". Ninguém respondeu e minha voz ecoava pela casa. Meu coração batia forte._

 _Será que Itachi estava querendo me pregar uma peça para me assustar?_

Bile subia pela minha garganta, queimando por onde passava.

 _Algo molhado umedecia minhas sandálias - mas não conseguia enxergar o que era. Larguei a mochila no chão e o cheiro de sangue invadiu minhas narinas. "Itachi? Aparece logo, isso não tem graça"._

Minha vista estava se tornando embaçada e meus batimentos estavam acelerados. **Pare** \- gritei mentalmente - **eu não quero lembrar. Pare. CHEGA.**

 _Minha voz ecoava na casa, enquanto o silêncio se tornava opressor. Comecei a caminhar em direção a sala, mas meu pé ficou preso em algo e eu tropecei, caindo no chão._

Enquanto uma mão apertava a lateral do vaso, a outra arrancava meus cabelos na tentativa de sumir com aquelas lembranças. Ao longe eu escutei a porta do banheiro de abrindo, mas eu não conseguia me forçar a voltar a realidade.

 _Minhas mãos estavam pegajosas com um líquido escuro. Quando me virei para ver no que havia batido, me deparei com os olhos esbranquiçados de minha mãe - seu belo rosto sem vida, manchado de sangue._

 _Muito sangue._

Meu corpo convulsionava, tentando provocar mais vomito, mas não havia mais nada para ser expelido. Terror dominava minha mente.

O ruído no banheiro havia se tornado mais próximo, o que - felizmente - tinha chamado minha atenção e conseguido me tirar do torpor em que me encontrava. O problema é que a origem do barulho era a pessoa que eu menos queria encontrar no momento.

Daisuke.

Seus olhos haviam se arregalado e percebi que estava prestes a perguntar algo. Antes que formulasse a frase, eu reconstitui todas as barreiras que havia treinado por anos para manter em volta de minha mente e sai de lá.

Desde então eu havia ficado sentado em frente ao quarto de Sakura - apenas aguardando, sem coragem de entrar novamente.

* * *

Tsunade havia me informado que o quadro de Naruto estava estável e melhorava a cada dia. Ele ainda não havia despertado - ela havia induzido o coma para evitar que sua teimosia interferisse em sua recuperação. Eu sabia que ela também estava receosa de como seria sua reação quando descobrisse que Sakura havia arriscado a vida por ele outra vez.

Senti seu chakra se aproximando de onde eu estava e soltei um suspiro irritado ao fechar os olhos.

 _Lá vamos nós de novo_.

\- Pode abrindo os olhos que eu sei você não está dormindo, Uchiha. - Ordenou Tsunade, nervosa.

Mantive a mesma posição, fingindo que não havia escutado nada. Estava cansado demais para entrar em uma nova discussão.

\- Que seja. Acabei de passar no quarto de Naruto e sua recuperação está quase completa, o que significa que amanhã eu o estarei acordando do coma para que ele possa infernizar nossas vidas novamente. - Explicou ela - Isso também significa que eu preciso de alguém para ficar de olho nele enquanto ele continuar aqui e não há ninguém melhor para isso do que você, além da Hinata - mas ela está em missão e retorna amanhã a noite.

Isso fez com que eu abrisse meus olhos levemente. Ela estava brincando, certo?

\- Não me olhe com essa cara, alguém precisa fazer isso e você é o único que não esta fazendo nada durante todo o dia. - Declarou sarcasticamente.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha em irritação. Aquela mulher sabe como tirar alguém do sério.

\- Mas para isso, você precisa estar bem e com energia - exatamente o oposto de como você está agora. Então você vai para casa hoje descansar e comer alguma coisa, e amanhã você volta para encontrá-lo. Estamos entendidos? - Ordenou ela.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que respondi em um tom baixo.

\- Não.

\- O que?

Abri meu olhos completamente, me acomodei com as costas eretas na cadeira e apoiei meus cotovelos no joelho, ficando mais próximo dela.

\- Eu disse que não. - Respondi com frieza.

Um tom avermelhado começou a tomar conta de seu rosto e percebi que ela havia ficado irritada. _Muito_ irritada.

\- Você vai fazer isso, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar para fora daqui pessoalmente. E acredite, isso não vai ser bonito. - Ameaçou ela, com os dentes cerrados de raiva.

\- _Não_. - Repeti com um tom irônico, apenas para irritá-la mais ainda.

Percebi que ela havia respirado fundo, provavelmente para pegar folego o suficiente para gritar por 10 minutos seguidos - como ela já havia feito quando me recusei a comer o lanche que Shizune havia trazido. Enquanto fazia isso, meus olhos deslizaram para a pessoa deitada no quarto iluminado atrás de mim, coberta de aparelhos e fios saindo de seu corpo.

Como eu poderia deixá-la aqui, nesse estado?

Tsunade percebeu a direção do meu olhar e, repentinamente, soltou o ar que havia acumulado em forma de suspiro e me direcionou um olhar abatido.

\- Eu sei que você não quer deixá-la, mas ela não vai acordar agora. Ela esta estável e estamos aguardando uma melhora para despertá-la, e quando isso acontecer eu te garanto que você será avisado previamente.

Como se esse fosse o problema.

\- E se ela não melhorar? - Respondi, com a voz tão baixa que poderia não passar de um sussurro.

 _E se ela piorar e eu não estiver aqui?_ Esse era o meu maior medo. Eu não me importaria de não estar ao seu lado quando ela despertasse, desde que ela estivesse bem. Viva. Mas o contrário? Ela morrer enquanto eu estava tomando banho, ou pior, dormindo? Não, isso jamais.

Um brilho de compreensão passou pelo olhar da médica, que entendeu tudo.

Ela deu dois passos em minha direção e encostou uma mão em meu ombro. Os músculos ficaram tensos com seu toque - eu não gostava de ser tocado e Tsunade não era exatamente a pessoa mais solidária que eu conhecia.

\- Quando Sakura se tornou minha pupila, eu jurei que iria ensinar tudo que sei à ela. Ela aprendeu tudo muito rápido, foi a pessoa mais dedicada e especial que conheci em toda minha vida e naquele momento eu decidi - iria protegê-la pelo tempo que estivesse viva, custe o que custar. - Comentou ela com a voz baixa - Minha convicção não mudou, apesar de ela já ter superado minhas habilidades. Eu não a deixaria partir Sasuke, nem que para isso eu tenha que dar minha própria vida.

Um brilho de determinação passou pelo seu olhar e, sem que eu percebesse, meus ombros relaxaram minimamente.

Essa mulher ao meu lado podia ser muitas coisas - grosseira, bêbada, temperamental - mas uma de suas características que sempre admirei é de falar a verdade. Ela nunca mentia, então eu sabia que Sakura estaria segura em suas mãos.

Abaixei o olhar e assenti levemente.

\- Eu vou, mas amanhã cedo estarei aqui novamente. Qualquer mudança me avise. - Informei.

\- Ok. Agora vá logo, você está precisando de um banho urgente! - Provocou ela, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, voltando ao tratamento zombeteiro de antes.

Olhei mais uma vez pela janela do quarto e decidi entrar, apenas para me certificar que não havia nada que pudesse dar errado enquanto eu estiver fora. Ao girar a maçaneta, percebi que minhas mãos suavam frio. Lembrar da última reação patética que eu tive ao vê-la na cama me fez soltar a porta como se houvesse levado um choque.

Ainda não.

Eu ainda não tinha conseguido me livrar das sequelas das ultimas lembranças que foram desencadeadas.

Suspirando, virei as costas e fui em direção à saída do hospital.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Assim que sai do hospital fui para casa, tomei um longo banho e comi o jantar que Shizune havia me preparado para viagem. Não estava com fome, mas sabia que a tontura que eu havia sentido após caminhar do hospital até minha casa só iria piorar se eu continuasse de jejum.

Depois de completar todas as tarefas, me sentei na beirada da cama enquanto admirava o céu estrelado.

Uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela aberta e refrescava meu corpo quente e meus cabelos molhados. O cansaço se acumulava em cada fibra muscular, mas eu não conseguia relaxar - era como se eu estivesse faltando algo.

Após alguns minutos de reflexão, me recordei do motivo de estar incomodo o suficiente para não conseguir dormir após dois dias sem uma boa noite de sono.

Quando eu voltava para a Vila após uma missão, eu me encontrava com Naruto e Sakura todos os dias para jantar no Ichikaru - restaurante preferido do loiro. Nós sempre conversávamos até tarde e, depois de pagar a conta, eu acompanhava Sakura até em casa. As caminhadas eram tranquilas, falávamos sobre amenidades ou apenas ficávamos em um silêncio reconfortante, e na maior parte das noites ela me convidava para tomar um chá antes de eu ir embora.

Algumas vezes ela estava sozinha em casa e outras seus pais estavam na sala de estar, aguardando. Quando estávamos todos - sua mãe jogando insinuações a cada 5 minutos e seu pai me encarando, como se esperasse que eu cometesse um erro - era até _cômico._ Não pelas atitudes em si, mas pela reação de Sakura.

Só de lembrar como seu rosto corava quando sua mãe contava como ela ficava triste quando eu estava em missão, um pequeno sorriso se formava em meus lábios.

Quando estávamos sozinhos, o ambiente era descontraído.

Ela falava sobre os problemas no hospital ou a saudade que estava de fazer missões como as que eu e o Naruto fazíamos - enquanto isso eu apenas concordava com a cabeça para que ela continuasse. Algumas vezes o clima era tão leve que eu me via contando coisas que não havia revelado para ninguém antes.

Coisas sobre meu irmão, sobre minha família - como era minha vida antes de toda a tragédia - e coisas que vi e aprendi durante meu tempo de redenção.

Ela era uma ótima ouvinte e eu sentia cada vez mais a necessidade de continuar compartilhando coisas com ela.

Foram tantos anos sozinho que eu havia me esquecido como era ter alguém para dividir as experiências ou apenas para te escutar. Me acostumar novamente com isso foi difícil, mas com o passar do tempo Sakura fez com que isso se tornasse natural.

E quando a visita terminava, eu ia até a porta e ela me acompanhava até o final da escadaria. Assim que chegávamos na rua, nós nos despedíamos com um boa noite e ela me beijava suavemente na bochecha esquerda.

Isso acontecia toda noite - religiosamente.

Na primeira vez que havia feito isso eu havia ficado paralisado, desconfortável com essa demonstração aberta de afeto. Mas conforme ela continuou fazendo isso todas os dias, eu relaxei e até me acostumei.

Nunca iria admitir em voz alta, mas depois de um tempo aquele beijo se tornou o momento mais esperado o dia.

Por esse motivo eu continuava inquieto na cama, agora fria pelo vento gélido que entrava no quarto. A minha rotina havia sido interrompida brutalmente - os pais de Sakura assassinados, seu luto, a caçada pelos assassinos, a nossa discussão e, por fim, seu estado de saúde - tudo isso havia tirado de mim a pouca paz que eu havia encontrado no meu dia a dia.

Deitar e fechar os olhos, sem ter conversado com Naruto ou sem ter sentido os lábios de Sakura contra meu rosto, tornavam meu dia incompleto.

Levantei da cama e fui em direção a porta.

Já que não conseguia dormir, iria fazer algo de útil até o dia amanhecer para ocupar minha cabeça.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois eu estava parado no meio da sala de Sakura.

A casa estava escura - eu não havia acendido nenhuma luz para não chamar a atenção de _vizinhos indesejados_ \- e o silêncio era esmagador. Pensar que algumas semanas antes esse ambiente estava coberto por risadas e alegria e agora só restava isso, me fazia entender melhor o porquê de Sakura não querer voltar para casa de forma alguma.

Eu sabia como era a sensação.

Caminhei até a segunda porta do corredor e a abri lentamente, revelando um quarto escuro onde os feixes de luz que entrava pela janela deixavam o recinto mais sombrio.

Como Naruto havia me contado, o quarto estava tomado por objetos referente aos pais dela. Tudo que poderia ser considerado uma lembrança, ela havia descartado nesse cômodo e trancado a porta, como se isso significasse selar suas emoções também. Sapatos, jornais, xícaras de café, roupas.. tudo havia sido empilhado em cima da cama.

Eu podia imaginar ela, em seu ataque de fúria, recolhendo todos esses objetos e atacando os nesse quarto para se livrar da dor.

Como eu já havia passado por isso antes, eu sabia que em algum momento tudo isso irá ter que ser destinado para um lugar específico e toneladas de papeladas deverão ser assinados.

Depois da noite que Sakura descobriu sobre a investigação e nós discutimos, eu sabia que havia feito a coisa certa - mas isso não me fez sentir menos canalha. Desde então sempre estava pensando em um modo de recompensá-la por a ter magoado daquela forma, e agora descobri como.

Arregacei as mangas de minha blusa, soltei um longo suspiro e me preparar para trabalhar até o amanhecer.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Senti os primeiros raios de sol aquecerem meu rosto e acordei surpreso.

 _Droga_ , pensei, _cochilei na cama de Sakura_.

Quando terminei todas as minhas tarefas, eu havia caminhado até o quarto de Sakura para guardar um par de sapatos que sabia pertencer à ela, que estava no meio dos outros objetos. Assim que entrei, fiquei surpreso como tudo estava organizado e representava exatamente sua personalidade: tudo limpo, diversos livros de medicina espalhados pela cômoda e um pequeno mural com inúmeras fotos penduradas.

Deixei os sapatos ao lado de sua cama e comecei a caminhar lentamente até o mural para observar as fotos, quando algo chamou minha atenção.

Um porta retrato estava apoiado no pequeno criado mudo. Nele estava a foto do Time Sete atualizada que havíamos tirado alguns meses atrás.

Me recordo que, logo depois que voltei de minha viagem e decidi ficar em Konoha, Naruto e Sakura haviam ficado dias me convencendo a tirar uma nova foto de nós três, pois a foto anterior estava desatualizada e etc. Depois de muito tempo - e muitas discussões - decidi que era melhor tirar a porcaria da foto antes que eu decidisse partir da Vila novamente, só para me livrar daqueles dois.

Eu havia sentado na cama para observar melhor, perdido em lembranças, quando o cheiro de Sakura invadiu minhas narinas.

O travesseiro exalava aquele cheiro único e, sem perceber, acabei me deitando ali e adormeci.

Xingando mentalmente, me sentei na cama bocejando e, quando ia me levantar, notei o porta retrato jogado na cama ao meu lado.

Ele havia desmontado sem que eu percebesse e a foto estava com a metade para fora, completamente torta. Me amaldiçoei novamente pelo descuido - Sakura iria me matar se soubesse disso - e o peguei rapidamente para arrumá-la.

Porém assim que o agarrei, reparei que havia uma outra foto escondida por trás da primeira. Curioso, a puxei para descobrir do que se tratava - e meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi a imagem.

Sakura estava com um belo kimono florido e seus cabelos estavam presos com uma presilha em formato de flor, e alguns fios rosados caiam sobre seus olhos verdes. O brilho que eles emitiam quase podiam transpassar a imagem. Ela estava muito feliz ao segurar um pequeno urso de pelúcia nas mãos, seu sorriso branco preenchia a foto. Mas o que mais me chocou foi o fato de eu estar a seu lado, com meu kimono preto simples, a olhando com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

Me recordo do momento, que foi em um festival do qual participamos no início do ano - eu havia ganhado uma disputa com Naruto em uma das barracas de diversões e, como brinde, haviam me dado um animal de pelúcia ridículo. Eu estava prestes a fazer o responsável engolir o bicho quando percebi os olhos de Sakura brilhando ao meu lado.

Obviamente falhei miseravelmente em me conter e entreguei à ela, que ficou sorrindo durante o resto do evento. O que eu não imaginava é que alguém havia registrado esse momento - e muito menos que Sakura tinha essa foto.

Virei a imagem para analisar melhor e percebi que no canto inferior ela havia escrito algo. Aproximei o papel e as palavras ali escritas aqueceram meu coração.

 _15/02 - Um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Eu te amo, S._

Quando estava lendo a frase pela terceira vez, um ninja apareceu na janela me surpreendendo.

\- Sr. Uchiha, Tsunade-sama solicita sua presença no Hospital. Ela pediu para avisar que Naruto já está desperto e aguarda sua presença. - Informou ele, inexpressivo.

Apenas acenei uma vez com a cabeça para que soubesse que eu havia entendido o recado.

Ele pulou da beirada e partiu, deixando-me só novamente. Encarei novamente o objeto em minhas mãos por alguns segundos e, impulsivamente, peguei uma caneta que estava na cômoda e escrevi poucas palavras abaixo de sua frase.

Antes que me arrependesse, guardei a foto no lugar novamente e verifiquei se estava tudo como ela havia deixado.

Peguei os documentos necessários que havia deixado separado e parti.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Antes de visitar Naruto, passei na Torre do Hokage para encontrar-me com Kakashi.

Entreguei os documentos e deixei as orientações sobre o que fazer com todas as outras pendências. Ele ficou surpreso com minha atitude, mas não questionou nada - apesar de ter ficado com um sorriso malicioso durante toda a reunião.

Chegando ao Hospital, a enfermeira já me acompanhou até o quarto onde ele estava internado. A verdade era que nem seria necessário um guia, pois os berros de Naruto podiam ser ouvidos do início do corredor.

Assim que abri a porta, fui recebido por um dedo apontando meu peito e um grito.

\- TEEEEME! Até que enfim você deu as caras, seu idiota! Quem você acha que é para deixar aquela velha me dopar por todo esse tempo enquanto você ficava passeando por ai sem fazer na-

\- Cala a boca, dobe - O cortei.

\- .. nada, eu sei que deve ter sido ideia sua para se livrar de mim mas sinto lhe dizer que não deu...

\- Se eu tivesse participado, seria para cortar suas cordas vocais durante a cirurgia, seu idiota -

\- ... certo, eu estou muito bem e vivo graça a Sakura-chan, e não à você, 'dattebayo!

Ao mencionar seu nome, eu interrompi o que estava prestes a dizer e minha boca se contorceu em desgosto. Naruto percebeu e abaixou os olhos, como se estivesse envergonhado.

\- Obaa-chan me contou o que aconteceu.. e o que Sakura-chan fez por mim - Disse ele com a voz carregada - Ela ainda está dormindo né?

Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio, encarando o vazio, antes de responder.

\- Dormindo é uma maneira positiva de ver isso. - Retruquei, surpreso como minha voz saiu irritada.

Mas ele não parecia surpreso - pelo contrário, era como se estivesse esperando por isso.

\- Escute Sasuke.. me desculpe, eu realmente não queria causar isso à ela... eu não sabia que aquele lugar era uma armadilha, eu estava cego pela vontade de encontrar aquele desgraçado logo e não analisei friamente a situação. - Confessou ele com o rosto contraído de culpa - Sei que é minha culpa que ela esteja assim, se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer eu jamais faria isso... Sakura-chan é uma das pessoas mais importante no mundo para mim, eu nunca permitiria que ela desse sua vida por mim desse jeito e nunc-

\- Chega, Naruto. - O interrompi, entendendo o porquê de sua reação.

Ele acreditava que eu o culpava pelo estado de Sakura.

Levantando o rosto com os olhos levemente arregalados, notei o brilho de medo que havia ali.

 _Tsc, irritante_.

\- Você ainda não se acostumou com a teimosia de Sakura? Nada ou ninguém a iria impedir de tentar te salvar, dobe. Ela escolheu isso, assim como você escolheu me salvar também - respondi em tom seco - pare de choramingar por causa disso.

Seu rosto ficou em choque por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida um sorriso foi se formando enquanto ele compreendia o significado por trás de minhas palavras. Não demorou mais que 5 minutos para que a gritaria e os xingamentos recomeçassem, até que ele se acalmou quando começou a relatar o que havia acontecido em sua missão.

Quando questionei o que estava escrito no bilhete, ele me encarou e disse com a voz baixa.

\- É ai que tudo fica confuso.. no bilhete estava escrito _Dê o recado à ela: Perseidas, Grande Ponte. -_ Contou ele.

Franzi o cenho em confusão. Se solicitaram que o recado fosse dado à ela, é porque sabiam que estavam investigando e sabia que a pessoa sobreviveria às explosões. Mas será que sabiam que era Naruto que o estava caçando? E o que significava Perseidas e Grande Ponte? Parecia uma localização, mas eu não conseguia fazer as conexões.

Uma leve batida na porta chamou minha atenção, dispersando meus pensamentos.

A cabeça de Hinata apareceu pelo vão, perguntando se poderia entrar.

Pelo sorriso que Naruto deu e a vermelhidão no rosto dela, ficou claro que eu deveria sair imediatamente antes que visse algo que me arrependesse. Me despedi dele com um aceno, mas ele nem ao menos percebeu - sua atenção estava voltada completamente para ela.

Naruto normal já era irritante, mas um Naruto apaixonado era _insuportável_.

Sai do quarto e caminhei pelo corredor claro. Odiava hospitais, o cheiro de anti séptico, o branco do piso e das paredes e as enfermeiras irritantes me davam dor de cabeça. Só visitava aquele lugar quando estava realmente ferido - apenas Sakura cuidava dos machucados - e quando eu a esperava terminar seu turno noturno, a acompanhando até sua casa.

Involuntariamente meus pés me levaram ao quarto onde ela estava "dormindo", como disse Naruto. Pela pequena janela que havia, eu pude observar que seu pequeno corpo continuava deitado naquela cama.

Agarrei a maçaneta da porta e a girei lentamente, abrindo com um pequeno rangido.

Minhas mãos estavam escorregadias, suando frio.

 _Tsc, pare de ser tão covarde Sasuke_.

Me aproximei a passos lentos e parei ao seu lado. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo magro, seus cabelos rosados esparramados pelo travesseiro e por fim seu rosto pálido.

Os lábios, antes tão rosados, agora estavam ressecados e brancos. Um mecha rosada caia sobre um dos olhos fechados e, antes que pudesse me controlar, estiquei minha mão e a recoloquei atrás de sua orelha. Terminei o movimento, mas não consegui tirar os dedos de sua pele.

Suavemente acariciei seu rosto - a pele era tão macia.

Um estranho aperto crescia em meu peito, se espalhando por todo o meu corpo, e eu não sabia o que pensar. Fazia anos desde que havia me permitido sentir isso e achava que nunca iria sentir novamente.

Saudade.

Sentia falta do seu olhar que esbanjava amor, de seus toque sutis em minha pele, do cheiro do seu cabelo quando um vento traiçoeiro os bagunçava e da textura de seus lábios contra minha bochecha.

Sentia falta _dela_.

Inconscientemente me aproximei de seu rosto, encostei meus lábios perto de seu ouvido e falei:

\- Volta, Sakura.

A frase não passou de um sussurro que quase não poderia ser ouvido, mas minha voz saiu em tom de súplica. Jamais iria me rebaixar a ponto de implorar algo a ninguém - afinal de contas eu era um Uchiha - mas nesse caso não custava _pedir._

O aperto em meu peito continuava e eu sabia que não ficaria em paz até que ela acordasse, afirmando que ficaria bem. Naquele momento eu não me importava com sua raiva, com sua mágoa pelo que fiz ou até mesmo com seu - _ínfimo_ \- envolvimento com o seu vizinho imbecil. Naquele instante eu só queria ela de volta e não me importava de ter que _pedir por isso_.

Cerrei minha boca para evitar que saísse qualquer outro som e inspirei profundamente o cheiro que emanava de seus cabelos - aquele cheiro tão característico que me deixava embriagado.

Sabendo que poderia chegar alguém a qualquer momento, decidi me afastar e levantei meu rosto lentamente.

Quando meus olhos encontraram com o rosto de Sakura, congelei.

Seus olhos estavam se abrindo.

O incrível verde de sua íris parecia brilhar conforme abria as pálpebras e observava meu rosto parado próximo ao seu.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até que seus lábios secos se esticaram em um pequeno sorriso que suavizava suas feições e sussurrou algo com a voz tão fraca que, se não estivesse tão perto, não conseguiria ouvir.

\- Estou aqui, Sasuke-kun.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não consegui impedir que meus lábios se esticassem em um sorriso tão grande que chegava a doer.

* * *

 _Olááááá minha gente!_

 _Segue o último capítulo do Sasuke POV, espero que gostem. :)_

 _ **lorena Anjos** : Ri horrores com sua review! Hahahahaha Pois é, ainda mais o Sasuke sendo um constipado emocionalmente, essa coisa de amor eterno de uma hora pra outra com ele não cola não! Hahahaha Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre e espero que goste desse capítulo! :*_

 _ **SweethLuh** : Hahahaha que bom que está gostando! *-* Bom, sabemos que Sasuke é meio bitolado em relação à confiança né, não vai ficar que nem ele mulheeeer hahahaha Coloquei um pouquiiiinho mais de Hinata nesse capítulo, mas de forma bem sutil. Vamos ver se ela tem um papel mais importante lá pra frente né? Muuuuuito obrigada pelo carinho e espero muito que você curta esse capítulo novo! :* _

_Até o próximo meu poovo! :*_


	11. Revelações

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo onze**

* * *

Estava tudo escuro a minha volta.

A única coisa que eu conseguia enxergar era as minhas próprias mãos, fora isso era tudo preto e sombrio - como se um véu tivesse sigo jogado a minha volta, obscurecendo tudo.

Eu não sabia como havia ido parar ali e nem porquê. A única coisa que sentia era um medo aterrorizante de não saber o que está acontecendo, de não conseguir ver o que está escondido naquele breu.

\- Naruto? Sasuke? - Gritei, mas a única resposta que tive foi o eco de minha voz desesperada se perdendo até se acabar em um silêncio esmagador - Alguém está ai?! ALGUÉM?!

Ninguém respondeu.

Eu comecei a caminhar lentamente com as mãos levantadas, na esperança de que eu pudesse encontrar algo ou esbarrar em alguém. Meu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que sairia pela boca e meu corpo tremia.

Onde eu estava? O que era esse lugar? Porque ninguém me respondia?

Eu sabia que um ataque de pânico estava a caminho, portanto parei de andar e fechei os olhos. Me agachando e apoiando a cabeça entre os joelhos, respirei profundamente por 5 minutos e evoquei as lembranças mais relaxantes que consegui naquele momento.

O dia em que fui promovida no Hospital; As reuniões do Time Sete no Ichikaru - as conversas e risadas que dividíamos; O abraço aconchegante de Naruto e aquele sorriso que aquecia o ambiente; As viagens que eu fazia com meus pais anualmente durante as férias; O amor de minha mãe e o carinho de meu pai... e Sasuke.

Sua preocupação de sempre me acompanhar até em casa após as reuniões ou plantões; o urso de pelúcia que ele me deu no Festival; a sensação de encostar meus lábios em seu rosto quando nos despedíamos; os sorrisos que ele soltava quando meus pais me provocavam...

Aquelas lembranças aliviaram o desespero de meu coração e consegui respirar normalmente outra vez.

Eu não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que não podia ficar parada.

Levantei novamente e segui caminhando sem rumo.

* * *

Eu não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado.

Não sabia se estava caminhando a minutos, horas ou dias. Só sabia que eu estava exausta, física e emocionalmente. Eu não conseguia lembrar de nada ou porque estava naquele lugar horroroso, e só conseguia sentir solidão.

Minhas pernas enfraqueceram e eu fui ao chão, protegendo meu rosto do golpe com as mãos. Não tinha forças para levantar, portanto apenas encolhi minhas pernas e fiquei em posição fetal. Meus olhos estavam ardendo, mas eu me negava a derramar uma lágrima.

 _Pare com isso Sakura, não seja infantil. Chorar nunca resolveu nada, você ainda não aprendeu isso?_

Enquanto tentava controlar os soluços, eu só conseguia me reprimir e pensar em como estava cansada de tudo. Cansada de lutar, cansada de tratar pessoas, de tentar superar o luto, de me decepcionar.. só cansada. Talvez, se eu fechasse meus olhos e dormisse, tudo isso passaria.

Alguma coisa me dizia que eu não deveria desistir, deveria continuar seguindo em frente com a força de meus próprios pés.

Alguma coisa me dizia que dormir agora era _errado_.

Tentei resistir ao impulso de fechar os olhos, mas a tarefa se tornava cada vez mais difícil. O peso nas pálpebras estava cada vez maior e a vontade de adormecer só crescia.

Meus olhos estavam praticamente fechados quando eu escutei.

Ou melhor, _o_ escutei.

 _" Volta, Sakura "_

Despertei como se tivesse levado um choque.

Aquele era Sasuke? Ele estava aqui?

\- Sasuke? SASUKE? - Gritei desesperava, esperando por uma resposta.

Tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas eu sabia que não havia imaginado aquilo. Contra os protestos de meu corpo, me levantei novamente, fechei os olhos e gritei com toda a força que me restava:

\- EU QUERO ACORDAR!

De repente comecei a sentir algo estranho. Era como.. a sensação de tecidos sob meu corpo, a aspereza de um cobertor sobre minhas pernas e pequenas luzes que surgiam em minha visão.

A dor em minhas pernas foi substituída por um peso e eu podia sentir minhas mãos úmidas. Ao longe, escutei os sons de aparelhos - se bem conhecia, aparelhos de hospital - com um leve som que parecia batimentos cardíacos.

O peso em minhas pálpebras havia se tornado maior.

Enquanto lutava para abrir os olhos, senti cócegas em minha bochecha e fiquei surpresa ao constatar que eram causadas por fios de cabelo. Ao abrir mais os olhos, percebi que um rosto havia se aproximado do meu.

Choque havia me dominado quando constatei que o rosto pertencia ao Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele estava tão próximo que eu conseguia analisar cada parte de sua íris negra, a forma como grossos cílios emolduravam aquele olhar e a surpresa que estava estampada ali.

Então foi ele que me chamou de volta? Foi a sua voz que eu escutei?

Ao notar como sua mão pendia em minha bochecha e seu corpo estava próximo ao meu, decidi que realmente havia sido ele. Imaginação ou não, tendo feito o pedido ou não, foi sua presença ao meu lado que me puxou de volta.

Um pequeno sorriso de formou em meus lábios - pequeno, pois sentia que estavam rachados e secos, o que fazia com que o movimento fosse doloroso - enquanto eu consegui sussurrar baixo, torcendo para que ele escutasse.

\- Estou aqui, Sasuke.

Eu achava que já havia visto muitas coisas bonitas em minha vida, tanto paisagens como pessoas, e acreditava que Sasuke era o exemplo de beleza máxima com seu rosto sério e soturno.

Mas quando seus lábios se abriram e formaram um sorriso, mostrando seus perfeitos dentes brancos, percebi que aquela era uma visão da coisa mais perfeita que existe no mundo e nada - nem ninguém - poderia superá-la.

Meu coração pulsava em alegria e êxtase preenchia meu coração quando cerrei os olhos novamente, voltando a adormecer.

Dessa vez eu sabia o caminho de volta e não ficaria perdida na escuridão outra vez.

o

0

o

Quando acordei novamente, tímidos raios de sol entravam pela pequena janela do quarto.

Olhando ao redor, observei que eu havia sido transferida para o quarto e as maquinas que me acompanhavam haviam sumido. Sorri levemente, isso era um bom sinal. Reparei que minha ficha médica estava na bancada ao lado de minha cama, mas, quando tentei esticar o braço para alcançá-la, senti uma dor aguda - diversas agulhas intravenosas estavam posicionadas em meus braços e minhas mãos.

Desisti do movimento e voltei a posição original, com um suspiro resignado.

Com a visão periférica detectei um movimento do outro lado do quarto e levei um susto quando reparei quem estava ali.

Sasuke estava sentado desajeitadamente na cadeira, a cabeça apoiada em sua única mão enquanto dormia profundamente.

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Era nítido que a posição em que se encontrava era extremamente desconfortável.

Reparando um pouco melhor, percebi as profundas olheiras que estavam como bolsas sob seus olhos fechados, a barba já estava por fazer e o cabelo estava completamente bagunçado - não que normalmente ele o penteasse muito.

Por quanto tempo ele estava ali? Ou melhor, por quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?

Tentei alcançar novamente a minha ficha - a curiosidade falando mais alto que o incomodo das agulhas - mas quando uma delas saiu do lugar, eu tive que voltar para a posição anterior, soltando um suave gemido de dor.

Droga, eu realmente odiava agulhas.

Enquanto encaixava a intravenosa na posição correta novamente, notei uma movimento.

Ao virar meu rosto, vi que Sasuke estava com os olhos abertos e havia se sentado rigidamente na cadeira onde estava.

\- O que houve? - Questionou ele, com a testa franzida.

Seu rosto estava amassado pela posição em que havia adormecido, os cabelos jaziam praticamente em pé e aplastados aonde sua mão repousava anteriormente, os olhos estavam levemente inchados - dando um ar infantil em seu rosto normalmente másculo - e a expressão, _Oh Deus_ , a expressão demonstrava a mais pura _desorientação_.

Senti uma gargalhada incontrolável subir pela garganta, mas consegui cerra a boca a tempo antes que algum som escapasse.

O grande Sasuke Uchiha, o excelente guerreiro que exalava medo, terror e força, completamente desalinhado e perdido.

 _Isso_ era uma coisa que não se via todo dia.

Tentei me focar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que tirasse o foco de seu rosto. Porém, quando abaixei os olhos e mirei em seu braço, percebi que a manga de sua camiseta - onde ele havia ficado apoiado - estava com uma mancha levemente escura.

Espera, aquilo era..?

 _Ah Meu Deus_ , o desejado e inalcançável Uchiha havia _babado_ enquanto dormia?

Sem conseguir me conter, um risada escapou pelos meus lábios. Logo em seguida tentei disfarçar a segunda com uma tosse, mas não funcionou.

Em menos de dois segundos eu estava gargalhando. _Muito_.

Percebi a transformação de sua expressão passando de preocupação, para confusão e enfim a - temível - raiva.

Ele estava irritado.

 _Muito_ irritado.

\- Desculpe... - Uma nova gargalhada me impediu de continuar - ... É que você realmente esta ... - Limpei as lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos - ... engraçado!

Na última palavra minha voz saiu aguda, provocando uma nova onda de risos descontrolados.

\- Bom saber que sou tão engraçado assim, _irritante_. - Resmungou ele.

Eu sabia que ele havia usado o antigo apelido para me provocar e quando me virei para pedir desculpas novamente, limpando as lágrimas de risada que haviam escorrido de meus olhos, percebi que ele havia voltado para a posição original - fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça em sua mão.

Mas algo estava diferente dessa vez.

Observando bem, um pequeno rastro de sorriso estava em seu lábios.

Uma lembrança me veio a mente - Sasuke com seu rosto perto ao meu, com o sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto em toda minha vida.

Será que aquilo realmente aconteceu ou eu estava dopada pelos remédios?

Analisando ele sentado ali, com o rosto novamente emburrado e os olhos fechados, era difícil imaginar que ele poderia ter aquela expressão. Principalmente direcionada _à mim_.

Dei um longo suspiro enquanto massageava a barriga, dolorida devido a gargalhada anterior. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ria daquela forma que já havia me esquecido da sensação. As últimas lágrimas que eu havia derramado nas últimas semanas eram sempre de tristezas, nunca motivo de felicidade.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, estava prestes a perguntar à ele o que estava fazendo ali quando Tsunade entrou no quarto.

\- Então a Bela Adormecida enfim decidiu acordar! E nem precisei que os enfermeiros me avisassem, já que consegui deduzir isso do corredor só pelo som das suas risadas. Quem diria que o moleque Uchiha também tem o dom para comédia, hein? - Provocou ela, enquanto olhava para Sasuke.

Ele nem se dignou a respondê-la.

\- Olá Shishou - A cumprimentei suavemente.

\- Olá? É isso o que você tem a me dizer depois de quase matar metade da equipe desse hospital do coração? - Reclamou ela enquanto me abraçava.

Quando nos separamos, pude observar melhor os sinais de exaustão em seu rosto. Eu não havia pensado nas consequências quando decidi usar aquele jutso, mas a situação crítica de Naruto me forçou a isso e...

De repente, meus olhos de arregalaram e segurei o braço de Tsunade com força.

\- O que aconteceu com o Naruto? Ele está bem? E-ele estava muito mal, o coração havia parado e eu não conseg-

\- Ele está bem, Sakura. - Cortou ela, me tranquilizando - Ele já esta acordado e se recuperando.

Soltei seu braço e deu um grande suspiro de alívio, eliminando o nó que havia se formado em meu peito. Como eu pude esquecer dele? Era a primeira coisa que deveria ter perguntado.

Estava me criticando mentalmente quando senti um mão em meus ombros. Ao levantar os olhos, me deparei com a expressão séria de minha mestra e eu sabia que não poderia escapar ilesa daquela situação.

Me preparei para os gritos e xingamentos sobre minha irresponsabilidade começarem, mas para minha surpresa ela apenas falou em um tom de voz baixo.

\- Eu sei que você espera que eu te repreenda por sua decisão, mas nós duas sabemos que não vai dar em nada e eu estou cansada demais para isso. Eu entendo o porque fez aquilo, afinal sei que quando se trata desses dois idiotas - Disse apontando para Sasuke com a cabeça - você não pensa racionalmente, mas você deve saber a extensão das consequências de seus atos.

Engoli em seco. Sabia que ela estava certa, mas era difícil escutá-la falando dessa forma.

\- Você colocou em risco a cirurgia, você desprezou a habilidade dos médicos que estavam a sua volta para te ajudar e como responsável do Hospital, você jamais poderia ter feito isso. Tivemos que mobilizar metade da equipe médica para salvar a sua vida, enquanto a outra metade terminava de curar o Naruto. Nesse período diversas pessoas ficaram sem atendimento e os casos mais sérios tiveram que aguardar, até um de vocês estarem estáveis o suficiente. - Continuou ela com a voz dura.

Um arrepio passou pela minha espinha e uma pressão se apoderou de meu peito. Eu havia pensado nas consequências que causaria apenas a mim, nunca cheguei a pensar naqueles que estavam ao meu lado.

E se alguém tivesse morrido porque os médicos estavam cuidando de mim?

Adivinhando minha linha de raciocínio, Tsunade soltou um leve suspiro e sentou na beirada de meu colchão.

\- Mas essas são as questões menos significantes. O que mais deve ser destacado aqui, Sakura, é que você quase perdeu sua vida. Sei que para você - na situação em que se encontra hoje - isso pode não significar muito ou pode ter sido ate mesmo intencional, mas você precisa pensar naqueles que a cercam também. Você acha que perdeu tudo e que está sozinha, mas isso não é verdade. Você perdeu muito, mas não tudo. Eu estou aqui para te dar o apoio que precisa na sua carreira profissional e pessoal, assim como Shizune; você tem amigos como Naruto, Ino e Hinata que largariam tudo a qualquer momento para te auxiliar quando você precisasse de um ombro amigo; e você tem o Sasuke - Desabafou ela, olhando para o rosto do ninja sentado ao meu lado - Ele está a 3 dias morando nesse hospital, sem se alimentar ou dormir, esperando você se recuperar. Como você pode achar que sua morte não afetaria mais ninguém?

Seu pequeno discurso me deixou paralisada.

 _Intencional?_

Eu sabia que ela não era a pessoa mais emocional que conhecia e muito menos tinha tato ao falar algo, portanto eu entendia que, para colocar todas essas palavras para fora, ela devia estar guardando aquilo a muito tempo.

Eu havia notado a aparência desgastada de Sasuke e o cansaço estampado no rosto dela, mas eu não _pedi_ por isso. Não fiz isso para tentar me matar propositalmente ou algo do tipo.

Aquela acusação me fez sentir muita raiva.

\- Você me acha tão egoísta assim? - Vociferei com os dentes trincados - Acha que faria isso de propósito?! Tudo o que eu fiz nessa vida foi sempre me importar com todos a minha volta!

Senti Sasuke endurecer ao meu lado, assim como Tsunade.

\- Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei disso Sakura. Não estou dizendo que esta foi sua intenção, mas a forma como você usou todos os recursos sem se importar me fez pensar que talvez-

\- Eu usei todos os recursos para salvar a vida do meu MELHOR AMIGO! Você realmente acha que enquanto ele sangrava até a morte em minhas mãos e seu coração estava parado como pedra, eu estava pensando em uma forma de me matar?! - Esbravejei contra ela.

\- Você andava com problemas para lidar com a situação toda, trabalhando até desmaiar e se negando a aceitar que -

\- A aceitar o que? Hein?!

\- QUE ELES SE FORAM! - Gritou ela, jogando a verdade na minha cara - Que eles não estão mais aqui e que você precisa aceitar isso e seguir com sua vida! Você se recusa a enxergar a verdade, o funeral já aconteceu há mais de 10 dias e você segue afundando, sem se importar com isso!

Meus olhos ardiam e meu rosto se aquecia com a raiva que estava sentindo.

\- Você acha que eu não sei disso?! Fui EU que identifiquei os corpos Tsunade, EU senti a frieza de suas peles e EU vi com meus próprios olhos a palidez dos cadáveres!

\- Você sabe que não estou me referindo à isso. Você realmente acha que eu não sei o real motivo por trás de sua recusa em aceitar? Em superar?! - Questionou ela, irritada.

Sasuke se levantou e se aproximou da cama.

\- Tsunade, chega. - Alertou ele, com a voz baixa.

\- Me deixe Uchiha, ela precisa escutar isso. O real problema aqui, Sakura, é que você se culpa e isso está te consumindo por dentro. Você não consegue se perdoar pelo que aconteceu naquela missão, você acha que de alguma forma foi responsável por suas mortes e causou tudo.

Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que parecia sair do peito. Ouvir ela dizendo em voz alta tudo o que eu pensava era assustador - e tornava tudo muito real.

\- Pare. - Ordenei, me amaldiçoando pela voz trêmula.

\- Eu não sei o que você fez naquela missão que fez com que você se sinta tão culpada, mas eu duvido que tenha sido algo intencional. Não sabemos se eles já estavam atrás de você ou se foi apenas um coincidência que seus pais estivessem no lugar errado, na hora errada. O que você pode ter feito de tão grave que causaria tudo isso?

Eu não queria escutar aquilo. Cada palavra era como uma facada em meu peito.

\- Chega! - Gritei, tentando impedir que ela continuasse.

\- É melhor você parar. - Ameaçou Sasuke, agora parado ao lado de Tsunade.

\- Eu não vou parar até você contar o que realmente aconteceu. Não aguento mais ver você se perdendo dessa forma, sem ao menos saber o porque! Pare de agir como uma vítima e reaja, Sakura!

 _Vítima_?

Eu me recusava a derramar uma lágrima que seja, portanto me defendi da melhor forma que sabia: atacando.

\- E se eu me culpar?! Alias, eu me culpo e culpo todos vocês também! Você - supostamente a melhor médica do país - socorreu eles e não conseguiu salvá-los, Naruto - considerado o maior ninja da Vila - não conseguiu encontrar uma mísera pista de alguns meros assassinos e o grande gênio Sasuke, quando finalmente descobre algo, esconde tudo de mim! VOCÊS TAMBÉM SÃO CULPADOS! - Desabafei.

Finalmente havia liberado aquilo que estava me atormentando nos últimos dias.

Um barulho preencheu o ambiente quando a mão de Tsunade estalou em minha bochecha direita.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Ela me deu um... tapa?

\- Entendo que você esteja tomada pela dor da perda e vou considerar tudo isso que você disse como um impulso no calor do momento. Mas vou deixar uma coisa muito clara para você, Sakura. - Declarou ela, com a voz fria e o os olhos encobertos pela franja, que caia em seu rosto - Todos nós temos nossa parcela de culpa pelo que fizemos e não precisamos de você para relembrá-la. Porém todos nós já corremos atrás de uma forma de nos redimir - inclusive Naruto quase perdeu a vida por causa disso - enquanto você continua no mesmo lugar.

Ela se levantou e caminhou lentamente até a saída, sem olhar para trás. Ao chegar na porta, ela parou.

\- Muitas pessoas se importam com você e estão fazendo de tudo para te ajudar. Naruto, Sasuke e eu perdemos todas as pessoas que mais amávamos e não tivemos ninguém para nos estender uma mão. Lembre-se disso. - Finalizou ela, antes de sair do quarto.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente.

Eu estava encarando minhas mãos debilmente, processando as palavras que ela havia dito. Minha bochecha ardia, mas eu não ousei tocá-la.

Pela visão periférica percebi que Sasuke continuava no quarto, mas estava de costas voltado para a janela.

Assim que Tsunade saiu do quarto, o arrependimento tomou conta de mim. Eu estava com raiva e ferida, ela estava me expondo sem piedade e eu só queria magoá-la, da mesma forma que todos eles me magoaram.

Ela arrancou o trabalho de minhas mãos, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke agiram pelas minhas costas. E quando eu tentei salvar a vida de meu melhor amigo, acharam que eu estava tentando suicídio. Aquilo havia sido demais e, junto às outras emoções que já sobrecarregavam meu coração, tudo explodiu.

Eu não havia mentido quando disse que os culpava, mas não era da maneira que ela pensava. Eu havia dito aquilo para machucar e sabia que todos eles haviam feito tudo que puderam. A verdade era que ela estava certa, eu não conseguia aceitar porque eu me culpava tanto que chegava a doer.

Sabendo que deveria me desculpar, chamei por Sasuke suavemente, mas ele não respondeu.

\- Me perdoe - Sussurei - Eu não quis dizer aquilo.

\- Sim, você quis. Era isso o que estava te incomodando tanto, não era? - Respondeu ele, ainda sem me olhar.

Minhas mãos tremiam e eu sabia que não poderia mentir para ele.

\- De certa forma sim. Mas não culpo vocês dessa forma. Eu só.. quer dizer, eu... - Tentei explicar, mas nada me vinha a mente que poderia fazê-lo entender.

Como eu poderia explicar que eu sentia raiva de tudo e de todos, eu culpava tudo e todos, sabendo que era errado? Eu entendia os motivos, mas isso não diminuia o que eu sentia - e isso era o sentimento mais frustrante que já havia lidado.

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer. - Replicou ele.

\- Não, você não sabe! E-eu sei que vocês fizeram tudo que podia e-

\- Sakura. - Me cortou, enquanto se virava para me olhar - eu entendo, acredite.

Analisando seu rosto, percebi que ele não estava ofendido - era como se estivesse.. resignado. Perdido em suas próprias lembranças.

Meus ombros relaxaram minimamente ao saber que pelo menos ele me perdoava pelo que disse.

\- Ela tem razão, sabe. - Murmurou ele, se aproximando da cama.

\- Como assim?

Ele agarrou a cadeira onde havia dormido e a trouxe para perto da cama, se sentando próximo a mim.

\- Você se culpa, e isso está te consumindo por dentro. - Declarou ele, olhando em meus olhos como se pudesse arrancar alguma resposta.

Me mexi desconfortável na cama, ajeitando os travesseiros para tentar ganhar tempo antes de responder.

Falar sobre isso era desagradável, mas falar isso com Sasuke era pior ainda. Eu odiava que ele visse minhas fraquezas.

\- Não posso fazer nada em relação à isso. - Respondi por fim, encarando minhas mãos.

\- Não, você não pode.

Eu sabia o real significado por trás daquelas poucas palavras.

\- Mas eu posso fazer algo em relação à quem causou isso. - Completei, virando meu rosto para a janela que ele admirava anteriormente.

\- Sakura.

Ignorei o tom de censura em sua voz e continuei apreciando o lindo dia que fazia lá fora.

Escutei sua cadeira se aproximando e me assustei quando senti sua mão quente sobre a minha.

Dirigi meu rosto de encontro ao seu olhar penetrante, sem acreditar no que ele havia feito. Ele não era um grande fã de contatos físicos, muito menos de pegar na mão de alguém. Percebi que ele estava desconfortável - ou sem graça? - mas não retirou a mão.

\- Eu já fui por esse caminho e olhe como eu terminei. - Murmurou.

\- Mas você conseguiu superar a raiva que sentiu dos responsáveis, não conseguiu? - Questionei.

\- Sim, mas a que custo? - Retorquiu ele, com o cenho franzido.

\- Você está aqui agora, não está? - Contestei, o desafiando, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ele apenas me encarou por alguns segundos, sem responder nada.

\- Você é _muito irritante._ \- Disse ele, por fim, com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu aprendi com o melhor. - Retruquei, enquanto rolava os olhos com um sorriso se abrindo em meu rosto.

Ficamos alguns minutos em completo silêncio, apenas aproveitando a sensação de sua pele em contato com a minha.

Não ousei mexer meus dedos, evitando dar motivos para que ele se afastasse, portanto fiquei completamente parada. Nesse período os músculos do meu corpo haviam relaxado da discussão anterior e comecei a me acomodar melhor na cama.

Com a mão livre arrumei a posição do travesseiro e ajeitei o cobertor. Quando terminei, percebi que havia levantado demais o travesseiro para a direita, me deixando mais próxima de Sasuke.

Ele pareceu não de incomodar.

Durante todo esse tempo ele não tirou os olhos de meu rosto e eu estava começando a sentir que estava corando.

Quando estava prestes a abrir a boca para fazer alguma piada que aliviasse o clima e disfarçasse a vermelhidão, ele murmurou.

\- Eu compartilho tudo que sei, se você me deixar ir junto.

Demorei um segundo para entender sobre o que ele estava falando.

\- Como vou saber se você não vai fazer algo pelas minhas costas outra vez? - Acusei.

Ele apenas me dirigiu aquela olhar do tipo " _você não pode estar falando sério_ ".

Dei de ombros. Bom, não custa perguntar.

\- Tudo bem, mas com uma condição.

\- Qual?

\- ... . Eu que irei matá-los. - Declarei friamente.

Eu iria fazer aqueles desgraçados pagarem por tudo que fizeram, com as minhas próprias mãos.

Ele pareceu considerar por alguns segundos, até responder.

\- Tudo bem, desde que você esteja preparada.

\- Como assim? - Perguntei, surpresa. Ele ainda duvidava de minhas habilidades?

\- Matar é a parte fácil. Lidar com o depois, é que é o pior. - Respondeu enigmaticamente.

Eu já havia pensado nessa possibilidade.

Sasuke me contou uma vez que quando conseguiu completar sua vingança, tudo havia dado errado. A verdade por trás da tragédia, o sacrifício de Itachi, tudo havia sido revelado em seus momentos finais. Mas esse não foi o problema.

O problema é que, depois de passar tanto tempo caçando uma pessoa e tornando isso a sua forma de viver, quando você finalmente alcança seu objetivo é como chegar na beirada de um precipício - não há para onde ir. Ao longo do caminho você perdeu amigos, trabalhos, amantes, qualquer coisa que pudesse prender você e te afastar de seu objetivo.

Mas o que fazer quando tudo acaba e não resta mais nada?

Não há para _quem_ voltar ou para _onde_ voltar. Tudo a sua frente é um vazio. E, ao longo do tempo, isso faz com que você encontre um novo alvo para seguir - já que esta é a unica coisa que conhece.

Eu esperava que não chegasse a esse ponto - eu amava a vida que tinha na Vila. O hospital, meus pacientes, meus amigos. Sasuke.

Sorri com esse último pensamento.

\- Sei disso. Mas você vai estar lá para me mostrar o caminho de volta para casa, assim como fizemos com você, certo? - Perguntei suavemente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e ele ficou em silêncio, apenas me encarando.

Meu coração batia forte sob minhas costelas.

Era estúpido confessar isso mas, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ser observada dessa forma por Sasuke ainda me fazia sentir borboletas no estômago.

Senti meus dedos serem pressionados por sua mão quente e percebi que aquela era a forma discreta dele dizer _"Sim"_.

Meu sorriso aumentou e relaxei contra o colchão.

\- Problema resolvido. - Sussurrei, piscando um olho.

Ele continuou com a mesma expressão, me observando. Não sei o que procurava exatamente em minhas feições, mas aquele olhar estava me deixando desconfortável novamente.

Me acomodei melhor no travesseiro e uma mecha de meu cabelo caiu em meu rosto.

Estava em uma posição tão confortável que decidi não mexer meu braço, para não quebrar o contato com a mão de Sasuke. Mas, para minha surpresa, foi ele quem desfez os dedos entrelaçados e se soltou.

Antes que eu pudesse registrar a decepção pela ausência de seu contato, aquela mesma mão se esticou em direção ao meu rosto e, com um toque tão leve quanto uma pena, colocou a mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

Minha respiração havia parado, assim como meu coração.

Ele continuou na mesma posição, parecendo não estar incomodado com nossa proximidade.

Daquela distância eu podia ver melhor como a luz do sol que entrava pela janela iluminava sua íris, tão negra que parecia uma pedra de onix. A brisa que entrava bagunçava levemente as mexas de cabelo que emolduravam seu rosto, o cabelo tão escuro contrastando com sua pele alva. Os lábios estavam cerrados, mas sem estar pressionados, assim como o seu maxilar definido estava relaxado.

Ele era _lindo_.

Ele havia engolido em seco e reparei que eu estava encarando debilmente sua boca. Meu rosto começou arder em vergonha e olhei em seus olhos para me desculpar, quando notei que ele não me encarava.

Ele encarava meus lábios, assim como eu estava fazendo alguns segundos atrás.

Meu coração, já acelerado, parecia que iria sair do peito agora.

Será que ele...?

Um ruído na porta chamou nossa atenção e nos assustamos. Sasuke voltou a se sentar ereto na cadeira, levando aquela mão calorosa consigo, enquanto eu me acomodei melhor no colchão.

\- Desculpe, não quis interromper. - Disse Daisuke, com a expressão séria e a voz seca.

Não consegui responder de imediato.

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

* * *

 _Olááááá minha gente! :D_

 _Como vocês vão? Bem? Morrendo de calor/frio/afogado/ressecado? Hahahaa Quem mora em SP sabe que nesses últimos dias estamos passando por tudo isso #sofrencia._

 _Geeeente ta ai mais um capítulo para vocês! Não se se repararam, mas os capítulos estão maiores (beem maiores) Hahaha Mas é que tenho achado que, para conseguir passar melhor para vocês o que está acontecendo, as vezes é necessário descrever mais uma cena ou uma ação, consequentemente o capítulo acaba ficando maior. O que vocês acham? Estão gostando ou preferem da forma antiga (menor)?_

 _ **Guest** : Postei! :)_

 _ **lorena Anjos** : Meniiiiina do céu, nem te conto! Hahahaha Estive em uma correria de doido, não consegui encostar no computador para escrever nem um mísero parágrafo por mais de uma semana. Peço mil desculpas pela demora, fiquei escrevendo que nem uma louca para conseguir postar na semana passada, e fiz a mesma coisa ontem (para conseguir postar hoje)! Em relação ao capítulo, você não sabe como fico feliz que tenha gostado! *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo fresquinho aquii também, depois me conta o que achou. Muuuuito obrigada e um super beijo! :*_

 _ **Uchiha Manu-chan** : Aiiii mulher meu coração enche de alegria ao saber que você gostou! São reviews como a sua que me inspiram a continuar, quando leio elas eu fico digitando loucamente pra terminar o novo capítulo! Hahahaha Raaaachei com o "vaaaaza irmão", imagina o Sasuke falando isso pra ele?! #poucocômico Ta ai mais um capítulo fresquíssimo, espero que goste. Um suuuper beijo e volte mais vezes hein? :*_

 _Bom, é isso ai galera!_

 _Mais um capítulo feito com muito amor e carinho, espero que aproveitem e me contem o que acharam!_

 _Super beeeeeijos_


	12. Verdades

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo doze**

* * *

O que Daisuke estava fazendo ali?

Essa era a pergunta que não saia de minha mente enquanto ele caminhava lentamente em direção à minha cama.

\- Como você está, Sakura-san? - Questionou ele, analisando cada centímetro de meu corpo buscando algo.

\- Estou melhor agora Daisuke-san. O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar dando aula nesse momento? - Perguntei, curiosa.

\- Sim, deveria. - Resmungou Sasuke ao meu lado.

Observando-o melhor, percebi que sua carranca estava pior do que nunca e encarava meu vizinho como se o pudesse matar ali mesmo.

\- Hoje as crianças estão realizando um passeio, portanto aproveitei a pequena folga para visitá-la. - Respondeu ele, ignorando o comentário do vingador. - Peço desculpas por aparecer assim, mas estivemos muito preocupados com a senhorita estes dias, assim que soube que havia acordado precisava confirmar seu bem estar pessoalmente.

Aqueles olhos incrivelmente claros brilhavam em preocupação.

Enquanto eu admirava a cor de sua íris - ela nunca havia visto aquele tom de azul com verde como o dele antes - ele tirou o braço direito que estava para trás e revelou um lindo buquê de enormes lírios brancos que estavam envoltos com pequenos ramos de flor de cerejeira.

Minha boca de abriu em surpresa. O buquê era _maravilhoso_.

\- Assim que vi estas flores, me lembrei de você. Um pequeno presente para ajudar na sua recuperação, Sakura-san. - Declarou ele, colocando o arranjo em minhas mãos.

Eu não sabia o que responder, estava encantada pela beleza das flores que estavam a minha frente.

Senti que estava corando e me amaldiçoei.

Como ele sabia que lírio era minha flor preferida?

Ao meu lado, Sasuke resmungou algo que não entendi e agarrou as flores de minhas mãos.

\- Pronto, foram entregues. Agora você pode sair. - Ordenou ele, encarando Daisuke e jogando as flores com raiva na mesa ao seu lado.

\- H-hey! Ele pode ficar o tempo que quiser, deixe-o em paz. - O repreendi.

Por que ele odiava tanto aquele homem? Ele não havia feito nada, a não ser cuidar de mim.

Daisuke pareceu não se incomodar com a situação.

\- Não se preocupe, Sakura-san. Realmente tenho que ir, preciso corrigir alguns trabalhos da Academia para amanhã. Espero que se recupere logo! - Disse se despedindo, com o sorriso calmo de sempre.

\- Muito obrigada pela visita e pelas flores, Daisuke-san, elas são realmente incríveis. - Agradeci.

Sasuke se manteve calado, permitindo que ele fosse em direção ao corredor sem mais complicações. Eu estava prestes a dar um suspiro de alívio para diminuir o rubor de minhas bochechas, quando ele parou na porta do quarto.

\- Ah, quase me esqueci. Sasuke, eu comentei sobre aquele episódio no banheiro alguns dias atrás com a Tsunade-sama, e ela me pediu que você fosse visitá-la em sua sala. Peço desculpas por me intrometer, mas realmente fiquei preocupado com você. - Finalizou ele com um olhar de solidariedade e foi embora.

Senti Sasuke endurecer ao meu lado.

Ele levantou da cadeira enquanto xingava algo como " _aquele filho da puta vai me pagar_ " e percebi que iria em direção à porta.

\- Sasuke, pare! Volte aqui, o que ele quis dizer com aquele episódio? O que houve? - Questionei rapidamente, preocupada.

Eu havia reparado no cansaço dele, mas não havia nenhum sinal de nada grave - pelo menos em seu corpo. O que poderia ter acontecido enquanto eu estava desacordada?

Ele parou onde estava, mas não voltou para a cadeira e nem me respondeu.

\- Me responda! O que aconteceu com você no banheiro? Você esta ferido? Alguém te machucou?

\- Tsc, como se alguém fosse conseguir me machucar tão fácil. - Retrucou ele, emburrado.

\- Então o que houve? - Indaguei mais uma vez.

\- Nada.

\- Se não fosse nada, porque Daisuke comentaria com a Tsunade-sama?

\- Porque ele não consegue cuidar da própria vida. - Resmungou ele, irritado.

\- Ele parecia realmente preocupado. Você está doente?

\- Não.

\- É seu olho novamente?

\- Não.

\- Está sentindo dores?

\- Já disse que não. - Rosnou.

\- Você sabe que eu vou continuar adivinhando até que você me de uma resposta decente, certo?

Ele apenas permaneceu em silêncio, nem de dando ao trabalho de responder dessa vez.

Que seja.

\- Sasuke, não minta de novo. Pare de esconder as coisas de mim desse jeito. - Pronto, joguei a cartada final.

Suas costas ficaram tensas e ele cerrou os punhos.

Eu sabia que ele não contaria por vontade própria, mas também sabia que ele se sentia um _pouquinho_ culpado pelo que havia feito. Era errado jogar isso na cara dele, mas era o único jeito de saber o que aconteceu. Eu aguardei em silêncio, pois sabia que ele provavelmente estava pensando se deveria contar ou não e pressioná-lo só iria fazer com que se fechasse mais.

Para meu azar, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto naquele momento declarando que eu precisava descansar e que iria injetar os medicamentos diários.

Ambos suspiramos.

Eu de irritação e ele de alívio.

Ele se despediu, prometendo voltar mais tarde, e eu me acomodei entre os lençóis enquanto o medicamento fazia efeito e o sono me dominava.

Não sonhei.

o

0

o

Quando acordei, Sasuke já havia voltado.

Nós ficamos o restante do dia trocando informações e planejando a nossa missão.

Ele cumpriu com a parte do trato e me contou tudo: desde o dia seguinte ao funeral, até o dia em que voltou da missão e que havia contado tudo ao Kakashi - que eu escutei por trás da porta - e por fim a última missão de Naruto, que acabou dando tudo errado.

Ele também me falou sobre a organização Sarin, suas especialidades e objetivos, a tatuagem, as constantes mudanças e por fim as suspeitas. Mas o que mais me incomodou em tudo isso foi o bilhete deixado para Naruto encontrar.

 _Dê o recado a ela: Perseidas. Grande Ponte._

Antes de tudo, eles queriam ME enviar uma mensagem. Porque? Não fazia sentido, todo esse esforço apenas porque eu havia frustado uma única morte por envenenamento.

Segundo, o recado em si não fazia sentido. Sasuke pensou em ser uma localização, mas eu não conhecia nenhum local chamado Perseidas. E Grande Ponte era muito subjetivo, o país do fogo era repleto de pontes, como eu poderia saber qual era?

Quando ele foi embora - depois que as enfermeiras o expulsaram do quarto tarde da noite - minha cabeça ficou trabalhando por toda a madrugada.

Eu estava deixando passar algo ali, mas não conseguia saber o que era.

Estava com aquela sensação de quando você sabe o que é mas, ao pensar na palavra, ela fugia.

Era agoniante.

Na manhã seguinte uma enfermeira veio me informar que eu havia recebido alta da Tsunade. Pelo fato de ela mesmo não ter ido dar a notícia, eu sabia que ela ainda estava chateada com o que havia acontecido. Eu estava terminando de me preparar para ir quando um grito surgiu no corredor.

Um sorriso cresceu em meu rosto quando percebi a quem pertencia aquela voz estridente.

Um borrão amarelo e laranja surgiu no quarto e me agarrou, me levantando no ar.

\- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN! A vóvó Tsunade também te deu alta?! Você está bem? Porque você fez aquilo, Sakura-chan? Você poderia ter morrido, dattebayo! - Gritou ele, com um bico enorme em seu rosto.

\- Naruto, antes de tudo, eu preciso respirar, me coloca no chão! - Ele me soltou de repente e teve que me segurar nos braços, já que havia me desequilibrado - Melhor assim, obrigada.

\- Aquela velha me deixou em coma por todo esse tempo, fui descobrir faz pouco tempo o que você havia feito e quase entrei em desespero, Sakura-chan! O que eu faria se você não tivesse sobrevivido?! - Reclamou ele, apertando suavemente o enlace em meus braços.

\- Não seja bobo, eu sabia que nós dois conseguiríamos. - Respondi em tom de brincadeira, enquanto beliscava seu braço e piscava um olho.

\- Não tem graça Sakura-chan, você poderia ter morrido 'tebbayo!

\- E você também, mas aqui estamos nós dois - vivos e acordados. - Retruquei, querendo dar um ponto final naquela situação.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas me encarando.

A expressão de preocupação que ele tinha era muito grande e aquilo aqueceu meu coração. Como um dia eu pude odiar esse menino?

Coloquei uma mão em seu braço, dando um leve aperto, e disse suavemente:

\- Escute, eu estou bem, você não precisa mais se preocupar.

\- Eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa. - Ordenou ele.

\- O que?

\- Você nunca mais vai tentar me salvar colocando em risco a minha vida. Nunca. - Falou com o olhar sério.

\- Naruto, você não pode me pedir iss-

\- Posso e vou. Se um dia isso acontecer e você perder a vida por minha causa, eu nunca vou me perdoar. Eu sei que seu coração é muito bom, Sakura-chan, e você não pensa em mais nada a não ser salvar as outras pessoas, mas eu não vou permitir que você se arrisque por mim outra vez.

Ele não achava que eu havia feito aquilo para me matar, como os outros.

Ele achava que eu havia feito aquilo pelo meu coração _bom_.

Meu olhos arderam e meu peito se aqueceu mais ainda. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos azuis ao responder.

\- Eu prometo que irei tentar não fazer nada que possa me matar.

Ele rolou os olhos e soltou uma risada.

\- Tentar não é o suficiente, dattebayo!

\- Se contente com o que tem, Naruto. - Respondi já com o tom leve.

Peguei minhas coisas e fomos em direção à saída do hospital.

Na rua, Sasuke nos aguardava encostado em uma das pilastras. Ele estava com o olhar perdido no céu, lembrando de algo ou procurando uma resposta no céu azul que estava sob nossas cabeças. Será que ele havia conversado com Tsunade-sama?

Por insistência de Naruto nós fomos almoçar no Ichikaru antes de eu seguir para casa. Quando terminamos de comer, Sasuke me acompanhou, como sempre fazíamos.

O sol estava forte e eu estava me sentindo cansada.

As orientações deixadas por Tsunade deixavam bem claro que eu deveria ficar em repouso absoluto por mais dois dias, para recuperar o chakra que havia gastado absurdamente. Eu sabia que para as reservas voltarem ao normal ainda demoraria alguns dias, mas eu estava otimista.

Usaria esse tempo para planejar.

O sangramento em minhas mãos e meu nariz também haviam cessado completamente, mas eu tinha conhecimento suficiente para saber que se voltasse a utilizar chakra agora, o sangramento reiniciaria.

Eu estava encarando minhas mãos enquanto caminhava, quando Sasuke notou.

\- Porque suas mãos sangraram daquele jeito? - Perguntou, com a voz baixa.

Essa era uma boa pergunta. Quando ainda estava internada, eu havia lido minha ficha médica e todos os relatórios escritos por quem me tratou, e um item que sempre aparecia em todas as folhas foi " _Hemorragia nos poros das mãos e narinas com coagulação reduzida"_.

Em todos os meses em que eu pratiquei esse jutso, isso nunca havia acontecido. Mas eu nunca havia utilizado ele em níveis baixos de chakra, também.

\- Eu não sei. Pensei em algumas teorias, mas acredito que deva ter sido apenas uma consequência pelo uso excessivo do chakra. - Respondi de forma leve. Não queria preocupá-lo com uma bobagem como essa.

\- Hm. - Concordou com um resmungo, mas percebi que seus olhos não se desviaram de minhas mãos e sei que deveria estar pensando em diversas hipóteses.

\- Bom, chegamos! - Comuniquei apontando para meu apartamento, para distraí-lo. - Quer entrar e tomar um chá?

\- Sim, mas não posso ficar muito. Kakashi solicitou minha presença em seu escritório. - Respondeu ele, com a expressão de desgosto.

Reprimi uma risada - ele odiava essas reuniões.

\- Entendo, vamos logo então. - Comentei enquanto tirava a chave de minha bolsa e encaixava na fechadura da porta.

* * *

15 minutos depois estávamos sentados na pequena mesa de minha cozinha.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável enquanto eu fazia o chá e ele colocava as xícaras na mesa. Foram tantas as vezes que fizemos isso que agora parecia uma coisa natural, eu fazia a minha parte e ele a parte dele, em um acordo não estabelecido. Mesmo quando meus pais estavam na sala conosco, ele sempre levantava sua própria xícara e levava à pia - sob os protestos de minha mãe.

Mamãe sempre dizia que ele seria um _grande_ _marido_.

Havia corado com o pensamento ridículo e abri o armário onde estavam as ervas, para disfarçar o rubor. Quando me sentei a mesa e nos servi do chá recém preparado, Sasuke tomou um gole e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ervas novas? - Questionou ele, curioso.

\- Sim, esse sabor é incrível né? - Respondi sorrindo.

\- Hm. Qual é a planta?

\- Para falar a verdade eu não sei, foi Daisuke quem me deixou alguns ramos delas para provar, ent-

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Sasuke engoliu ruidamente e devolveu a xícara na mesa com força, quase rompendo-a.

Levei um susto com o barulho e fiquei sem reação.

\- Quando? - Sua expressão havia se fechado como se eu tivesse apertado um botão.

\- Do que você est-

\- Quando ele deixou isso aqui?

Eu não podia acreditar na raiva que emanava dele apenas porque eu mencionei o nome de Daisuke.

\- Porque você está reagindo assim? - Perguntei em voz alta.

\- Não vou perguntar de novo, Sakura. - Ameaçou ele.

\- Foi no dia que eu fiquei doente, seu idiota! Satisfeito?! - Gritei, com raiva esquentando meu rosto.

Quem ele achava que era?

\- O que há entre vocês dois e essa porra de chá? - Vociferou ele, nervoso.

\- Ele só me ajudou quando eu precisei, coisa que VOCÊ não fez porque estava preocupado em correr atrás de meus inimigos pelas minhas costas! - Ralhei.

Senti seus ombros ficarem rígidos e seu rosto endureceu.

Eu havia cutucado a ferida de propósito, para que ele recuasse. E funcionou.

\- Eu não confio nele. - Resmungou ele, com a voz baixa novamente.

\- Mas eu confio e é isso que importa aqui. - Retruquei.

Ele me encarou novamente com o olhar frio, enquanto se levantava da cadeira e aproximou o rosto do meu. Eu havia ficado com tanta raiva que não percebi que havia levantado de onde estava.

\- Esse cara está escondendo alguma coisa e vou descobrir o que é. Enquanto isso, você vai ficar longe dele. - Ordenou, a voz soando como uma ameaça.

\- E quem vai me impedir, você? - Devolvi no mesmo tom.

\- Não me teste, Sakura.

Um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha quando ele disse meu nome.

\- O mesmo vale para você, Sasuke. - Ele não era o único que podia fazer estrago ali.

Pude ouvir seus dentes trincando e seu maxilar contraindo.

Eu estava com raiva, muita raiva, mas também muito confusa. Porque ele estava agindo daquela forma? Daisuke só tentou me ajudar, não sei o que tem de tão errado nisso. Eu nem tentei me iludir com a ideia de que seria ciúme, pois outros homens já tentaram se aproximar de mim e ele nunca reagiu dessa forma. Inclusive, ele não dava a mínima.

Eu podia amar Sasuke, mas não era _cega_.

Eu sabia que diversos rapazes me encaravam quando eu caminhava na rua ou no hospital, já recebi convites para jantar de alguns médicos e enfermeiros, meu consultório estava repleto de flores que me eram enviadas anonimamente ou com uma assinatura e um novo convite. Acho que pelo fato de toda a Vila saber sobre meus sentimentos, eu fui transformada em uma meta, um objetivo - um prêmio.

Um motivo para o homem escolhido se gabar. _Eu ganhei o coração dela. Eu a fiz esquecer Sasuke. Ela me escolheu, mesmo ele voltando._

Eu não era idiota, eu sabia o que as pessoas comentavam. Exatamente por esse motivo eu sempre recusei todo tipo de aproximação, eu queria alguém que realmente gostasse de mim e não que me usasse como meio para inflar seu ego.

De falta de reciprocidade, já me bastava o Sasuke.

Daisuke era diferente, ele não estava tentando se aproximar da mesma forma que os outros. Na verdade, ele nem estava se aproximando de forma maliciosa, ele só queria me ajudar. Nós fomos vizinhos por mais de um ano sem quase nos falarmos, ele não esperaria meus pais falecerem para tentar "conquistar meu coração", eu sabia disso.

O que eu não entendia era porque o grande gênio Sasuke não sabia disso também e desconfiava tanto dele.

Ele parecia se esquecer que eu também era uma ninja que sabia se cuidar e, principalmente, detectar algo suspeito. Daisuke nunca fez nada que levantasse nenhum tipo de suspeita. Ele era professor de crianças pequenas, _pelo amor de Deus!_

Encarando de perto seu rosto perfeito, tentei encontrar alguma resposta em seu olhar - qualquer indício de suas reais intenções.

Nada.

Não havia nada ali.

\- Por que? - Perguntei sem pensar, sussurrando.

\- O que? - Questionou, aturdido.

\- Por que você se importa? - Eu devia fechar a boca, mas não conseguia parar. Eu _precisava_ saber.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas me observando.

Era como se estivesse pensando em como responder. Ou _se_ deveria responder.

Eu estava com minhas mãos apoiadas na mesa, assim como ele, com o corpo inclinado em sua direção. Durante a discussão, não percebi que nossos rostos haviam se aproximado. Tomar consciência de sua proximidade me deixou levemente tonta, a sua presença era tão... _imponente_.

A mesma sensação de ansiedade que senti naquele dia do hospital - quando Sasuke estava tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor emanando de sua pele - me dominou novamente.

Meu coração palpitava ao retribuir aquele olhar intenso e quase me esqueci do que havia perguntado quando ele sussurrou.

\- Porque é você.

Sua voz saiu tão baixa que, se eu não estivesse tão perto, não teria escutado. E mesmo estando ali, tão próxima, eu fiquei na dúvida de que realmente havia escutado aquilo.

Meu coração ia sair do peito a qualquer momento.

O que suas palavras significavam?

Será que eu estava dando um significado diferente do que ele realmente quis dizer?

O silêncio era opressor.

Eu aproximei meu rosto um pouco mais para tentar buscar alguma resposta em sua expressão e Sasuke se manteve na mesma posição, sem recuar para ganhar distância novamente.

Na verdade, parecia que ele estava mais perto também.

Eu engoli em seco, me preparando para perguntar em voz alta o que tudo aquilo significava, quando um ANBU apareceu no meio da sala.

\- O Hokage o aguarda em sua sala, você está atrasado. - Informou ele.

Assim que senti o chakra no ambiente, eu havia me jogado para trás como se tivesse levado um choque.

Sasuke se manteve na mesma posição, me encarando confuso como se não soubesse o que havia acabado de acontecer. Ele apenas deu um suspiro de irritação e respondeu friamente ao ninja.

\- Vamos.

Sem dizer uma palavra ou direcionar um olhar em minha direção, ele se foi.

Quando não senti mais seu chakra me joguei na cadeira, minhas pernas haviam amolecido.

Minha cabeça rodava - o cansaço que eu havia sentido antes parecia estar muito pior agora, o esforço em me manter estável com tudo que havia acontecido tinha me deixado mais exausta do que qualquer outra atividade.

 _O que raios havia acabado de acontecer ali?_

o

0

o

Após aquele episódio, eu havia deitado em minha cama e cochilado por uma hora.

Acordei com o barulho forte de algo se quebrando na cozinha - imediatamente peguei a kunai que escondia embaixo do travesseiro e segui silenciosamente em direção aquele cômodo.

Não senti a presença de ninguém na casa, mas eu não era a única ninja que sabia mascarar o chakra. Observando o local por uma fresta da porta, percebi que o corredor estava vazio, portanto segui a passos leves.

Ao chegar no local, reparei que a janela da sala estava aberta - as cortinas flutuavam com o vento que entrava - e ninguém estava ali. Ao caminhar lentamente em direção à mesa em que eu havia estado com Sasuke poucas horas atrás, percebi que o bule - cheio do chá frio que ele havia desprezado - estava espatifado no piso de madeira.

Ele havia se partido em milhares de pedaços, como se alguém o tivesse jogado com força no chão.

Me agachei para analisar melhor os estilhaços da peça e peguei um pedaço onde a flor de sakura que havia sido pintada na porcelana estava intacta. Uma tristeza se apoderou de mim - aquele bule havia sido um presente de minha mãe.

 _"Já que você e Sasuke vivem aqui tomando chá juntos, este é meu presente para vocês"-_ Havia dito ela, na época - _"Aceite como um presente antecipado de casamento"._

Me recordo que havia corado furiosamente com esse comentário e Sasuke, que estava sentado na mesa ao lado de meu pai, cuspiu o líquido que tinha acabado de colocar na boca, engasgando.

Trinquei os dentes e fechei os olhos com força. Aquele bule quebrado se parecia com o meu coração, nesse momento.

Estava focada em me recompor quando o senti.

Tive tempo de me levantar antes que uma kunai passasse raspando pelo meu rosto. Quando me virei, o homem desconhecido estava parado ao lado da janela e as cortinas emolduravam seu corpo.

Pelas roupas, estava claro de que se tratava de um ninja. Roupas escuras, um lenço preto envolvia sua cabeça e metade de seu rosto, deixando apenas seus olhos à mostra, e nenhuma bandana que identificasse de onde era.

\- O que você quer? - Rosnei.

\- Não se esqueça: _Perseidas. Grande Ponte. -_ Falou ele, com um tom de voz horripilante.

Gelo desceu por minha espinha ao perceber que esse ninja fazia parte _deles_.

\- Foi você quem fez isso. - Afirmei lentamente, apontando para o bule quebrado.

Mas nós dois sabíamos que não era apenas daquele objeto que eu estava falando. Uma frieza tomou conta de meu corpo e eu só conseguia olhar para aquele verme e pensar que ele fazia parte daquela organização.

\- Sim. - Sorriu malignamente - Sou meio desastrad-

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, eu já havia me teletransportado e ido em direção à ele.

Apareci em sua frente repentinamente - agarrei o seu pescoço com uma mão e com a outra cortei todos os ligamentos de seu braço direito com meu bisturi de chakra. Ele emitiu um grunhido de dor quando seu membro caiu pendendo ao lado do corpo, sem utilidade nenhuma. Apertei sua garganta com mais força para impedir que ele se virasse, enquanto agarrava seu outro braço.

Precisava de algumas informações antes de matá-lo.

Ele estava com o rosto vermelho pela falta de ar e, ao recuperar o fôlego, tentou se soltar me atacando com outra kunai. Agarrei o objeto e torci seu braço em direção as suas costas. Dei uma rasteira em suas pernas e afundei seu rosto no chão, apoiando o joelho em sua coluna para impedir que se movimentasse.

\- Onde vocês estão alojados? Quem é o chefe da organização? - Rosnei em sua orelha, para ter certeza que ele me escutaria.

Ele continuava se debatendo e não respondeu absolutamente nada. O único sinal de que havia me ouvido foi quando tentou cuspir na minha cara quando levantei sua cabeça para ouvir a resposta.

Torci seu braço novamente, deixando-o em um ângulo que, se apertado um pouco mais, quebraria como um graveto.

\- Porque vocês estão atrás de mim? Fala, seu merda!

Ele balbuciou algo contra o chão e tive que levantar sua cabeça para ouvir melhor. Ele continuou resmungando algo e, quando me aproximei mais para tentar entender, ele me deu uma cabeçada que me obrigou a aliviar o aperto de seu braço.

Dor se espalhou pelo meu rosto e senti sangue em minha boca. _Droga._ Cortei o lábio com o impacto.

Eu concentrei chakra em ambas as mãos, pronta para esmagar o crânio daquele ninja, quando escutei passos no corredor e batidas na porta de casa.

\- Sakura-san? Você está bem? - Perguntou ele enquanto tentava girar a maçaneta.

Encarei debilmente as tentativas dele entrar e percebi que o ninja a minha frente abriu um sorriso malicioso para a porta, como se estivesse pensando que conseguiria fazer mais uma vítima antes de ir.

 _Merda. Merda. Merda._

O que Daisuke estava fazendo ali?!

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele pegou um vaso do móvel ao seu lado com o braço bom e bateu contra a lateral da minha cabeça com força. _Muita_ força.

O golpe foi tão forte que voei contra a parede, gemendo de dor enquanto sentia sangue escorrendo pelo meu couro cabeludo. O criminoso sorriu com deleite e minha visão se tornou vermelha de raiva.

Eu ia matá-lo.

\- Sakura-san! O que está acontecendo?! Abra a porta! - Disse meu vizinho com pânico, enquanto tentava arrombar a porta.

Ignorei os gritos desesperados de Daisuke e só conseguia me concentrar em como fazer aquele homem sofrer.

Ele não teve tempo para reagir quando dei um soco tão forte em seu rosto que ele foi parar do outro lado da sala, quebrando a mesa e a parede que levava a cozinha. Antes que ele chegasse ao chão, eu apareci novamente em suas costas e dei uma joelhada em seu estomago, jogando-o de volta para o cômodo anterior e caindo em cima dos cacos de vidros.

Eu sentia a raiva queimando em minhas veias.

Depois de tanto tempo reprimindo o que sentia, era bom poder socar algo de verdade. Ou _alguém_.

Caminhei lentamente até onde ele estava, ignorando os cacos de vidros que cortavam meus pés descalços, e parei ao seu lado. Ele sangrava por todos os lados, sua mandíbula estava deslocada e sua respiração sofrida - provavelmente devido a uma ou duas costelas quebradas.

Sua camiseta estava quase toda rasgada, o que revelou a tatuagem do clã _Sarin_ em suas costas.

Olhando-o nesse estado, eu tive uma idéia.

Eles gostavam de mandar recado, certo? Então eu também utilizaria esse homem como um recado. Mas não precisaria de papel nenhum para fazê-los entender a minha posição.

\- Você e eu, vamos dar um passeio. - Disse à ele, de forma irônica.

Quando iria me agachar para levantá-lo, uma kunai surgiu de repente e se fincou no meio da têmpora do ninja machucado, matando-o instantaneamente.

Chocada, busquei a origem do atacante e me deparei com um Daisuke trêmulo no meio da sala. Atrás dele, a porta arrombada jazia aberta e quebrada. Ele encontrou meus olhos e pude ver medo estampado ali.

\- Porque você fez isso?! - Questionei, alterada.

\- M-me desculpe, ele ia atacar você e eu tinha que tentar te proteger, você está ferida - Gaguejou nervosamente, enquanto se aproximava de mim com as mãos para cima e apontava para a mão do morto aos meus pés.

Observando melhor, percebi que ele tinha na mão uma seringa com um líquido escuro. Quando me aproximei, ele deve ter tentado injetar isso na minha perna e a kunai de Daisuke o impediu.

Quando a parte racional de meu cérebro voltou a funcionar, eu fechei os olhos e lutei para me acalmar.

Ele apenas havia tentado me salvar, só isso. Se não fosse por ele, eu poderia ter sido atacada com aquela seringa que, muito provavelmente, deveria conter um veneno. Tudo bem que eu poderia ter descoberto o veneno e o neutralizado antes que a ajuda chegasse, mas ele não poderia saber disso. Estava relaxando os dedos das mãos em punho aos poucos, quando senti Daisuke próximo. Ele estava apreensivo, mas ainda sim preocupado com o ferimento de minha cabeça.

De fato o corte ardia horrores e, para conseguir pensar melhor, levantei a mão e curei o ferimento rapidamente.

Vi que ele continuou encarando o homem jogado no chão e me perguntei se era a primeira vez que ele matava alguém.

\- Você está bem? - Perguntei suavemente. Ele parecia realmente abalado com o que havia feito.

\- Eu que deveria estar perguntando isso. - Respondeu ele com um sorriso trêmulo.

\- Obrigada por me ajudar, Daisuke-san.

Ele pode ter destruído meu plano de vingança contra o ataque, mas sua intenção foi pura. Ele apenou sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

O professor continuou analisando a cena como se estivesse a procura de algo, quando senti uma forte tontura me dominar. Eu sabia que havia me movimentado muito mais do que deveria e gastado uma quantidade de chakra que não poderia ter gastado - agora as consequências estavam chegando a meu corpo.

Tentei forçar minha vista a focar em algo e cerrei os olhos em busca do equilíbrio. Minhas mãos tremiam muito e meu corpo doía aonde havia sido atingida por aquele homem.

Eu estava prestes a sugerir a Daisuke que fosse buscar ajuda, já que eu mesma não conseguiria, quando ele falou.

\- Sakura-san, tem algo no bolso dele. - Informou apontando para o bolso da calça ninja que estava rasgado. Uma espécie de papel grosso estava dobrado ao meio, mas não conseguia ver o que era.

Me aproximei e peguei o papel com os dedos, desdobrando-o.

Surpresa tomou conta de minha expressão quando percebi que se tratava de uma foto.

Uma foto minha com meus pais.

Essa lembrança estava no porta retrato pendurado na cozinha. O que ele estava fazendo com isso no bolso?

A imagem retratava meus pais apoiados na beirada da ponte, com um lindo rio correndo por baixo e milhares de pontos brilhantes como fogo no céu. Eu estava no meio de ambos, com um sorriso enorme.

Era tradição que todos os anos nós íamos admirar a chuva de meteoros que ocorria nessa época. Sempre acampávamos a noite perto dessa ponte, onde a vista era melhor, e ficávamos por toda a madrugada observando os meteoritos caindo como chuva pela Terra. Era um evento inesquecível.

Eu estava perdida em memórias quando senti o toque de Daisuke em meu braço.

\- Você está bem? - Perguntou ele delicadamente.

Assenti a cabeça, mostrei a foto e expliquei a nossa tradição. Ele franziu o cenho tentando entender o que era os pontos claros no céu e eu expliquei suavemente que se tratava de uma chuva de meteoritos que ocorria todo ano.

\- Ah sim, conheço esse evento. Ele ocorre nesta época do ano, certo? - Confirmou ele, admirado.

\- Exato, pensando bem ele deve estar próximo de acontecer. - Disse, pensativa.

Tanta coisa tem acontecido tão rápido que pedi a noção do tempo, mal me lembrava em que dia estávamos.

\- Em um dos livros havia um tópico falando sobre ele. Se não me engano, o nome científico desse evento é _Ders._.. não, espera.. _Ber_... Droga, não lembro muito bem. - Disse envergonhado, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Escute, Daisuke-san, preciso que me faça mais um favor. Você poderia alertar o Hokage-sama sobre o que aconteceu aqui? Preciso de ajuda para eliminar o corpo e admito que estou mais cansada do que pensava.

Eu já não tinha forças para me manter em pé por muito mais tempo, precisava sentar urgentemente mas não queria preocupá-lo.

\- Claro, Sakura-san. Mas será que é seguro deixá-la sozinha aqui novamente? E se eles voltarem? - Indagou apreensivo.

\- Olhe ao seu redor, Daisuke-san. Acredite, eu sei me cuidar. - Afirmei, tentando sorrir mas falhando miseravelmente.

Seus olhos brilharam quando assentiu com a cabeça, alguns fios loiros caindo sobre seus olhos.

Olhando-o dessa forma, quase não podia acreditar que ele seria capaz de matar alguém por mim. Ele parecia um anjo com seus fios claros, olhos cor de mar e pele branca como a minha. Enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, eu abaixei meu olhar em direção ao homem jogado no chão, sem vida. Olhando a kunai cravada em sua cabeça, não pude deixar de me perguntar como um professor - sem treino algum - conseguiu atirar uma arma letal com precisão para matar na primeira tentativa.

Sorte de principiante, acho.

\- Ah! Lembrei do nome do evento, Sakura-san! Segundo os livros, a chuva de meteorito é chamada de _Perseidas_. - Informou ele, virando as costas e retomando o caminho até se perder de vista.

Eu estava paralisada.

 _"Não se esqueça:_ _Perseidas. Grande Ponte."_

Tudo estava se encaixando, as peças foram fazendo sentido..

Sasuke estava certo.

Aquela mensagem de fato se tratava de uma localização.

A questão agora era: O que me esperava nesse ponto de encontro?

* * *

 _Oláááá minha gente! :D_

 _Me empolguei nesse capítulo ai, saiu meio grande né? Hahahaha Eu começo o capítulo já pensando em como vai terminar, mas vou tendo várias idéias no caminho e ai ele vai aumentando... aumentando.. hahaha Mas tudo bem, feriadão está ai e vai dar para todos lerem tranquilamente._

 _ **lorena Anjos** : Olá amooreee! Huahua tadinho do Daisuke viu.. junta você e o Sasuke, não sobra um pedaço dele, coitado! Huahua Nããão, agora pretendo focar só no POV Sakura mesmo, a coisa vai começar a pegar um pouquinho mais, mas quem sabe lá pra frente eu faça outro Sasuke POV pra dar uma animada né? Obrigada pela review maaara e o carinho de sempre, espero que goste muito desse capítulo novo! *-*_

 _ **CPeres** : Muuuuuuuuuito²³ obrigada pela review, fiquei pulando de felicidade quando li! Fico feliz de saber que concorda comigo com "Fulaninho jamais faria/diria algo assim", não tem coisa pior do que você ler uma coisa que é completamente fora da personalidade do personagem né? E é muito comum, especialmente em relação ao Sasuke, ver isso nas fics em geral. Ele é um personagem muito complexo e difícil de escrever, mas tento ao máximo me manter fiel a sua personalidade nos mangá como Naruto, que acho um dos personagens mais sensitivos e observador da história, e Sakura, que não é só uma mulherzinha apaixonada e de mimimi né. Mas fico feliz em sbaer que estou indo no caminho certo, espero que você continue aparecendo por aqui e estou aberta a sugestões e críticas viu? Em relação à programação de postagem, inicialmente eu tinha combinado de postar toda quinta feira, mas devido à correria da semana e pelos capítulos maiores (no início o capítulo tinha em média 1500 palavras, esses últimos estão com acima de 4 mil) eu estou atrasando um ou dois dias. Mas abandonar jamais! Um suuuper beijo e obrigada novamente! :)_

 _Mas é isso ai galera, mais um super capítulo - com um pouco mais de ação - para vocês aproveitarem nesse final de semana prolongado!_

 _Depois me contem o que acharam hein?_

 _Um super beeeijo! :(_


	13. Decisões

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo treze**

* * *

Era noite e eu estava sentada sozinha em um banco da cozinha, na casa de Sasuke.

Quando Daisuke retornou ao meu apartamento com os outros ninjas, , incluindo um Naruto preocupado e um Sasuke irritado, eu estava perdida em pensamentos. Até mesmo Kakashi-sensei apareceu em minha sala para entender o que havia acontecido e ficou surpreso ao notar a destruição que estava no local.

Todos fizeram milhares de perguntas que eu não estava disposta a responder.

 _Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Quem é esse ninja morto? Você esta ferida?_

Eu respondia apenas com acenos de concordância ou negativa, nada mais elaborado. Minha cabeça rodava muito, assim como meus pensamentos - não só pelo cansaço, mas pelas descobertas.

Os assassinos do clã Sarin queriam que eu fosse encontrá-los na Grande Ponte Naruto quando o evento Perseidas ocorrer.

Eu precisava saber urgentemente quando o evento aconteceria para planejar tudo e todas essas perguntas só me atrasavam. Eles discutiram todos os prováveis motivos por trás desse ataque, fizeram planos e por fim decidiram que eu não tinha condições de continuar vivendo ali, pois estava tudo destruído.

Eu tentei descordar, mas todos se negaram a me deixar ali no meio dos escombros e sem proteção alguma, já que os inimigos descobriram aonde eu vivia.

A próxima discussão foi sobre com quem eu poderia ficar - Kakashi-sensei agora era Hokage, então era impossível - sem contar constrangedor; Naruto praticamente vivia com a Hinata e eu que não ficaria de vela atrapalhando eles, o pai dela já fazia isso o suficiente por todos; Tsunade-sama ainda estava brava comigo, então recusei assim que levantaram essa hipótese; Ino também estava morando junto com Sai, então era menos uma opção; Daisuke-san tentou oferecer sua casa mas Naruto e Sasuke recusaram a opção com um auditivo NÃO juntos.

Quando eu iria sugerir que eu continuasse na minha casa e a reformasse com a ajuda de alguém, Sasuke se pronunciou.

\- Ela fica comigo. - Disse ele, com a voz baixa e neutra olhando para o chão.

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu, uma vez que todos estavam chocados com a sugestão.

Todos conheciam Sasuke e sua anti sociabilidade e, exatamente por esse motivo, ninguém considerou sua casa como uma opção. Logo em seguida Kakashi-sensei começou a rir por trás de sua máscara e Naruto fez diversas piadas, mas ninguém o contrariou.

Inclusive eu.

Eu estava chocada demais para argumentar. Se ele me pedisse pra morar com ele quando era mais nova, eu aceitaria num piscar de olhos, era meu sonho de infância. Mas hoje? Era assustador. Nossa relação estava indefinida demais e eu não sabia aonde isso poderia nos levar, eu sabia que poderia acabar magoada mais uma vez.

E eu não precisava da sua constante vigilância para atrapalhar meus planos.

Mas eu estava tão cansada e tão desorientada que não consegui argumentar com ninguém, apenas fiz o que me mandaram e agora estava aqui, sentada na cozinha do grande Sasuke Uchiha.

Eu havia empacotado tudo que precisaria para os próximos dias e Naruto e ele trouxeram tudo para essa casa. Apenas faltou uma caixa - que eu me prontifiquei a buscar - mas ele se negou e disse que iria e voltava em poucos minutos.

Não contrariei, já que me sentia como um zumbi.

Meu corpo doía onde o ninja me bateu, minha cabeça latejava onde havia se cortado e minha mente estava uma bagunça.

Graças a Daisuke, consegui descobrir quando o encontro deveria acontecer. Em relação à ponte, foi apenas questão de ligar os pontos - eles atacaram Naruto de propósito como parte do enigma. Haviam várias Grandes Pontes no país do fogo, mas havia apenas uma Grande Ponte nomeada Naruto. Me lembrei dela pois nós passávamos por ela quando íamos acampar com meus pais para prestigiar os meteoritos em uma outra ponte, a alguns quilômetros a frente.

Me levantei do banco onde estava e caminhei até a sala, buscando um calendário. Abri armários, tateei paredes e não encontrei nada.

Soltei um suspiro irritado.

 _Claro_ que Sasuke era o único ser humano que não teria um calendário.

Caminhei até o abajur mais próximo e o liguei, pois já estava anoitecendo e a luz começava a abandonar os ambientes. Aproveitando que estava sozinha, comecei a observar a casa e reparei que a decoração definia muito a personalidade dele: Simples, organizado e impessoal. Não havia nada que indicasse que aquela casa pertencesse à ele - nenhuma foto, decoração ou objetos pessoais.

A única coisa que ele havia exposto na sala era um grande quadro com uma imagem do clã Uchiha, pintada a mão. Dei um leve sorriso - o orgulho que ele tinha pelo clã agora era nítido.

Me aproximei do quadro e passei os dedos lentamente pela tela - a pintura era _linda_. Notei uma pequena assinatura no canto inferior direito e, quando me aproximei para ler a quem pertencia, minha mão congelou onde estava.

 _Mikoto Uchiha._

A mãe de Sasuke havia pintado aquilo. Podia imaginar suas mãos segurando o pincel e o sorriso em seu rosto ao retratar o símbolo do clã de que tanto se orgulhava. Deixar imortalizado aquilo que foi conquistado com muito orgulho, um presente para os filhos.

Eu estava prestes a me virar e seguir caminhando de volta à cozinha, quando algo chamou minha atenção.

Ao lado da assinatura, na lateral do quadro, percebi algumas manchas escuras embaixo da camada de tinta branca. Franzi o cenho em confusão. O fundo do quadro era de um branco imaculado incrível feito especialmente para destacar as cores do símbolo do clã, mas toda a lateral direita do quadro estava com pequenas manchas escuras.

Será que era mofo, por ter ficado tanto tempo guardado? Ou foi ela que pintou desta forma?

Ao passar a mão por cima de uma das manchas, um pedaço de tinta branca que se soltou e caiu no chão. Me xinguei mentalmente e, quando fui agachar para pegar o pequeno pedaço que caiu, meus olhos se focaram na mancha que havia se revelado.

Aquilo não era mofo, nem tinta.

Aquilo parecia... sangue seco.

Meus olhos se abriram em horror quando entendi do que aquilo se tratava.

\- Encontrei esse quadro guardado no depósito de minha família, quando retornei.

Soltei um pequeno grito de susto quando Sasuke falou.

Ele estava parado no meio da sala, depositando a caixa com os meus pertences no chão. Eu estava tão focada que não percebi quando ele retornou e, pela sua resposta fria, ele deve ter percebido a expressão de horror em meu rosto.

\- Sasuke-kun! Me desculpe, e-eu não quer-

\- Eu joguei quase tudo fora, mas eu vi minha mãe pintando esse quadro quando eu era pequeno. - Me cortou, olhando o quadro pendurado com tristeza no olhar.

Ele preferiu ignorar minhas palavras e minha reação, mas eu sabia que ele estava tentando se explicar de alguma forma.

\- É muito bonito. - Sussurrei, com medo de que se eu falasse mais algo eu gaguejaria ou denunciaria o horror em minha voz.

Ele caminhou lentamente até meu lado e parou, observando o pedaço de tinta que eu havia soltado e revelado a pequena mancha de sangue. Ele levantou os dedos finos de brancos e passou a mão por ela, como uma carícia.

A melancolia em seu olhar era tão grande que era quase insuportável de presenciar. Eu me torturava pela morte de meus pais e pelo que havia feito, mas perder o clã inteiro e ainda ser o responsável por encontrá-los ao chegar em casa? Isso mudava você de uma forma que não tinha volta.

\- Ele foi manchado de sangue durante o ataque, então pintei de branco todas as partes escuras para que eu pudesse pendurá-lo aqui. - Contou ele com a voz tão baixa que não passava de um sussurro.

Meu coração se apertou e lágrimas queimavam meus olhos.

Eu podia imaginá-lo sozinho em casa, pintando o sangue seco - sangue de sua própria família - no quadro que sua mãe havia feito com tanto amor, a única lembrança que restou de seus entes queridos.

Isso era o que as pessoas não conseguiam ver em Sasuke, algo que só eu e Naruto fazíamos ideia. Sim, Sasuke fez muitas coisas, feriu muitas pessoas e ele seguiu por caminhos escuros para conseguir sua vingança. E quando finalmente encontrou seu irmão, a verdade sobre sua história e motivação para o que havia feito foi revelada e quase o destruiu. Em um momento, ele descobriu que os anos dedicados ao ódio e sede de matar foram baseados em uma mentira, e a pessoa que causou tudo isso na verdade o salvou porque o amava. E essa única pessoa, o único familiar que restou, morreu em seus braços. Como alguém poderia julgá-lo, depois de passar por tudo que ele havia passado?

Como se pode julgar uma pessoa que teve que pintar o sangue de seus pais de um quadro que estava pendurado na hora de suas mortes?

Sempre entendi e vi esse lado, mesmo quando ele não acreditava. E agora que meus pais também foram levados por uma outra pessoa, eu o compreendia mais do que nunca.

Sem pensar, levantei meu braço e segurei sua mão com a minha, como se pudesse absorver um pouco de sua dor e distraí-lo dos pensamentos obscuros que ele estava preso ao encarar aquela mancha. Ele desviou o olhar para o meu e eu pude ver o desespero presente ali, assim como tristeza, mágoa e raiva. Mas conforme ele continuava a me encarar, surgiu um brilho de algo mais.

Reconhecimento.

Alívio.

Ele era apenas um garoto quebrado, que foi deixado sozinho em uma vida de ódio e ressentimento, esquecendo o que era amar e ser amado.

Apertei sua mão conforme algumas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. O nó em minha garganta me impedia de dizer qualquer coisa e ele permaneceu em silêncio. Sem conseguir me controlar eu o abracei, tentando mostrar tudo o que sentia sem precisar dizer nada. Minha mãe se soltou da sua e eu prendi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, enterrando o rosto em seu peito enquanto chorava silenciosamente.

\- Eu sinto muito... - Consegui sussurrar contra seu corpo, soluçando.

Eu havia prometido não chorar mais por mim, mas isso não incluía chorar por ele. Era como se eu pudesse derramar todas as lágrimas que ele guardava, transformar em soluços todas as dores que ele acumula em seu peito e demonstrar o desespero que sabia que ele guardava para si.

Ele ficou sem reação por alguns segundos até que, para minha surpresa, seu braço enlaçou minha cintura levemente.

Eu sabia que ele tentava se manter firme, mas os dedos agarrados firmemente no tecido de minha camiseta revelavam o que ele estava sentindo no momento.

Ficamos na mesma posição por alguns minutos. Meu choro já havia cessado há algum tempo mas não ousei me mover, não quando eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o meu. Não quando eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu cabelo ou o ritmo compassado de seu coração.

Uma trovoada soou no céu e o som me assustou, o que acabou afastando Sasuke de mim.

Sem dizer nada, ele se virou e foi em direção à escada. Chegando no topo, ele ascendeu a luz e fechou a janela.

\- Vou tomar um banho. - Disse ele, antes de desaparecer de vista.

Eu fiquei paralisada aonde estava, sem coragem para me mover. Eu sabia que momentos como esse ainda são muito difíceis para ele, uma pessoa que não está acostumada a se abrir, mas sua reação de fugir toda vez que isso acontecia ainda me chateava.

Era idiota e eu sabia, mas ainda assim me chateava saber que ele precisava se refugiar e manter distancia de mim, como se tivesse se arrependido pelo que fez ou falou.

Com um suspiro, limpei as lágrimas restantes que haviam ficado em meus olhos e fui em direção á caixa que ele havia trazido. Fui tirando as coisas aos poucos, a caixa estava com meus cadernos, livros e outros materiais de estudo e os fui empilhando calmamente no sofá. Um dos cadernos tinha as anotações referente ao jutso que eu estava desenvolvendo, portanto o abri para escrever todas as complicações que ocorreram na cirurgia de Naruto, mas algo chamou minha atenção.

Na primeira página havia uma foto grudada de minha família, a mesma imagem que eu tirei do bolso do ninja que me visitou hoje pela manhã. Meu pai havia feito uma cópia pois ele amava aquela foto e a colocou no meu caderno dizendo que era para que eles sempre me acompanhassem aonde quer que eu fosse, já que eu nunca largava aquele caderno.

A conhecida dor no peito voltou a me assombrar novamente, mas me recusei a me deixar levar pelo luto outra vez. Virei a página para evitar continuar encarando seus rostos, quando percebi que algo havia sido escrito atrás da foto. Como a folha era branca, a tinta preta da caneta se destacava no papel.

Rapidamente arranquei a imagem da folha e a virei para ler o que estava escrito.

 _"Primeiro dia de meteoros com a família reunida._ _Amamos você, filha! P & M - 12 de Agosto."_

Meus batimentos começaram a disparar e minhas mãos suavam tanto que quase não conseguia segurar a foto.

Eu nunca havia visto aquele recado antes e aquilo foi um baque. A saudade ameaçava me destruir, mas algo naquele recado me manteve atenta. _Primeiro dia de meteoros... 12 de agosto..._

Como se tivesse levado um choque me levantei do sofá, jogando as coisas para o lado, e corri em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse me informar a data de hoje. Busquei novamente por calendários, revistas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar. Estava quase gritando em frustração quando tive uma ideia.

Abri a porta da sala, ascendendo a luz da frente para conseguir enxergar o chão, e comecei a procurar. Estava de noite e chovendo muito, eu não conseguia enxergar quase nada, mas não desisti. _Ali_! Corri para fora e consegui pegar um jornal jogado perto do vaso de entrada, totalmente molhado. Rezando para que conseguisse enxergar a data, abri diversas folhas com calma para evitar que rasgassem em busca da maldita data de hoje. Ao virar a segunda página, consegui enfim encontrá-la.

Meu corpo estancou onde estava.

 _Merda. Merda. Merda._

Aquilo era ruim, muito ruim. Fechei os olhos e tive que tomar uma decisão que eu sabia que iria me arrepender depois.

Que seja, eu não podia mais perder tempo. Abri os olhos novamente, determinação dominando cada fibra do meu ser. Ao fechar a porta, minha mente trabalhava sem parar tentando formar um plano decente - ou que, bem, funcionasse pelo menos.

Me lembrei do objeto em minhas mãos e abri a porta novamente, mas antes de jogá-lo no chão onde estava eu olhei mais uma vez para a data ali impressa.

 _11 de Agosto._

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Quando Sasuke desceu novamente, de banho tomado, eu estava na cozinha.

O cheiro de comida se espalhava pelo ambiente e senti ele inspirar profundamente ao chegar.

\- Você cozinhou? - Questionou ele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Sim. Sopa de tomate, o seu preferido. - Sorri, enquanto desligava o fogo da panela.

\- Hm.

Essa foi sua única resposta, mas sei que ele ficou satisfeito pela forma que se sentou rapidamente da mesa que eu havia arrumado. Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos enquanto eu terminava de temperar a sopa - meus pensamentos estavam longes demais para lembrar de preencher o silêncio, como sempre fazia.

\- Você está bem? - Indagou ele.

Demorei alguns segundos para voltar ao presente e processar o que ele havia me perguntado.

\- Sim, porque pergunta?

\- Você está calada. - Comentou ele, com um leve toque de curiosidade.

\- Estou cansada, só isso. - Respondi suavemente, sem encará-lo.

Ele não respondeu e se manteve em silêncio, mas eu podia sentir seu olhar em minhas costas. Minhas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas e me amaldiçoei. Respirando fundo, me virei e caminhei até a mesa para pegar os pratos para servi-lo.

Coloquei o prato fumegante a sua frente, desejando um bom apetite. Me servi um pouco também, pois eu precisava recuperar as forças o quanto antes.

Sasuke estava desconfiado quando pegou a colher e sua expressão me fez rir.

\- Não envenenei a sopa, Sasuke-kun. - Critiquei, rolando os olhos e levando uma colher a minha boca.

Ele seguiu o movimento com os olhos e, ao perceber que engoli o líquido e não cai dura no chão, ele repetiu o mesmo movimento que o meu. Não podendo perder a piada, provoquei:

\- Mas posso ter acrescentado algum sonífero, sabe.

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente ao perceber que já havia engolido a sopa e não poderia cuspi-la. Ele largou a colher e me olhou com raiva. Sem conseguir me conter, comecei a gargalhar e o som se propagou na cozinha.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Sasuke, pare com isso! Porque eu faria uma coisa dessa com você? - Interrompi a frase quando outra risada sacudiu meu corpo - Eu estava só brincando com você, bobo. - Completei divertida, piscando um olho e levando outra colherada para a boca.

Ele me fuzilou com o olhar e voltou a pegar o utensílio, mais relaxado.

\- Irritante. - Resmungou ele.

Dei uma nova risada, tentando manter o ambiente leve.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente e automaticamente minha mente viajou para longe. Eram tantas coisas que se passavam pela minha cabeça nessa momento que eu não conseguia comer mais nada do jantar devido ao estômago embrulhado, mas eu sabia que teria que me forçar a ingerir pelo menos metade. A concentração era tanta que eu não havia percebido que Sasuke me observava, o cenho franzido e a boca cerrada em uma linha.

\- O que houve? - Indagou ele.

\- O que?

\- Você está estranha. O que aconteceu naquela sala? - Disse com o tom de voz autoritário.

\- Eu já expliquei o que aconteceu umas trinta vezes hoje, Sasuke-kun.

\- Mas você não contou tudo, está escondendo algo. - Acusou.

\- O que? Claro que não! Porque eu esconderia algo de vocês?

\- Eu que te faço essa pergunta.

\- Não sou eu que esconde coisas de meus amigos. - Retruquei friamente.

\- Não me venha com essa outra vez, Sakura. Me conte de uma vez. - Ordenou ele, já começando a ficar irritado.

\- Não tem o que contar, inferno! Ele chegou, repetiu o mesmo recado que havia no bilhete e me atacou!

Sasuke se manteve em silêncio, apenas me observando. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso, era como se ele pudesse ver através da minha alma e descobrir todos os meus segredos.

Soltei um suspiro irritado e coloquei o prato de lado.

\- Isso me trouxe más lembranças, ok?! Ele confessou ter destruído o bule de minha mãe e ter feito parte do ataque e isso me abalou. Eu queria matá-lo, Sasuke-kun. Eu nunca quis matar tanto uma pessoa quanto quis machucar aquele homem e isso me apavorou. - Confessei, sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos.

Aquela podia não ser toda a verdade, mas não era mentira também. Eu realmente havia ficado com medo.

Ele apenas me fitou, tentando descobrir a verdade por trás de minhas palavras. Deduzindo que eu não estava mentindo, ele apenas levantou calado e levou o seu prato até a pia.

\- É por isso que você não deve seguir por esse caminho. - Comentou ele, virado de costas para mim.

\- Mas-

\- Isso só vai piorar.

\- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que-

\- Você não foi feita para guardar esse tipo de sentimento, Sakura. - Disse ele, enfim se virando para me encarar.

\- A não?! E eu fui feita para guardar o que, só amor e alegria, como uma criança?! - Esbravejei.

Eu odiava como ele me via como uma pessoa frágil, que não suportava as dificuldades da vida.

\- Porque você vê isso como uma coisa negativa? - Questionou irritado.

\- Porque eu não sou mais criança, Sasuke! - Vociferei, me levantando da cadeira.

\- Mas você esta agindo como uma.

Aquilo me atingiu como um tapa.

Tudo que eu sempre quis foi reconhecimento por parte dele, e tudo o que ele sempre me deu foi isso: negação. No final, eu nunca passei de uma criança birrenta para ele.

\- Você não é o único que perdeu alguém aqui, Sasuke. Você não é o único que amadureceu pelo sofrimento! - Gritei, apontando um dedo em seu peito.

Seus olhos estavam cerrados e sua testa estava vincada em irritação.

\- Você quer o que, Sakura, ser que nem eu?! Ser a porra de uma pessoa quebrada, corrompida?! Alguém que não sabe mais o que é paz?! Porque você insiste em se contaminar com isso?!

Meus olhos se arregalaram conforme ele levantava a voz. Eu nunca o havia visto admitir algo sobre si mesmo.

\- Porque você acha que eu me mantenho distante?! - Continuou vociferando, jogando todas aquelas perguntas na minha cara.

\- Então você acha que você pode me contaminar com sua escuridão? É esse o verdadeiro problema aqui? - Questionei, a voz saindo trêmula pelo nervosismo.

Ele fechou os olhos e usou a mão para se equilibrar na pia que estava trás dele.

Suspirei, forçando a raiva e a magoa a retroceder.

Ele abriu os olhos em confusão, enquanto tentava de manter de pé. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele escorregou até o chão, caindo sentado no tapete. Quando ele me encarou e viu que eu não reagi para socorrê-lo, a compreensão invadiu seu olhar.

\- Sakura, você... - Tentou dizer, com a voz arrastada.

Meus olhos ardiam com lágrimas não derramadas e minhas mãos tremiam.

\- Me perdoe, eu não queria fazer isso mas era o único jeito.

Ele tentava desesperadamente se manter de pé, agarrando nas portas a sua volta, mas sem sucesso. Me agachei para poder ficar no mesmo nível de seu rosto.

\- Sinto muito Sasuke, mas eu menti quando disse que era brincadeira sobre o sonífero. - Eu podia ver a dúvida em seu olhar, portanto continuei - Eu sabia que você poderia desconfiar, então preparei um antídoto para que eu pudesse tomar a mesma sopa que você.

A expressão de traição em seu rosto me machucou mais que suas palavras, mas eu sabia que era a única forma que ele me deixaria ir. Ele nunca me deixaria realizar minha vingança, e eu precisava disso para encontrar a paz.

Quando seu corpo ficou completamente dormente e ele se deitou no piso gelado, eu me aproximei lentamente para uma despedida final, antes que eles ficasse desacordado.

\- Sakura... não... - Tentou dizer com dificuldade. Era admirável que ele tivesse conseguido resistir por tanto tempo, uma pessoa comum já teria desmaiado assim que levantasse da cadeira. Eu sabia que não poderia subestimá-lo, portanto aumentei a dose do sonífero em 3 vezes para ter certeza que meu plano funcionaria.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado e aproximei meu rosto do seu.

\- Eu não sou mais criança. Eu preciso fazer isso para encontrar a minha paz e não posso deixar que você me impeça. - Uma lágrima traiçoeira rolou pela minha bochecha, deslizando até seu rosto.

Sabendo que era arriscado e, ignorando todos os avisos de minha mente, eu desci meu rosto de encontro ao dele até que nossos lábios estivessem encostados. O toque foi leve e muito breve, mas foi o suficiente para sentir o gosto de tudo que eu estava deixando para trás.

A intenção era matá-los e voltar, voltar para minha Vila, meu hospital e meus amigos. Voltar para Sasuke. Mas eu não sabia o que me aguardava lá, portanto eu precisava garantir que ele soubesse o quanto eu o amava caso tudo desse errado.

\- Eu te amo. - Sussurrei quando em afastei lentamente.

Ele não tinha mais forças para falar, mas eu podia ver a súplica em seu olhar.

 _Não vá._

Levantei lentamente e observei quando seus olhos se fecharam.

Sabendo que nada mais poderia ser feito, eu tirei as cartas que havia escrito escondida e coloquei em cima da mesa. Uma era para Naruto e outra para o próprio Sasuke, cada uma delas com as instruções sobre o que deveria ser feito.

Olhei para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede, marcando 22h15. Eu sabia que até a ponte seriam pelo menos 15 horas de viagem, sem pausas. Se tudo corresse bem, eu conseguiria chegar amanhã a tarde no ponto de encontro e poderia me preparar antes que os ninjas chegassem.

Eu não era idiota e sabia que poderia sair ferida ou exausta a ponto de não conseguir voltar. Como eu disse antes, eu queria voltar para casa, portanto nas cartas que escrevi eu deixei as instruções exatas sobre onde estaria e o que estaria fazendo. O sonífero que dei à Sasuke o deixaria dormindo até amanhã cedo e sabia que Naruto também não iria nos visitar até que o dia amanhecesse, portanto isso daria tempo o suficiente para que eu terminasse minha luta e eles aparecessem para me ajudar a voltar.

O plano parecia bom - não perfeito, mas aceitável - mas isso não me deixou mais tranquila. O que eu estava fazendo era errado, mas necessário.

Sabendo que não conseguiria largar Sasuke dormindo no chão da cozinha, eu o carreguei até o sofá da sala e o cobri com a manta que estava no armário ao lado. Com um último beijo em sua testa e com as cartas posicionadas a seu lado, eu agarrei minha mochila e fui em direção a porta.

Caminhei até o portão principal da Vila e fui embora, sem olhar outra vez para trás.

* * *

 _Tcharaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, capítulo surpresa para o feriadão! :D (palmas) hahahaha_

 _Oláááá minha gente, aproveitei os dias de descanso prolongado para fazer mais um capítulo para vocês. Eu iria deixá-lo pronto para publicação na sexta feira, mas dai pensei: porque não publicar logo pro pessoal ler no feriadão? Ansiosa sempre né! hahahaha_

 _ **lorena Anjos** : Huahuahua me divirto com você mulheeer! Huahuahu Podia aparecer um Sasuke nas nossas vidas né? Agora a coisa vai começar a pegar viu, imagina como o Sasuke vai ficar endemoniado quando acordar e perceber o que a Sakura fez? Seguuuuura o Sharingan! Huahua Acho que vou fazer um POV dele novamente sim, mas ainda não sei quando.. vou esperar o momento certo, pra tudo encaixar direitinho, não se chateie! Mas é isso ai, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo surpresa! Suuuuper beijo e ótimo feriado ai pra você!_

 _Mas é isso ai, espero que gostem e se preparem que o próximo as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo hein, acho bom a baiana não ter labirintite porque ela vai rodar! Huahua_

 _Suuuuper beijo!_


	14. Descobertas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo catorze**

* * *

Foi quando eu avistei o brilho das águas que corriam pelo rio que eu desabei no chão.

Minhas pernas falharam completamente, os músculos contraindo em espasmos dolorosos causados pelas horas de corrida interruptas. O único movimento que consegui fazer foi de virar de barriga para cima, sendo que logo em seguida fechei os olhos tentando desesperadamente controlar minha respiração irregular.

Meu coração parecia que iria voar do peito de tão rápido que estavam meus batimentos, assim como minhas roupas estavam encharcadas pelo suor e inúmeras bolhas surgiam em meus pés. Não consegui pensar em mais nada a não ser na respiração descompassada e nos espasmos por vários minutos. Eu sabia que estava segura escondida no meio da floresta, mas também sabia que ali era um território perigoso e eu não deveria abaixar minha guarda.

Quando consegui normalizar os batimentos cardíacos e voltar a respirar normalmente, levantei meu tronco e fiquei sentada. Grama e gravetos espetavam a pele de minhas pernas, que já estavam machucadas devido aos galhos e pedras que encontrei no caminho. Alcancei a mochila que estava ao meu lado e tirei o objeto que me ajudaria a seguir com o plano com precisão.

O relógio de pulso - um presente de Naruto, que me disse que servia especialmente para não eu perder a hora das nossas reuniões por causa de trabalho - marcava 17:23.

 _Droga_.

Acabei demorando mais do que planejei, mas sabia que isso foi devido à minha falta de chakra.

Eu estava muito irritada por me sentir tão cansada.

Entendia que demoraria um tempo para me recuperar completamente, mas parecia que isso estava demorando muito mais que o normal. Como médica ninja, eu estava acostumada a desconfiar de qualquer sintoma que poderia parecer atípico em um paciente e, por esse motivo, solicitei todos os exames possíveis para analisar a amostra de sangue que eu havia tirado.

Queria ter certeza sobre o que havia acontecido comigo ao utilizar o jutso e quais foram as consequências, porém o resultado mostrou que estava tudo normal.

O diagnóstico "excesso progressivo de uso de chakra" e "estresse / exaustão pós trauma" me irritavam profundamente e eu sabia que os outros médicos talvez tivessem razão, entretanto aquilo não tornava as coisas menos frustantes.

Enquanto massageava os músculos das pernas para aliviar a dor das contrações, recomecei a fazer os cálculos para refazer o itinerário. Tudo havia sido planejado contando que eu faria a viagem em menos de 15 horas, portanto tive que ajustar alguns pontos.

Quando viajava acompanhada de meus pais, levávamos em média 2 noites e um dia para alcançarmos o local ideal na ponte. Nós íamos com calma e tranquilidade, aproveitando as paisagens e passando pelas Vilas, chegando sempre a tempo de montar as barracas e admirar o espetáculo.

Mas esse não era o caso agora e tive que alcançar meu limite para fazer a viagem em menos de um dia - 17 horas, precisamente.

Soltei um grande suspiro e me preparei para começar o plano.

Eu havia planejado tudo.

Consegui furtar duas pílulas de chakra de Sasuke enquanto ele estava no banho - os comprimidos que eu sempre dava a ele antes das missões, por precaução - pois sabia que iria ficar exausta com a viagem; preparei um pequeno pote com a sopa - sem o sonífero - que havia preparado ontem, curativos e bandagens para os ferimentos e armas.

Kunais, explosivos, facas e, claro, um par de luvas.

Eu não era idiota como meus amigos pensavam - eu sabia que devia estar preparada e não entraria na luta cegamente.

Fechei os olhos novamente apenas para me permitir lembrar uma última vez antes de toda loucura começar. Lembrar da Vila da Folha, lembrar do amor de meus pais, dos meus pacientes no hospital, lembrar do sorriso caloroso de Naruto e dos olhares intensos de Sasuke.

 _Sasuke._ Automaticamente levei meus dedos aos lábios, recordando o momento em que nossos lábios de tocaram. A maciez e o calor de sua boca me deixaram surpresa, assim como a vontade de nunca mais me afastar.

Bom, se eu fosse morrer nessa luta, pelo menos poderia dizer que havia ao menos conseguido roubar um beijo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Um sorriso suave surgiu em meu rosto com o pensamento. Abri os olhos e me levantei, ficando de pé, limpando a mente e me concentrando apenas na tarefa a minha frente.

\- Você consegue, Sakura. - Sussurrei para mim mesma.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Era noite e o vento gélido açoitava minha pele.

O sol já havia se posto há mais de uma hora e as estrelas brilhavam no céu, a grande lua banhando toda a floresta com sua luminosidade. Eu estava sentada exatamente no meio a ponte, com as costas apoiada na madeira atrás de mim, os olhos cerrados e as pernas cruzadas.

Já havia preparado tudo e apenas estava aguardando a chegada dos meu "anfitriões". Meu coração acelerou levemente quando detectei um chakra desconhecido a alguns metros de onde eu estava, provavelmente um ninja escondido na floresta. Sem querer levantar suspeitas, continuei na mesma posição para não dar nenhum sinal de que havia percebido sua presença.

O ninja se aproximou lentamente até chegar no início da ponte em que eu estava e parou.

\- Boa noite, Haruno-sama. - Disse uma voz masculina grave.

Abri os olhos e virei a cabeça em sua direção para saber de quem se tratava. Um homem forte e alto estava em pé com a posição rígida, os braços escondidos embaixo da grande capa preta e metade de seu rosto encoberto por uma máscara. Algo em sua postura e em sua voz me soou familiar, entretanto não consegui desvendar exatamente o que.

\- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado nosso convite. - Completou ele formalmente, enquanto realizava uma pequena reverencia em minha direção.

Franzi o cenho em confusão. Esperava ser recebida a socos e armas, não com uma reverência.

Desconfiada, me levantei lentamente - nunca tirando os olhos do homem a minha frente. De pé, mantive a mesma postura que ele e permaneci onde estava, a uma distancia segura. Enquanto o observava também analisava toda área ao redor de nós e não consegui identificar mais nenhuma presença.

\- Veio sozinho? - Questionei friamente, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- No momento sim, estou sozinho. - Respondeu ele com um brilho no olhar.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Quer dizer que eu gostaria de conversar com a senhorita primeiro, Haruno-sama.

Eu odiava a maneira com que ele pronunciou meu sobrenome. Eu odiava a forma maliciosa com que ele me olhava, como se eu fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo para ele.

Eu o odiava e o faria se afogar no próprio sangue.

\- Você é o responsável pelo clã Sarin? - Questionei mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu como se a minha pergunta o divertisse. Algo naquele homem me soava familiar e isso começava a me incomodar.

\- Claro que você descobriria sobre nossa organização. - Comentou ele em voz baixa, como se estivesse... orgulhoso. Meu estômago se embrulhou.

\- Qual é o seu nome? - Perguntei subitamente.

\- Porque isso te interessaria, minha querida?

\- Porque eu gosto de saber o nome dos oponentes antes de matá-los. - Respondi friamente, com um brilho perigoso no olhar e um sorriso ameaçador no rosto.

Ele riu.

Não, ele gargalhou.

\- Meu Deus, você é melhor do que eu esperava! - Comentou ele quando se recuperou - Eu sabia que não iria me arrepender, percebi isso em você naquele dia.

O sorriso em meu rosto morreu e meu cenho de franziu em dúvida. Naquele dia? O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Ele percebeu minha hesitação e soltou uma nova risada, enquanto desfazia sua posição e colocava as mãos no bolso de sua calça. Antes que ele pudesse terminar o movimento, eu atirei uma kunai em sua direção que ficou encravada em sua mão esquerda.

\- Tire as mãos dai, antes que eu mesma o faça. - Ameacei, com a voz intimidadora.

Sua risada parou em segundos quando registrou o que havia acontecido, mas ele pareceu não se importar com a mão perfurada ao tirar o objeto enterrado e jogá-lo no rio, como se não fosse nada. Seu rosto se manteve neutro quando levantou as mãos para o alto, como se estivesse se rendendo.

\- Me desculpe querida, isso foi grosseiro de minha parte. Não quis ofendê-la de forma alguma. - Respondeu ele suavemente.

Minha mão tocou em outra kunai quando sua mão direita, que estava levantada, foi em direção a sua cabeça. Antes que eu pudesse realizar um novo ataque e lesar as duas mãos daquele babaca, percebi que ele retirou a mascara que escondia parte de seu rosto e eu congelei onde estava.

 _Ah Meu Deus_.

Agora eu entendi porque sua voz e postura pareciam familiares.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento e choque, enquanto tentava entender aquilo. Como isso é possível? Porque ele estava ali? Foi tudo planejado por ele, desde o início?

\- Percebo que me reconheceu agora, _Doutora Haruno_. - Disse ele, sorrindo ironicamente.

O Sr. Fuyuki estava parado ali, com toda aquela roupa escura e sua postura ameaçadora, sem parecer em nada com o homem frágil que eu havia curado semanas atrás de um _atentado por envenenamento_.

\- Imagino que, pelo seu silêncio, dezenas de perguntas estão rodeando sua cabeça agora. Deixe-me ajudar a esclarecê-las, tudo bem? - Sugeriu ele, com a voz irônica.

As tentativas de achar algum sentido nisso me deixou zonza, quase não conseguia focar do que ele estava dizendo. Como eu pude deixar isso passar? Qual era a relação? _Porque ele faria isso com meus pais?_

\- Antes da guerra começar, os trabalhos realizados pelos ninjas de meu clã iam perfeitamente bem. Trabalhos realizados com perfeição, pesquisas de campo evoluindo diariamente e os venenos... Ah, os venenos! Eles eram desenvolvidos com maestria. Não nos tornamos referência no país a toa, minha querida. - Comentou ele divertido, piscando um olho para mim - Em um dos trabalhos solicitados, um ninja voltou para nossa Vila alegando ter realizado tudo com a perfeição de sempre. O problema foi que, dois dias depois, o nosso "trabalho" estava caminhando novamente pela Vila... _vivo_.

"Gostaria de ressaltar, Haruno-sama, que em anos de história de nosso clã nenhum alvo jamais sobreviveu aos nossos venenos. Sempre cobramos caro pelo trabalho mas o sucesso sempre foi garantido, assim como o anonimato. Você pode imaginar como me senti quando percebi que havíamos falhado?"

Nesse momento o sorriso irônico havia desaparecido, sendo substituído por uma expressão de puro ódio.

Seu olhar havia se tornado negro e um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha.

\- Obviamente mandei torturar e matar o idiota que havia errado durante o serviço. Ele morreu jurando que havia feito tudo corretamente e claramente eu não acreditava nisso até que, três dias depois, encontrei com o alvo novamente. Sabe, é que aqui que a história começa a ficar interessante, Haruno-sama. - Disse ele, voltando à postura divertida e provocadora.

Eu mal podia respirar, minha atenção estava voltada completamente para o que ele estava dizendo.

\- O tal alvo me contou que uma bela médica da Vila da Folha o havia curado, quando todos já haviam perdido a esperança. Eu estava certo de que se tratava da ex-Hokage Tsunade, mesmo sem entender porque ela viria pessoalmente até uma Vila distante, quando ele comentou sobre suas incríveis habilidades, simpatia e - o mais engraçado - os cabelos rosas. _"Parecia como um anjo, um anjo saído de uma flor de cerejeira"_ tinha dito ele, completamente extasiado. - Confidenciou ele, imitando sua voz e rindo com escárnio. - Naquele momento eu percebi que não se tratava de Tsunade, e sim de sua querida aprendiz: Haruno Sakura.

Enquanto ele falava, memórias brotavam em minha mente ao lembrar daquele paciente. Ele era um parente de um dos moradores da Vila e nos havia sido solicitado que fossemos até a Vila para tentar salvá-lo. Tsunade-sama havia recusado, mas a prima do rapaz nos implorou dizendo que nenhum médico conseguia salvá-lo e eu era a única esperança.

Sabendo que eu não poderia abandoná-lo e que seria uma ótima oportunidade para praticar meu novo jutso, eu fui até lá.

Foi a primeira pessoa que consegui salvar utilizando a nova técnica, onde pude detectar o componente escondido do veneno nas pequenas ramificações sanguíneas de seu corpo.

\- Comecei investigar você e sua Vila para entender _como_ havia conseguido salvá-lo, já que ele estava desacordado quando você chegou. Seu trabalho, seu progresso, seus amigos, sua família... tudo. Estava no meio das investigações quando a guerra aconteceu e tivemos que nos esconder. Quando tudo passou, esperei alguns meses para poder voltar as atividades pois sabia que estavam todos atentos para qualquer tipo de morte suspeita. Alguns meses depois eu recomecei os trabalhos e retomei as investigações. Como teve um papel importante para vencer a guerra, todos falavam sobre você - o que facilitou muito minhas pesquisas. Elaborei alguns venenos especiais para medir seu potencial e plantei em casos que eu sabia que você ouviria falar. E você só não ouviu, mas conseguiu resolver _cada um deles_.

Ele estava com o olhar perdido admirando o rio, mas quando finalizou aquela frase ele voltou o olhar em direção ao meu.

Ali havia tanta raiva acumulada que chegava a ser assustador.

\- Passei meses investigando e não conseguia descobrir **nada**. Ninguém sabia como você fazia aquilo. Eu estava prestes a ir pessoalmente te matar quando tive uma ideia. Ao invés de matá-la, porque não tentar descobrir pessoalmente sua técnica? - Ele sorriu malignamente para mim.

Meu corpo congelou.

Havia sido uma armadilha.

Ele havia feito de propósito, se envenenado para que eu fosse obrigada a ir curá-lo e ele tentaria descobrir a técnica.

Meus olhos se arregalaram mais enquanto eu fazia todas as conexões, relacionando tudo e vendo todos os acontecimentos com outros olhos.

Sua risada me fez voltar a realidade.

\- Isso mesmo, minha querida. Vejo que você já entendeu tudo. Eu não consegui descobrir _exatamente_ como você faz, mas eu sei que envolve uma grande quantidade de chakra que deve passar pelo corpo, exigindo muita concentração. Nunca havia ouvido falar de um jutso como aquele, então presumi que fosse alguma técnica nova criada pela incrível aprendiz de Tsunade. - Cuspiu as palavras como veneno. - E você, tão ingênua... foram necessárias apenas poucas palavras para que você abrisse sua vida como um livro aberto. Se soubesse que seria tão fácil, nem teria me dado o trabalho de realizar tantas pesquisas antes. - Finalizou ele, rindo.

\- V-Você... Mas... Por que você -

\- Porque eu matei seus pais? - Me cortou, completando a pergunta que eu não consegui finalizar.

Eu não consegui nem ao menos concordar, só continuei encarando seus olhos negros com desespero. Ele apenas chacoalhou os ombros em descaso e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Não sei, eu estava com raiva. Você estava destruindo minha reputação, denegrindo minha imagem perante meus clientes, o que me fez perder _muito_ dinheiro. Eu não podia matá-la pois ainda não havia aprendido a técnica completamente, mas eu precisava te punir de alguma forma. Seus pais eram os alvos mais fáceis, suponho. - Comentou ele dando de ombros novamente, como se tivesse escolhido um prato qualquer no menu de um restaurante que valesse mais a pena.

Fúria envolveu cada fibra de meu corpo, cada célula.

Minha vista se tornou embaçada, vermelho era tudo que eu via.

Eu ia matar esse homem. Eu iria torturá-lo e fazê-lo desejar que estivesse morto, e só então eu iria matá-lo da pior forma possível.

Com o selo ativado, ajustei minhas luvas e preparei meus punhos para quebrar seus ossos em milhares de pedaços. Ele parecia ainda se divertir com a minha raiva, mas havia tirado as mãos do bolso e dado um passo para trás.

\- Antes que você me ataque, gostaria de fazer uma oferta. - Falou, a diversão havia sido deixada para trás.

\- Não quero nada de você, a não ser seu sangue. - Rosnei, dando um passo para frente.

\- Escute, eu finalmente entendi como sua técnica funciona, seu chakra age como um detector, certo?

Seu comentário me fez hesitar. Como ele sabia dessa informação? Apenas Tsunade-sama e eu sabíamos disso, mais ninguém. Ele tomou meu silêncio como uma concordância.

\- A ideia é simples mas fascinante, sem falar que é completamente eficaz. Sei que para realizá-la é necessário um controle excepcional de chakra para conseguir realizá-lo, ninguém em meu clã conseguiu completar sem cair de exaustão em 2 minutos.

Ele fez uma pequena pausa e, quando retomou a falar, seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

\- Haruno Sakura, porque você não se junta ao nosso clã? Nós podemos crescer muito com sua ajuda, assim como você será bem recompensada. - Ofereceu ele.

 _O que?_

Esperei alguns segundos achando que ele estava fazendo uma piada, mas ele se manteve calado, esperando.

\- A única recompensa que eu procuro é a sua cabeça. - Ameacei friamente, me preparando para um ataque.

\- Eu sei que você é fiel a sua Vila e eu não sou ingênuo ao pensar que você irá abandoná-la por nós. O que eu proponho é algo diferente. Você mantem a sua vida lá, como sempre foi, a única diferença é que nos ajudaria na criação de um novo veneno. Depois que ele estiver finalizado, podemos negociar alguns trabalhos para você realizar com ele, sem interferir na sua vida no hospital.

\- Você realmente acha que eu me envolveria com os assassinos que mataram minha família?! - Esbravejei, começando a perder a paciência.

\- Você não iria lidar com nenhum de nós, apenas realizaria o trabalho e depois voltaria para casa - com muito dinheiro, vale ressaltar. Sem contar no laboratório que possuímos para isso, o qual eu poderia disponibilizá-lo para você fazer suas próprias pesquisas. - Continuou ele - Imagine um veneno que fosse utilizado com a mesma técnica que você cura? Imagine espalhar esse veneno por todo o corpo do alvo com apenas um toque? Ninguém conseguiria detectá-lo, é genial!

\- Não é genial, é doentio. - O cortei duramente.

\- Não se esqueça também, senhorita Haruno, que sei sobre toda sua vida. Seus pais foram os primeiros, mas podem não ser os últimos a sofrerem as consequências. - Ameaçou.

Sem pensar duas vezes, apareci em sua frente e apliquei um soco direto em sua boca. Eu ouvi seus dentes de partindo antes que ele saísse voando em direção às arvores, a pelo menos 5 metros de distância.

Fui até onde ele havia caído e coloquei um pé na lateral de sua cabeça, forçando sua mandíbula fraturada.

\- Você nunca mais vai ameaçar ninguém da minha Vila, estamos entendidos? - Falei em voz baixa.

Como resposta eu apenas consegui escutar seus gemidos de dor e, logo em seguida, uma risada.

Retirei o pé e fiquei observando enquanto ele cuspia o sangue e dentes quebrados de sua boca. Seus lábios repuxaram em um sorriso ao dizer:

\- Você realmente... se daria bem... no nosso clã. - Ele cuspiu novamente quando terminou a frase com dificuldade.

Eu levantei o pé novamente para quebrar o restante de seus dentes, mas quando o abaixei com força ele bateu em um escudo invisível que me jogou para trás. A força do escudo foi tão grande que me jogou para perto da ponte novamente, não sem antes me fazer bater em 3 árvores. Daquela distância eu podia ouvir a risada de Fuyuki - aquele som só conseguia me deixar mais furiosa.

\- Sua força é realmente impressionante - Disse ele, após colocar a mandíbula no lugar com apenas um estalo - O problema é que meu escudo reflete exatamente a força com que ele é atingido.

Pela força com que fui jogada para trás, ele não estava mentindo.

\- Todo escudo tem um ponto fraco. - Retruquei, com os dentes cerrados.

\- Não o meu.

\- É o que veremos. - Me preparei para atacá-lo novamente quando ele assoviou.

Em questão de segundos, inúmeros ninjas pareceram a minha volta. Na floresta, na ponte, no rio abaixo de nós, _em todo o lado_.

Pelo breve calculo que consegui fazer, haviam mais de 50 ninjas ali.

\- Achei que você tinha dito que estava sozinho. - Comentei ironicamente.

\- Eu disse que até aquele momento, sim. Agora meus amigos finalmente chegaram para a festa. - Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Foi a minha vez de dar risada.

Ajustei minhas luvas e entrei em posição de combate, acumulando chakra em meus punhos.

\- Isso vai ser divertido. - Respondi antes de atacar.

* * *

 _Oláááá minha gente!_

 _Na verdade nem sei se é mais "gente", já que anda todo mundo desaparecido.. vocês não estão gostando da história? Acham que esta faltando algo? Anda tão silencioso os comentários que fico meio perdida, parece que não tá legal. #boladona :/_

 _ **lorena Anjos** : Antes de tudo, um minuto de pausa pelo "fogo pelas ventas" Huahuahuahua ri demaaaais! Sakura pode ser sentimental, mas não é a toa que ficou conhecida como a mais inteligente do grupo né! Ela não levou a foto não, mas fica tranquila que essa imagem ainda vai aparecer de novo na história! Hahahaha Fico muuuuuuuito feliz que esteja gostando, espero que curta esse episódio novo e me diga o que achou! Meeeega beijo!_

 _Boom é isso ai, mais um capítulo para vocês! :*_


	15. Vingança

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo quinze**

* * *

Eu estava ficando cansada e impaciente.

Aqueles ninjas não acabavam _nunca_.

Perdi a noção de tempo e espaço, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em defesa e ataque. Felizmente os ninjas que surgiram após o assovio de Fuyuki não portavam aquele maldito escudo, o que facilitou na hora de derrubá-los, porém eles ganhavam em número.

Eu matava um e apareciam três em seu lugar, parecia um jogo sem fim. A quantidade que eu havia calculado estava completamente errada, eu já havia eliminado o 50º ninja há muito tempo atrás e ainda haviam dezenas deles a minha frente. Estar lutando no meio da ponte me impedia de utilizar o jutso de Impacto para eliminá-los em maior quantidade de apenas uma vez ao socar o chão, mas também possibilitava que eu os jogasse em direção ao rio com mais facilidade.

O Fuyuki continuou mantendo distância ao ficar parado longe da ponte, apenas rindo ao observar a luta. Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso apenas para me cansar antes que eu conseguisse chegar até ele, o que me deixava mais furiosa ainda.

 _Covarde_.

Pensar nele fazia com que o sangue em minhas veias borbulhassem de ódio. Foi tudo culpa dele, ele os matou apenas por um _capricho_.

Por semanas eu estava me remoendo em culpa pelo que havia feito, mas ele já havia planejado tudo antes que eu aparecesse em sua Vila. Ele já planejava me matar e matar minha família. Ele destruiu minha vida apenas por _ganância._

Eu iria matar aquele homem, custe o que custar.

 _-_ Minha querida, que força fenomenal! - Disse ele, extasiado - Não é a toa que muitos a temem. Está lutando à varias horas e ainda não se deu por vencida, é de fato impressionante! - Finalizou, batendo palmas ironicamente.

Várias horas? Eu estava tão focada no que fazia que não havia prestado atenção no tempo que corria.

 _Droga._

Se Sasuke e Naruto leram a carta hoje pela manhã como planejado, eles devem chegar aqui no final da madrugada.

Observei o céu a minha volta e percebi que nenhum meteorito havia cruzado o céu negro ainda, o que me deixou aliviada. Quando admirava o evento com meus pais, ele sempre se iniciava de madrugada e durava em torno de 15 minutos.

Eu precisava me apressar e terminar logo com aquilo.

Acumulei chakra em meus punhos e acertei o golpe em um ninja que estava a minha frente. Com o impacto, todos as dezenas de ninjas que estavam atras dele aguardando para atacar foram atingidos, caindo da ponte como insetos. Os atacantes restantes que aguardavam em solo hesitaram em atacar novamente, com medo. Caminhei lentamente até onde eles estavam, com punhos levantados e a respiração levemente ofegante.

Ninguém se movia, esperando o próximo ataque.

Decidindo acabar logo com a luta, dei um poderoso soco no chão, rompendo e fragmentando a terra até onde o chefe da organização estava. Aproveitando-me do elemento surpresa, consegui atacar e eliminar todos os ninjas restantes, jogando-os no rio.

Quando atirei o último corpo do penhasco, me virei em direção ao meu principal alvo.

Fuyuki estava silencioso, com o rosto neutro e a postura rígida de sempre, apoiado no tronco de uma das árvores enquanto admirava a luta. Pelo olhar de satisfação em seu rosto, ele sabia que eu iria derrotá-los facilmente, o que apenas comprovou minha ideia de que sua intenção principal era me cansar.

Não posso dizer que seu plano não funcionou.

Eles não eram extremamente fortes, mas eram velozes e em grande quantidade, o que meu deixou cansada e ferida. A largura da ponte reduziu a quantidade de ninjas que eu lutava por vez para quatro ou cinco, algo que me ajudou bastante. Mas manter a atenção, defender-me e golpeá-los ao mesmo tempo por horas me deixou esgotada, principalmente agora que eu ainda não estava 100% recuperada do último incidente causado pelo meu jutso novo.

Eu sabia que não podia continuar desperdiçando muito chakra, portanto curei apenas os cortes mais profundos e me virei para encontrar com o homem que queria matar.

Fuyuki desencostou da árvore em que estava apoiado e deu alguns passos em minha direção, devolvendo o olhar.

\- Vou oferecer uma última vez: você não quer se juntar a nós? - Questionou ele, a voz soando estranha devido aos seus dentes quebrados.

Como resposta, apenas cuspi no chão e o encarei friamente.

Ele apenas soltou uma breve risada e tirou o pesado casaco que utilizava, jogando-o no chão.

\- Você quem sabe, mas será realmente uma pena ter que matá-la. - Declarou ele, divertido.

\- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo em relação à você. - Rosnei.

Com toda a velocidade que podia, corri em direção à ele e o ataquei diretamente com um poderoso soco. Meu punho acertou uma barreira invisível, fazendo com que o golpe me atingisse de volta com a mesma intensidade.

Eu voei para trás e aterrissei no solo destruído, enquanto Fuyuki sorria - exatamente na mesma posição em que estava antes.

\- Eu já te informei antes, senhorita Haruno. A barreira impedirá que você conseguia me atingir. - Explicou ele ironicamente.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, o ataquei novamente mas com o auxilio das armas. Eu precisava testar quais eram os limites daquela barreira e até onde podia aguentar.

O mesmo se repetiu, meu golpe foi refletido e fui jogada novamente para trás.

Mas quando eu atingi o solo, notei diversas shurikens voando em minha direção. O criminoso estava jogando diversas armas com a intenção de me atingir enquanto eu me recuperava do efeito do escudo. Consegui me desviar de todas as armas com um pulo, mas quando tentei o atacar novamente novas armas vieram em minha direção.

As desviei com um soco e segui correndo em direção à ele. Juntei chakra suficiente nas mãos e o atingi com muita força, atirando uma kunai ao mesmo tempo. Como esperado, o golpe se voltou contra mim e fui repelida novamente, porém percebi que a arma havia consegui ultrapassar a barreira.

Então esse escudo só o protegia contra ataques humanos?

Uma ideia estava se formando em minha mente quando ele atacou milhares de kunais e shurikens contra mim novamente.

Arranquei um galho pesado da árvore ao lado e utilizei como escudo contra as armas. Elas atingiram a madeira com um som oco e caíram no chão. Eu estava me preparando para golpeá-lo outra vez quando algo chamou minha atenção.

Os locais aonde as kunais e shurikens ficaram fincadas no tronco estavam negros, como se a madeira tivesse... apodrecido.

Me aproximei lentamente e examinei a arma com mais cuidado.

 _Merda._

Aquele canalha havia envenenado todo o seu armamento.

Eu teria que tomar muito cuidado, ser atingida de raspão por uma dessas lâminas já é o suficiente para me prejudicar ou até mesmo me matar.

Percebendo que eu havia parado com os ataques, Fuyuki comentou com um ar divertido, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Vejo que percebeu meu pequeno truque. Você deveria se sentir honrada, desenvolvi esse veneno pensando especialmente em você, querida. - Sua voz soava melosa, como se tivesse me dado um grande elogio. Meu estômago embrulhou em nojo. - Eu sei que você é resistente à vários tipos de venenos e consegue detectá-los facilmente, portanto trabalhei nessa formulação exclusivamente para este momento.

Meus olhos se contraíram em desconfiança.

Como ele sabia que eu era resistente à alguns tipos de venenos? Como lidava com missões perigosas e casos especiais no hospital, eu desenvolvi um coquetel especial que eu ingeria todos os dias e me oferecia imunidade contra os venenos mais comumente encontrados. Entretanto isso era uma informação confidencial, como ele conseguiu descobrir?

De repente várias dúvidas surgiram em minha cabeça.

Como ele sabia sobre esse lugar, a tradição que eu tinha com minha famíllia? Minha força era conhecida pelo país, mas ele parecia saber exatamente quais eram todas as minhas técnicas. Aliás, como ele poderia saber o tipo de veneno a qual eu não tinha resistência? E, o que me deixou mais incomodada, como ele descobriu o método para realizar o jutso que eu havia criado? Apenas Shizune e Tsunade sabiam o mecanismo completo.

Eram muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

\- Como você sabe sobre tudo isso? - Perguntei irritada.

Não precisei explicar sobre o que eu me referia ao dizer "tudo isso", ele já havia entendido e o seu sorriso de satisfação cresceu ainda mais.

\- Sei muito mais do que você imagina, Sra Haruno. - Disse ele, enigmaticamente.

Sabendo que eu não conseguiria arrancar nenhum resposta decente e que minha curiosidade apenas o deixava mais satisfeito, decidi atacá-lo novamente.

Nossa luta era como uma dança: eu atacava, a barreira me repelia e eu caia no chão me defendendo das suas armas venenosas enquanto ele tentava se defender das kunais que eu atirava ao socar aquele escudo invisível. A arma conseguia atravessá-lo, mas era como se ele deixasse a velocidade do ataque mais lento e fácil de se desviar.

Continuamos lutando dessa forma pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Eu sabia que meu chakra estava diminuindo muito - assim como o tempo para terminar com aquilo. Percebi que ele também estava ofegante e cheio de cortes devido aos meus ataques com kunais, mas o que me deixou mais otimista foi a trinca que se abriu em seu escudo depois do último soco que dei.

Precisando acabar com aquela luta rapidamente, reuni chakra em meus punhos e agarrei as kunais que eu havia deixado separadas.

Corri em sua direção e o ataquei novamente, dando um soco tão forte que a trinca se espalhou por toda a barreira enquanto eu atirava as kunais a sua volta. O impacto me jogou contra o chão novamente, mas eu já contava com isso.

\- Esta tão cansada que não consegue acertar nem mais o alvo, querida? - Provocou ele, apontando para as kunais fincadas no chão à sua volta.

\- Eu não errei o alvo. - Retruquei com um sorriso maldoso.

Antes que ele pudesse entender o que eu havia dito, as armas a sua volta explodiram, mergulhando-o em fumaça e atirando os fragmentos da barreira - agora destruída por inteira - ao seu redor.

Me escondi atrás de uma árvore para me proteger.

Silêncio havia tomado conta do local e eu apurei os ouvidos para notar qualquer movimento, já que a fumaça densa dominava o local.

Sorri ao lembrar dos explosivos que estavam conectados às kunais - Tenten havia desenvolvido uma mini bomba para ataques surpresas como esse, onde uma kunai poderia matar facilmente um alvo com apenas uma pequena explosão.

Precisava lembrar-me de agradecê-la depois.

Lentamente, sai de trás da árvore e caminhei até o local onde ele havia estado parado. Procurei por um corpo ferido no chão, mas não havia nada.

Conforme a fumaça se dissipava, percebi que apenas a terra danificada - e agora queimada - estava ali.

Não havia nenhum sinal daquele maldito.

Xingando mentalmente, continuei procurando por sua presença até que enfim o localizei. Fuyuki jazia encostado em uma árvore mais distante da floresta - sua testa sangrava devido a um corte profundo, sua roupa estava chamuscada e o tecido do lado esquerdo de sua calça estava completamente queimado. Ao se desencostar do tronco e caminhar em minha direção, percebi que mancava.

 _Droga_.

Era para ele estar morto.

Notando minha expressão de ira ao constatar que ainda seguia vivo, ele abriu um largo sorriso - mostrando todos os dentes quebrados e boca ensanguentada.

\- Tenho que admitir, você é boa. Ninguém nunca conseguiu encostar nesse escudo, mas você o destruiu. - Comentou ele casualmente - Sorte a minha que ele absorveu uma parte da explosão antes de estilhaçar.

\- Eu não diria que foi sorte, você está desprotegido agora. - Ameacei. Eu o faria sofrer até o último batimento cardíaco de seu coração podre.

Sua expressão não se alterou, nem sua postura. Ambos estávamos ofegantes com os recentes esforços, mas ele ainda estava mais ferido do que eu. A calma que ele apresentava não era normal e isso me deixou desconfiada.

O que ele estava planejando?

\- Sabe, eu achei que não precisaria chegar a este ponto, mas isso se tornou necessário agora. - Comentou ele, enquanto apontava para uma área distante da floresta - Tragam-o aqui.

Um ninja apareceu atrás de um das arvores à alguns metros de nós, carregando alguém.

Fiquei surpresa, já eu havia vasculhado a área diversas vezes e não senti a presença de mais ninguém. Ele deve ter aparecido logo após a sequencia da luta com Fuyuki, se aproveitando de minha distração.

O ninja caminhava lentamente em nossa direção, arrastando consigo um homem ao seu lado. Pela postura e a forma como se arrastava, ele devia estar muito ferido.

Quando ambos surgiram no campo e a luz da lua iluminou seus rostos, meus olhos se arregalaram em horror.

Daisuke estava ajoelhado ali, na terra e grama, quase inconsciente.

Ele estava completamente machucado.

Os olhos tão azuis estavam fechados com o inchaço proveniente de suas pálpebras avermelhadas; o cabelo - um loiro platinado que iluminava seu lindo rosto - estava sujo, pingando suor e sangue; seu corpo estava cheio de cortes e hematomas e, pela forma com que ele gemia ao encostar a perna direita, devia estar com algum osso quebrado.

Meus olhos ardiam com lágrimas não derramadas e meu peito estava apertado.

Sua aparência era _assustadora_.

\- Encontramos seu amigo nos espionando aqui, logo depois de você chegar. Ele estava prestes a te encontrar na ponte quando conseguimos capturá-lo. Você tem um amigo bem durão, sabia? Ele só começou a gemer de dor depois de duas horas sendo espancado, antes disso ele apenas pedia para pouparmos sua vida. - Explicou ele, rindo como se estivesse contando uma piada.

Só um monstro poderia a fazer isso à alguém como Daisuke.

Fúria tingiu minha visão de vermelho e fez minhas mãos tremerem. Quando apertei o punho e me preparei para socá-lo tão forte que iria arrancar sua cabeça, ele falou em voz alta.

\- Antes de você me atacar, deixe-me esclarecer algo. O que fizemos com ele não foi nada perto do que vamos fazer com o resto da sua Vila, Sra Haruno, ele é apenas uma amostra gratuita. Mesmo que você me mate, eu ainda tenho homens fiéis que irão lutar para terminar o serviço, acredite em mim.

Pela primeira vez pude ver a verdadeira face de Fuyuki. Seu rosto era frio, a única pista sobre o que ele sentia eram seus olhos que queimavam com um ódio que eu jamais poderia sentir.

Era algo escuro, sombrio demais.

Ele era um demônio.

\- Eu já matei grande parte de seus homens, já se esqueceu? - Cuspi.

\- Eles não eram nada, eu guardei uma surpresa muito melhor pra você no futuro. - Respondeu ele misteriosamente.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando, quando Daisuke gemeu de dor quando foi jogado ao chão pelo ninja ao seu lado.

A fúria que havia sido substituída momentaneamente pela curiosidade retornou, esquentando meu sangue e fazendo com que meus músculos contraíssem. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, me teleportei até as costas do ninja e quebrei seu pescoço como um graveto.

\- É isso o que acontece com quem mexe com meus amigos. - Disse friamente, encarando Fuyuki como uma ameaça explicita.

Ele olhou para o corpo de Daisuke jogado no chão ao lado do ninja morto e deu uma grande risada, se divertindo com a situação.

\- Ah, isso vai ser divertido... - Comentou ele, risonho.

Sem dizer mais nada, o ataquei.

Ele sacou uma espada que estava guardada em suas costas e tentou me acertar no braço para desviar o soco. Contornei seu braço e dei um forte chute em sua perna queimada, arrancando um grunhido de dor dele. Graças ao reflexo, consegui desviar a tempo da kunai que ele tentou fincar em minha coxa e golpeei sua mão para jogar a arma longe.

Tentei utilizar o bisturi em sua perna sadia para incapacitá-lo, porém ele foi mais rápido e lançou a sua espada contra meu pescoço. Consegui me agachar e evitar o ataque, entretanto não fui rápida o suficiente para impedir o chute que me acertou nas costelas, me jogando vários metros longe de onde estávamos.

O chão destruído arranhou minha pele e a dor em minhas costelas foi tão intensa que tive certeza que algumas haviam se quebrado.

Com a respiração dificultada e sem conseguir me levantar, estiquei minha mão em direção ao ferimento para curar a fratura, mas Fukuyi surgiu ao meu lado e levantou a espada em direção à minha cabeça. Segundos antes que ele conseguisse me atingir, eu rolei para o lado e a arma ficou enterrada na terra ao meu lado.

Respirando fundo contra a dor insuportável na lateral de meu corpo, aproveitei a brecha e lhe dei uma rasteira, jogando-o no chão. Assim que atingiu o solo, eu saquei uma kunai e joguei em direção à seu pescoço, mas ele rechaçou a arma com uma shuriken e pulou para longe.

Cada respiração queimava meu peito, a dor em minhas costelas me deixavam sem ar.

Atirei uma kunai explosiva, que detonou assim que ele aterrissou perto das árvores e encheu o ambiente de fumaça. Utilizando-me dos segundos preciosos que essa distração em ofereceu, coloquei a mão em cima do ferimento e gemi de dor com o movimento.

Droga. Como eu havia imaginado, havia pelo menos duas costelas fraturadas.

Remendei as fraturas apenas o suficiente para me manter estável, tornando a dor suportável - e me levantei rapidamente. Fuyuki estava apoiado em um tronco de árvore largo, a respiração ofegante e a expressão mortal.

Parece que a diversão havia acabado.

Quando abri a boca para soltar uma frase irônica sobre sua mudança de humor, ouvi um chamado ao longe.

\- Sakura... saia d-daqui... - Daisuke tentava falar com muita dificuldade, sangue escorrendo de seus lábios feridos.

Ele continuava jogado no solo, sem conseguir se levantar, mas era visível o esforço que estava fazendo para tentar ficar em pé. Meu coração se apertou com a visão e meus olhos voltaram a arder. Como alguém pôde fazer isso?

Sem pensar, me virei rapidamente e corri em sua direção para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais nítido ficava a extensão de seus machucados e mais forte o aperto em meu peito ficava. Quando cheguei ao seu lado e me agachei para tentar levantá-lo, ele agarrou meus braços com força e aproximou seu rosto do meu.

\- Fuja, Sakura-san! V-ocê precisa sair... - Antes que finalizasse a frase, ele se engasgou e começou a tossir, cuspindo sangue no processo.

\- Daisuke-san me solte! Eu preciso tirar você daqu-

\- N-não... Me deixe e corra! - Os olhos inchados estavam minimamente arregalados, o azul de sua íris ficava imperceptível comparado ao vermelho que tingia seu olho a sua volta. Suas grandes mãos agarravam meus pulsos com força, fazendo o possível para me manter próxima o suficiente para que eu o escutasse.

Quando estava prestes a dizer que nunca o deixaria ali para morrer, eu o senti.

Ou melhor, senti sua espada.

As mãos de Daisuke impediram que eu conseguisse desviar e suas palavras me distraíram de sua presença. Os olhos do homem ferido a minha frente se abriram mais ainda em desespero ao encarar meu abdômen.

Acompanhando seu olhar, consegui ver a espada de Fuyuki atravessada em minha barriga. Sua presença sombria estava em minhas costas, suas mãos agarradas firmemente na arma empunhada e eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em minha nuca.

\- Distrações como essas podem te levar à morte, minha querida. Mesmo depois de uma Guerra, ainda não aprendeu isso? - Sussurrou ele, o hálito quente batendo em minha nuca e me deixando nauseada.

Dois segundos se passaram até que finalmente meu cérebro ultrapassou a nuvem de choque e começou a registrar a dor do ferimento. Sangue fresco pingava da ponta da lâmina e caía no chão, formando uma poça entre meu corpo e o de Daisuke.

\- NÃO! PARE, SEU MALDITO! - Daisuke urrou enquanto tentava se levantar para atacá-lo, soltando meus pulsos para se apoiar no chão instável.

A lâmina atravessada girou e eu soltei um grito de dor, tossindo sangue na sequência.

\- Cale a boca ou eu tornarei a morte dela ainda mais dolorosa. - Advertiu ele, com a voz grave.

Eu conseguia ouvir os lamentos de meu vizinho, que caiu sem forças novamente no chão, porém não conseguia registrá-los. No início minha mente só conseguia registrar dor e mais nada. Mas, ao ouvir a ameaça daquele verme, uma fúria gigantesca se apoderou de mim.

Com uma das mãos eu discretamente peguei uma kunai jogada ao meus pés e a escondi. Com a outra mão livre, segurei a lâmina da espada com tanta firmeza até que mais sangue começasse a escorrer pelo metal.

Analisando melhor, reparei que junto ao sangue havia um líquido escuro gotejando.

 _Merda_.

Aquele maldito havia envenenado a lâmina.

Respirando fundo para tentar manter a consciência e tirando o foco da dor, tive uma ideia. Sorri mentalmente ao pensar na ironia da situação.

Fuyuki reparou a ação e tentou puxar a lâmina de volta, porém a segurei para que a mantivesse no lugar.

\- O que você est-

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, puxei a lâmina com força para frente - a fim de tirá-la de suas mãos - e me virei velozmente com a kunai empunhada. Por não estar esperando o ataque, ele não conseguiu se defender quando finquei a arma em sua coxa esquerda.

Assustado, ele retrocedeu e acabou tropeçando em um pedaço de terra, caindo de costas no chão.

Enquanto ele se recuperava, eu arranquei a espada de meu corpo e a joguei para longe. Minha cabeça girava e estava cada vez mais difícil respirar. Eu sabia que havia perdido sangue demais no processo e o esforço fez com que a ferida abrisse mais ainda.

Minha vista estava embaçada e a lesão queimava em meu abdômen. Eu estava sem forças para permanecer em pé, portanto fiquei ajoelhada.

Fuyuki se recuperou do ataque e tornou a se levantar, só que estava rindo desta vez.

\- Admito que me assustei por um momento querida! Achei que iria me matar, mas ao invés disso.. - Ele então apontou para a kunai cravada em sua perna e tornou a gargalhar. - Quero acreditar que esse ataque infantil é efeito do veneno que já está correndo em suas veias.

De fato o veneno da espada já começava a apresentar seus efeitos.

\- S-sakura-san... - Escutei o baixo chamado preocupado de Daisuke, que estava deitado, quase inconsciente.

Minha sorte era que eu tomava antídotos de vários tipos por vários anos, portanto eles estavam conseguindo ao menos retardar o progresso da substância que ele havia criado. A única certeza que eu tinha no momento é que precisava chegar até a minha mochila que eu havia escondido entre as árvores.

\- Você chama esse xarope de veneno? - Provoquei.

O homem riu enquanto arrancava a arma e a jogava em direção ao penhasco.

\- Veja só, ela também tem senso de humor. Uma pena que não irá dur-

No meio da sentença ele se calou e tropeçou para trás. Um filete de sangue escorria de seu nariz e seus ouvidos, seus olhos se arregalaram ao me encarar.

\- O que você fez? - Questionou ele, preocupado.

Eu apenas dei um breve sorriso quando suas pernas falharam e ele caiu, protegendo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Sua vadia! O que você fez?! - Interrogou ele furioso, enquanto tentava se levantar - falhando miseravelmente.

\- Vadia? Eu já estava me acostumando com o "querida". - Zombei com a voz fraca, deixando-o mais irritado ainda.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho de fúria e ele começou a tossir sangue. Muito sangue. Seus braços também perderam a força, assim como sua voz se tornou apenas um sussurro.

Me apoiando na árvore mais próxima, consegui me levantar e fui me arrastando lentamente até onde ele se encontrava. Ao chegar ao seu lado, cai ajoelhada e permaneci ali, o encarando profundamente.

\- Eu iria matar você lentamente, sabia? Fazê-lo sofrer até o último segundo. Mas você estragou meus planos um pouco quando me atravessou com uma espada envenenada. - Contei em tom de segredo, ironicamente - Mas eu também trouxe kunais envenenadas, sabe. E quando vi o veneno pingando de sua lâmina, eu tive uma ideia e pensei: Por que não fazê-lo provar o próprio veneno? Literalmente, digo.

Ri sem humor da piada, apenas para provocá-lo.

Naquele momento ele não conseguia falar, pois já estava engasgando com o próprio sangue que jorrava de seu nariz e ouvido.

\- Então eu fiz uma mistura do veneno da minha kunai com o veneno da sua espada e finquei exatamente na sua artéria femoral, para circular bem rápido. - Revelei. - Não tinha certeza se iria funcionar, mas pelo jeito que você está agora, isso funcionou melhor do que esperava. - Finalizei sarcasticamente.

Seus olhos brilhavam em ódio e eu podia sentir o quanto ele queria ter forças para me matar ali.

Abaixei meu rosto para ficar bem próxima ao seu e percebi que um filete de sangue escorreu de meu nariz.

\- Agradeça que esta foi uma morte muito mais rápida do que você merecia por ter destruído minha vida. Não interessa se você planejou algo, saiba apenas que eu vou acabar com seus planos mais uma vez e meus amigos irão me ajudar. - Finalizei antes que uma tosse tomasse conta de meu peito.

Fuyuki começou a convulsionar, os olhos revirados e sangue saindo de sua boca. Durou apenas alguns segundos até que ele ficou imóvel.

Ele estava morto.

Ao tirar a mão da boca após o acesso de tosse, reparei que havia sangue ali. _Eu precisava me apressar_. Enquanto tentava me levantar, sem muito sucesso, reparei no brilho que cruzou o céu. Logo em seguida outra luz dourada atravessou o céu negro, seguido de várias outras luzes.

Os meteoros.

Eu não conseguia me mover, apenas tive forças para levantar a cabeça e admirar o evento acontecer.

Daisuke não estava fazendo mais nenhum som, devia ter desmaiado.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto como um rio, levando consigo toda a dor que eu sentia por dentro. Os meteoros no céu pareciam minhas lágrimas, como se ele também chorasse pelo que havia acontecido.

Eu os havia vingado.

Não havia sido culpa minha.

Ele foram mortos por um monstro que queria poder e eu o matei, vingando-os.

Minha visão ficou mais embaçada e a respiração estava cada vez mais difícil de manter estável. Minha ferida aberta queimava com o veneno e eu não tinha forças para lutar contra.

Eu tinha que tentar.

Eu tinha que chegar até a mochila onde estava o antídoto que eu havia preparado. Eu _precisava_ me salvar, mas eu não _conseguia_.

Eu só conseguia admirar aquele céu e as luzes que brilhavam, iluminando por onde passavam.

\- Sakura.

Aquela voz.

Será que eu já estava alucinando por causa do veneno?

Desviei o olhar do céu brilhante para a sombra que estava ajoelhada a minha frente. Demorei alguns segundos para focalizar o rosto que estava ali e, quando consegui, meu coração lento falhou uma batida.

Sasuke encontrava-se parado na minha frente, o cenho franzido e a boca retorcida em preocupação. Sua mão alcançou meu rosto, ma so contato não durou muito. Logo em seguida ele a moveu para procurar por ferimentos em meu corpo.

\- O que houve? - Pude sentir um timbre agudo de medo em sua voz, enquanto ele observava a quantidade de sangue que jorrava de minha ferida e de meu nariz.

Quanto tentei falar, uma crise de tosse se apoderou de mim, impedindo que eu respirasse direito e fazendo com que a tontura me deixasse desorientada. Vendo que eu estava prestes a desmaiar, Sasuke agarrou meu corpo e me acomodou em seu colo, enquanto procurava por algo para estancar o sangramento.

\- Vou te levar para um hospital, vamos. - Disse ele enquanto me levantava.

Soltei um alto gemido de dor pelo movimento, enquanto consegui falar.

\- N-não... veneno... - Meus movimentos e minha coordenação motora estavam lentos, mas consegui apontar para a floresta, aonde minha mochila estava escondida.

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente quando mencionei o veneno.

\- Ele te envenenou? Para onde está apontando? O que há ali? - Questionou, ansioso.

\- Anti... A-Antíd... - Minha boca parecia gelatina. Desespero começou a me invadir quando percebi que não conseguia terminar a frase e meu corpo estava se desligando.

Eu precisava daquele antídoto.

Eu queria viver.

\- O antídoto para o veneno está lá? - Perguntou frenético.

Ele correu comigo em seus braços até o local onde eu havia apontado.

\- Me diga aonde está Sakura. Aponte! - Ordenou ele, agitado.

O sentimento era desesperador. Eu queria gritar: "ESTA ALI! NAQUELA MOCHILA A 3 ÁRVORES ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!" mas nada saía.

Ele deve ter percebido o pânico em meu olhar, pois parou de falar e colocou uma mão em minha bochecha, limpando o sangue que escorria ali e me encarando profundamente.

\- Você consegue Sakura. Por favor. - Sussurrou.

Reuni toda a força que havia me restado e forcei meus lábios a formarem a única palavra que poderia salvar a minha vida.

\- Mo...m-mochila... - Uma nova crise de tosse violenta se apossou de mim e Sasuke teve que me deixar no chão. Era muito sangue e eu mal conseguia respirar.

Eu estava lutando para forçar a entrada de ar em meus pulmões, quando percebi que ele havia desaparecido. A ausência do calor de seu corpo me deixou com frio, meus músculos tremiam e eu não consegui mais permanecer sentada.

Eu não conseguia respirar e tudo doía. Pontos pretos surgiram em minha vista e eu sabia que iria desmaiar.

Eu também sabia que se adormecesse, eu não iria acordar novamente.

Estava perdendo a batalha para me manter acordada e, quando achei que iria desmaiar, senti os braços de Sasuke me envolvendo outra vez e forçando um líquido amargo pela minha boca.

Alívio invadiu meu peito quando reconheci o gosto.

Ele encontrou o antídoto.

Ele me salvou.

\- Fique comigo, Sakura. - Sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, enquanto me apertava contra seu corpo.

Calor se espalhou pelo meu peito e um sorriso tentou despontar em meus lábios.

Envolta pelo sentimento de segurança, deixei que a escuridão me levasse e eu caísse em sono profundo.

* * *

 _Olááááááá minha gente!_

 _Quem é vivo sempre aparece né? Hahahaah Pessoal, peço miiiiil desculpas pelo atraso! Tive vários probleminhas semana passada e não consegui postar nada, especialmente por se tratar de um cap um pouquinho mais trabalhoso por ter bastante luta (é mais fácil do que parece descrever uma luta ta? hahahaha). Mas o mais chato mesmo foi a minha tendinite que voltou com tudo e, como eu trabalho o dia inteiro no pc e só consigo escrever o capítulo a noite, me atrasou horrores!_

 _Mas por questão de honra decidi terminar esse hoje, para que todos possam aproveitar para ler no feriado (pelo menos o pessoal aqui de SP hahaha)._

 _To sem pulso e a base de analgésico, mas terminei! huahuahau_

 _ **Lo Anjos** : Chegueeeeeeeeeei! Hahahaha Ta ai mais um capítulo amore, falei que iria terminar e terminei, ta vendo?! Hahahaha Peço mil desculpas pela demora! E tadinho do Daisuke, viu só o que ele sofreu nesse capítulo... hahaahha Sasuke deu o ar das graças já no finalzinho, mas fica tranquila que no próximo ele vai aparecer mais um pouquinho! Muuuuito obrigada pelo apoio de sempre e um super beijo no core! s2_

 _ **Uchiha Manu-chan:** Sou uma máquina de escrever mulher, viu só! Huahuahua Tudo que eu adiantei naqueles outros, eu atrasei nesse, fala sério! Hahahaha Eu fico muuuuuuuuito feliz em saber que você ainda está acompanhando e que está gostando do desfecho, é muito importante saber que você que acompanha deeesde o comecinho ainda ta curtindo! HAHAHAHAHA eu ri horrores com essa sua cena imaginária do Sasuke à lá galanteador, imagina que lindo que ia ser? #queremossersakura Hahahaha E tadinho do Daisuke, nunca vi homem ser mais odiado que ele, coitado! :P Mas ta ai mais um cap., espero muuuito que você goste e um super beijo!_

 _ **HarunoKuchiki:** Meupaidocéu você leu todos os 14 de uma vez? :O #chocada Parece eu vendo série mulheeer! Huahuahua Fiquei mega/ultra/blaster feliz com sua review e seu elogio, obrigada de coração! Quem dera se tivesse acontecido isso no anime/manga né? Eles não deixaram nem um pouquinho de SasuSaku pra nós ficarmos felizes! Hahahaha Ta ai mais um capítulo - atrasado - no capricho e espero que você goste viu? Um suuuuuuuper beijo e depois me conta o que achou!_

 _ **Guest** : Ain jura? Meu deus assim meu coração não gueeeenta! Hahahaha Muuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelo elogio! Pode deixar que vou ter uma surpresa pra você lá pra frente, aguardee! Um meeega beijo e aproveite o cap novo! :*_

 _Geeeente, nem sei como agradecer o carinho de vocês, juro!_ _Meu coração enche de alegria ao ler suas mensagens, fazem meu dia!_

 _Espero que gostem desse capítulo e me contem o que acharam!_

 _Suuuuuuuuuuuuper beijo! :*_


	16. Cura

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo dezesseis**

* * *

Abri os olhos e imediatamente senti dor.

Meu rosto estava rígido, meus braços pareciam gelatina, minhas pernas pesavam como chumbo e minha barriga ardia.

Toquei o ferimento que queimava no abdômen e percebi que minha barriga estava enfaixada. Na verdade, todo meu corpo estava com curativos, faixas e gazes.

Desconfiada, comecei a observar o local onde eu estava. Era um quarto claro, os móveis eram de madeira, a janela grande que estava na parede oposta estava aberta e um vento fresco entrava por ela, movendo as cortinas brancas. A cama em que eu estava deitada era extremamente confortável, com um travesseiro macio e um cobertor azul claro de algodão me cobria.

Pela sensação do tecido em minha pele, percebi que estava apenas de short e top. Algo estava envolvendo minha cintura, mas não tinha forças o suficiente nos braços para levantar o cobertor ainda.

Pelo céu alaranjado que eu conseguia ver lá fora devia ser tarde, perto do anoitecer.

 _Onde eu estava?_

Quando estava tentando me lembrar dos acontecimentos anteriores, a porta do quarto se abriu e o loiro que estava entrando congelou ao me ver acordada.

\- Sakura-chan, você acordou! - Gritou Naruto enquanto corria ao lado de minha cama e me abraçava.

Soltei um gemido de dor quando me apertou e imediatamente ele me soltou, pedindo desculpas.

\- Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você, achei que não chegaríamos a tempo. - Confessou, com os olhos tristes brilhantes. - Por que você fez isso, Sakura-chan? Você poderia ter morrido!

Não consegui encarar aqueles olhos azuis sem me sentir levemente culpada, portanto mirei minhas mãos ao responder.

\- Porque eu precisava fazer isso sozinha.

\- Nós iriamos te ajudar, dattebayo! Quando você foi para a casa do teme depois do ataque eu fiquei fazendo planos, descobrindo tudo que podia para atacar aqueles malditos, mas ai pela manhã eu descobri que você havia partido e ... - Sua voz ficou mais baixa e grave - Eu achei que ia te perder, Sakura-chan.

Ele então apertou minha mão e me forçou a encará-lo.

A tristeza em seu olhar era de partir o coração, mas eu não estava arrependida do que havia feito.

\- Eu tinha que fazer isso, Naruto. - Sussurrei, apertando sua mão carinhosamente de volta. - Não foi por você ou por nada que aconteceu. Foi por _mim_. _Eu_ precisava matar aquele homem e conseguir justiça pelo que ele havia feito. Você não sabe o que eu descobri...

Com essas palavras, Naruto cerrou levemente os olhos.

\- O que você descobriu? - Questionou ele, preocupado.

Soltei um suspiro cansado.

Naquele momento, tudo voltou à minha mente e comecei a relembrar cada palavra que Fuyuki havia dito.

Seus olhos brilhando com sede de vingança estavam gravados em minha retina, assim como seu discurso de ódio estava gravado em minha memória. A revolta do que havia acontecido surgiu novamente em meu peito, assim como a tristeza.

Eu sabia que vingar-me daquele homem não me traria felicidade, mas eu esperava ao menos um alívio ao saber que ele já não existia mais.

Porém as descobertas que eu tive só me causaram mais angústia.

Claro, fiquei aliviada ao saber que não fui culpada diretamente pela morte de meus pais, mas eu sabia que eu também estava envolvida. Se eu não fosse quem eu era, não haveria homens desejando meu poder.

Se eu não fosse quem eu era, meus pais estariam vivos.

Fechei os olhos em pesar, evitando que novas lágrimas se formassem.

\- Podemos falar sobre isso depois? E-eu.. eu não.. - Tentei pedir à ele, mas mal consegui terminar a frase sem que minha voz começasse a falhar.

Naruto notou a mudança de clima no quarto e tratou de se desculpar, aumentando o aperto em minhas mãos.

\- Sinto muito, Sakura-chan, não queria te chatear. - Disse ele, entristecido - Falamos nisso quando o teme voltar.

Isso distraiu meus pensamentos.

Sasuke...

\- Onde ele está? - Perguntei suavemente.

\- Quando soubemos que você estava fora de risco, ele saiu caçar algum ninja que sobrou e procurar pistas. Deve estar voltando já. - Respondeu.

\- Eu matei todos eles. - Contei, desviando o olhar para a janela.

\- Nós vimos, mas as vezes alguém pode ter se escondido. - Replicou o loiro.

Não respondi, sabendo que ele poderia estar certo.

Eu estava tão focada na luta e tão ferida, que não poderia sentir mais nenhum chakra a minha volta.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, quando percebi que Naruto se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira que estava da lado da cama.

\- O que foi? - Interroguei, sabendo que ele não estava em contando algo.

Ele também havia desviado o olhar para a janela e notei que ele ficou pensativo, decidindo se devia compartilhar o que estava lhe incomodando ou não.

\- Sabe Sakura-chan, o teme ficou muito perturbado com tudo isso, eu não tinha visto aquele medo no olhar dele desde que... - Contou ele, deixando implícito o final da sentença.

Meus ouvidos haviam aguçado em curiosidade e voltei o olhar para seu rosto.

\- Eu estava dormindo em casa quando ouvi a porta da frente sendo esmurrada, levantei assustado já que ainda era madrugada e, quando consegui chegar na entrada, Sasuke estava lá... ele estava branco, Sakura-chan, parecia um fantasma. "Ela se foi", ele gritava, jogando as cartas que você havia deixado em mim. Ele só gritou ordens para que eu me arrumasse para partir e foi embora, correndo. Quando li sua carta, a que você escreveu para mim, entendi o que havia acontecido. - Contou ele ainda admirando o céu pela janela, perdido em pensamentos.

Então ele havia acordado antes do esperado?

Sua força realmente era fenomenal, a quantidade do sonífero que lhe dei deixaria uma pessoa dormindo por um dia inteiro.

Aquilo explicava como ele conseguiu me encontrar logo após eu ter matado Fuyuki, assim que começou a chuva de meteoros.

\- Mesmo saindo logo depois dele, não consegui alcançá-lo no caminho. Quando cheguei na ponte e o localizei, percebi que ele já estava com você nos braços. Eu me assustei quando vi seu estado, era sangue para todo lado e você estava muito machucada e desmaiada. Mas Sasuke... ele era a personificação do medo, Sakura-chan. O olhar que ele te dava enquanto tentava te acordar era apavorante. - Sua voz falhou nesse momento e ele voltou a me encarar, com os olhos marejados. - Eu sempre imaginei o que ele deve ter sentido quando encontrou a família naquela noite e como ele reagiu, mas naquela hora... naquela hora pude ver realmente o que ele estava sentindo e foi assustador.

Eu não conseguia respirar, estava paralisada.

Não imaginava Sasuke, com sua postura feroz e personalidade forte, demonstrando _medo_.

Muito menos demonstrando medo _por mim_.

\- Se tem alguém que pode fazer com que ele quebre outra vez, esse alguém é você, Sakura-chan. Nunca se esqueça disso. - Sussurrou ele, apertando minha mão.

Suas palavras me atingiram como um soco, fazendo com que meus olhos se arregalassem.

Eu sabia que não era uma completa estranha para Sasuke, mas não acreditava que tinha tamanha importância para ele. Sempre acreditei que era considerada uma grande amiga, mas as palavras de Naruto me fizeram pensar em outra possibilidade.

Antes que pudesse refletir mais sobre isso, a porta se abriu, revelando uma senhora muito idosa carregando toalhas e curativos.

\- Que bom que você está despertou, estávamos preocupados! - Disse a mulher simpática, enquanto deixava os itens na cômoda e caminhava em minha direção, com um largo sorriso no rosto que acentuava suas inúmeras rugas.

Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

\- Sakura-chan, está é a vovó Katsumi - Apresentou Naruto, com um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes - Ela que nos acolheu em sua casa e ajudou a cuidar de você!

Segurei a mão enrugada da senhora ao meu lado ao me apresentar, enquanto dava um olhar repreendendo Naruto pelo "vovó". Ele apenas deu de ombros, sem entender nada.

\- Muito obrigada, sinto muito por todo o incômodo que estamos causando, Katsumi-sama. - Me desculpei, a voz saindo tímida.

Ela se aproximou e colocou uma de suas mãos em meu rosto, sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, o importante é que você se recupere. Sem contar que eu não poderia recusar um pedido vindo de dois rapazes tão bonitos como eles, certo? - Brincou ela, apontando a cabeça para Naruto.

Este, por sua vez, havia ficado vermelho e coçava a parte de trás da cabeça sorrindo abobadamente, envergonhado. A cena era tão engraçada que uma risada escapou de meus lábios, porém o esforço fez com que meu ferimento ardesse e me mexi desconfortável na cama.

O clima leve acabou quando a senhora Katsumi pediu que Naruto saísse do quarto para que ela pudesse trocar minhas bandagens.

Enquanto tirava o tecido manchado de sangue de meus braços e higienizava a região, ela me contou tudo que aconteceu desde chegamos aqui.

Disse que eu cheguei aqui inconsciente, havia perdido muito sangue e meus batimentos estavam perigosamente baixos. Sasuke contou a ela sobre o veneno e o antídoto e, como já havia trabalhado como enfermeira quando jovem, ela deduziu que a origem do sangramento era devido mais ao veneno em si do que a ferida aberta, portanto ela higienizou bem a região para evitar futuras infecções e fez a sutura no local.

Eles haviam contado à ela sobre quem eu era - seus olhos brilharam de excitação nesse momento - e que eu conseguiria me curar, uma vez que estivesse descansada.

Sabendo que as primeiras horas eram as mais críticas, todos haviam aguardado que meus batimentos estivessem estabilizados para relaxar.

Ela também relatou sobre o estado de Daisuke quando a questionei, preocupada. Ela afirmou que ele estava muito ferido, mas iria se recuperar após uma boa noite de sono.

Suspirei aliviada.

Meu chakra estava muito baixo e entendia que precisaria de muitas horas de descanso para me recuperar, entretanto não poderia ficar naquela casa por muito tempo e precisava me curar o quanto antes.

Enquanto eu fazia planos, Katsumi-sama terminou a troca de bandagens de ambos os braços e levantou o cobertor - colocando-o em meus quadris e deixando minha barriga exposta - para repetir o mesmo processo em meu abdômen. Mas quando estava prestes a tocar no curativo, a porta se abriu novamente.

Meus olhos foram em direção ao intruso, tendo a certeza que era Naruto querendo saber se havíamos terminado, porém fiquei surpresa ao perceber quem estava ali.

Sasuke estava parado no batente da porta, com uma das mãos ainda na maçaneta, com a expressão série e determinada. Porém quando seus olhos negros se encontraram com os meus, eles se arregalaram levemente ao perceber a situação que havia interrompido.

Suas mãos se soltaram da porta rapidamente e ele se mexeu desconfortável, direcionando o olhar para o piso de madeira, pigarreando antes de falar.

\- Naruto me disse que você havia acordado, ele só não me avisou que... aquele dobe não me disse que... - Tentou se explicar, não encontrando a melhor forma de dizer que o loiro não o avisou que meus curativos estavam sendo trocados.

Sorri internamente com aquela cena, um Uchiha desconfortável era algo muito cômico de se ver.

Quando continuei observando e notei que seu pescoço e orelhas estavam vermelhos de embaraço, quase arregalei os olhos em surpresa.

\- Oh! Olá querido, fico feliz que voltou. Não se preocupe, eu estava apenas trocando os curativos dela. - Disse a Katsumi-sama gentilmente, tentando deixá-lo tranquilizado.

\- Bom, eu volto depois. - Respondeu ele sem me olhar, já virando as costas em direção à porta.

\- Espere! - Chamou a anciã, se levantando da cadeira e deixando os itens de limpeza na cômoda - Eu preciso ir comprar mais gazes e bandagens para a próxima troca antes que anoiteça, caso contrário a loja vai fechar. Só restou fazer a limpeza da ferida na barriga, você pode fazê-la para mim?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, assim como eu, encarando a senhora como se ela fosse um novo tipo de demônio.

 _O que?_

\- O que? - Questionou ele também em voz alta, atônico.

Katsumi-sama agarrou a bolsa e caminhou até a porta, passando ao lado do homem chocado como se não tivesse percebido sua reação.

\- Vou ver se Naruto quer me acompanhar, estou velha demais para carregar sacolas, sabe. - Ela foi dizendo enquanto saía do quarto e acenava, se despedindo - Nos vemos mais tarde, crianças!

Quando a porta se fechou com um clique e o silêncio invadiu o ambiente, minhas bochechas começaram a arder ao registrar a situação em que eu me encontrava.

Sasuke ainda estava olhando a porta sem acreditar que ela havia feito isso.

\- Não se preocupe, eu consigo trocar as bandagens sozinha, pode ir descansar. - Declarei enquanto tentava me sentar no colchão, minha voz falhando quando um espasmo de dor se refletiu por todo meu peito.

Isso pareceu fazer com que ele voltasse a realidade e se aproximasse da cama, me forçando a deitar novamente.

\- Fique deitada, você vai abrir os pontos. - Retrucou ele em voz baixa.

\- Você não precisa fazer iss-

\- Sakura. - Ele disse meu nome como uma ordem, para que eu ficasse calada.

Sem me dirigir o olhar, ele foi até a cômoda para pegar todos os itens necessários para a troca e se sentou na cadeira onde estava a senhora antes.

Quando ele terminou de organizar tudo e se sentou ereto para começar o procedimento, ele encarou meu corpo e percebi como ficou desconfortável. Eu não estava em melhor situação com meu rosto queimando como fogo, sabendo que ele estava ali e eu estava apenas de top.

Não é como se eu nunca tivesse passado por situações assim antes.

Como médica, eu já tinha superado minha cota de situações constrangedoras. Trabalhei tanto estudando o corpo humano que já havia perdido a vergonha em relação à tudo, principalmente quando eu tinha que fazer os exames físicos obrigatórios dos ninjas e eu tinha que suportar as típicas cantadas e sorrisos maliciosos durante os procedimentos.

Mas apenas o fato de saber que seria Sasuke que estaria encostando em minha pele, mesmo que fosse para trocar um curativo, meu estômago ficava agitado.

Ele levantou as mãos e começou a descolar os esparadrapos que seguravam as gazes e bandagens sobre o ferimento. Quando seus dedos frios passearam pela pele em cima de minha costela, todo meu corpo ficou arrepiado.

 _Ah mas que droga, se controle Sakura. SE CONTROLE._

\- Está com frio? - Questionou ele, em tom neutro.

Quando virei a cabeça para o encarar, um pequeno sorriso divertido cruzava seu rosto enquanto ele seguia fazendo o trabalho, sem devolver o olhar.

\- Cala a boca. - Resmunguei envergonhada, encostando a cabeça novamente no travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

Eu sentia que minha cara iria derreter de tão quente que estava, que ótima hora para ele desenvolver senso de humor.

Minha cabeça pensava em milhões de assuntos que eu poderia utilizar para iniciar uma conversa para tentar diminuir aquele clima constrangedor. Quando tomei fôlego e estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar, ele me cortou.

\- O que você fez foi burrice.

\- O que? - Perguntei, atordoada pela acusação repentina.

\- Você sair sozinha para matar todos esses ninjas foi burrice. - Repetiu ele, a voz soando dura.

\- Não foi burrice, foi necessário. - Respondi secamente.

Sua mão ágil fazia o trabalho perfeitamente, ele já havia tirado as gazes sujas de sangue e estava preparando o material para higienizar o local onde estava os pontos.

\- Eu iria te ajudar, esse era o plano. Te contei tudo que sabia porque eu iria junto. - Seu cenho estava franzido em irritação, mas seus movimentos continuavam delicados.

\- Eu precisava agir rápido e, pra falar a verdade, eu não sabia se você me deixaria fazer isso. - Confessei, mantendo o olhar no teto branco que estava sob nós.

Apertei os dentes quando ele passou o anticéptico, o que causou uma ardência horrível e me fez ficar quieta por alguns segundos.

\- Você me enganou. - Retrucou ele, com a voz fria.

\- Eu não enganei você, eu decidi aquilo de última hora. Alem do mais, eu fiz o que tinha que fazer para garantir minha vingança.

\- E nos enganou para isso.

\- Mas eu deixei a carta para vocês explicando tudo, não deixei?!

\- Você me deu a porra de um sonífero Sakura! - Jogou na minha cara, nervoso.

\- Não foi muito diferente de quando você me deixou desacordada naquele banco, não é?!

Aquilo saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse controlar e senti Sasuke endurecer ao meu lado, a gaze com anticéptico já esquecida em sua mão.

\- Eu era uma criança desesperada na época, você já é adulta. - Rosnou ele, me encarando com aqueles olhos negros que refletiam a raiva que ele estava sentindo.

\- Exatamente, se você está se sentindo traído agora, imagine o que eu senti quando era apenas uma criança. - Respondi na mesma altura, sem desviar o olhar.

Ele trincou a mandíbula e cerrou os olhos de irritação.

Devolvi o olhar irritado mas logo em seguida o desviei, fechando os olhos.

Soltei um leve suspiro, tentando manter a calma. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir e meu corpo doía muito, inclusive a ferida recém higienizada. Eu não estava em condições de continuar discutindo com ele dessa forma.

\- Escute, eu não queria ter feito isso. Eu não gostei de te deixar para trás, mas eu _precisava_ Sasuke. Eu precisava fazer isso por mim e pela minha família. - Eu disse ainda de olhos fechados, com a voz mais calma. - E eu sabia que vocês iriam me ajudar no final, eu sabia que poderia contar com o seu socorro.

Finalizei a frase abrindo os olhos e voltando a admirar o rosto angular do vingador, que agora encarava suas próprias mãos.

Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou a terminar de limpar o machucado e o fechou novamente com bandagens limpas. Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra até que ele tivesse terminado o curativo e, sem dizer absolutamente nada, ele guardou tudo e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Fechei os olhos enquanto lágrimas quentes rolavam pelo meu rosto.

No momento em que decidi utilizar o sonífero em Sasuke, eu sabia que haveria suas consequências no futuro. Ele tinha razão quando disse que eu o havia traído, pois sei que ele apenas me contou todos os detalhes da organização porque tinha a certeza que ele viria comigo. Mas eu o enganei da pior forma possível, portanto eu já estava preparada para sua revolta.

Mas isso não significava que eu estava preparada para a dor que viria com isso.

Em poucos dias muitas feridas foram abertas novamente e tudo o que eu queria agora era um abraço seu, sentindo o calor de seu corpo como quando ele me segurou ao me resgatar.

Uma sensação de aperto surgiu em meu peito como garras e estava difícil respirar.

Soluços escapavam de minha boca conforme o choro ficava mais forte, causando dor na ferida do abdômen. Mas a dor emocional era muito pior, portanto a ignorei e continuei colocando para fora tudo aquilo que eu havia acumulado pelas ultimas horas.

Saudade de meus pais, descobrir a causa de suas mortes, o alívio ao saber que eu não fui a culpada, a mágoa ao descobrir que morreram por uma coisa injusta... tudo veio como uma avalanche.

Eu sabia que precisava daquele momento de desabafo, sendo assim eu deixei que tudo aquilo continuasse fluindo para fora visando que eu começasse a realmente curar.

Curar de dentro para fora, curar por completo.

Transformar essas feridas abertas em cicatrizes.

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei assim, até que cai em sono profundo.

Acordei algumas horas depois com as risadas de Naruto que ecoavam do corredor. O quarto estava frio e escuro, a janela mostrava um céu escuro estrelado e a lua alta.

Por quantas horas eu havia dormido?

Esfreguei os olhos e percebi que a dor no corpo havia melhorado consideravelmente, assim como a ardência na sutura em minha barriga.

Decidi que iria me levantar e caminhar um pouco para exercitar as pernas, pois planejava voltar à Konoha no dia seguinte e precisava acelerar a recuperação. A pior parte foi o movimento para sentar na cama, onde tive que contrair o abdômen e a sutura repuxou.

Grunhi levemente de dor mas continuei até que estivesse completamente sentada.

Minha cabeça girava e minha vista se embaçou com a tontura, então esperei alguns minutos antes de tentar ficar completamente em pé.

Me apoiei na parede e na cômoda ao meu lado e forcei meu corpo para cima, as pernas bambeando um pouco mas ficando firmes logo em seguida. Consegui ir desse modo até a porta e a abri levemente, evitando fazer barulho.

Caminhei lentamente pelo corredor com uma mão apoiada na parede e a outra apoiada nas suturas Fui em direção ao ruído que saía do último cômodo, onde a voz de Naruto soava mais alta que todas as outras. Observando o local, percebi que havia mais uma porta fechada e uma outra aberta, que levava ao quintal da casa.

Lembrando-me que Daisuke também estava na casa repousando, abri a porta que estava cerrada esperando encontrá-lo ali e fiquei satisfeita ao ver que estava certa.

O loiro estava deitado em uma grande cama colocada no meio do quarto, que possuía uma grande janela que dava para o quintal e uma penteadeira recheada de coisas femininas. Sorri ao identificar uma caixa cheia de lenços coloridos - aquele quarto deveria pertencer à senhora Katsumi.

Com passos leves, me dirigi até a beirada da cama e notei que ele estava desperto, me observando com uma expressão séria.

Seus rosto estava cheio de curativos e machucado, porém o aspecto assustador que ele tinha no campo havia desaparecido.

Me sentei no colchão e segurei sua mão quente, que cobriu a minha imediatamente e fez uma leve carícia onde estava enfaixada. Mesmo no quarto escuro, onde apenas a luz da lua iluminava o ambiente, seus olhos claros se destacavam como duas lanternas e examinavam cada centímetro de meu corpo.

\- Sakuran-san, me desculpe... - Sua voz estava grave e falhou ao finalizar a frase, mostrando que ele estava visivelmente abalado ao identificar todos os meus ferimentos.

\- Pare, por favor Daisuke-san. Não foi culpa sua. - Eu disse gentilmente, tentando tirar aquela expressão preocupada de seu rosto.

\- Claro que sim, por minha causa você se distraiu e aquele homem... aquele monstro... quase te matou. - Gaguejou ele, nervoso.

\- Ele faria isso de qualquer jeito. Na verdade, graças aquilo eu consegui envenená-lo também.

\- Eu vi que ele caiu no chão depois que você o atacou, mas eu acabei desmaiando antes de conseguir ver o que aconteceu. - Replicou ele.

\- Entendo. Como você sabia que eu estaria lá, Daisuke-san?

Aquela pergunta havia se formado milhares de vezes depois que eu despertei e era um alívio enfim pode fazê-la em voz alta.

\- Eu estava indo levar ervas frescas para você, quando a vi saindo discretamente da casa do Sasuke com uma mochila nas costas. Eu imaginei que você não iria apenas dar uma volta, eu sabia que você iria atrás deles e decidi ir atrás para tentar te impedir. - Nesse momento seus olhos se desviaram do meu, com um brilho de tristeza. - Nem isso eu consegui fazer. Eu sou fraco, um inútil em campo de batalha.

Sua voz soava amarga e magoada.

Eu sabia o que era me sentir assim, portanto apertei sua mão mais forte e chamei seu nome, pedindo que ele me olhasse.

\- Você foi mais corajoso do que muitas pessoas que já conheci, foi atrás de mim sem pensar no que poderia acontecer com você. Eu não sei como poderia te agradecer por arriscar sua vida pela minha.

Ele então se soltou e levantou sua mão em direção ao meu rosto, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha em um gesto delicado.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa pela senhorita. - O brilho magoado em seus olhos haviam se transformado em algo mais.

Havia preocupação e tristeza, mas também havia... carinho.

Afeto.

Silêncio instalou-se entre nós conforme seu olhar ficava mais intenso.

\- Sakura-san, eu acho que... quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que... - Sua mão estava levemente trêmula, mas ele ainda não a havia removido de meu rosto.

O seu nervosismo acabou me deixando nervosa também, pois não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Sua mão deslizou para meu queixo e seu olhar se abaixou em direção a minha boca.

\- Eu só queria que você soubesse... - Sua voz ficava cada vez mais baixa, não passando de um sussurro. - Sakura-san...

Minha mente girava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando percebi que seu rosto estava cada vez mais próximo.

 _Ah meu deus_.

Ele iria me beijar.

* * *

 _Oláááááá minha gente! :D_

 _Como vocês estão?_

 _Olha só quem ta aqui postando no dia combinado! *palmas* Hahahaha_

 _Gente esse capítulo na verdade era um só, mas ele ficou tão grande que eu tive que dividi-lo em dois para não ficar muito cansativo. Então grande parte do próximo capítulo da próxima semana já está pronto e já vou adiantando que momentos "owwnn" enfim vão acontecer. Então preparem a insulina que a glicose vai jorraaar! Huahua_

 _E para nossa alegria (e tristeza), informo que a fic já está chegando na reta final! Já planejei como vai terminar, acredito que mais 3 ou 4 cap no máximo tudo acaba (ou vai que é mais, as vezes eu me empolgo pra escrever)._ _Também né, depois de 20 capítulos tava na hora! hahahaha_

 _ **Lo Anjos** : Amoooreee! Você gostou da luta? Deu pra visualizar bem? Eu imaginava uns golpes à lá Jackie Chan, mas quando ia escrever era tipo.. "ai chutou a canela dele" Huahuahua Tadinho do Sasuke né? Só na sofrência com essa Sakura! To suuper feliz que tenha gostado e me conta o que achou desse, to super curiosa pra saber sua reação (eu sei que você vai querer me matar com esse final) huahauahu um super beijo no corêê! _

_**Guest** : Postei! :)_

 _ **Van** : Huahuahu Olha, esse Daisuke tem um time contra que da até dó coitado! Nesse capítulo explica melhor sobre onde Naruto tava, claro que ele não iria deixar de socorrer nossa Sakura né? Consegui postar no dia certinho dessa vez e semana que vem também vai dar certo, então poooode atualizando isso ai que eu vou aparecer lá no seu email berrando: CAPÍTULO NOOOVO! Huahuahua Espero muuuuuito que tenha gostado desse também! Ps.: Ai que bom que apareceu o nome agora, é que antes só aparecia 'Guest', dai não sei como chamar! Huahuahua Um meeeega beijo!_

 _ **Hannyw** : Aaaaaaai como você é uma fofa, fiquei extasiada com sua review! Eu também já fiz isso várias vezes, comecei a ler uma fic do nada porque tava entediada e no final acabava me surpreendendo muito! Antes de tudo, adorei o DaisuSaku ai, finalmente alguém que torce por eles! Huahuahua Saber disso me deixa mega feliz, acho que história boa é aquela aquela que você tem que ficar pensando em teorias e não cisma com uma logo de cara, porque é a única coisa que vem a mente. Estou sempre tentando criar alguma coisa pra sair do ~óbvio~ e tirar a previsibilidade da leitura. Não sei se estou conseguindo, mas que eu to tentando, eu to! Huahuahua Obrigada de coraçããão pela review, comentários carinhosos como o seu me inspiram cada vez mais a continuar! Um suuuper beijo e depois me conta o que achou desse! :*_

 _Mas é isso ai galera, mais um capítulo para vocês e até semana que vem!_

 _Um beeeeeeeijo! :*_


	17. Resoluções

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo dezessete**

* * *

Ele iria me beijar e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu estava tão concentrada tentando entender que não percebi que eu já havia escorregado até a beirada da cama. Só reparei nisso quando minha perna deslizou completamente pela colcha de seda e eu fui diretamente para o chão, gritando de surpresa ao cair em cima do tapete que havia ao lado da cama.

A mão masculina que estava em meu rosto tentou segurar meu braço, mas não foi rápido o suficiente e o movimento fez com que Daisuke soltasse um gemido de dor.

No meu caso, eu mal conseguia respirar quando a dor se espalhou pelo meu tórax e senti um líquido quente molhando meus curativos.

 _Merda, minhas suturas._

Me amaldiçoando pela queda estúpida e tentando me recompor para levantar do chão, ouvi quando a porta foi aberta repentinamente e um Naruto agitado e um Sasuke pronto para luta entraram no quarto.

\- O que houve, Sakura-chan? Ele fez alguma coisa para você?! - Gritou Naruto, já indo em encontro ao pobre Daisuke que estava segurando o braço dolorido contra o corpo.

\- Não, eu escorreguei, ele não fez nada a não ser tentar me segurar. - Consegui falar com os dentes trincados, tentando suportar a dor com dignidade.

\- O que você estava fazendo aqui? - Questionou Sasuke friamente, enquanto tentava me levantar do chão.

\- Só vim checar se ele estava bem... Ai, cuidado! - Esbravejei quando ele me puxou para cima em apenas um impulso, me segurando por debaixo dos braços como uma criança.

\- Me perdoe Sakura-san, foi culpa minha. Eu não deveria ter-

\- Está tudo bem Daisuke-san, deixa pra lá. - O cortei assim que vi o olhar assassino de Sasuke sendo direcionado para o pobre homem acamado.

\- Você não deveria ter o que? - Interrogou ele, com a voz fria como gelo.

\- Nada, apenas me ajude a voltar para o quarto, meus pontos abriram. - Argumentei antes que o outro abrisse a boca e uma nova luta se formasse ali.

Eu ainda estava confusa com as atitudes de Daisuke, mas também não era idiota.

O seu toque, o olhar cheio de significado, suas palavras... tudo indicava que ele iria tentar me beijar.

Chegar aquela conclusão fez com que minhas bochechas começassem arder e eu tive que desviar o olhar de Sasuke, que me encarava desconfiado. Ao constatar que estava ruborizada, sua expressão se fechou mais ainda e seu aperto em meu braço ficou mais firme enquanto ele me guiava para fora do quarto.

Caminhávamos lentamente, pois minha ferida recém aberta doía.

Naruto havia ficado para trás com Daisuke para ajudá-lo também.

Ao chegar no meu quarto, Sasuke me acompanhou até a cama e me fez sentar enquanto acendia o abajur e fechava a porta.

\- Vou chamar Katsumi para refazer seus pontos. - Informou ele.

\- Não, deixe ela descansar. - O impedi, colocando a mão sobre meu abdômen e emitindo uma luz verde.

Sasuke correu até meu lado e segurou minha mão, me impedindo de continuar.

\- Pare com isso, você não pode gastar mais chakra. - Disse ele, bravo.

\- Vou usar pouco e não posso continuar esperando que meu corpo cicatrize sozinho, temos que voltar o quanto antes para a Vila. - Respondi séria, me soltando de seu aperto e voltando a emitir a luz verde sobre minha ferida.

Ele suspirou irritado mas não tentou me impedir novamente, apenas se sentou ao meu lado e ficou observando o processo de cura acontecer.

Alívio e cansaço cresciam proporcionalmente em meu corpo, uma vez que a dor desaparecia mas o uso do chakra sugava minhas energias.

Cortei o fluxo de chakra quando percebi que já havia curado o suficiente para fechar o corte, amenizando a dor e facilitando minha movimentação. Estava tão concentrada que não reparei que Sasuke ainda estava ao meu lado, me observando.

Quando virei o rosto para encará-lo melhor, notei que ele estava muito próximo e meu rosto começou a esquentar novamente.

Sua expressão estava neutra, parecia estar concentrado em alguma coisa, mas seus olhos não deixavam os meus.

\- Você está bem? - Sussurrou ele, com a voz rouca.

\- Sim, consegui curar a maior parte externa da ferida. - Respondi no mesmo tom, hipnotizada por seu olhar.

\- Não era sobre isso que eu estava perguntando.

Meus olhos se arregalaram levemente quando entendi a que ele se referia. Um calor se espalhou em meu peito ao perceber que ele era a primeira pessoa que perguntava isso, depois de tudo que havia acontecido hoje.

Um pequeno sorriso despontou em meu rosto quando respondi.

\- Agora eu vou ficar. - Afirmei docemente.

Seus olhos negros brilharam com a resposta, mas ele não sorriu. Alguma coisa ainda o estava incomodando, eu podia perceber como sua postura tensa ainda não havia relaxado desde nossa conversa de hoje a tarde. Conhecendo-o bem, decidi não perguntar o que havia de errado pois sabia que ele não responderia, portanto permaneci em silêncio, aguardando.

Após alguns segundos apenas nos olhando, ele enfim falou com uma voz tão baixa que quase não o escutei.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Pelo que? - Questionei, surpresa.

Ele baixou seu olhar para sua única mão, que estava jogada em seu colo.

\- Pelo que disse ontem e hoje. - Resmungou ele, desconcertado.

Meu coração havia acelerado um pouco com sua confissão.

Sasuke realmente estava me surpreendendo hoje.

\- Não se preocupe, eu também disse coisas que não deveria. - Respondi em tom de desculpas.

Ele não respondeu, mas percebi que seus ombros relaxaram minimamente e sua expressão pesarosa se tornou um pouco mais leve. Contudo era nítido que ainda havia mais alguma coisa o deixando inquieto e ele não queria dizer ou não tinha coragem. Como paciência não era o meu forte, eu apenas rolei os olhos e soltei sem pensar.

\- Diga logo Sasuke-kun, sei que ainda tem alguma coisa te perturbando.

Seus olhos escuros se voltaram para mim, surpreso. Ele ficou alguns segundos me analisando, provavelmente pensando se deveria falar ou não, quando por fim ele se mexeu desconfortável na cama e voltou a encarar sua mão.

Soltei um suspiro irritado, uma ideia do que poderia ser surgindo em minha cabeça.

\- Se isso for sobre Daisuke-san, saiba que não aconteceu nada. - Resmunguei, estressada.

O olhar confuso e pensativo de Sasuke se voltou para o meu e seu cenho se franziu.

\- Que? E porque teria acontecido alguma coisa? - Perguntou friamente.

 _Oh merda_.

 _Você e sua grande boca, Sakura._

\- Nada, só achei que era isso que estava te incomodando. - Menti, desviando o olhar para a grande janela.

\- Não minta. O que ele fez? - Interrogou ele.

\- Já disse que não aconteceu nada, deixa isso para lá. - Desconversei, sem conseguir me voltar para encará-lo.

Não aceitando isso, Sasuke colocou sua mão em meu queixo e me forçou à encará-lo.

\- Se ele tocou em você, eu vou matá-lo. Então é melhor você dizer a verdade. - Ameaçou com a voz grave, combinando com seu rosto raivoso.

\- Ele não fez nada. - Respondi secamente, nervosa pela sua reação. - Aliás, e se tivesse feito? Ninguém pode me tocar?

\- _Não_. - Rosnou.

Seu rosto belo estava assustador, o brilho ameaçador em seus olhos deixavam claro que ele estava falando a verdade.

\- Eu sou uma mulher agora, Sasuke, não vou ficar intocada para sempre sabe. - Retruquei friamente, afastando meu rosto de seu toque.

Me levantei da cama e caminhei até onde estava janela, onde fiquei olhando a paisagem do jardim sendo iluminado pela luz da lua. Um milhão de coisas que eu gostaria de jogar na cara dele ficaram presas na ponta de minha língua. Eu queria gritar e bater nele até que ele explicasse o porquê de estar sendo tão ridículo em relação à isso, sendo que ele nunca se importou.

Respirei fundo e decidi que eu não iria continuar guardando tudo aquilo para mim outra vez.

Nesta tarde, quando acordei depois de chorar por horas e senti o peito leve pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu havia decidido que iria começar uma nova etapa de minha vida. Eu iria me libertar de tudo que me prendia e me fazia mal, iniciando uma nova fase.

\- Agora que eu consegui vingar meus pais, eu quero virar a página e tentar uma nova vida. Vou continuar focando em meus projetos no Hospital e missões, mas eu também quero tomar um rumo diferente em minha vida pessoal. Tudo isso que aconteceu serviu para abrir meus olhos também.

Senti seu olhar em minhas costas, mas ele não ousou dizer uma palavra enquanto escutava minhas palavras.

Dei uma risada seca ao continuar.

\- Todos já estão ajeitando suas vidas, planejando casamentos e fazendo planos de filhos, Sasuke. Eu não vou continuar sozinha para sempre, eu quero encontrar alguém que sinta o mesmo que eu e me ame de volta. Alguém que me acompanhe nessa jornada. Eu quero formar uma família e ser feliz. - Meus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas nesse momento - Eu cansei de esperar por uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer, eu preciso _viver_. E talvez Daisuke aparecer assim seja um sinal de qu-

Antes que eu pudesse terminar meu desabafo, senti meu corpo sendo virado e empurrado levemente contra a parede.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa, meus músculos contraídos prontos para revidar quem é que me havia atacado. No entanto, ao olhar para cima, reparei no rosto de Sasuke à centímetros do meu me observando com um brilho perigoso no olhar.

\- Nunca mais repita isso. - Ordenou ele em voz baixa.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em meu rosto, seu corpo estava colado com o meu, me prendendo na parede e impedindo que eu conseguisse me mover.

\- O-o que? - Gaguejei, chocada.

Meu coração parecia que ia sair do peito e minha respiração estava ofegante.

Seu braço estava apoiado na parede ao meu lado, ao mesmo tempo que minhas costas estava completamente colada na parede.

\- Aquele cara não é para você, ele não é confiável. - Falou em voz baixa, a escuridão de seus olhos me deixando completamente desorientada.

\- Se ele não é bom pra mim, quem é? Você? - Questionei em voz baixa, quase sussurrando.

Pela primeira vez ele fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando se controlar.

\- Eu não sou bom pra você. - Sua voz saiu sufocada.

\- Porque não? - Retruquei, a voz saindo falhada devido a emoção que eu estava sentindo.

\- Eu não _sirvo_ pra você, Sakura. Esses planos que você contou... eu não conseguiria fazer isso. - Confessou ele, voltando a me encarar com tormento no olhar.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente conforme meu coração se apertava com suas palavras.

\- Eu não sei se consigo te fazer feliz. - Finalizou ele. Pela primeira vez eu podia ler em seu rosto claramente o que estava sentindo.

Confusão. Atordoamento. Arrependimento.

Ele estava mais perdido que eu.

Coloquei uma mão em seu peito e agarrei firmemente o tecido de sua camiseta preta.

\- Você nem _tentou,_ Sasuke-kun. Como pode saber disso, sem ter ao menos dado uma chance? - Indaguei, a voz soando triste até para meus ouvidos.

Seus olhos brilhantes me encararam por alguns segundos, antes de responder com a voz cheia de certeza.

\- Porque se eu não conseguir, isso vai destruir você.

A mão que estava ao meu lado formou um punho, deixando seus dedos brancos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com essa confissão, a visão ficando cada vem mais embaçada com as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos.

\- Sou _eu_ quem deveria decidir isso. - Respondi, apertando mais forte sua camiseta como se pudesse fazê-lo entender por força.

\- Eu não posso magoar você outra vez, Sakura.

Lágrimas quentes começaram a rolar pela minha face.

Eu sabia que aquela era nossa última chance, nossa última conversa sobre isso, e ver a resolução de Sasuke em me negar partia meu coração. A verdade era que eu estava cansada, exausta de lutar pelo seu amor. Foram muitos anos e muito sofrimento por alguém que não queria estar comigo. Se fosse apenas porque ele também não sentisse nada, eu encontraria uma maneira de seguir em frente. Mas aquele homem a minha frente, demonstrando perturbação e tormento, ele sentia algo.

Não sei o que era, mas era _algo._

Sua recusa era por medo de me magoar, o que me causava mais desespero ainda. Eu não sabia mais como fazê-lo entender que aquilo era uma escolha _minha_.

Soltei sua camiseta e levantei minha mão trêmula, encostando em sua bochecha fria.

\- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não quer ficar comigo. - Ordenei, com a voz sentida.

\- Sakura...

Ele desviou o olhar e tentou se afastar, mas segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos - o forçando a me encarar.

\- Diga, Sasuke. Diga que não me quer em sua vida e eu abrirei mão disso para sempre. Eu prometo.

Eu não estava blefando.

O amava como nunca amei ninguém e, possivelmente, como nunca voltaria a amar novamente, mas aquilo estava me destruindo.

Eu precisava seguir em frente, com ou sem ele.

Ele havia ficado em silêncio, o olhar brilhante não saiu do meu e percebi que sua respiração estava mais rápida. Os músculos de seu braço estavam tensos, assim como sua mandíbula estava cerrada firmemente. Ele também sabia que eu não estava mentindo.

\- Quando voltei de vez para cá, eu achei que poderia haver esperança... Ai seus pais se foram e eu me lembrei de minha história, de tudo que eu já havia feito, e aceitei que isso nunca poderia dar certo. - Disse ele, com os dentes trincados. - Eu tinha certeza disso até... até a noite passada.

Meu coração acelerou com suas palavras, mas me mantive na mesma posição, calada.

\- Quando entendi o que você tinha feito e você se foi, eu... Droga, quando você me beijou, eu não... - Ele tentava falar, mas era como se as palavras estivessem entaladas em sua garganta.

Eu podia imaginar o quanto aquilo era difícil para ele, portanto esperei.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e suspirou, deixando que o silêncio pairasse entre nós.

\- Eu sei que é errado, mas... - Sussurrou ele, baixando levemente a cabeça.

Meu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que eu iria infartar a qualquer momento.

\- Mas...? - O encorajei, ansiosa.

Ele se manteve calado em uma luta interna, os olhos seguiam fechados com força e ele balançava a cabeça levemente, como se negando a responder.

Aguardei mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Quando não tive resposta nenhuma, soltei um suspiro irritado e tirei minhas mãos de seu rosto, posicionando-as em punhos fechados na lateral de meu corpo e me preparando para sair daquele maldito quarto.

Mais lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos enquanto a realidade de abatia sobre mim. Ele nunca iria permitir que eu entrasse em sua vida, ele nunca iria nos dar uma chance. Aquela constatação estava partindo meu coração e eu precisava sair daquele lugar o quanto antes.

\- Que seja, pra mim já de-

Antes que eu conseguisse terminar a frase, senti a mão de Sasuke em meu pulso me impedindo de sair. Virei a cabeça para encará-lo e percebi que ele disse algo, mas o som de sua voz era tão baixo que não consegui entender.

\- Que? - Perguntei, a voz saindo trêmula.

Ele então levantou a cabeça e direcionou o olhar angustiado diretamente para o meu, puxando meu pulso para que ficássemos mais próximos.

\- Mas eu não consigo te deixar ir, Sakura. - Confessou, a voz soando um pouco mais alta.

Sua mão soltou de meu braço e foi em direção à meu rosto, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha e tocando o local onde estava um curativo em minha bochecha delicadamente. Seus dedos estavam gelados comparado ao calor de minha pele, que parecia estar fervendo.

Meus batimentos estavam tão altos que eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvi-los, assim como eu podia sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto.

\- Então não deixe. - Sussurrei, com um olhar suplicante.

Sua mão desceu sua mão até meu queixo delicadamente, como seu eu fosse algo frágil, sem nunca deixar meus olhos.

Ele puxou meu rosto suavemente em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que eu levantei minhas mãos e segurei sua camiseta novamente. Surpresa me invadiu quando percebi que os batimentos de Sasuke também estavam agitados, assim como sua respiração.

Quer dizer que eu também exercia algum efeito sobre ele?

Estava pensando sobre isso quando as pontas de nossos narizes se tocaram e suas pérolas negras me encaravam mais perto do que nunca. Nesse momento, nossas respirações já haviam se mesclado e minhas mãos tremiam em antecipação. Seus olhos desviaram-se dos meus e foram em direção à minha boca, assim como os meus foram em direção a sua. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais, seus lábios finos encostaram no meu delicadamente e meu coração parou.

Foi um toque suave, seus lábios macios e quentes apenas encostando nos meus, mas aquilo era tudo. Ele se afastou milimetricamente, como se estivesse conferindo qual seria minha reação e voltou a me encarar com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Sem conseguir me controlar, coloquei uma mão em sua nuca e o puxei novamente para mim.

Assim que nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, foi como uma explosão.

Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Sasuke.

Seu toque, se cheiro, seu calor.

Sua mão se soltou de meu rosto e desceu em direção a minha cintura, rodeando-a e me puxando contra si. Conforme ele pedia permissão para aprofundar o beijo, eu levantei o outro braço e o apoiei em seu pescoço, passando a mão em seus cabelos. Eles eram _tão macios_.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar e, pela sua reação, ele também não.

Ele me empurrou lentamente até encostar completamente na parede outra vez, prensando-me. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas, enquanto eu segurava sua nuca em resposta.

Eu estava ficando sem ar e sabia que precisaria respirar em algum momento, mas não conseguia me separar dele.

 _Aquilo era o paraíso_.

Um barulho na porta nos assustou e nos separamos imediatamente.

Novas batidas surgiram na porta e uma voz muito conhecida cortou o silêncio do quarto.

\- Sakura-chaaaaan? - Berrou Naruto, impaciente.

Eu havia me separado de Sasuke, mas meus braços ainda estavam em volta de seu pescoço, assim como ele ainda segurava minha cintura. Ambos estávamos ofegantes e encarávamos a porta.

Pela primeira vez no dia eu tive vontade de socar Naruto até que ele não respirasse mais, e pela expressão de Sasuke, ele deveria estar pensando o mesmo.

\- Não grite Naruto, ela pode estar dormindo. - A voz calma de Daisuke, vindo do outro lado da porta também, alertou o loiro. - Sakura-san?

Senti os músculos de Sasuke contraírem e eu fechei os olhos em frustração. Ele tinha que aparecer _justo_ _agora_?

Ele afastou seu braço de minha cintura, mas manteve a mesma distância - nossos corpos ainda encostados. Seu maxilar estava contraído novamente e ele não me olhava mais, apenas encarava a porta como se pudesse queimar Daisuke com seu Sharingan.

\- É melhor eu ver o que eles querem. - Sussurrei, mas a frase acabou saindo mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

Sasuke apenas acenou quase imperceptivelmente.

Caminhei em direção à porta e pigarreei, limpando a garganta e me preparando para falar com eles. Abri a porta lentamente, deixando apenas um fresta para que eles não vissem Sasuke, e dei de cara com meus dois amigos parados no corredor, sendo que Daisuke estava apoiado em Naruto.

\- O que houve? - Forcei um sorriso em meu rosto e tentei parecer despreocupada, como se a única coisa que eu tinha na cabeça não envolvesse as palavras _matar_ e _vocês_.

\- Sakura-chan, até que enfim! Estávamos preocupados, porque você dem... Ei, o que você tem? - Naruto se interrompeu, cerrando os olhos ao meu encarar desconfiado.

\- Como assim? - Retruquei, sem entender.

\- Você está muito vermelha e... bem... Hm... um pouco desalinhada, Sakura-san. - Respondeu Daisuke, sem jeito e apontando para meu cabelo e roupas.

Olhei para baixo e vi que minha camiseta estava toda amarrotada e puxada para cima, mostrando uma parte de meu umbigo; ao passar a mão pelos meus cabelos percebi que eles também estavam bagunçados.

 _Oh Deus._

Eu nem lembrei de ficar apresentável para abrir a porta e o idiota do Sasuke não me disse nada, mesmo vendo que eu estava nesse estado.

O rosto, que já devia estar vermelho, agora parecia estar pegando fogo.

\- Ah isso não é... quer dizer, eu não... eu só estava... - Comecei a gaguejar, sem conseguir pensar em uma desculpa plausível.

\- E seu machucado sarou, Sakura-chan! Como você fez isso? - Gritou Naruto, apontando para a minha barriga enquanto eu puxava a camiseta para baixo, tentando ajeitá-la.

\- Pelo rubor em seu rosto, você deve estar febril. - Completou Daisuke inocentemente.

\- E-eu estou bem, eu só... Digo, eu tinh-

\- Deixe-me ver sua temperatura. - Meu vizinho me cortou, esticando a mão em direção em minha testa.

Antes que ele conseguisse se mover mais um centímetro, a porta em que eu estava apoiada se abriu escancarada e um Sasuke descabelado surgiu ao meu lado. Sua expressão era fria e encarava a mão de Daisuke com desprezo, como se o estivesse desafiando a continuar o que estava fazendo.

\- SASUKE! O que você esta fazendo ai?! - Berrou Naruto mais uma vez, com os olhos arregalados e um dedo apontando para seu peito.

\- O que **vocês** estão fazendo aqui? - Retrucou ele, friamente.

Daisuke abaixou a mão e ficou em silêncio, sua expressão se fechando e seu cenho se franzindo.

\- Teeeeme, eu perguntei primeiro! Quem você acha que é para invadir o quarto da minha adorada Sakura-chan e tentar acabar com sua inocênc-

\- Cala a boca, Naruto. - Eu o interrompi, rolando os olhos.

\- Cala a boca, Dobe. - Disse Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, bufando.

\- Se não é isso, o que você estava fazendo ai seu idiota?! - Queixou-se ele, com um bico.

Sasuke levantou a mão e encostou em sua têmpora, tentando se acalmar. Eu apenas suspirei e estava prestes a inventar algo quando Daisuke nos interrompeu.

\- Não é óbvio?

Sua voz gélida combinava com sua expressão fria. Escutá-lo assim me deu um arrepio, eu nunca o tinha visto falar desta forma com ninguém, ele sempre era gentil e alegre.

Aquilo fez com que os músculos do braço de Sasuke tencionassem e ele tirou a mão do rosto para encará-lo melhor, o silêncio pesando no ambiente.

\- Como assim? - Perguntou Naruto, confuso.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. - Respondeu Sasuke, seu rosto demonstrando todo o desdém que ele sentia por aquele homem.

A boca de Daisuke distorceu em desgosto e, quando percebi que ele iria retrucar, eu interrompi para que não se iniciasse uma briga.

\- Vamos, se acalmem. Eu estou bem Naruto, ele só veio me ajudar com os ferimentos que se abriram, certo Sasuke-kun? - Tagarelei, apontando para minha barriga e depois dando um cutucão no braço do Uchiha para que ele confirmasse.

Quando ele tirou os olhos de Daisuke e me encarou, sua expressão relaxou um pouco e ele acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

O problema é que ele continuou me encarando, portanto eu comecei a observar seu rosto e percebi o cabelo desgrenhado e sua boca levemente avermelhada. Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar ao lembrar que fui _eu_ quem havia feito isso.

Quando notou isso, a expressão de Sasuke começou a mudar para algo como.. uma risada contida. Claro que não era uma coisa explícita, mas a forma como sua boca se entortou levemente e seus olhos brilharam, eu sabia que ele estava se divertindo com minha reação, mas jamais demonstraria isso na frente deles.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! - Naruto berrou - VOC... VOCÊS... VOCÊ E O TEME... HAHAHAHA!

Ele gargalhava enquanto apontava para nós dois e limpava as lágrimas de escorria de seus olhos.

\- Finalmente! Eu achei que isso não ia acontecer nunca, a Hinata-chan ganhou a aposta comigo!

\- O-o que você esta falando, seu idiota? - Esbravejei, meu rosto em chamas.

Sasuke apenas ficou calado e rolou os olhos.

\- Sabe, eu estava quase mudando a aposta para ver quando o teme ia decidir sair do armário, já que nunca tomava uma atitude! - Ele falava e ria, segurando a barriga no processo.

\- Sou mais homem do que você jamais conseguirá ser, dobe. - Retrucou Sasuke.

\- Você que acha, eu já estou de casamento marcado e você ai! - Rebateu o loiro.

Enquanto os dois continuavam discutindo, eu desviei meu olhar para o homem cabisbaixo a minha frente. O olhar de Daisuke estava mirando o chão, mas eu podia ver a tristeza presente ali. Sabendo o que quase aconteceu em seu quarto minutos atrás, eu sabia que ele sentia algo a mais do que apenas amizade por mim. Seu olhar carinhoso, seu toque delicado e suas palavras doces indicavam que sentia algo diferente.

Mas eu também sabia que eu jamais poderia retribuir.

Não depois de hoje.

Pensei em como eu poderia consolá-lo de alguma forma, fazê-lo sentir melhor, afinal ele sempre foi um grande amigo e me ajudou quando mais precisei. Eu poderia não retribuir seu sentimento, mas eu tinha um carinho muito especial por ele. Talvez, se eu não tivesse conhecido Sasuke ou se ele tivesse me negado de vez, eu poderia ter dado uma chance. Tudo era diferente agora, mas eu não queira magoá-lo de nenhuma maneira.

Quando abri a boca para falar algo, Katsumi-sama apareceu no corredor.

\- Que gritaria é essa? - Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

\- Obaa-chan, você não sabe da última! - Naruto se virou em sua direção empolgado, pronto para contar a novidade.

Antes que ele abrisse a boca, eu dei um forte soco em sua cabeça, calando-o. Ele protestou e ficou choramigando de dor, enquanto pedia desculpas. Sasuke ficou na mesma posição, mas deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito ao ver Naruto jogado no chão, e Daisuke se manteve calado.

Katsumi-sama ria da situação, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu acabei de fazer o jantar, vamos comer para que recuperem suas forças logo, meus jovens. - Comunicou ela, enquanto dava leves tapas em minhas bochechas, carinhosamente.

A palavra "jantar" fez com que Naruto levantasse rapidamente do chão e agarrasse Daisuke, o carregando rapidamente em direção à sala de jantar. Sorri com a cena, ele não mudava _nunca_.

A senhora também se virou e caminhou lentamente de volta a cozinha, mas não sem antes de virar e lançar um último olhar cúmplice em minha direção. Desta vez eu ri de verdade, ao perceber que ela havia nos interrompido de propósito.

Aquela mulher era incrível.

A segui com um sorriso no rosto, mas após alguns passos percebi que Sasuke ainda estava parado lá. Sua expressão era neutra, mas o olhar em seu rosto estava confuso e desorientado, como se ele não tivesse certeza do que fazer naquele momento.

Aumentando ainda mais o sorriso, levantei minha mão e ofereci a ele.

\- Vamos? - O convidei, suavemente.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos em dúvida, porém logo em seguida ele segurou minha mão timidamente, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e respondeu com um pequeno entortar de boca.

\- Vamos.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Uma hora depois estávamos jogados na mesa, de barriga cheia e coração alegre.

O jantar preparado pela senhora Katsumi estava delicioso e todos aproveitamos o momento para relaxar, como não fazíamos há muito tempo. Naruto estava dormindo na mesa e Katsumi estava nos contando sobre sua juventude trabalhando como enfermeira.

Olhei ao redor e sorri levemente, o clima ali era tão agradável.

Naruto ficou rindo e fazendo piadas conosco até cair de sono na mesa e começar a roncar, fazendo Katsumi-sama rir; Daisuke havia perdido o ar de tristeza e havia ensinado a anciã seus truques para fazer um belo chá animadamente; Sasuke ficou apenas observando tudo silenciosamente e evitou qualquer troca de olhares comigo.

Sua atitude novamente distante me preocupou um pouco; ele sentou ao meu lado e se manteve calado o tempo inteiro, apenas fazendo algumas provocações contra Naruto em alguns momentos e respondendo à algumas perguntas feitas pela Katsumi-sama. Ele não me olhou, tocou ou disse uma palavra em minha direção, e isso me deixou receosa.

Será que ele se arrependia do que havia acontecido?

Limpei aqueles pensamentos sombrios de minha mente e foquei no relato da senhora à minha frente sobre quando salvou um ninja de uma adaga envenenada. Ela estava empolgada ao contar como havia descoberto o antídoto e me olhava, como se estivesse procurando por uma afirmação de que o que ela fez estava correto.

Fiz alguns comentários, especialmente explicando sobe o mecanismo para descobrir os componentes de um veneno.

Daisuke levantou a mão, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para falar em uma sala de aula. Sorri largamente com a imagem e acenei a cabeça para que ele falasse.

\- Sakura-san, quando o Fuyuki te envenenou na luta, ele disse que havia feito um veneno especial para você. - Começou ele, que ao mencionar o nome do assassino fez com que meus músculos se tencionassem e meu sorriso sumisse - Depois você tomou um antídoto e se salvou... como você sabia qual antídoto levar na mochila?

No início todos ficaram apreensivos com a menção daquele homem, mas quando o professor terminou a pergunta, todos se voltaram para mim com expressão de curiosidade. Ou melhor, quase todos. Sasuke continuou encarando Daisuke como se quisesse o queimar vivo.

Eu baixei o olhar para minhas mãos e fiquei brincando com o tecido da toalha de mesa, pensando por alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Quando descobri qual foi a organização responsável por tudo, eu comecei a trabalhar em cima desse antídoto. Eu sabia que eles eram especialistas em venenos, portanto pesquisei e fiz alguns testes até descobrir um antídoto que poderia isolar as substancias danosas da composição, independente de qual ela fosse. Pra ser bem sincera eu não tinha certeza se ela funcionaria completamente, mas era melhor que nada. - Expliquei em voz baixa.

\- Uau, isso é incrível! - Respondeu ele, o rosto tomado pela surpresa.

\- Realmente, eu nem sabia que isso era possível de fazer! - Completou Katsumi-sama, extasiada.

\- Ainda bem que funcionou no final. - Comentei, dando um sorriso sem graça. - Consegui desenvolver apenas dois tubos pequenos. Como só precisei de um, vou aproveitar para aprimorar melhor o segundo que sobrou quando eu voltar para a Vila.

\- Sua mestra deve estar tão orgulhosa de você. - Disse a anciã enquanto segurava minhas mãos. - E preocupada também, imagino.

\- Falando nisso, eu estava pensando em voltar para a Vila amanhã. - Declarei, olhando Sasuke para ver sua reação.

Seus olhos encaravam os meus com a expressão neutra.

\- Você ainda não esta recuperada. - Disse ele, secamente.

\- Ele tem razão, minha filha. Você deveria ficar pelo menos mais um dia para se recuperar totalmente. - Defendeu Katsumi.

\- Eu não posso me demorar mais, tenho algumas informações importantes para Kakashi-sensei - quer dizer, o Hokage-sama. Eu já estou bem o suficiente para viajar, só preciso de mais essa noite de sono e pela manhã já vou estar bem.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e se preparou para argumentar, quando alguém o cortou.

\- Eu concordo com a Sakura-san, é melhor voltarmos o quanto antes. - Declarou Daisuke, olhando para mim.

\- Você também não está muito bem, seus machucados são muito recentes. - Argumentou a senhora, preocupada.

\- Ainda não terminei as investigações aqui na região, preciso de mais um dia. - Disse Sasuke em minha direção, ignorando completamente o que Daisuke disse.

Nesse momento, Naruto acordou e limpou o rosto com a manga de sua blusa laranja, perguntando o que nós estávamos falando.

Quando expliquei minhas intenções, ele defendeu a postura de Sasuke.

\- Você precisa descansar mais e nós precisamos de tempo para interrogar mais gente pela região, Sakura-chan!

\- Isso é importante Naruto, eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada, preciso voltar o mais rápido possível. - Tentei discutir.

\- O que é tão importante assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Questionou Sasuke, subitamente.

Nesse momento olhei para Daisuke, que também estava presente no momento em que Fuyuki me ameaçou. Seus olhos brilhavam em reconhecimento, sabendo o porquê de eu querer voltar rapidamente.

\- Ele ameaçou ela. - Confessou ele, com a voz baixa e sem tirar os olhos de mim.

\- O que? - Perguntaram Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

Fechei os olhos e dei um suspiro.

\- Ele disse que preparou uma surpresa para mim, que isso ainda não havia acabado. - Contei, pesarosa. - Eu consigo cuidar de mim mesma, mas tenho medo de que ele ataque a Vila de alguma forma, para tentar me atingir.

Um silêncio pesado se formou na sala e o clima agradável se fora.

\- Mas que droga, aquele maldito. - Resmungou Naruto com os dentes trincados.

\- Por esse motivo eu preciso voltar rápido para avisar Kakashi-sensei, ele precisa estar preparado. - Murmurei.

\- Eu tenho uma idéia. - Falo Daisuke em voz alta.

\- Ninguém te perguntou nada. - Retrucou Sasuke, friamente.

O loiro ignorou a grosseria e prosseguiu contando o plano.

\- Eu volto amanhã com a Sakura-san para a Vila e vocês dois - Ele aponto para Naruto e Sasuke - ficam aqui pela manhã investigando qualquer ponta solta que ficou.

O Uchiha bufou menosprezando o que ele havia falado, enquanto que Naruto se ajoelhou na cadeira.

\- Não podemos deixar a Sakura-chan sozinha outra vez! - Gritou ele.

\- Como se eu fosse deixá-la sozinha com _você. -_ Cuspiu Sasuke.

\- Eu acho uma boa ideia. - Comentei.

Novamente um silêncio se fez na sala, só que desta vez Daisuke sorria levemente ao ver minha aprovação.

\- Sakura. - Aquela voz do vingador me repreendendo me causou um arrepio.

\- Escutem, pensem friamente. Nós não estamos totalmente curados, o que significa que iremos demorar mais tempo na viagem, certo? Ao invés de vocês perderem tempo indo conosco nessa velocidade, é melhor vocês ficarem aqui pela manhã para tentar conseguir o máximo de informação que puderem e depois vocês vão ao nosso encontro! Podemos criar um roteiro e escolher um ponto de encontro para nos reunirmos novamente. - Expliquei, fazendo gestos com as mãos no processo.

\- Claro, desta forma conseguiremos levar todas as informações necessárias para o Hokage-sama poder decidir o que fazer. - Completou Daisuke, calmamente.

\- Faz sentido, dattebayo... - Resmungou Naruto, fazendo bico e com a expressão pensativa.

\- E se vocês forem atacados no caminho? - Rebateu Sasuke.

\- Eu estou cansada, mas não sou uma inútil. Consigo me defender sozinha. - Retruquei.

\- E se forem ninjas como aquele cara? - Retorquiu.

\- Eu matei ele, não matei?

\- E você quase morreu no processo.

\- Mas eu ainda estou aqui, viva. - Finalizei.

A plateia a nossa frente observava nossa discussão como um jogo de tênis, a cada resposta os rostos viravam para nos encarar. Continuei encarando Sasuke irritada, a minha vontade era de socar aquele rosto lindo até ele entender que eu podia cuidar de mim mesma.

\- Eu acho que ela tem razão. - Comentou Katsumi, calmamente. - Sem contar que depois do que houve, não acho que eles iriam atacá-la novamente tão cedo.

Sasuke apenas suspirou irritado e fechou os olhos, mantendo a posição rígida.

\- Então está decidido, partimos amanhã ao amanhecer. - Conclui, determinada.

* * *

Passamos as próximas horas decidindo os detalhes do plano.

Quando estava tudo pronto, eu já estava bocejando alto, Naruto já havia voltado a dormir e Daisuke estava apoiado na beirada da mesa, lutando contra suas pálpebras. Katsumi-sama guardou todos os papéis e nos mandou para os quartos, alegando que não viajaríamos se estivéssemos cansados por não ter dormido.

Caminhamos em direção ao corredor, Daisuke empurrando um Naruto sonolento para seu quarto e Katsumi-sama entrando na outra porta, onde ela iria dormir também.

Sem pensar, segui com Sasuke para o quarto onde tudo aconteceu horas antes e só quando ele fechou a porta é que eu me toquei aonde estávamos. Entretanto eu estava tão exausta que não conseguia sentir vergonha, eu apenas conseguia pensar no quanto queria dormir.

Me arrastei até a cama e me sentei para tirar as sandálias.

Sasuke, que estava parado no meio do quarto, caminhou lentamente até a ponta da cama e se sentou ali, admirando a janela aberta. O vento fresco que entrava por ali bagunçava seus cabelos e a luz da lua destacava a sua pele alva. Meu coração acelerou levemente com a imagem, ele era tão lindo.

Percebendo que o encarava, ele virou o rosto em minha direção com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Corei ao perceber que estava parada com uma sandália na mão, o secando descaradamente.

Deitei rapidamente no colchão, me posicionando para o canto da parede e deixando um espaço ao meu lado. Ao ver que ele não se mexeu, levantei um pouco a cabeça e o questionei.

\- Vou ficar aqui, pode dormir. - Respondeu ele, com a voz baixa.

\- Você não pode dormir sentado ai, deite-se aqui! - Reclamei, colocando uma mão no espaço vazio.

\- Durma, Sakura. - Disse secamente.

Seu rosto estava virado para a janela, sem me olhar.

Suas palavras me magoaram e meu coração se apertou. Ele nem conseguia ficar perto de mim, devia estar arrependido pelo que havia acontecido antes e agora não sabia como agir, precisava manter distância.

Sem conseguir dizer nada por causa do nó que havia se formado em minha garganta, virei o corpo em direção à parede e fechei os olhos. Engoli em seco, forçando as lágrimas a retrocederem, mas um pequeno suspiro magoado escapou pelos meus lábios.

Fiquei alguns minutos em silêncio na mesma posição, até que meu corpo começou a relaxar.

Comecei a repassar todas as etapas do plano de amanhã, pensando no que iriamos fazer e o que eu iria dizer à Kakashi-sensei. Eu não tinha ideia do que Fuyuki havia planejado para mim, mas eu sabia que não poderia ser algo bom. E sabendo como ele gostava de me atingir ao machucar os outros, eu tinha certeza que ele havia pensado em algo para atacar Konoha.

Os pensamentos começaram a ficar mais lentos e embaralhados, eu estava finalmente entrando no mundo dos sonhos.

Porém quando o colchão afundou ao meu lado, eu abri os olhos em alerta.

Virei a cabeça rapidamente rapidamente e percebi que Sasuke não estava mais na ponta da cama. Quando olhei para meu lado, eu só consegui ver a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Ele havia deitado ao meu lado.

Estava deitado de costas para mim e sua postura estava rígida, mas ele estava ali.

Um sorriso despontou em meu rosto e alegria preencheu meu peito, enquanto eu voltava a me virar e fechar os olhos.

Eu não era tão repugnante assim, afinal de contas.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Estávamos parados do lado de fora da casa de Katsumi-sama, nos despedindo.

O sol começava a nascer e os raios esquentavam minha pele. Dei um forte abraço na senhora a minha frente, agradecendo por toda sua ajuda e prometendo que voltaríamos para visitá-la. Ela chorou e nos fez prometer que voltaríamos, pois ela se sentia muito sozinha naquela casa.

Enquanto Naruto se despedia, eu me agachei para pegar minha mochila e a coloquei nas costas. O movimento fez com que meu braço doesse e soltei um leve gemido de dor, sem querer.

\- Tem alguma coisa importante nessa mochila? - Questionou Sasuke, que estava ao meu lado.

\- Apenas armas e comida, por que? - respondi, confusa.

Como resposta, ele a tirou de minhas costas e a jogou contra Daisuke, que a agarrou surpreso.

\- Faça algo útil e carregue isso para ela. - Disse ele, friamente.

\- Com o maior prazer. - Respondeu Daisuke, sorrindo e piscando um olho para mim.

Rolei os olhos e deu um leve soco no braço de Sasuke.

\- Ele também está ferido, pare com isso. - O repreendi.

Ele apenas bufou e continuou encarando a cena de despedida entre Naruto e Katsumi-sama. Quando terminaram as promessas de visitas, o loiro se virou para nós e falou alto.

\- Tudo pronto? Vamos logo teme, porque se não vamos nos atrasar e quero ver minha Hinata-chan logo. - Reclamou ele, com cara de choro.

\- Era você que estava demorando, dobe. - Resmungou o Uchiha.

Naruto se aproximou de mim e me deu um forte abraço, se despedindo e prometendo que nos encontraríamos a noite, como combinado ontem. Quando me soltou, ele foi em direção à Daisuke e trocaram um aperto de mão.

Não prestei muita atenção no que estavam falando, pois me virei para me despedir do homem que estava quieto ao meu lado.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu tive vontade de me jogar em seus braços novamente e sussurrar o quanto o amava. Não nos tocamos mais desde aquele episódio, mas eu sabia que algo definitivamente havia mudado entre nós. Quando acordei hoje pela manhã, ele não estava mais deitado ao meu lado e confesso que aquilo me entristeceu. Entretanto, quando me levantei para ir em direção ao banheiro me trocar, notei uma bandeja com o café do manhã apoiada na cômoda ao lado.

Não havia bilhetes ou nada do tipo, mas eu sabia que havia sido ele quem tinha deixado aquilo para mim. Sorri a manhã inteira com o gesto discreto. Eu não esperava que da noite para o dia ele se tornasse romântico e me comprasse buquê de rosas, afinal era de _Sasuke Uchiha_ de quem estávamos falando.

Dei um sorriso meigo e mexi os dedos nervosamente, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Acho que é isso então, nos vemos hoje a noite? - Perguntei, sem graça.

Ele apenou acenou a cabeça em concordância, sem desviar o olhar.

\- Tome cuidado durante as investigações, colha o máximo de informações que você conseguir e volte. - Eu disse, preocupada.

\- E você tome cuidado com esse idiota. - Retrucou ele, apontando a cabeça para Daisuke.

\- Ele não vai fazer nad... ah, deixa pra la. - Me interrompi, sabendo que aquilo apenas levaria à outra discussão. - Que seja.

Fiquei encarando minhas sandálias quando o silêncio se instalou, enquanto eu aguardava Naruto terminar de falar com meu vizinho.

\- Sakura. - A voz grossa de Sasuke causou um arrepio em minha espinha.

Levantei o olhar em sua direção.

\- Sobre os seus novos planos para o futuro... - Começou ele, hesitante.

\- O que tem eles? - O estimulei a continuar, curiosa.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio me olhando, quando de repente levantou a mão e deu um pequeno toque em minha testa com os dois dedos.

\- Nós vamos fazê-los dar certo. - Finalizou, com um pequeno entortar de lábios mostrando a sombra de um sorriso.

Arregalei meus olhos em surpresa e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Quando finalmente caiu a ficha do que ele estava dizendo, um sorriso enorme se abriu em meu rosto e meu coração acelerou.

\- TEME! Pare de flertar com minha amada Sakura-chan e vamos embora logo, seu bastardo! - Naruto gritou, ao nosso lado, acabando com todo o clima.

Soltei um suspiro e dei um forte soco no loiro, o repreendendo por gritar tanto em minha orelha.

Katsumi-sama riu graciosamente e acenou, se despedindo. Daisuke começou a se dirigir para a estrada carregando nossa mochila com um sorriso sutil no rosto, assim como Naruto se dirigiu para o lado oposto reclamando sobre a força do meu soco e como eu era agressiva.

Sasuke se virou para partir também, mas eu tive um impulso e segurei seu braço antes que ele se virasse completamente.

Aproveitando da distração de todos, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei sua bochecha esquerda, sussurrando um "Eu amo você" em seu ouvido, antes de me virar correndo e seguir Daisuke na estrada de terra.

Não sei como nem porquê, apenas sabia que precisava fazer aquilo antes de partir.

Estava tentando controlar o rubor ao chegar perto de meu companheiro de viagem, quando ouvi Naruto gritando ao longe.

\- Teme, o que você t... você está VERMELHO? - O loiro gritava a plenos pulmões. - SASUKE ESTÁ COM VERGONHA, SASUKE ESTÁ VERMELHINHO, SASUKE EST-

Nesse momento ouvi um barulho de um galho se quebrando e, ao olhar para trás, notei Naruto jogado ao lado de um tronco de árvore quebrado.

\- T-TEME, seu maldito! Eu só estava brincando, dattebayo! - Reclamou ele.

Me virei novamente e segui caminhando, rindo da cena que presenciei.

Meu coração pulava de alegria e sabia que a partir dali, tudo seria diferente.

Tudo ia ficar bem.

.

.

Eu não poderia estar mais errada.

* * *

 _Oláááááá minha gente! :D_

 _Como vocês estão? Tudo certo?_

 _Aqui mais um - gigantesco - capítulo para vocês! Não era para ter sido tão longo (desculpem por isso), mas eu já tenho uma ideia do que quero fazer nos próximos capítulos e precisava que esse terminasse nesse ponto, então acabou ficando um pouco (muito) grande._

 _Mas é isso ai, finalmente teve momentos fofos entre nosso querido casal! Claro que não envolve declarações abertas e chocolates, afinal, é de Sasuke que estamos falando aqui né? Hahahaha Mas espero que eu tenha conseguido passar a emoção do momento para vocês!_

 _ **Lo Anjos** : Amoooooore! Huahuahua ri demais com você, eu sabia que você ia ficar com raiva pelo que - quase - aconteceu. Mas olha como eu sou legal, coloquei ele ro escanteio e o nosso belo e charmoso Sasuke entrou em cena! :P Em relação à tendinite eu melhorei sim, consegui dar uns 3 dias de folga ai e recuperei total.. agora seguuuura que virei a louca da escrita! Huahuahua Mas coitada da Sakura, foram anos e anos sendo rejeitada por ele, não é fácil ela entender que as coisas podem ter mudado né? Apesar que nesse capítulo fica difícil não notar né amiigaa! #pulanele Huahuahua Que bom que você gostou da luta, fico mega feliz! Em relação ao POV, vai ser supresa, gueeenta ai! Um super beijo no coração e me conta o que achou desse! :*_

 _ **Cinlayj2** : Olááááa! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, depois me conta o que achou desse aqui heein! Suuuper beijo!_

 _ **Tia Celiinha** : Bem viiiiiiiiiiindaaaa! Hhahahaha Que óóóótimo que você gostou de tudo, fico muito muito muito feliz e agradecida pelo seu comentário fofo! *-* Ta ai mais um super capítulo dessa semana, espero que curta muuuuuito e pode indicar para azamigas que fico mais feliz ainda! Huahuahua Beeeeijo!_

 _É isso galera, espero que gostem e ótimo final de semana pra vocês!_

 _Super beeeeijo :*_


	18. Provações

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo dezoito**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV - PARTE I**

 **.**

 _ **48 HORAS ANTES**_

 **.**

Minha cabeça parecia estar mergulhada em um balde de água.

Estava pesada, meus pensamentos estavam confusos, os ouvidos estavam apitando e minha língua estava seca, como se não bebesse água a muito tempo.

Por trás das pálpebras fechadas eu podia ver luzes difusas, de diversas cores e formas, me deixando mais zonzo do que já estava. Eu sabia que precisava abrir os olhos, mas parecia que cada pálpebra pesava uma tonelada, tornando o movimento extremamente cansativo. Uma parte de minha mente gritava para que eu voltasse à dormir, porém a outra parte - a que mais me incomodava - dizia que eu precisava levantar a qualquer custo.

Contra todos os avisos de meu corpo, eu consegui abrir os olhos. A casa estava completamente escura, a única luz proveniente do ambiente era do abajur que estava ao lado do sofá.

Ao concluir o pensamento, algo chamou minha atenção. Como eu vim parar no sofá? Não me lembrava de ser adormecido aqui e minha mente confusa não me ajudava a raciocinar corretamente. Respirei fundo e tentei lembrar do que eu havia feito nas últimas horas, reconstituindo meus passos até me lembrar de que havia saído do banho e vindo direto para a cozinha, que é onde Sakura estava fazendo o jantar...

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao dizer o nome dela.

 _Sakura._

Onde ela estava?

Me sentei rapidamente no sofá e tentei me levantar em seguida, porém uma forte tontura dominou meu corpo e me fez cair novamente no estofado. Coloquei uma mão em minha têmpora para tentar controlar a dor de cabeça massacrante que havia se instalado ali, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava localizar o chakra conhecido dela.

Nada.

Ela realmente havia ido embora.

Meu coração estava acelerado e trinquei os dentes de raiva. Aquela mulher irritante ousou me drogar e me largar ali para ir atrás daqueles malditos. O seu comportamento estranho já havia me deixado desconfiado, mas eu acreditava que era devido ao recente ataque à sua casa e não que ela estava planejando partir.

Droga, eu deveria ter notado. Deveria saber que ela estava fazendo planos. Seu comportamento silencioso, os olhares perdidos, a falta de concentração... até mesmo sua brincadeira sobre a sopa, uma forma inteligente de quebrar o clima tenso e fazer com que eu tomasse aquele líquido maldito. Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião eu jamais teria seguido em frente, eu teria jogado o prato fora e não me arriscaria a continuar ali.

Mas a pessoa que estava comigo era a _Sakura. C_ omo eu poderia desconfiar que ela planejava fazer algo do tipo? _Me dopar_ , como se eu fosse um empecilho qualquer em seu caminho?

Agarrei um copo que estava sobre a cômoda ao meu lado e joguei contra a parede, soltando um grunhido de raiva no processo enquanto o barulho de vidro sendo estilhaçado preenchia o silêncio da sala.

 _Ela me enganou. Me fez de idiota._

Um barulho de papel chamou minha atenção. Ao levantar o pé direito, notei um papel branco levemente amassado e dobrado cuidadosamente embaixo de minha sandália. Me agachei e estiquei os dedos para alcançar o objeto, a caligrafia fina e conhecida de minha companheira de time estava na parte de fora do bilhete dizendo "Sasuke".

O papel na verdade era um envelope, e, ali dentro, estavam duas folhas completamente preenchidas.

Ela havia escrito uma carta.

" _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Eu sei que neste momento você deve estar me odiando ao ler essa carta e eu não posso te culpar por isso , eu também estaria se estivesse no seu lugar. Mas eu preciso que você saiba que eu tive que fazer isso, se não fosse absolutamente necessário eu jamais tomaria uma atitude como essa. Eu descobri o lugar de encontro e o dia, só que a data não poderia ter sido pior: vai acontecer amanhã. O lugar será na Grande Ponte Naruto e a data eu descobri por causa do evento - Perseidas, lembra? - que acontece a partir de 12 de Agosto. Eu não tenho tempo para explicar melhor ou tentar me desculpar, você ainda está no banho e eu tenho muito o que fazer, mas eu precisava deixar isso para você._ _Sasuke-kun, eu não quero morrer. Eu não estou indo lá sozinha como uma forma de vingança cega, disposta a dar tudo em troca da morte. Eu quero matar aqueles assassinos sim, mas também quero voltar para minha Vila, meus amigos._ _Eu quero voltar para você._

 _Por isso eu estou deixando aqui o endereço do ponto de encontro e as instruções para chegar lá na outra folha, pois eu quero que você apareça para me ajudar quando tudo acabar, para me ajudar a voltar para casa. Eu não quero ajuda para encontrá-los e muito menos para matá-los, isso eu preciso fazer sozinha para encontrar um pouco de paz pelo que fiz. Quando Tsunade disse que eu me sentia culpada por algo, ela tinha razão. Foi tudo minha culpa. Eu entreguei os nomes de meus pais de bandeja aos meus inimigos, Sasuke. Eu os matei, direta ou indiretamente, e isso está me consumindo por dentro. A única forma de tentar encontrar um pouco de paz é fazendo isso sozinha, eu sinto muito. Eu também sei que pode ir tudo por água abaixo e meu plano falhar, e vou precisar de sua ajuda para voltar, estando viva ou não._

 _E, neste caso, preciso dizer uma última coisa. Se tudo der errado, meu plano não der certo e eu não voltar, por favor, não se feche para o mundo outra vez. Você já passou por muito sofrimento e, mais do que ninguém, merece um pouco de felicidade em sua vida. Então se eu não voltar, Sasuke, você precisa me deixar ir, tudo bem? Não vá viver em busca de vingança outra vez, é a única coisa que te peço. Isso foi uma escolha minha e, se eu for morrer, pode ter certeza que levarei todos eles junto comigo._

 _Deixei uma carta para Naruto com algumas instruções também, portanto peço que entregue a ele antes de vir atrás de mim._

 _Não fique aborrecido, eu vou ficar bem e vou estar a sua espera._

 _Com amor, S."_

Reli a carta duas vezes.

Eram muitas informações para assimilar de uma vez e eu sabia que precisava ser rápido, portanto comecei analisar a segunda folha com as instruções avidamente, enquanto me levantava e caminhava em direção ao quarto para me preparar para a viagem.

Não havia tempo para pensar, eu precisava correr.

O sentimento de raiva que estava sentindo segundos atrás foi substituído por um peso em meu peito de preocupação.

Depois de ler tudo o que ela havia escrito, eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Ela deu as instruções porque precisaria de ajuda, mas eu conhecia como a mente de Sakura funcionava. O intuito de sua carta não era para acalmar e conformar, muito menos pedir por ajuda.

O verdadeiro intuito daquela carta era garantir que ela se despedisse caso algo desse errado, e isso me assustou.

Me troquei em segundos enquanto repassava trechos de suas palavras em minha mente.

" _Se tudo der errado, meu plano não der certo e eu não voltar, por favor, não se feche para o mundo outra vez"._ Outra vez? Eu mal havia começado a abrira porra de uma brecha de um incidente que me destruiu quando criança, como ela poderia me pedir isso? _"Você já passou por muito sofrimento e, mais do que ninguém, merece um pouco de felicidade em sua vida"._ Abri a gaveta do armário de meu quarto com raiva e peguei todas as armas que consegui guardar em meus bolsos. Felicidade é um sentimento que me foi negado anos atrás, isso não iria mudar agora.

Desci correndo a escada e agarrei minha capa que estava jogada no sofá. " _Então se eu não voltar, Sasuke, você precisa me deixar ir, tudo bem?"_ O ruído de vidro quebrado era alto enquanto eu caminhava sobre os cacos do copo que eu havia destruído. Peguei a outra carta fechada para Naruto e abri a porta da sala, transtornado.

" _Sasuke, eu não quero morrer. Eu quero voltar para você." _Trinquei os dentes ao olhar o papel amassado em minhas mãos, as folhas já destruídas pela raiva que fez com que eu as amassasse eu meu punho. " _Não vá viver em busca de vingança outra vez, é a única coisa que te peço."_

 _Se você não quiser me ver em busca de vingança novamente, Sakura, é melhor você estar viva quando chegar_ \- Pensei - _Caso contrário, eu farei minha meta de vida destruir cada pessoa de cada geração - passada e futura - da organização Sarin._

Com esse último pensamento, fechei a porta de minha casa e parti.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **36 HORAS ANTES**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Eu estava perto.

Conseguia ouvir o barulho da correnteza da água, o que significava que a ponte deveria estar próxima.

Tentei estabilizar minha respiração e batimentos para não chamar a atenção, caso houvesse alguém escondido a espera. Eu sabia que esse encontro já devia ter começado e precisava encontrá-la logo. O caminho que Sakura havia instruído seria feito normalmente em vários dias em uma caminhada lenta, mas devido a urgência foi necessário fazê-los em poucas horas. Era um roteiro complicado e um lugar de difícil acesso, seguindo a trilha pelo meio da floresta, o que me fez reduzir a velocidade em alguns trechos para ter certeza que não havia me desviado.

Quando tive certeza que estava no caminho certo, acelerei novamente e acabei aumento a distância entre Naruto e eu - que eu sentia a presença há alguns metros atrás de mim.

A essa hora ela já deve ter se encontrado com eles e eu não conseguia pensar sobre o resultado disso.

Quando avistei ao longe a ponte que ela havia descrito, corri mais velozmente e tentei localizar seu chakra. Conforme ia chegando perto do local, reparei os sinal de uma luta recente que havia acontecido ali, mas quando consegui encontrar de fato a clareira que se estendia até a ponte, eu paralisei.

O lugar estava um caos.

Árvores derrubadas e jogadas por todo lugar, crateras enormes causadas provavelmente pelos punhos de Sakura, sinais de explosões e inúmeras armas fincadas no solo destruído. Meu coração acelerou em ansiedade ao não conseguir localizá-la, muito menos ao seu chakra.

Eu não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de haver chegado tarde demais.

Corri ao longo do lugar em busca dela e, quando estava indo em direção à ponte para ver se eles poderiam estar no rio abaixo, eu senti.

Uma leve assinatura do chakra de Sakura passou por mim e eu estanquei. Me virei imediatamente e a procurei com meu Sharingan, até que a encontrei ajoelhada ao lado de um corpo. Me teletransportei para seu lado e fiquei paralisado quando a olhei.

Ela encarava o céu com olhos vidrados, quase sem vida. Sangue saía de seu ouvido, nariz e boca; seu rosto estava arranhado e pálido como a neve, banhado de lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos; seus cabelos manchados de sangue e suor. Conforme desci o olhar para seu corpo, foi como se uma pedra de gelo caísse em meu estômago. Havia uma ferida enorme em seu abdômen, por onde ela estava perdendo muito sangue.

\- Sakura. - Foi a única coisa que minha voz conseguiu pronunciar.

Seus olhos vítreos desviaram do céu e desceram em direção aos meus, retribuindo meu olhar. Sua pupila estava dilatada a ponto de quase cobrir o verde de sua íris e sua expressão demonstrou confusão por alguns segundos, até conseguir reconhecer quem estava a sua frente, demonstrando alívio.

Toquei seu rosto para tentar fazê-la focar em mim, sendo que logo em seguida abaixei a mão para procurar por outros ferimentos. Quando encostei em sua ferida aberta no abdômen, percebi que ela provavelmente foi atravessada por uma espada ou algo bem afiado, deixando um buraco em seu lugar.

Olhei brevemente para o homem morto deitado ao seu lado e desejei que ele ainda estivesse respirando, para que eu pudesse torturá-lo e fazê-lo pagar por isso.

\- O que houve? - Perguntei, voltando o olhar para ela, a voz soando grave.

O medo invadia meu peito como garras, trazendo lembranças que eu queria esquecer em minha mente outra vez. Era muito sangue, por quanto tempo ela estava perdendo tanto sangue assim? A palidez de sua pele era assustadora, indicando que não foi uma coisa muito recente.

Quando ela tentou me responder, uma tosse molhada a dominou e fez com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio. Sangue saía de seus pulmões, sendo expelido pela boca ao tossir e dificultando sua respiração.

Aquilo me deixou apavorado.

Enquanto tentava estancar seu sangramento de alguma forma e a levantava para lavá-la ao hospital, ela me impediu. Seu grito de dor fez com que eu paralisasse aonde estava, com ela em meu colo. Pensei em ignorá-la e continuar com o movimento, mas uma palavra sua me interrompeu.

Quando ela sussurrou a palavra "veneno", gelo desceu por minha espinha.

Aquele filha da puta a havia envenenado.

Ela apontou para a floresta mas eu não conseguia entender o significado disso. Ele estava morto ao seu lado, por que ela continuava apontando para as árvores? Quando a questionei, ela tentou diversas vezes até conseguir formar o início de uma palavra. Antídoto.

Tudo começou a se encaixar, será que ela tinha algum antídoto para o veneno na floresta?

Urgência tomava conta de cada fibra do meu ser, eu sabia que estava lutando contra o tempo.

\- Me diga aonde está Sakura. Aponte!

Eu não sabia em que forma ele poderia estar ou se estava ali mesmo, e eu percebi que ela estava perdendo a batalha. Seus olhos me encararam e pude ver o brilho de pânico ali, ela estava lúcida mas seu corpo já não estava respondendo, o que começou a me deixar desesperado também.

Respirei fundo, me agachando e a apoiando em um de meus joelhos e colocando a mão em seu rosto.

\- Você consegue, Sakura. Por favor. - Sussurrei, implorando.

Eu não poderia perdê-la ali, isso era inaceitável. Eu estava prestes a deixá-la ali para buscar um possível antídoto em cada maldito galho daquela floresta, quando ela me respondeu com muita dificuldade. _Mochila_.

Após dizer isso uma nova onda de tosse tomou conta de seu pequeno corpo e eu tive que a deitar no chão, seus membros já fracos e sem força. Sangue jorrava de seu rosto e meu coração parecia que ia sair de meu peito.

Sabendo que meu tempo havia acabado, a deixei e corri em direção que ela havia apontado em busca da mochila. Usei o Sharingan e consegui localizar o objeto, me deixando aliviado. O agarrei desesperadamente e busquei o antídoto, procurando por um frasco de vidro ou plantas, jogando todo o resto no chão.

Ao longe eu podia escutar a dificuldade com que ela estava respirando e isso me deixou mais ansioso.

Virei a mochila do avesso e joguei tudo ao chão. Uma bolsa de veludo vinho caiu e um ruído semelhante a vidro se fez ao encostar na terra, indicando que aquele era o possível antídoto. Ao abrir a pequena bolsa, reparei que havia dois tubos iguais com um líquido rosado dentro, e deduzi que aquele deveria ser o maldito líquido que salvaria sua vida.

Agarrei um e corri de volta à ela, colocando-a em meu abraço outra vez.

Seu corpo estava mole, sua respiração fraca e uma poça de sangue se formava a sua volta. Abri sua boca arroxeada e forcei o líquido para dentro de sua garganta, a posicionando de uma forma de não engasgasse. Senti que ela engoliu tudo e a acomodei em meu braço, contra meu corpo, para aquecê-la.

Sua pele estava fria, olheiras arroxeadas contornavam seus olhos fechados e seus lábios estavam quase brancos. A imagem era assustadora, me levando de volta ao dia em que eu encontrei minha família morta quando cheguei em casa.

\- Fique comigo, Sakura. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, para ter certeza que ela me escutaria.

Eu não podia perdê-la também, não _ela_. Não depois de tudo que passamos, não depois de tudo que evoluímos.

Os músculos de meu corpo estavam tensos e eu já não conseguia disfarçar o pânico em minha voz ao chamar seu nome outra vez, ao perceber que ela havia perdido a consciência. Dei leves tapas em sua bochecha para tentar despertá-la, mas não tive resposta.

\- Sakura, acorde. - Ordenei, a voz soando angustiada. - Acorde!

Eu estava tão focado em fazê-la despertar que só percebi que Naruto havia chegado quando ele se agachou ao meu lado, colocando uma mão em meus ombros.

\- Sasuke, ela está...? - Tentou perguntar ele com a voz trêmula, sem ter coragem o suficiente para terminar a frase.

Me virei para encontrar seu olhar e o desespero em seus olhos azuis só me deixou pior.

\- Eu não sei o que está errado, eu dei a porra do antídoto mas ela não quer acordar, eu... merda, eu achei que... - Não consegui terminar a sentença, tanto pelo nervosismo quanto por não saber o que dizer.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram ao ver minha reação, pois eu sabia que estava sendo patético. Eu não deveria demonstrar o que estava sentindo, mas eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no corpo inerte de Sakura em meu abraço.

O loiro se abaixou e encostou a lateral de sua cabeça no peito de Sakura, me deixando sem reação.

Ele ficou na posição por alguns segundos, soltando um suspiro aliviado momentos depois.

\- Ela ainda está respirando e seu coração ainda esta batendo, lentamente, mas está batendo. - Ele disse com a voz pesarosa, enquanto se levantava novamente e apertava meu ombro, confortando-me.

Apertei o corpo dela contra o meu, apoiando sua cabeça em meus ombros e suas pernas em meu braço como uma criança e me levantei, encarando Naruto.

\- Temos que procurar um local aqui perto para estancar a ferida, ela perdeu muito sangue. - Falei com a voz grave, forçando todo aquele sentimento voltar para dentro de minhas barreiras tão bem construídas durante anos.

\- Eu vi uma casa no caminho, é aqui perto, podemos tentar lá. - Informou ele, com o mesmo ar sério.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça silenciosamente, dando um último olhar para o rosto pálido de Sakura antes de começar a correr.

Enquanto atravessávamos o campo, Naruto parou repentinamente e se dirigiu à um corpo que estava jogado na terra destruída. Ele arqueou de surpresa, gritando um "É o Daisuke, o vizinho dela!" e o levantando, apoiando-o em seu ombro.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Grunhi.

\- Precisamos levá-lo conosco, ele está muito ferido. - Argumentou Naruto, passando por mim e voltando a correr.

\- Ele pode estar com eles. - Disse com os dentes trincados.

\- Se estiver ou não, temos que levá-lo para poder interrogá-lo. - Finalizou o loiro, dando um ponto final a conversa e voltando a correr.

Ele tinha razão.

Eu iria deixá-lo viver, apenas para torturá-lo e matá-lo depois quando descobrir a participação dele nesse ataque.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **22 HORAS ANTES**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Irritação era a palavra que me definia no momento.

Meus olhos ardiam em cansaço e meus músculos protestavam enquanto eu caminhava para fora de mais uma casa da pequena Vila onde eu estava.

Nesta madrugada, quando levamos Sakura até a casa que Naruto havia avistado no caminho e uma idosa nos acolheu e ajudou com os ferimentos, tivemos que esperar por várias horas agonizantes até ter certeza que a condição dela se estabilizaria. Os primeiros raios de sol estavam nascendo no horizonte quando a velha saiu do quarto com um sorriso no rosto, dizendo que ela iria ficar bem.

Depois de horas eu finalmente pude voltar a respirar normalmente e Naruto chorou de alegria, abraçando a pobre mulher até não aguentar mais. Sem conseguir permanecer ali, me levantei e avisei que sairia para fazer investigações. Naruto tentou vir comigo, mas neguei sua oferta dizendo que alguém precisava ficar para vigiar o vizinho estúpido dela.

Parti e voltei ao local onde a encontramos.

O local continuava destruído, o corpo do homem que envenenou Sakura jazia no mesmo lugar e os insetos começavam a cobrir o cadáver.

Eu caminhei até a ponte, buscando alguma pista que eles poderiam ter deixado para trás. Eu duvidava que uma organização como a deles iria mandar apenas um homem para se encontrar com ela - especialmente sabendo de sua força - mas a ausência de outros corpos havia me deixado desconfiado. Eu estava analisando uma rachadura na madeira da ponte quando minha visão periférica havia notado algo no final do abismo do rio abaixo.

Quando mirei no penhasco abaixo, meus olhos haviam se arregalado. Milhares de corpos estavam jogados por toda a lateral do rio, outros estavam pendurados nas pedras do penhasco e alguns ainda boiavam no rio. A terra estava coberta do negro de suas roupas e o vermelho de seu sangue. Eu imaginava que haveria mais ninjas, mas não poderia pensar que seriam tantos.

 _Ela havia derrotado todos eles sozinha?_

Continuei averiguando o cenário até decidir voltar para a casa horas depois, sabendo que precisava descansar alguns minutos e comer algo. Quando voltei, Naruto estava dormindo na sala e a senhora me informou que Sakura estava melhorando a cada hora que passava. Eu havia comido algo e tentado dormir, contudo muitas coisas ainda se passavam por minha cabeça. Desistindo da idéia de descansar com um suspiro irritado, despertei Naruto para atualizá-lo sobre minhas descobertas e parti novamente.

Desde então eu estive em uma pequena Vila que se encontrava ali perto e comecei a interrogar todos os seus habitantes sobre possíveis ninjas suspeitos. Conversei com os comerciantes e pessoas que poderiam saber sobre tal organização, mas não tive nenhum retorno.

Ninguém sabia ou havia visto nada.

Eu estava saindo do que deveria ser a décima loja daquele lugar, quando avistei uma pequena tenda com alguns utensílios na rua. Era uma barraca simples forrada com panos velhos e sujos, mas o vendedor que estava encostado ali parecia estar com roupas limpas e bem apresentável, contrastando com seu negócio.

Eu estava frustado e cansado, portanto não dei muita importância ao local e segui em frente.

A Vila aparentava ser bem simples e pobre, os lugares eram pouco movimentados e seus habitantes eram magros e sujos, como se não se banhassem a muito tempo. Minha presença ali chamava muito a atenção e aquilo era ruim, pois os sussurros de um visitante ninja já havia se espalhado e, caso houvesse algum suspeito ali, ele poderia fugir antes.

Conversei com mais algumas pessoas e não cheguei a nenhum resultado, novamente. Aquilo começou a me deixar cada vez mais impaciente, fazendo com que minha voz soasse mais grosseria a cada pergunta e minha postura se tornasse mais ameaçadora, afastando as pessoas ao meu redor e deixando-as mais intimidadas.

 _Ótimo -_ Pensei - _Quem sabe assim eles comecem a falar._

Percebi que o sol estava ficando cada vez mais baixo, sinalizando que o final do entardecer se aproximava. Eu estava cansado e nervoso, sabia que não conseguiria nenhuma pista naquele local e precisava voltar para a casa.

Virei as costas e tomei o rumo em direção à saída da vila, voltando para a estrada de terra que levaria à casa onde Sakura estava.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente, podia ouvir os cochichos e olhares das pessoas a minha volta, incluindo alguns assovios e cantadas de algumas mulheres mais ousadas e os olhares irritados dos homens que estavam ao seu lado.

 _Tsc, irritantes._

Ao olhar para cima para tentar ver o horário pela posição do sol, notei que a barraca puída e seu vendedor bem vestido continuavam ali. A discrepância entre ambos era tão grande que acabou chamando minha atenção novamente, principalmente quando cheguei mais perto e notei que o homem usava diversas jóias que não pareciam ser falsas.

Quando ele percebeu que eu o encarava, ele ficou nervoso. Seus olhos desviaram dos meus e miravam o chão, enquanto mexia as mãos nervosamente. Gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa. Aquilo me deixou desconfiado, portanto caminhei em sua direção até chegar a sua frente, onde ele continuou olhando o chão e perguntou ansiosamente, sem me olhar.

\- S-senhor, posso ajudar em algo? Gostaria de comprar algum desses acessórios? - Gaguejou o homem, limpando o suor que escorria de suas têmporas.

Ele era um rapaz novo, a pele morena por estar muito exposto ao sol e dedos cheios de calo, sinal que trabalhou desde cedo. Pela sua postura, era nítido que não poderia ser um ninja, entretanto os acessórios antigos e simples de sua pequena barraca não condiziam com as finas jóias que envolviam seus pulsos e pescoço.

\- Da onde você tirou essas jóias? - Interroguei friamente, apontando com o olhar para seus colares de prata.

\- E-eu as comprei em uma vila aqui perto, eu tinha outras iguais para vender mas já acabou tudo. - Se explicou, a voz soando trêmula e sempre mantendo os olhos longe dos meus.

Ele cheirava a medo.

Dei um passo para frente e agarrei seus colares de uma forma que apertasse sua garganta e levantasse seu rosto, obrigando-o a me encarar.

\- Você vai me dizer a verdade ou vou ter que arrancá-la à força? - Ameacei, ativando o Sharingan para enfatizar o que estava dizendo.

Minha paciência havia se esgotado e eu sabia que este imbecil escondia alguma coisa.

Os olhos castanhos do homem se arregalaram de medo e suas mãos apertaram a minha, tentando se livrar desesperadamente do aperto.

\- M-me solte! Você está me machucando! - Começou a gritar o homem, fazendo com que as pessoas a minha volta parassem o que estavam fazendo e se aproximassem para entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Isso não é nada. - Falei, apertando meu punho e dificultando sua respiração. - Fale.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado de suor, seus músculos tremiam e ele lutava por ar. Soltei o aperto levemente.

\- E-eles vão me matar se eu te contar alguma coisa, por favor. - Implorou ele, se engasgando no próprio desespero.

Meu cenho de franziu.

\- Quem são eles? - Ordenei que me contasse.

\- P-por favor! Alguém me ajude! - O idiota continuava a implorar em tom de voz alta, o que atraiu mais olhares desconfiados das pessoas ao nosso redor.

Apesar de o homem a minha frente suplicar por socorro e estarmos rodeados por aldeões, ninguém se moveu um centímetro para ajudá-lo. Essa atitude me deixou intrigado.

\- Se você não me contar quem são eles, quem vai te matar agora sou eu. - Ameacei friamente. - E ninguém irá te ajudar.

O rapaz soltou um último lamento até abaixar as mãos, resignado.

\- E-eu não sei de onde eles são... na verdade é um único h-homem que veio me visitar... - Confessou o moreno, enquanto olhava para os lados assustado, como se o tal homem fosse aparecer a qualquer minuto para matá-lo. - Ele prometeu muito dinheiro se eu o mantivesse informado sobre quem passava aqui na vila, se alguém passasse fazendo perguntas.. alguém como _você_.

\- Por que ele queria saber isso? - Interroguei.

\- E-eu não sei! Ele nunca me dava nenhuma informação, só me dava as ordens e passava depois para deixar o dinheiro.

Olhei as jóias em seu corpo e entendi porque ninguém o ajudava. Todos pareciam ser muito pobres e ele era o único que conseguiu um dinheiro extra ao se vender para um desconhecido... e o usou para compras objetos inúteis, ao invés de alimento ou algo para ajudar a todos.

 _Tsc, Idiota_.

\- Como ele era? - Continuei o interrogatório.

\- Ele sempre estava coberto e usava uma máscara, nunca consegui ver nada... uma vez perguntei por que ele estava fazendo aquilo e ele disse que se eu fizesse mais alguma pergunta sobre isso, ele me mataria. - Contou o jovem, engolindo em seco com a lembrança. - Mas...

Ele começou e parou, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo.

\- O que?

\- Uma das últimas vezes que ele veio, eu reparei em uma coisa. - Sua expressão seguia pensativa, um vinco em sua testa havia se formado ao tentar lembrar. - Quando ele estava indo embora, um vento forte fez com que o lenço de sua cabeça voasse um pouco e... eu acho que eu vi... não tenho certeza, mas..

Apertei seu pescoço novamente, extremamente irritado.

\- Conte de uma vez. - Rosnei.

\- T-tudo bem! E-eu vi um desenho, acho que era um tipo de tatuagem na verdade.. estava bem na base da sua nuca! Não consegui ver nitidamente e não dei muita importância na hora, mas o desenho parecia com o de uma... cobra. - Concluiu ele, voltando os olhos arregalados para mim.

Eu sabia.

Alguém estava enviando um ninja da organização Sarin para vigiar esta vila, mas eu não conseguia entender o motivo. Por que eles suspeitavam que alguém viria fazer perguntas neste lugar tão afastado?

Talvez eles já estivessem planejando o encontro com Sakura a muito tempo atrás, precisando garantir que as redondezas estariam seguras para seguir com o plano. Com este pensamento em mente, uma coisa veio em minha cabeça e me deixou em alerta.

\- Você já os avisou que eu estava aqui? - Questionei, os dentes trincados e o punho apertando sua garganta novamente.

\- N-não, eu juro! Era para ele aparecer aqui ontem a noite e hoje pela manhã, mas ele não veio! Eu achei muito estranho pois foi a primeira vez que ele faltou. - Balbuciou o homem, nervoso novamente.

Minha mente não parava de trabalhar.

Logo depois do encontro, eles pararam com a visita. Isso não fazia sentido. Seria esse o momento principal para que ficassem atentos a qualquer pessoa suspeita que viria investigar a fundo o que aconteceu, porque ele sumiria agora?

Soltei o homem e o joguei no chão.

\- Se você me denunciar para eles, eu mesmo venho te matar. - Cuspi antes de dar as costas e voltar a entrada da vila.

Eu sentia que estava perto de encontrar respostas, mas precisava de tempo para conectar os pontos.

E quando eu o fizer, aqueles vermes vão implorar pela morte quando eu chegar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **14 HORAS ANTES**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Eu estava deitado na grama do quintal da casa, observando a lua.

Uma mescla de sentimentos me invadiam no momento, me fazendo fechar os olhos para tentar esquecer as últimas horas.

Quando voltei das investigações, Naruto me informou que Sakura havia acordado. Quando vi seus olhos verdes brilhantes me encarando, alívio percorreu todo meu corpo, fazendo com que nós de tensão que haviam se instalado nos músculos de meus ombros sumissem. A imagem de seu rosto pálido desacordado e ensanguentado ainda assombrava minha mente, me causando arrepios.

Mas vê-la ali, desperta, fez com que um peso enorme de minhas costas fossem retirados. _Ela ia ficar bem_.

Entretanto junto com alívio, um outro sentimento havia crescido em mim proporcionalmente.

 **Raiva.**

Raiva pelo que ela havia feito. Raiva por ter arriscado a sua vida, sem se importar com mais nada. Raiva por ter me deixado para trás daquela forma.

Katsumi havia deixado a tarefa de trocar as bandagens em minhas mãos enquanto partia para fora do quarto. Eu sabia que Sakura ainda estava fragilizada e não podia se estressar, então mantive meu temperamento sob controle o máximo que consegui. Mas ao ver a extensão do ferimento em seu abdômen, um nó havia se formado em meu estômago e a raiva que eu havia suprimido subiu pela minha garganta, queimando tudo até ser expelida em forma de palavras.

Nós discutimos, ela se defendendo e eu atacando, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse o que havia feito.

Quando enfim a acusei sobre o sonífero, colocando para fora o que estava me irritando desde o momento em que li aquela merda de carta, ela revidou de uma forma que eu não esperava. Suas palavras me atingiram como kunais, jogando em minha cara o que eu havia feito a ela no passado.

 _"Exatamente, se você está se sentindo traído agora, imagine o que eu senti quando era apenas uma criança."_

Aquelas palavras não saíram de minha cabeça até o momento.

Eu não consegui responder nada, apenas finalizei o curativo e sai do quarto. Ela tentou se explicar, mas eu sabia que aquelas feridas causadas na adolescência nunca curaram completamente. Quando fechei a porta e fui até o corredor, tive o impulso de voltar para o quarto e tentar explicar o que realmente se passou na minha cabeça no momento em que eu decidi partir de Konoha. Explicar que eu imaginava o que ela havia sentido; que eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que era ser traído por alguém em que confiava.

Dizer à ela que eu não me arrependia de ter partido em busca de vingança ou ter perdido uma parte de minha vida em busca de algo que eu nunca me daria paz, mas lembrar do seu rosto marcado por dor e lágrimas me fazia repensar se eu realmente havia feito as escolhas certas.

Quando voltei alguns passos parando perto da porta e escutei o seu choro, eu havia estancado.

A dor que ela sentia era quase palpável e aquilo me atingiu como um soco.

A última vez que a ouvido chorar dessa forma foi após o enterro de seus pais, semanas antes. O seu sofrimento se refletia nos soluços que atravessaram o quarto e chegaram aos meus ouvidos, do outro lado da porta, me deixando estagnado. Saber que eu havia desencadeado isso me deixava pesaroso, me forçando a fechar os olhos.

A única coisa que fui capaz de fazer naquele momento foi deslizar pela parede e ficar sentado ali, ouvindo cada soluço que escapou de seus lábios e imaginando cada lágrima quente descendo pelo seu rosto alvo. Me forcei a ficar ali como forma de castigo.

Castigo por tê-la feito sofrer tanto e continuar fazendo isso. Castigo por não poder ser alguém que ela precisa. Castigo por seu um homem destruído que nunca poderá dar a ela o que ela merece.

Fiquei na mesma posição pelo que pareceram horas, até que ela por fim parou. Pelo silêncio que estava em seu quarto, eu havia deduzido que ela tinha dormido e decidi levantar para sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Desde então fiquei deitado na grama úmida com o sereno da noite do quintal de Katsumi.

A casa ficou silenciosa com a ausência de todos - a anciã e Naruto foram à loja para comprar mais materiais para fazer a limpeza da ferida de Sakura.

Aproveitei aqueles poucos minutos de paz para fechar os olhos e limpar minha mente. Fazia horas que meu cérebro não parava de trabalhar e eu me sentia exausto, estava praticamente a dois dias sem dormir. Porém ao cerrar os olhos, a imagem de Sakura quase sem vida voltava em minha mente - seu sangue quente molhando minhas roupas e sua pele se tornando mais gelada a cada segundo - o que me fez abrir as pálpebras desesperadamente, tentando voltar a realidade.

 _Ela está bem agora. A história não vai se repetir. Ela está bem._

Repeti as mesmas frases seguidamente, como um mantra para manter minha sanidade.

Eu não podia me deixar cair em lembranças outra vez.

Levantei do piso, limpando a grama molhada de minhas mãos, e caminhei em direção a casa novamente. Ao passar pela cozinha e chegar na sala, localizei o chakra de Sakura - como de costume - apenas para verificar se ela estava bem. Entretanto, ao fazer isso também identifiquei a presença do homem que eu mais queria descontar a raiva no momento.

Naquele segundo tive um estalo em minha cabeça.

O homem que deveria aparecer para se encontrar com o ambulante na vila não compareceu ontem e hoje, justamente quando Daisuke surgiu ferido no campo de batalha. Eu era um homem cético e não acreditava em coincidências, portanto sabia que aquilo deveria ter uma relação. Nunca confiei naquele idiota e sabia que ele escondia algo - agora seria o momento em que eu iria descobrir tudo.

Aproveitando a chance, passei pelo corredor e fui em direção á porta de madeira que estava antes do quarto onde Sakura descansava.

Abri a porta silenciosamente e a fechei, deixando o ambiente em total escuridão. A luz suave da lua iluminava levemente os cômodos perto da janela, permitindo que eu enxergasse a silhueta do meu inimigo deitado a minha frente. Ele estava virado de costas para mim, seu cabelo se esparramava pelo travesseiro e seu corpo estava coberto com um lençol fino.

\- Em que posso ajudar, Sasuke? - Perguntou ele, calmamente.

Franzi o cenho e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Seus _instintos_ estão bem afiados para um professor. - Ironizei.

\- Eu já estava acordado quando você entrou. - Se explicou, nada convincente.

Apenas grunhi como resposta, mostrando que era nítido que ele estava escondendo algo.

\- O que você foi fazer naquele lugar? - Questionei friamente, me mantendo na mesma posição.

Não precisei dar mais explicações, ambos sabíamos de que eu estava falando.

\- Eu vi a Sakura-san saindo de sua casa a noite, achei melhor segui-la para tentar impedir que ela fugisse. - Se explicou, ainda sem se voltar para mim.

\- Mas aos invés disso, se deixou ser capturado. - Debochei.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, provavelmente pensando em uma maneira de responder a altura.

\- Levante o cabelo. - Ordenei.

\- O que?

\- Quero ver sua nuca. Agora. - Exigi, impaciente.

Desta vez ele se virou para mim, os olhos azuis afiados brilhando perigosamente.

\- Você está louco? - Sua indignação e aparente confusão apenas me deixou mais irritado.

\- Se você não fizer isso, eu vou fazer e não vai ser agradável. - Ameacei.

Senti que ele hesitou, sem saber como reagir.

\- O que você quer com isso? - Perguntou em voz baixa, hesitante.

\- Eu sei que você está envolvido. - Afirmei secamente.

\- Envolvido com o que?! Tudo que eu fiz foi tentar salvá-la!

\- Ela quase morreu na sua frente, seu merda.

Nesse momento ele se sentou na cama com um grunhido, a indignação em seu rosto me deixava cada vez mais furioso.

\- Eu sei que não a salvei e admito que foi culpa da minha fraqueza, mas não ouse dizer que eu estava envolvido! - Rugiu ele.

\- Sakura quase morreu, enquanto você apenas teve ferimentos leves. - Retruquei.

\- Três costelas quebradas, pulso trincado, hematomas e cortes por todo o corpo você chama de _ferimentos leves_? - Disse ele, revoltado.

\- Nenhum deles foi fatal, enquanto ela foi quase partida ao meio por uma espada. Por que eles não te mataram? - Meu tom de voz soava cada vez mais ameaçador.

\- Eles _tentaram_ , Sasuke. Mas queriam me usar como uma vantagem contra ela antes, você não entende?

\- Por que você seria uma vantagem?

Um sorriso debochado surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto ele respondia com satisfação.

\- Porque eu significo _algo_ para ela.

Me transportei para a beirada de sua cama e me aproximei de seu rosto, fazendo com que ele visse meu Sharingan brilhando à luz da lua.

\- Você não é _porra nenhuma_ para ela. - Declarei secamente.

\- Você acha que é o único homem para ela, Uchiha? Você não é! Você é só um homem que a deixa infeliz a cada segundo da vida dela, a faz sofrer com suas atitudes arrogantes e egoístas, sem pensar que o coração dela foi danificado por sua culpa! - Esbravejou o homem, nervoso. - Um dia ela vai te esquecer e, quando isso acontecer, eu vou estar ao seu lado-

Antes que ele conseguisse terminar seu discurso, eu peguei seu ombro ferido e empurrei em direção à cama, colocando-o de barriga para baixo e esmagando seu rosto no colchão. Agarrei seu pulso que, pela faixa que estava envolvendo sua pele, indicava ser o trincado, e o torci em suas costas - o travesseiro abafando seu grito de dor.

Enquanto ele se debatia inutilmente tentando de livrar de meu aperto, eu pressionei seus braços em suas costas com meu joelho enquanto levantava a mão em direção a sua nuca. Levantei seu cabelo com força - causando mais um grunhido de dor dele - e analisei sua nuca.

Nada.

Não havia nada ali. Nenhum desenho ou tatuagem.

 _Merda._

Quando terminei, soltei seu braço com força para causar mais dor à ele como forma de vingança por suas palavras patéticas. Me levantei e fui em direção a porta novamente, minha mente trabalhando constantemente para tentar digerir aquela nova informação.

 _Eu tinha certeza que esse imbecil era o culpado._

Daisuke continuou gemendo pateticamente de dor enquanto se virava novamente, tentando se sentar para poder me encarar melhor.

\- Você é doente. - Xingou.

Todas suas atitudes eram suspeitas, ele não era simplesmente um inocente que se aproximou dela para ajudar,não podia ser verdade.

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser, Sasuke, mas eu só vou sumir quando ela pedir que eu vá. E caso isso não aconteça, quem terá que deixá-la ir será você, não eu.

Dizendo isso, ele me deu um último olhar de desprezo e voltou a deitar na cama, se virando de costas novamente para mim.

 _Deixá-la ir._

Novamente essas palavras.

Balancei a cabeça para limpar esses pensamentos e caminhei lentamente em direção à porta. Eu sabia que não conseguiria mais nada desse imbecil e já escutei ruídos na entrada da casa, sinal de que a velha e Naruto estavam retornando.

Quando abri a porta e coloquei o pé para fora do quarto, escutei aquela voz irritante novamente.

\- E apenas para provar que sou inocente, vou te dizer uma coisa. Quando estava preso entre eles, eu escutei algo. Ele disseram algo sobre um novo encontro do clã amanhã, perto da vila "nas redondezas". Não sei onde e o horário exato, mas foi isso que ouvi o chefe deles dizer enquanto eu era espancado. - Contou ele. - Faça o que quiser com essa informação.

Ao me virar para encará-lo, percebi que ele havia se acomodado na cama em silêncio, sua postura rígida demonstrava que ele não diria mais uma palavra.

Um novo encontro amanhã.

Será que eles planejavam se reunir para atacar outra vez ou aquilo seria uma armadilha?

Sai do quarto e fechei a porta, caminhando em direção à sala onde estava os recém chegados. Naruto precisava saber disso.

Sakura ainda corria perigo.

* * *

 _Olááááá minha gente!_

 _Antes que vocês me matem, me deixem explicar! Huahua Eu mega super blaster atrasei por dois motivos:_

 _1º - O capítulo em si. Eu decidi fazer os acontecimentos de uma forma retrospectiva, mostrando os acontecimentos mais importantes pela visão de Sasuke até o momento atual, e descobri que isso é mais trabalhoso do que se parece! Huahua Sou bem perfeccionista (aloka) e queria fazer com que a cena fosse bem semelhante a que aconteceu pela visão de Sakura, acho terrível quando mudam o foco da visão e você acaba notando muitas coisas diferentes, que não aconteceram antes ou divergências em geral. Acho muito importante quando alguma expressão ou atitude que aconteceu pela visão de um, é explicada na visão do outro. Então tive que ir me baseando com o outro capítulo já publicado para seguir uma linha de raciocínio, e isso da um trabalho do cão galera! Huahua_

 _2º - Tempo e internet. Esse mês de Dezembro foi um inferno lá no trabalho, trabalhei que nem um camelo e não consegui fazer mais nada. Porém entrei de férias na semana passada e, como planejava viajar para um sítio tranquilo para passar o Natal, pensei: Sem problemas, vou atrasar essa semana mas lá no sítio vou conseguir escrever tranquilamente, adiantar até vários capítulos. Certo? Errado! Quem disse que o wi-fi funcionava? Não consegui entrar em nenhum momento no site e tudo que eu havia escrito estava aqui (não, eu não salvo no computador). Ai me irritei e fechei o computador, aproveitei os dias de descanso e agora voltei com tudo ontem! Huahua_

 _Eu ia fazer um capítulo só, mas devido aos atrasos eu vou liberar metade hoje para que vocês não fiquem tão bravos comigo ou achem que eu abandonei a fic! #jamais_

 _ **HarunoKuchiki** : Uma dose de humor depois de tanto estresse era necessário né? Huahuahua Olha, ainda bem que você não é ninja mesmo, porque se fosse a essa altura eu estaria mortinha da silva! Huahah Perdããão pelo meu atraso horrendo, espero que você goste desse! Feliiiiz Ano novo! *-*_

 _ **Lo Anjos** : Pode brigar comigo vai, eu mereço! Huahuahua Meus planos foram por água abaixo, mas espero que você consiga aproveitar esse capítulo um pouquinho e me conta o que achou! Prometo que já estou finalizando a parte dois, não vou demorar para postá-lo! Flor, desejo à você um liiiiindo ano novo, que 2016 seja um ano muito mágico para você viu? Um suuuuuper beijo no coração! s2_

 _ **Melissa** : Imagino o quanto você gritou (e me xingou) quando viu esse capítulo mulheeer! Huahuahua Fico absurdamente feliz ao saber que você esta gostando tanto da história, isso me motiva muiiito a continuar. Peço mil desculpas pelo atraso, espero que consiga aproveitar esse cap e se prepare para o próximo! Um suuuuper beijo e feliz ano novo!_

 _ **Becky-chan** : Muuuuito obrigada pela review, fiquei mutio muito muito feliz! *-* Que bomm que você esta gostando, estou tentando ao máximo me manter fiel às características de cada personagem, mas admito que o Sasuke é o mais difícil! Huahua Capítulo fresquinho (e atrasado) pra você! Feliiiiz ano novo!_

 _ **Daiana-chan** : Minha floooor, que bom te ver por aqui! Não se preocupe, eu sei como a vida é corrida, fico feliz que você ainda conseguiu separar um tempinho pra vir comentar, muito obrigada! *-* Falando em correria, por causa dela atrasei bastante o capítulo, mas foi feito com carinho e espero que você goste muuuito! Ah, e tenha uma feliz ano novo, que 2016 seja recheado de coisas boas para você! Beeeeijo_

 _ **Lex** : Olha, foram tantas as ameaças que meu sexto sentido mandou eu postar logo, se não eu não iria ver 2016 chegando nãão! Huahuahua Coloquei todas as explicações ali em cima, e peço desculpas novamente pra você, eu sei como é muuuito chato quando o autor some do nada!Mas abandonar a história jamais, isso ai eu termino nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Huahua Espero que goste desse, um suuuper beijo e feliz ano novo!_

 _ **KaliRedfox** : Huahuahauhua racheeei com sua review! Bem que eu achei meio estranho aquela galinha galinha preta com as velas e a foto do meu perfil aqui no portão... hauhauhuahua aquelas. Meniiina que bom que você ta gostando, juro, to muiiiito feliz! E saber então que foi indicação? É pra fechar o ano com chave de ouro! Eu atrasei horrores e venho aqui, vergonhosamente, informar que o novo capítulo está fresquinho aqui para você! E não se preocupe, a parte II dele não vai demorar, prometo! Um beeeijão e ótimo ano novo!_

 _Bom gente, é isso ai!_

 _Espero que vocês tenham gostado, peço desculpas pela demora novamente e fiquem tranquilos que o próximo já já chega aqui!_

 _Suuuuper beijo e feliz 2016! :)_


	19. Perdas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo dezonove**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV - PARTE II**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **10 HORAS ANTES**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura e eu estávamos no quarto escuro, em silêncio.

Ela se curava da ferida recém aberta devido ao golpe que levou no quarto de Daisuke.

Só de lembrar disso meu sangue fervia de raiva. O que ela estava fazendo no quarto escuro com aquele idiota? E por que o ficou cortando para que ele não continuasse as frases, ficando vermelha?

Porém todas essas perguntas sumiram quando percebi o sangue manchando sua camiseta. Tentei impedi-la de usar o chakra para curar-se, mas ela me rechaçou, portanto apenas fiquei observando. Mesmo com a preocupação com o excesso de uso do chakra, admito que foi um alívio ver aquele ferimento profundo se fechar.

Levantei o olhar para o seu rosto e percebi que ele continuava pálido e retorcido pela dor que ela sentia, tanto externa quanto internamente. Profundas olheiras demarcavam seus olhos verdes, assim como as beiradas de sua boca se retorciam inconscientemente para baixo.

Ela estava triste. Infeliz.

No meio de tantas coisas que aconteceram, eu me esqueci de algo extremamente importante. Ela tinha perdido seus pais e havia acabado de matar o inimigo que tirou suas vidas.

Eu não acreditava que aquele homem tenha morrido sem dizer nada a respeito disso à ela. Eu pensei que seu desabafo de hoje a tarde fosse apenas devido à nossa discussão, mas agora me lembrava de tudo que ela havia passado e compreendia melhor sua reação. Eu sabia o vazio que era se livrar de alguém que destruiu a sua vida, apesar de nossos inimigos terem tidos motivações diferentes.

Ela terminou de se curar e virou o rosto para o lado, me encarando.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, percebi que eles se arregalaram levemente e o rosado começou a predominar sobre o branco de sua face.

\- Você está bem? - Perguntei, a voz saindo rouca com a carga emocional de tudo que eu havia lembrado de meu encontro com Itachi nos últimos segundos.

Ela se explicou em relação à ferida e eu disse que não era sobre aquilo que eu estava falando.

Eu queria dizer sobre ela.

 _Ela estava bem? Ela iria suportar o fardo de ter o sangue do inimigo em suas mãos? Ela iria se recuperar?_

Eram milhares de perguntas, mas eu consegui elaborar apenas uma em voz alta, sabendo que iria entender.

E ela entendeu.

Um brilho de compreensão passou por seu olhar e um leve sorriso se abriu em seu rosto, enquanto ela me respondia suavemente que tudo iria ficar bem.

Apesar do sorriso e suas palavras, a tristeza ainda estava impregnada em seu rosto como uma praga. Cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto alvo mostrava que ela ainda estava sofrendo e a culpa estava me consumindo.

Eu era um canalha.

\- Me desculpe. - Meu pedido saiu antes que pudesse me controlar.

Ela me encarava com olhos confusos, sinceramente surpresa com minha atitude. Aquilo não poderia ter me deixado mais constrangido, ela ao menos estava _esperando_ um pedido de desculpas de minha parte.

Desviei o olhar para minhas mãos para não encará-la, ao completar.

\- Pelo que disse ontem e hoje. - Murmurei.

Eu não era uma pessoa que me desculpava com frequência - tudo bem, eu _nunca_ pedia desculpas - mas senti que devia isso à ela.

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e, por um momento, pensei que ela se recusaria. Fique tenso até que por fim ela respondeu alguns momentos depois, dizendo que também disse coisas que não deveria.

 _Não, você disse exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir para lembrar o porquê de sempre ter que me manter afastado de você,_ pensei amargamente.

Eu sabia exatamente qual era o meu lugar, porém a lembrança da noite em que ela me deixou não saia de minha mente.

O seu olhar arrependido, o calor de suas mãos em meu rosto, a maciez de seus lábios sobre o meu...

 _Ah, mas que merda._

\- Diga logo Sasuke-kun, sei que ainda tem alguma coisa te perturbando. - Disse ela, subitamente.

Voltei meu olhar para ela, surpreso. Será que meus pensamentos ridículos estavam estampados em minha testa?

Encarando aqueles olhos esmeralda, tive o impulso de perguntar porque ela havia me beijado. Ela afirmou que não queria morrer quando saiu em encontro com seu assassino, mas eu sabia que ela jamais teria tomado uma atitude como aquela por simples impulso do momento.

Eu não era cego a ponto de dizer que eu não tinha ideia do que Sakura sentia por mim.

Por todo o tempo que crescemos juntos, uma coisa que ela sempre reafirmou repetidamente foi o fato de que ela me amava. No início eu acreditava que aquilo era mais um delírio de uma pirralha que não sabia nada sobre o amor e apenas se encantava pela minha aparência, como todas as outras que passaram por meu caminho. Mas admito que, ao longo dos anos, eu percebi que apesar de tudo que eu havia feito, ela nunca havia desistindo de mim.

Eu havia traído minha Vila; eu havia matado diversas pessoas; eu vivi com Orochimaru apenas para ganhar mais poder; quase matei Naruto; _eu havia tentado matá-la._

Ainda assim ela continuou tentando me levar de volta para Konoha, sempre garantindo que nós éramos um time e que um companheiro de verdade jamais abandonaria o outro. Mesmo quando teve a oportunidade de me matar, ela não conseguiu pois sua fé em mim era muito grande.

Ela sempre viu algo em mim que eu mesmo nunca consegui enxergar.

E foi no final da Guerra, quando ela me declarou seu amor uma última vez, que eu acreditei.

Porém desde que eu voltei de minha jornada há quase um ano trás, nunca mais tocamos no assunto. Ela não demonstrou nenhum tratamento especial ou diferenciado, muito menos se declarou novamente. Conversávamos muito e nossa convivência aumentou consideravelmente, porém ela nunca mencionou seus sentimentos novamente.

Aquilo havia me deixado confuso.

Antes de partir para a jornada em busca de redenção, eu tinha a certeza do que ela sentia. Mas agora... estava tudo indefinido. Mas como eu poderia perguntar isso à ela, se eu mesmo não estava preparado para a resposta?

Sem conseguir colocar nada disso para fora, eu simplesmente me acomodei no colchão e voltei a encarar minha mão, calado.

\- Se isso for sobre Daisuke-san, saiba que não aconteceu nada. - Murmurou ela, impaciente.

 _O que?_

\- Que? E porque teria acontecido alguma coisa? - Perguntei, voltando a encará-la com olhos desconfiados.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber que não era sobre isso o que eu estava pensando. Ela tentou desconversar e dizer que não era nada, mas eu podia ver pela sua reação que tinha algo que ela não estava me contando. Seu rosto estava virado para a janela, escondendo a verdade em seus olhos.

Uma idéia passou pela minha mente e eu segurei seu queixo, trazendo seu rosto em direção ao meu para poder encontrar o verde de seus olhos.

\- Se ele tocou em você, eu vou matá-lo. Então é melhor você dizer a verdade. - Rosnei.

Só de imaginar aquele homem tocando ela, meu sangue fervia em fúria. Se ele tivesse encostado em um fio de cabelo rosado, eu iria arrancar dedo por dedo de suas mãos.

\- Ele não fez nada. - Respondeu ela, intimidada. Mal havia conseguido registrar suas palavras quando ela completou, indignada. - Aliás, e se tivesse feito? Ninguém pode me tocar?

\- _Não._

A palavra saiu sem que eu conseguisse pensar por um segundo, por instinto.

Eu poderia estar confuso em relação à muitas coisas, mas uma certeza que eu tinha era de jamais deixaria qualquer idiota a tocar, a não ser que ela aprovasse. E, mesmo assim, o pensamento de outro homem tomando Sakura para si me causava sensações estranhas.

\- Eu sou uma mulher agora, Sasuke, não vou ficar intocada para sempre sabe. - Retrucou ela, se afastando de mim e caminhando em direção à janela.

Me mantive calado.

Ela mirava o céu estrelado lá fora, a expressão pensativa e raivosa se transformando em uma mais determinada, como se tivesse tomado coragem para fazer algo. Quando ela começou a falar sobre a vingança realizada e a vontade de mudar o rumo da sua vida, eu fiquei confuso por um momento.

Eu tinha certeza de que ela começaria a gritar comigo por causa do que houve com o idiota do vizinho dela ou descontar sua raiva em mim de alguma forma, mas eu não esperava esse rumo de conversa. Aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo?

Fiquei em silencio aguardando no momento em que ela fez uma pausa, provavelmente esperando uma reação minha.

Eu apenas segui olhando sua nuca e uma parte de seu rosto iluminado pela luz da lua, esperando ela terminar de dizer tudo que queria. Porém as palavras que saíram de sua boca em seguida me deixaram estancado na cama.

\- Todos já estão ajeitando suas vidas, planejando casamentos e fazendo planos de filhos, Sasuke. Eu não vou continuar sozinha para sempre, eu quero encontrar alguém que sinta o mesmo que eu e me ame de volta. Alguém que me acompanhe nessa jornada. Eu quero formar uma família e ser feliz. - Continuou ela com a voz trêmula.

 _Família._

Ouvir essa palavra saindo de seus lábios causou uma sensação diferente em meu peito. Vingança e reconstrução do clã sempre foram meus objetivos quando mais jovem, sendo que um deles eu já havia realizado e o outro se perdeu em meio de tantas batalhas. Para mim, as palavras _família_ e _feliz_ não poderiam estar na mesma sentença, não depois de tudo. Eu aprendi a criar laços com o Time Sete depois de muita resistência e agora eu os considerava como minha família. Naruto é ligado à mim como um irmão, Kakashi me orientou como um pai faria e Sakura... bom, Sakura era o meu significado de _lar_.

Entretanto um dos motivos de conseguir me relacionar com eles, é porque eu sabia que eles poderiam se cuidar. Provaram isso antes e continuam provando agora, então eu sabia que não iria perdê-los tão fácil. Era _seguro_.

Mas gerar um filho? Criar esse tipo de laço com uma pequena criatura frágil e indefesa que teria o alvo dos Uchiha em suas pequenas costas? Apenas o pensamento já me causava desconforto e um aperto surgia em meu estômago. Eu quase não havia sobrevivido à perda das pessoas que amava uma vez, que garantia eu tinha de que iria suportar correr o risco de perder alguém tão importante outra vez?

Sakura estava fazendo planos de algo que eu jamais poderia oferecer à ela.

Eu sabia disso, e ela também.

No entanto o restante de sua frase substituiu todos os pensamentos de minha mente por raiva, tingindo minha visão de vermelho.

\- Eu cansei de esperar por uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer, eu preciso _viver_. E talvez Daisuke aparecer assim seja um sinal de qu-

Antes que ela pudesse terminar eu me transportei atrás de suas costas e a virei, empurrando-a em direção à parede.

\- Nunca mais repita isso. - Ameacei.

Eu sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso e muito menos estar tão próximo dela, mas não consegui me controlar. Ver que ela estava considerando a possibilidade daquele verme ser o homem com quem ela formaria uma _família,_ me deixava furioso. Eu iria esquartejar aquele idiota antes que ele encostasse um dedo nela.

\- Aquele cara não é para você, ele não é confiável. - Falei, em resposta ao seu olhar surpreso.

\- Se ele não é bom pra mim, quem é? Você? - Respondeu ela imediatamente sussurrando, os olhos parecendo quase esperançosos.

 _Cacete._

Como _eu_ poderia ser bom pra ela?

Fechei os olhos, evitando encarar o brilho de esperança em suas esmeraldas.

\- Eu não sou bom pra você. - Conclui, a voz saindo ridiculamente tensa.

\- Porque não? - Pressionou ela.

Porque eu sou _um_ _merda_ de ser humano, Sakura.

Porque eu jamais poderia te fazer feliz, sendo que eu mesmo não sei como fazer para **me** sentir assim.

Porque o muro que criei à minha volta como forma de defesa começou a ser demolido por você, mas o problema é que atrás dele ainda existem outras grades, paredes e cercas. Porque nem _você_ conseguiria tentar superar todos eles por tanto tempo.

Porque por trás de toda essa proteção, você ainda vai encontrar um homem cheio de fraquezas e medos.

E não é _disso_ que você precisa para ser feliz.

\- Eu não _sirvo_ pra você, Sakura. Esses planos que você contou... eu não conseguiria fazer isso. - Foi o único que consegui falar, voltando a olhá-la para que ela tentasse entender por trás de minhas palavras. - Eu não sei se consigo te fazer feliz.

Notei que seus grandes olhos de encheram de lágrimas e aquilo me fez sentir pior.

 _É isso mesmo, Sakura,_ pensei, _É isso o que eu sei fazer de melhor, é isso o que vai acontecer se você ficar comigo._

\- Você nem _tentou,_ Sasuke-kun. Como pode saber disso, sem ter ao menos dado uma chance? - Implorou ela, suas mãos em meu peito agarrando minha camiseta, como se pudesse me persuadir de alguma forma.

Sua voz desesperada, sua expressão magoada e a esperança em seu olhar eram a minha resposta.

\- Porque se eu não conseguir, isso vai destruir você.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com minhas palavras e uma lágrima escapou de seu cílio, rolando por sua bochecha pálida.

Cerrei o punho com a imagem, mas era a verdade.

Eu conseguia ver agora o amor em seu olhar, a perspectiva que ela tinha em relação à seus novos planos, a determinação em tentar me entender, a fé que ela colocava em mim. Ela tinha expectativas muito elevadas e eu não sabia se conseguiria alcançá-las. E se eu não conseguir, isso irá quebrá-la e eu vou me sentir atormentado pelo resto de minha existência.

Eu não podia lidar com o fardo de destruir mais uma vida.

Destruir a vida _dela_.

\- Sou _eu_ quem deveria decidir isso. - Argumentou, a voz trêmula.

\- Eu não posso magoar você outra vez, Sakura.

Eu não queria afastá-la, mas eu sabia que precisava. Eu não podia continuar contaminando sua vida.

As lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto livremente e ela se soltou de minha camiseta - seu sofrimento era palpável. Quando achei que finalmente eu a tinha afastado de vez, ela levantou novamente a mão e a encostou em minha bochecha. Eu podia sentir seus dedos tremerem e o calor de sua palma aquecendo meu rosto.

\- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não quer ficar comigo. - Exigiu ela, duramente.

Gelo caiu como uma pedra em meu estômago.

Por que ela estava fazendo isso?

Sabendo que aquele era um caminho perigoso, desviei o olhar e tentei me desvincilhar e suas mãos, mas ela me impediu.

\- Diga, Sasuke. Diga que não me quer em sua vida e eu abrirei mão disso para sempre. Eu prometo. - Proferiu.

Suas palavras fizeram com que eu paralisasse e voltasse a encará-la. Não sei se era a forma como sua postura corporal mudou ou o tom de voz em que foi dito, mas eu tive a certeza de que ela estava falando a verdade.

Pela primeira vez, eu acreditei que ela iria abrir mão de mim.

Pela primeira vez, eu acreditei que ela iria embora e eu realmente a perderia.

O sentimento que veio com essa certeza me assustou. Me acostumei a ter sempre seu amor me apoiando, sua presença calorosa ao meu lado e a certeza de que ainda havia restado alguém no mundo que realmente me amava como eu era. Saber que alguém tinha fé na pessoa que eu poderia me tornar era reconfortante, me ajudou nos momentos mais escuros de minha vida.

Saber que ela me amava e que eu poderia arruiná-la era perturbador.

Mas saber que esse amor poderia acabar era... aterrorizante.

\- Quando voltei de vez para cá, eu achei que poderia haver esperança... Ai seus pais se foram e eu me lembrei de minha história, de tudo que eu já havia feito, e aceitei que isso nunca poderia dar certo.

Comecei a falar sem pensar, sabendo apenas que eu precisava me explicar de alguma forma.

\- Eu tinha certeza disso até... até a noite passada. - Completei, me sentindo confuso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela se manteve quieta, aguardando.

Minha resolução em aceitar que eu não deveria ficar com ela ficou abalada no momento em que senti seus lábios nos meus, antes de a escuridão da inconsciência me dominar.

\- Quando entendi o que você tinha feito e você se foi, eu... Droga, quando você me beijou, eu não...

Eu me sentia patético, sem conseguir elaborar a _porra de uma frase completa._

Minha cabeça estava um completo caos. Eu queria dizer à ela tudo que pensava para poder fazê-la entender, mas isso estava se tornando uma tarefa impossível. Eu sempre reprimi meus sentimentos e me acostumei a permanecer calado, confortável em meu silêncio. Cresci enxergando a demonstração de afeto como uma fraqueza, algo supérfluo que deveria ser superado.

\- Eu sei que é errado, mas... - Sussurrei e fechei meus olhos, sem conseguir encarar aquelas esmeraldas.

\- Mas...? - Ela tentava me estimular e sabia que sua paciência estava se esgotando.

Sakura não era conhecida pela sua pouca paciência à toa.

Era como se o peso do mundo tivesse se instalado em meus ombros, pressionando-me. As palavras estavam na ponta de minha língua, mas eu não conseguia reunir coragem para pronunciá-las.

Eu era um covarde.

Balancei minha cabeça, decepcionado com minha própria covardia.

Meus olhos se abriram em surpresa quando Sakura tirou suas mãos de meu rosto, suspirando irritada, e se virou para sair dali. Olhando para ela, pude ver o rosto molhado por lágrimas e cada traço seu expressava dor.

Ela havia desistido.

Ela iria me deixar de vez.

Percebi que ela começou a dizer algo, mas a impedi ao lacear seu pulso e segurá-la ali. Enfim sussurrei o que me incomodava, em uma tentativa inútil de fazê-la ficar. Ela não havia escutado, portanto a puxei em direção à mim, olhando-a profundamente para que ela tentasse entender o significado por trás de minhas palavras.

\- Mas eu não consigo te deixar ir, Sakura. - Repeti firmemente.

Soltei seu pulso e, inconscientemente, coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha, tocando o curativo de um dos ferimentos que ela tinha na bochecha no processo.

Sua pele parecia porcelana - pálida e frágil.

\- Então não deixe. - Sussurrou ela, suplicante.

Ela pronunciou aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo e, por um segundo, me perguntei se realmente não poderia ser assim.

 _Talvez_ eu poderia tentar fazer isso funcionar. _Talvez_ eu não estivesse tão quebrado a ponto de não conseguir me recuperar. _Talvez_ ela me ajudasse a conseguir, como tem feito em tantos outros aspectos de minha vida.

Quando tudo era momentâneo e passageiro, ela era minha estabilidade.

Quando tudo era escuridão e solidão, ela era a chama que iluminava o caminho de volta.

Quando achei que não teria para onde voltar quando tudo acabou, eu descobri que Sakura sempre foi o meu lar.

Com os batimentos acelerados, desci minha mão até seu queixo e o puxei suavemente em minha direção.

Qualquer dúvida ou receio que dominavam minha cabeça sumiram no momento em que ficamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em meu rosto, seu nariz tocando o meu e suas mãos segurando minha camiseta.

Desviei o olhar para seus lábios.

Aqueles lábios que tremeram de tristeza quando eu a abandonei; Os lábios que suspiraram de alívio quando a Guerra terminou e voltamos todos para a Vila; Aqueles lábios que sorriram quando eu voltei de vez para Konoha; Os lábios que ficaram brancos quando ela quase perdeu a vida; e agora os lábios convidativos que eu jamais permitira que outro homem os tocassem.

Com isso em mente, aproximei minha boca da sua e colei nossos lábios suavemente, da mesma forma que ela havia feito ao se despedir de mim no chão da cozinha. Era como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando por todo o meu corpo, sendo que cada terminação nervosa implorava por mais contato.

 _Eu queria ela._

Me afastei alguns milímetros apenas para ver sua reação, pois senti que ela havia ficado imóvel. Quando encontrei com seus olhos verdes, apenas consegui notar o brilho de desejo que havia ali antes que ela agarrasse minha nuca e me puxasse em sua direção.

Tudo se resumia em Sakura.

O cheiro de morango que inundava minhas narinas; o toque quente de suas mãos ao agarrar meu pescoço; a sua cintura fina que minha mão rodeou na tentativa de deixar seu corpo colado ao meu; os lábios tão doce que me deixavam embriagado.

Eu havia perdido completamente todo o auto controle que construí em todo esse tempo.

Inconscientemente a empurrei até a parede que estava atrás dela, no intuito de apoiá-la ali. Minha mão percorreu suas costas lisas, e a maciez de sua pele estava me fazendo perder totalmente a razão. Senti suas unhas arranhando meu coro cabeludo e sorri internamente ao perceber que eu não era o único.

Eu estava prestes a levantar sua camiseta quando uma batida na porta me despertou de vez.

Nossos lábios se separaram, porém os corpos continuavam juntos. Ambos estávamos com a respiração ofegante e olhares surpresos.

\- Sakura-chaaaaan? - Ouvi Naruto gritando, impaciente.

Era Naruto.

Eu ia matar aquele imbecil.

\- Não grite Naruto, ela pode esta dormindo. Sakura -san?

Meus músculos tencionaram quando ouvi a voz de Daisuke atrás da porta.

Percebi que Sakura soltou um leve gemido de frustração e cerrou os olhos. O que aquele verme estava fazendo aqui?

Enquanto eu fazia planos de como eu iria matar aqueles dois idiotas, ouvi Sakura ao longe sugerindo que deveria abrir a porta. Concordei levemente com a cabeça, porém a vontade que eu tinha era de agarrá-la novamente e ignorá-los até que eles decidissem ir embora de uma vez.

Mal conclui o pensamento e me repreendi.

Agarrar ela assim foi um erro, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Meus sentimentos ainda não estavam claros, toda essa situação pode ser dado esperanças à ela que eu não estava preparado para cumprir. Permitir que ela se aproximasse mais, dar abertura total em minha vida, fazer parte de seus planos para o futuro, constituir uma família... eu não sabia se estava pronto para aquilo.

Entretanto quando notei que ela pigarreou, se preparando para abrir a porta, meus olhos gravaram sua imagem de uma forma que eu jamais conseguiria esquecer.

Os cabelos rosas bagunçados, suas bochechas completamente coradas, sua roupa amassada, os olhos verdes brilhantes e os lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados. Uma sensação estranha dominou meu peito ao perceber que **eu** havia sido o responsável por isso.

E um sorriso se abriu levemente em meu rosto ao imaginar a reação do imbecil do vizinho dela quando a visse dessa forma, comigo ao seu lado.

 _Não, seu idiota._ \- Pensei, antes de caminhar até a porta e a abrir completamente - _Eu não a deixarei ir assim tão fácil._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AGORA**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto e eu estávamos na floresta.

Faziam poucas horas desde que havíamos nos despedidos de todos, deixando Sakura e Daisuke voltarem para Konoha enquanto nós dois terminamos as investigações.

Mesmo contra a minha vontade, eu sabia que era importante verificar a informação sobre o possível encontro dos membros da organização hoje. Daisuke não havia fornecido nenhum ponto de encontro específico. Caminhamos até a ponte onde ocorreu a luta, esperando encontrar qualquer pista sobre onde poderia acontecer aquele encontro - e se de fato ele iria ocorrer. Porém ao chegar no local, meus olhos se abriram em choque.

Não havia nada ali.

Todos os corpos se foram.

Armas, árvores caídas, corpos. Tudo. Levaram tudo embora, onde o único sinal de que houve uma batalha ali eram as crateras no chão.

\- Eles sumiram com tudo, até com os corpos. - Naruto afirmou, perplexo.

Olhando o penhasco que beirava o rio, apenas era possível ver a terra clara e a água cristalina passando com a correnteza. Todos os milhares de mortos que eu havia presenciado não estavam mais ali - seus corpos, suas roupas, o sangue.

\- É impressionante, não deixaram nenhum rastro. - Seguiu comentando o loiro.

\- Eles não são conhecidos por não deixar rastros à toa. - Declarei.

Vendo que não haveria nenhum pista que nos pudesse levar à eles ali, me afastei do local, caminhando em direção à floresta novamente.

\- Vamos. - Ordenei.

\- Aonde podemos ir agora? Aquele cara era para ser a nossa pista! - Argumentou Naruto, levantando os braços em frustração.

\- Temos que interrogar aquele homem da Vila, alguém pode ter voltado lá para tentar coletar alguma informação dele. - Respondi.

\- Você tem razão, e tenho certeza que ele vai falar sobre sua visita por lá! - Berrou ele sorrindo, empolgado novamente.

Rolei os olhos.

Ele era tão idiota.

Eu havia contado à Naruto sobre minha ida à Vila, o interrogatório e as informações que descobri. Omiti a parte do confronto com Daisuke, sabendo que ele iria me criticar e tentaria defendê-lo. Meu pensamento foi confirmado quando contei sobre o encontro que Daisuke havia me confessado, dizendo ter descoberto aquilo enquanto estava sequestrado. Naruto apenas me olhou seriamente e perguntou porque ele iria contar aquilo espontaneamente justo para mim. Apenas bufei irritado e desviei a conversa para o encontro em si. Ele não perguntou mais nada sobre isso desde então, mas sentia seu olhar desconfiado a cada vez que mencionava o nome daquele idiota.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que quase não percebi quando chegamos na entrada da pequena vila.

No momento em que pisamos naquele lugar, senti que algo estava errado e, pela tensão que emanava de Naruto ao meu lado, ele deve ter sentido também.

O lugar estava deserto.

Não havia um ruído. Um mísero som.

Onde estavam as pessoas desse lugar?

Um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha ao sentir uma leve sensação de _déjà vu_. Aquele silêncio, a ausência de pessoas nas ruas, objetos caídos nas ruas - como se alguém houvesse largado tudo ao sair correndo... até os animais pareciam haver se calado na floresta ao lado.

Meus pés se mexeram em uma velocidade tão alta que parecia que eu estava voando.

Quando cheguei na rua ao lado da principal, meu corpo paralisou. Mal ouvi quando Naruto parou ao meu lado e ofegou, chocado. Meus membros pareciam dormentes, meu ouvido apitava como se eu estivesse embaixo da água.

Corpos.

Sangue.

Uma fogueira podia ser avistada no final da rua, onde estava a praça principal. O cheiro de carne queimada invadia a cidade, fazendo com que minhas narinas ardessem.

Inconsciente comecei a correr novamente pelas pequenas ruas estreitas, tentando encontrar algum sobrevivente. Minhas sandálias já estavam encharcadas de tanto pisar em poças de sangue e eu não conseguia encontrar ninguém.

Nenhuma respiração. Nenhum batimento cardíaco. **Nada**.

Eles haviam matado _todos_.

Meu corpo estancou ao lado de uma mulher que estava jogada no chão, abraçada à seu filho - ambos pálidos e cobertos de sangue.

Minha visão se nublou e uma nova imagem se formou em minha mente. Minha mãe, pálida e fria como um pedaço de gelo. Seu belo rosto - tão calmo e sempre com um gentil sorriso - estava inexpressivo, apenas as laterais de sua boca estavam repuxadas para baixo, como se ela quisesse que a expressão de tristeza ficasse imortalizada em suas feições.

A expressão da mulher abraçada ao seu filho parecia a mesma, entretanto o horror estava mais estampado em seu rosto.

Olhando um pouco mais para cima, eu pude ver um homem jogado na porta de uma casa com a mão esticada em direção à eles. Era como se ele tivesse tentado alcançá-los, sem sucesso. Uma poça de líquido escuro saía de sua cabeça, o ferimento fatal.

A imagem de meu pai de repente surgiu, mesclando-se com a realidade a minha frente. Ele também estava jogado na sala quando o encontrei, o corpo em direção ao de minha mãe - como se tivesse tentado protegê-la. Sua mão estava próxima aos pés dela, a pele tão branca que era possível ver cada veia e cicatriz que havia ali. Me recordo que eu apenas consegui ficar encarando sua mão, por alguns segundos. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era _Do que você estava tentando protegê-la?_

Meu estomago contraiu e bile subiu por minha garganta. Naruto havia acabado de me encontrar quando eu me virei para o muro mais próximo e vomitei.

 _Concentre-se Sasuke._

O terror daquelas memórias ameaçavam me deixar louco, como se tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo outra vez.

 _Pare de ser um fracote, levante._

Os músculos do meu braço tremiam pateticamente. Encarei minha única mão e a palidez de minha pele fez com que outra onda de náusea me dominasse, me fazendo ajoelhar no asfalto e apoiar meu braço na parede.

Estava tão focado em voltar a realidade, que quase não ouvi quando Naruto se aproximou de mim e apertou meu ombro com sua mão.

\- Sasuke, esta tudo bem. Eles não são sua família, esta tudo bem. - Sussurrou ele ao meu lado.

Quando eu havia me tornado tão patético?

Quando eu iria esquecer de vez aquele dia maldito?

Cuspi pela última vez no chão e me levantei, forçando-me a me recompor. Limpei minha mente, assumindo uma frieza absoluta para poder analisar os fatos da melhor forma sem que meu emocional estúpido me atrapalhasse novamente.

Caminhei novamente em direção à praça, sem dizer uma palavra. Senti o olhar preocupado de Naruto as minhas costas, mas ele não falou mais nada.

Eu estava prestes a chegar perto da fogueira, quando minha visão periférica avistou um rosto conhecido. No meio do mato, com a roupa rasgada e sinais claros de que havia sofrido tortura, o vendedor elegante que eu interroguei no dia anterior estava mergulhado na própria poça de sangue.

 _Merda_.

Andei lentamente até onde ele estava, com Naruto ao meu encalço.

\- É ele? - Questionou o loiro, imaginando isso ao ver a forma que eu o encarei.

\- Sim. - Respondi.

Me agachei para tentar encontrar algum sinal em seu corpo que me desse uma pista, quando notei que suas jóias finas que forravam seu pescoço haviam sumido. Será que seu assassino havia roubado ou ele apenas não as vestiu hoje?

Antes que eu pudesse seguir com o raciocínio, seus olhos se arregalaram repentinamente e sua mão se agarrou em minha camiseta. Naruto berrou de susto ao meu lado e eu já estava com a mão em uma kunai, pronto para matá-lo.

\- V-você... e-eles... - Gaguejou o homem, sangue escorrendo de sua boca a cada palavra pronunciada.

\- Quem fez isso? - Questionei.

\- O h-homem.. tatua... tatuagem.

Era visível que ele sofria, o fato de seus dentes estarem quebrados também pioravam a situação.

\- Ele matou a todos? Para onde ele foi? - Continuei interrogando friamente.

Uma tosse violenta tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo com que ele se contraísse de dor enquanto engasgava no próprio sangue.

\- Sasuke, acho que nós devíamos... - Ele me olhou com a expressão aflita. - Ele está sofrendo.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça. Não iria matá-lo antes de ter respostas.

\- Os corpos já estão frios, sinal de que ele já se foi a algum tempo. Para onde ele foi? Aponte a direção. - Ordenei, a voz saindo forte.

O homem estava se recompondo enquanto me encarava com olhos desesperados, como se tentasse dizer algo que eu já devia saber.

\- S-sua.. - Outra tosse o dominou, impedindo que continuasse. Um gemido de dor saiu de seus lábios.

\- Sasuke... - Naruto me chamou, tentando me convencer de sua ideia.

\- Aponte! Fale, para onde ele foi?! - Perguntei mais uma vez, a voz já elevada.

\- Su... S-sua... C... - Sua respiração estava ficando fraca e eu sabia que o estava perdendo.

\- Diga logo! Minha o que?!

Seus olhos se voltaram para mim, o brilho de sua vida se esvaindo, assim como seus batimentos e sua respiração. Com um último suspiro, ele sussurrou as duas palavras que fizeram meu coração gelar, antes que seus olhos se fechassem e ele morresse.

\- Sua casa.

* * *

Estávamos praticamente voando pela floresta.

Quando aquele homem disse "Sua casa", a primeira coisa que me veio em pensamento foi Konoha. Eles iriam atacar a vila da Folha como forma de vingança e provavelmente sabiam também que Sakura estava indo naquela direção. Ao pensar no nome dela, um gelo desceu pelo meu estômago e meus pés se prepararam para correr.

Porém antes que eu pudesse ir à lugar algum, Naruto disse algo que me fez pensar que ele poderia ter razão. O homem que morreu não saberia que eu era de Konoha a não ser que eu tivesse revelado, algo que não fiz. Portanto era mais provável que ele me tivesse seguido em direção à casa de Katsumi, fazendo-o pensar que eu estava morando ali e, durante o interrogatório do homem que o matou, deve ter sido a única informação que ele conseguiu passar.

Fiquei dividido em relação à qual lugar ir primeiro, sendo que o lado que pesava mais era de ir ao encontro de Sakura o mais rápido possível. E se eles decidissem atacá-la antes de chegar à Konoha?

\- A casa de Katsumi é no caminho de volta, teme. Não vamos perder muito tempo, depois de passar por lá nós já corremos para Konoha. - Declarou Naruto razoavelmente, ao ver minha indecisão.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me convencer e, sem perder mais um minuto, corremos em direção à casa da velha que nos ajudou.

Ao chegar no local, paramos na frente da porta para tentar sentir algo.

Nada.

Estava um silêncio completo dentro da casa.

Abri a porta e entramos na pequena sala que levava ao corredor onde estava os quartos. Tudo parecia normal, nada fora do lugar. Não parecia haver acontecido nenhum ataque ali.

\- Obaa-chan? - Naruto chamou, olhando ao redor em busca de resposta.

\- Ela deve ter saído. - Respondi.

\- Não sei... será que ela está dormindo?

Naruto caminhou lentamente em direção aos quartos, notando que a única porta fechada era a do quarto que pertencia à anciã. Ao abrir uma fresta da porta, o cheiro de sangue invadiu minhas narinas e meus músculos ficaram tensos.

Ah, merda.

\- Obaa-chan? Não..não..não.. - Naruto murmurou enquanto caminhava em direção ao outro lado da cama, onde se podia ver os pés de Katsumi.

Segui logo atrás dele até encontrar a pobre velha jogada no chão, com uma poça de sangue escuro a sua volta.

Ela estava imóvel, sua pele estava perigosamente pálida, os olhos fechados e sem nenhum tipo de ferimento a não ser o enorme corte que estava aberto em sua barriga. Pela espada jogada ao seu lado, provavelmente ela havia sido atravessada pelo arma.

Naruto se agachou a seu lado e se aproximou de seu rosto cuidadosamente. Eu podia ver que suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

\- Ela ainda está respirando Sasuke! - Informou ele, ansioso. - Katsumi-sama? Katsumi-sama, acorde!

Fiquei surpreso ao notar suas pálpebras se mexendo levemente, até que seus olhos se abriram.

\- N-naruto.. - Sussurrou ela, encarando-o como se não pudesse acreditar que ele estivesse ali.

\- Quem fez isso com você, Katsumi? - Perguntei, me agachando para ficar mais próximo e poder escutar sua resposta.

Seus olhos surpresos se voltaram para mim.

\- Foi ele.. e-eu vi sua tatuagem... - Sangue escorreu pela lateral de sua boca conforme ela tentava falar. Naruto tentava de toda forma estancar o sangramento de sua ferida, mas ela já havia perdido sangue demais. Eu sabia que ela não iria sobreviver.

\- Quem é ele? - Questionei.

\- Você precisa salvá-la, Sasuke... e-ele vai... matá-la.. - Katsumi mal finalizou a frase e engasgou no próprio sangue. Naruto a levantou um pouco para ajudá-la a respirar, mas o movimento fez com que ela soltasse um gemido de dor. - Ele já tinha... planejado tudo...

Fechei os pulsos e trinquei os dentes de raiva.

Como puderam fazer isso com ela?

\- Quem vai matá-la? Quem é ela? - Meu tom de voz já soava mais ansioso.

Ela esticou lentamente uma de suas mãos em minha direção, seu olhar me encarando com uma preocupação que eu não via desde muito tempo atrás.

\- D-daisuke... ele vai... matá-la.

Com essas últimas palavras, Katsumi ficou com o corpo mole e caiu para trás, sendo segurada por Naruto. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela permaneceu imóvel.

\- Obaa-chan, acorde! Não morra, por favor! - Naruto implorava, com a voz embargada. Eu podia ver a dor em seus olhos ao tentar ressuscitar seu corpo inerte.

Ela havia nos acolhido no meio da noite, salvou a vida de uma pessoa desconhecida em troca de nada. Nos alimentou e nos ajudou por todos esses dias. E ela morreu por isso. Morreu para nos ajudar uma última vez.

Porém todo o pesar pela sua perda foi ofuscado por outro sentimento aterrorizador.

Daisuke.

 _Aquele filho da puta havia feito isso._

E eu sabia à quem ela se referiu quando disse "Daisuke vai matá-la".

Ele estava indo atrás de Sakura.

Ele ia matá-la.

* * *

 _Olááááá minha gente!_

 _Primeiro capítulo de 2016, uhuuuul! Como passaram a virada? Foi tudo bem? Bom, como prometido, segue mais um capítulo quentinho pra vocês pra animar esse domingão ai!_

 _Em relação às reviews, eu só consegui ver pela notificação do email, porque no site não está aparecendo pra mim! O de vocês está assim também? :(_

 _ **Lo Anjos** : Pois é floor, eu acabei sumindo mesmo, não consegui acessar mais nada lá então decidi tirar férias de tudo! Huahua Mas como prometido, olha ai mais um capítulo quentinho e rapidinho pra você! * palmas* Espero muuuuito que goste! *-* Te passo meu email depois, realmente fica mais fácil falar por lá! E eu não prometo spoilers hein, vai acabar com a graça do negócio poooxa! Huahuahuahu Um suuuuuper beijo no coração!_

 _ **Van** : Aiiii que alegria que você voltou! *-* Poxa, fiquei até emocionada com seus elogios, vou começar o ano pulando de felicidade já! Huahuahua Muuuuito obrigada Van, fico muito feliz em saber que estou conseguindo fazer dar certo com esses POV's de Sasuke, porque olha, tenho que admitir que é bem difícil descrever o que se passa na cabeça desse homenzinho complicado viu! Huahua Fiz essa última parte do POV dele rapidinho, como prometido! Me conte depois se você gostou! *-* Essa fic ja esta na reta final, mas vamos ver se eu coloco minha cachola para funcionar e crirar coisas novas. Eu ja tenho algumas idéias, mas não consegui escrever de fato nada ainda. Porém o ano ta só começando né, vamos que vamos que dá certo! *-* Um beeeeeijo enorme!_

 _Então é isso meu povo, aproveitem muuuuito esse capítulo e até o próximo!_

 _Beeeeeeijo_


	20. Despedida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo vinte**

* * *

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Eu me sentia exausta.

Mal havíamos começado a percorrer o caminho planejado e meu corpo já começou a protestar.

Suor escorria pela minha têmpora e minhas costas, os machucados latejavam a cada passo e o ferimento de meu abdômen - que eu havia curado apenas superficialmente - começava a me incomodar novamente.

Vendo que meu estado não estava dos melhores, Daisuke insistiu em parar para descansar até que eu me recuperasse novamente. Tentei recusar e seguir com a viagem, mas minha voz trêmula me denunciou e fez com que os argumentos do loiro ficassem mais enfáticos. Dessa forma, ele me orientou até um campo ali perto - mais afastado da estrada - e eu me deitei para tentar me recompor.

Fiquei alguns minutos parada até estabilizar minha respiração, até que Daisuke subitamente declarou que voltaria para a casa de Katsumi para deixar um recado à Sasuke e Naruto, avisando que chegaríamos atrasados ao ponto de encontro para que eu pudesse descansar. Recusei a proposta imediatamente, sabendo que aquilo atrasaria completamente nossos planos, mas ele se negou a continuar viagem até que eu estivesse bem.

Antes que eu pudesse argumentar, ele se levantou - deixando minha mochila com armas para que eu pudesse me defender caso aparecesse alguém - e se foi floresta adentro, prometendo retornar em uma hora.

Vendo que já havia partido e me sentindo cansada demais para ir atrás dele, apenas me deitei novamente e fechei os olhos.

Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado, mas pude perceber que o sol já estava mais alto e a brisa fria da manhã já havia sido substituído por um vento morno. Não dormi para me manter alerta a qualquer movimentação à meu redor, porém tampouco consegui levantar para analisar o território.

Eu estava furiosa comigo mesma.

Eu me sentia exausta! Eu era uma ninja, precisava me recuperar rápido para estar preparada para vários tipos de situações inesperadas.

 _Qual era o meu problema?_

Naruto acredita ser apenas cansaço por tudo que eu venho passando, assim como Sasuke. Reconheço que toda a trajetória, desde o dia em que tive de reconhecer os corpos de meus pais no hospital até o momento atual, foi muito extenuante. Foram diversas lutas - emocionais e físicas - consecutivas e eu não tive um tempo para me curar completamente.

Mas com a vingança finalizada, o apoio de meus amigos e a companhia de Sasuke, eu sabia que eu iria ficar bem.

Seria um processo lento, mas eu iria me recuperar.

De dentro para fora.

Pensando em todos os planos que eu iria realizar a partir de agora, acabei fechando os olhos e, sem perceber, cai na escuridão do sono.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Meu ouvido captou um som de galho se quebrando e meus olhos se abriram imediatamente.

Minha mão agarrou firmemente uma kunai e meus músculos tencionaram, se preparando para um ataque. Quando avistei Daisuke parado à alguns metros de mim, relaxei imediatamente. Soltei um grande bocejo enquanto esfregava os olhos, tentando me focar novamente.

\- Pelo visto alguém aqui tirou uma boa soneca. - Brincou o loiro, sorrindo suavemente.

Seu cabelo loiro estava quase branco exposto ao sol alto, a luz fazendo com que seus olhos azuis se destacassem mais ainda. O corpo esbelto estava envolto com algumas gazes devido ao seus ferimentos adquiridos na luta, porém o rosto já havia se recuperado do estado deplorável em que se encontrava.

Me limitei apenas a concordar levemente com a cabeça, enquanto outro bocejo me impedia de falar algo.

Daisuke riu e se aproximou com passos leves na grama, se sentando ao meu lado. Assim que se acomodou, ele abriu sua mochila e tirou um frasco de vidro com um líquido escuro dentro.

Com movimentos calmos, ele colocou um pouco desse líquido na tampa do frasco e me ofereceu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Beba. - Quando ergui uma sobrancelha questionando, ele riu e completou divertido. - Preparei chá para você, vai te ajudar a se recuperar mais rápido.

Agradeci e agarrei o objeto, tomando um gole do chá morno que descia pela minha garganta. Estava delicioso.

\- Como está Katsumi-sama? - Perguntei.

\- Está ótima, ela afirmou que repassaria meu recado quando os rapazes voltarem para a casa. - Respondeu ele suavemente, sem desviar os olhos brilhantes dos meus.

Soltei um suspiro e levantei os olhos em direção ao céu, admirando o céu límpido. Não havia uma nuvem, apenas um azul infinito impressionante e pequenos pássaros que voavam em direção ao horizonte.

Quando reparei no sol alto, meu cenho de franziu em confusão.

\- Quanto tempo se passou desde que você foi para lá? - Questionei, colocando uma mão acima de meus olhos para poder analisar a posição do sol.

\- Algumas horas, acho. - Respondeu vagamente.

Continuei tentando localizar a posição do sol e meus olhos se arregalaram quando notei que ele estava bem acima de nossas cabeças.

\- Deve ser quase meio dia! Por que você demorou tanto? - Voltei a perguntar, preocupada que houvesse acontecido algo. Eu tinha certeza que ainda estava amanhecendo quando saímos da casa de Katsumi.

\- Eu acabei demorando um pouco no caminho de volta pois entrei em uma casa de um comerciante para poder fazer o chá para você. - Disse ele em tom de desculpas, enquanto encarava o frasco cheio de chá.

Algo em sua postura me deixou desconfiada.

Ele estava com os membros relaxados ao meu lado, uma de suas pernas estava flexionada e um de seus braços estava apoiado no joelho. Os longos cabeços loiros caíam em seus ombros, se movendo lentamente devido a brisa que corria por ali. Entretanto a forma como sua boca se fechou rapidamente assim que terminou de falar, me forçou a encará-lo novamente. Os cantos estavam virados levemente para cima, como se ele tentasse reprimir um sorriso a todo custo.

Seus olhos encaravam o vidro do chá como se estivesse admirando a piada mais divertida do mundo.

Quando abri a boca para perguntar o que tinha de tão engraçado que ele não estava me contando, uma forte ventania sacudiu meus cabelos e levantou a grama do chão. Folhas caíram da copa das árvores e pássaros saíram voando de seus galhos, se protegendo.

Eu estava admirando uma pequena ave levantar voo em direção ao céu quando uma sombra cobriu meu corpo.

\- Vamos? - Perguntou Daisuke de pé, a minha frente, com uma de suas mãos me convidando a levantar. - Pode ser que uma tempestade esteja a caminho, devemos ir.

Voltei a olhar o céu e, de fato, algumas nuvens começavam a se aproximar no horizonte.

 _Droga. Tudo que eu não precisava era de uma tempestade no caminho._

\- Vamos.

Agarrei a mão quente dele e, com um impulso, fiquei novamente de pé. No instante que minhas pernas se esticaram, minha visão ficou completamente embaçada e tive que segurar em Daisuke com força para manter o equilíbrio.

Eu sentia como se estivesse caindo.

Fechei os olhos e me forcei a respirar normalmente, lutando para dominar a vertigem.

\- Sakura-san? Sakura-san, você está bem?

O tom preocupado do homem ao meu lado me forçou a abrir os olhos, tentando trazer tudo de volta ao foco normal. Eu sentia minha boca seca; os músculos pareciam gelatinas - como se eu houvesse corrido por dias- e as mãos tremiam levemente.

 _O que estava acontecendo?_

\- Sakura-san, é melhor você deitar. - Orientou Daisuke, colocando uma mão em minhas costas enquanto tentava me guiar para debaixo da sombra da árvore novamente.

\- N-não, eu estou bem. Me de um minuto. - Argumentei, fincando os pés no chão para que ele não me movesse.

-Mas Sakura-san, você não está b-

\- Daisuke. Um minuto. - O cortei com os dentes trincados, soando mais seca do que pretendia.

A vertigem e a fraqueza me faziam sentir péssima e fraca. A insistência de Daisuke em me socorrer apenas me deixava irritada por não conseguir ficar nem ao menos de pé.

Conforme regularizava a respiração, meus batimentos voltaram ao normal e meus músculos começavam a ficar mais firmes. As imagens trêmulas começaram a tomar forma outra vez, entrando em foco. Uma nova lufada de ar fresco fez com que o suor que havia brotado em meu rosto secasse, me fazendo sentir melhor.

Algo estava errado, eu podia sentir.

Eu já sofri com mais doenças e ferimentos do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, mas nunca me senti dessa forma por tanto tempo. Será que o antídoto que utilizei para neutralizar o veneno de Fuyuki não funcionou completamente? E se ainda restou algo em meu sistema?

Antes que eu pudesse seguir com essa linha de raciocínio, senti quando Daisuke se afastou e se agachou a minha frente, com as costas para mim.

\- Suba. - Disse ele.

\- O que? - Questionei debilmente.

\- Vamos, suba em minhas costas. Irei te carregar até que se recomponha. - Explicou, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios e olhos gentis. - E me de sua mochila, que carregarei ela para você.

\- N-não, eu sou muito pesada! - Tentei argumentar, constrangida.

\- Sakura-san, por favor. Você não está bem e vamos nos atrasar cada vez mais para chegar ao ponto de encontro. Vamos! - Finalizou ele, sem dar espaço para respostas.

Ele tinha razão, nós já estávamos atrasados em várias horas. Naruto e Sasuke ficarão muito preocupados quando nos atrasarmos mais ainda.

Engolindo em seco, assenti levemente com a cabeça e me aproximei de seu corpo quente. Passei ambos os braços em torno de seu pescoço e enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, prendendo meu corpo ao dele. No momento em que ele se levantou - como se eu não pesasse absolutamente nada - os fios loiros caíram em direção ao meu rosto.

Imediatamente um odor característico de Daisuke preencheu minhas narinas, junto com o cheiro de algo que lembrava algo como...

Fumaça.

Sim, definitivamente era cheiro de fumaça. Como se ele houvesse estado perto de uma fogueira.

Franzi o cenho em confusão. Como ele estava com esse cheiro, se não realizamos nenhuma fogueira nos últimos dias?

\- Está confortável? - Perguntou ele gentilmente, enquanto começava a caminhar em direção à estrada.

\- Sim... - Respondi lentamente - Daisuke-san?

\- Sim?

\- Uhm... - Hesitei. Aquilo não era da minha conta - Quer saber, deixa pra lá.

Senti que ele riu suavemente, enquanto virava um pouco seu rosto para que eu visse seu sorriso.

\- Fale, Sakura-san. O que houve?

Eu sabia que não era do meu interesse, mas aquilo não saiu de minha mente desde cedo e realmente havia me deixado intrigada. Tomei coragem para formular a pergunta e dei um suspiro antes de falar baixinho.

\- Para onde você foi esta manhã?

Ele manteve a mesma posição e tom de voz agradável.

\- Como assim, Sakura-san? Eu fiquei com vocês durante a manhã. Nós tomamos café juntos, não se lembra? - Respondeu ele.

Claro que eu me lembrava.

Katsumi havia nos preparado um café da manhã incrível para a despedida, com direito a diversos tipos de comida que quase mataram Naruto de felicidade. Quase sorri ao lembrar do momento em que ele quase desmaiou ao engasgar com os pães que havia enfiado goela abaixo desesperadamente.

A questão é que não era sobre esse momento a que eu me referia.

\- Antes disso. - Comentei, sussurrando.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que ele reagisse.

Senti seus ombros ficarem tensos imediatamente e, pelo contato com meu braço que passava por seu pescoço, notei que ele havia engolido em seco.

\- Como assim? - Ele tentou manter a voz inalterada, mas percebi que o tom saiu mais seco do que eu estava acostumada a escutar dele.

\- Bom... É que.. - Hesitei novamente, levemente receosa pela sua reação. - Eu levantei de manhã cedo, antes que todos, para tomar água na cozinha. Na volta eu escutei um ruído vindo do seu quarto e, quando cheguei lá, vi que a janela estava aberta e sua cama estava vazia. - Expliquei.

\- E? - Replicou ele, sério.

\- E? - Repeti, confusa. - Eu não encontrei você em nenhum cômodo, então imaginei que tinha saído pela janela.

Como ele não respondeu nada, eu completei.

\- Para onde você foi aquela hora da manhã? - Perguntei curiosamente.

Seus músculos continuavam tensos como rochas e notei uma gota de suor escorrendo pela sua nuca.

Ele permaneceu em um silêncio incômodo, o que me deixou preocupada. Eu sabia que nada daquilo era da minha conta e eu realmente não tinha dado muita importância para o episódio até o momento em que nos encontramos no café da manhã e ele não mencionou que havia saído. Pelo contrário, era como se ele tivesse omitido o fato propositalmente.

Eu tentei por diversas vezes dar uma abertura para ver se ele comentava algo ou mencionava o passeio matinal.

Ele não falou nada.

Absolutamente _nada_.

Decidi deixar para lá, sabendo que aquilo poderia ser apenas uma cisma de minha cabeça. Não comentei com Naruto ou Sasuke, pois sabia que eles iriam ficar desconfiados - eles já não colocavam muito fé na índole do meu vizinho.

Eu tinha certeza que ele teria uma explicação plausível ou apenas gostava de ser discreto. Afinal de contas ele era apenas meu vizinho, eu não tinha o direito de saber sobre suas atividades 24 horas por dia.

Entretanto toda a tranquilidade foi água abaixo nesse momento.

Por que ele não respondeu nada?

Por que ele havia ficado tão frio de repente?

Eu poderia estar sendo intrusa em sua vida particular, porem aquela reação não era característica dele.

Caminhamos por quase meia hora, até que desisti de aguardar por qualquer resposta. Quando abri a boca para pedir que ele parasse de caminhar e movimentei os braços para me soltar de seu pescoço, eu ouvi um barulho característico de metais se encostando e rangendo levemente.

Franzi o cenho mais profundamente ao sentir diversas correntes passando pelas minhas mãos, enquanto eu me desvincilhava do enlace em sua garganta e me apoiava em seus ombros.

\- O que é isso? - Perguntei.

Com uma das mãos eu puxei seu colarinho para trás e pude observar diversas correntes com jóias penduradas em seu pescoço.

Pelo brilho do metal e das pedras, estava nítido que aquilo se tratava de jóias verdadeiras.

\- São colares. - Respondeu ele, o tom neutro.

Rolei os olhos.

\- Não me diga. Eu sei que são colares, mas nunca havia visto você usando eles. - Completei, ironicamente.

\- Você apenas não havia reparado, Sakura-san. - Replicou.

\- Eu tenho certeza que teria reparado nessa fortuna pendurada no seu pescoço antes, Daisuke-san. - Insisti.

\- Não é uma fortuna e eu sempre andei com elas. - Retrucou com um tom demonstrando que queria finalizar aquele assunto.

\- Eu não sou cega, Daisuke-san, até mesmo Naruto poderia ver que essas jóias devem valer uma fortuna! Eu aposto um jantar que ele vai reconhecer o valor quando nos encontrarmos hoj-

Parei de falar quando ele voltou a caminhar, me levando em direção à floresta, saindo da estrada.

\- Onde estamos indo? - Questionei, esquecendo o que estava falando anteriormente.

\- Está muito quente, você precisa de hidratar antes de continuarmos. - Respondeu ele com a voz baixa, sem me olhar.

Evitando perder o equilíbrio, enlacei novamente seu pescoço.

Algo estava errado com ele. Será que eu havia passado dos limites?

Pode ser que as jóias fossem um assunto particular, eu não devia ficar perguntando. Mas eu podia jurar que ele nunca as havia utilizado até hoje.

Até hoje cedo, na verdade.

Será que isso está relacionado ao seu "passeio" matutino?

Minha mente cansada tentava trabalhar em algumas hipóteses ao mesmo tempo que que Daisuke me depositava na grama fresca. Havia uma árvore enorme que nos oferecia uma grande sombra na qual podíamos relaxar. O loiro se levantou, ainda sem me olhar nos olhos, e se dirigiu ao outro lado do campo afirmando buscar algumas ervas para acrescentar no chá.

Enquanto ele se afastava, comecei a analisá-lo melhor.

Mesmo tendo me carregado por todo aquele tempo, ele não parecia nem um pouco cansado. Para um civil comum, ele tinha grande resistência - afinal eu não era uma mulher leve. Eu podia ser pequena, mas meu corpo era coberto de músculos gerados por anos de treinamento. Com o calor que estava fazendo, ele devia ao menos estar ofegante ou transpirando bastante.

Ele estava completamente estável.

Quando se agachou para arrancar uma planta, uma mecha loira cobriu seus olhos. Meus olhos percorreram todo seu corpo e rosto, analisando. Ele sempre pareceu ser magro, entretanto ao ser carregada por ele pude sentir os músculos bem definidos que eram cobertos pelo tecido de suas roupas. Para um professor, seu estado físico era invejável.

Na realidade, com aquela aparência, era estranho que ele não tivesse nenhuma namorada ou esposa.

Em todo o período que ele morou ao nosso lado, nunca o vi recebendo visitas - especialmente de mulheres. Ele parecia sempre estar ocupado ou fora de casa, acredito que sendo muito presente na escola onde dava aula. O que era algo bem estranho, levando em conta sua aparência impressionante e sua personalidade amável...

Como se tivesse se sentindo observado, ele levantou os olhos azuis em direção aos meus.

Dando um pequeno sorriso, se levantou e começou a caminhar em minha direção.

\- Pronto, acredito que isso será suficiente. - Disse ele, enquanto abria sua mochila para pegar o recipiente de vidro, onde estava armazenado o líquido.

Ele abriu o frasco e acrescentou todas as ervas que ele havia recolhido, movendo-o suficiente para que tudo se misturasse. Franzi o lábio quando reparei na coloração do chá pronto.

Aquilo parecia estar com um gosto péssimo.

Ao notar minha expressão, Daisuke abriu um largo sorriso com seus dentes brancos e soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Sei que não parece apetitoso, mas vai te ajudar a recuperar as forças, Sakura-san. - Explicou ele, enquanto me oferecia um copo.

A contragosto, segurei o objeto em minhas mãos.

\- Me desculpe Daisuke-san, mas isso parece horrível. - Reclamei, fazendo bico.

\- Vamos lá, é só um copo! - Respondeu ele, soltando outra risada.

Levantei os olhos do líquido esverdeado com cheiro de mato e encarei seus dentes perfeitos.

Toda a nuvem misteriosa e séria que estava envolvendo ele desde que eu o havia interrogado havia sumido. Sua expressão havia se tornado leve outra vez, como se não tivesse ficado completamente tenso a poucos minutos atrás.

Estava tão distraída que me assustei levemente quando senti seus dedos percorrerem minha bochecha esquerda.

\- Você precisa se recuperar, Sakura-san. Tome... por mim. - Pediu ele, suavemente.

A proximidade em que estávamos e seu toque me fizeram corar.

Não porque eu sentisse algo, mas porque me lembrei do que deveria ter acontecido naquela noite em seu quarto. Ele iria me beijar naquele dia, eu tinha certeza. Minha sorte - e azar - foi que escorreguei da cama e acabei quebrando o momento com meu golpe nada gracioso no chão. E também, graças aquele incidente, Sasuke e eu finalmente... nós finalmente havíamos...

Só de lembrar do que havíamos feito meu rosto começou a pegar fogo.

Antes que Daisuke pudesse interpretar aquilo da maneira errada, eu pigarreei e levei o copo aos lábios. O líquido escuro desceu pela minha garganta, deixando o sabor amargo por toda minha língua.

 _Deus, aquilo estava horrível._

Tossi e fiz um som de nojo, o que arrancou uma nova risada do loiro.

\- Eu acho que prefiro deixar meu corpo se recuperar sozinho, obrigada. - Reclamei, tentando devolver o copo para ele.

\- Nem pensar, você tem que tomar tudo. Anda. - Argumentou ele, empurrando o objeto de volta para mim.

Soltei um suspiro frustrado, lançando um olhar irritado à ele.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, aquelas dúvidas referentes à vida pessoal de Daisuke voltaram. Como alguém tão gentil e preocupado não tinha ninguém especial em sua vida?

\- Daisuke-san... você nunca me contou sobre sua vida. - Comecei sutilmente.

Depois da última tentativa de interrogá-lo ter fracassado, eu iria começar calmamente dessa vez para não deixá-lo irritado.

\- Minha vida? Você sabe que eu sou um professor, Sakura-san. - Respondeu ele gentilmente.

\- Sim, mas... o que você fazia antes disso? Onde morava antes de se mudar para Konoha? Você não tem uma namorada? - Soltei todas as perguntas, ansiosamente.

 _Muito bem, Sakura_ \- Me repreendi - _Isso que você ia com calma._

Sua expressão não se alterou, permanecendo aberta e calma. Suspirei aliviada.

\- Eu conto tudo se você tomar o chá. - Negociou ele, com um sorriso divertido.

Rolei os olhos.

 _Argh, que seja_.

Virei o copo e engoli todo o líquido amargo de uma só vez, fazendo uma cara sofrida no processo.

Mal dei o último gole quando uma crise de tosse me invadiu, me fazendo colocar a mão na boca e jogar o copo da grama. Eu podia ouvir a risada de Daisuke no fundo.

\- Pronto. - Declarei, rouca com o recém engasgo.

\- Você é inacreditável. - Respondeu ele, risonho.

\- Determinada. - O corrigi, levantando um dedo para enfatizar. - Agora conte.

Ele ficou encarando o copo com um sorriso, enquanto voltava a falar.

\- Tudo bem, você ganhou. - Disse ele. - Vou contar tudo.

Ansiosa para escutar a história, me sentei mais ereta na grama e cruzei as pernas, ficando em uma posição confortável.

Quando ele começou a falar, sua expressão divertida foi substituída por uma expressão séria.

\- Eu cresci em uma família pequena, Sakura-san, sempre fui filho único. - Começou ele, a voz baixa. - Meus pais eram tudo para mim. Nossa vila era especial, todos tínhamos um trabalho a ser feito, inclusive as crianças e as mulheres. Meu pai... Meu pai fazia parte de um ciclo importante de pessoas, os responsáveis pela organização do nosso clã, e eu o admirava por isso.

Os olhos dele brilhavam com orgulho.

Sua expressão deixava nítido a admiração que ele tinha pelo pai.

\- Minha mãe também trabalhou muito para me criar e ajudar meu pai a alcançar seus objetivos. Ela era uma guerreira, conseguia se manter firme em qualquer tipo de situação, até mesmo... - Nesse momento sua voz falhou e ele pigarreou. - Até mesmo quando uma doença a levou embora de nós. Eu tinha 10 anos na época, foi um trauma para mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

A mãe dele havia morrido por uma doença quando ele era apenas uma criança. Eu só conseguia imaginar a dor que ele deve ter sentido na época. Levantei uma mão em direção a sua e a apertei gentilmente, sussurrando um "sinto muito" no processo.

Ele apenas assentiu levemente e continuou com os olhos abaixados.

Retirei minha mão da sua e, para meu espanto, notei que eu estava tremendo muito. Meus dedos estavam completamente trêmulos e a palma da mão estava escorregadia de suor.

Fechei a mão e tentei ignorar aquilo. Logo o chá faria efeito e tudo iria passar.

Daisuke não notou nada e continuou a história, com a voz melancólica.

\- Desde sua morte, meu pai e eu nos tornamos muito próximos. Eu comecei o acompanhar no trabalho, aprender tudo sobre o que ele fazia para que eu pudesse continuar com os negócios também, deixando minha mãe orgulhosa. Nós nos tornamos carne e unha, Sakura-san, sempre unidos em qualquer situação. Tivemos essa relação até pouco tempo atrás. - Contou ele.

Nesse momento seus olhos se abaixaram e miraram suas mãos.

A franja loira caiu novamente sob sua testa, cobrindo uma parte de sua face. Entre os espaços das mechas claras, era possível ver pequenas rugas que cobriam o redor de seus olhos e sua testa.

Ao ver sua expressão de dor, não era preciso ser um gênio para entender o que havia acontecido.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - Perguntei com um fio de voz.

\- Ele... - Começou o loiro, com os dentes cerrados. - Desculpe.

Sua mão direita foi em direção ao seu rosto, cobrindo seus olhos e apertando suas têmporas.

Meu coração se apertou ao ver aquela cena. Ele ainda não havia superado aquilo.

\- Shh... tudo bem, podemos parar aqui. - Respondi, a voz vacilando ao final de cada palavra.

Não tentei o tocar novamente.

Não porque não queria, mas porque eu simplesmente não tinha mais forças.

Era como se algo gelado estivesse descendo pela minha espinha, deixando meu corpo enfraquecido. Suor escorria pela minha testa e descia em direção ao meu colo. Por que estava ficando tão quente ali?

\- T-tudo bem. Me desculpe, isso ainda me deixa abalado. - Respondeu ele, tirando a mão do rosto e colocando as mechas rebeldes do cabelo atrás da orelha novamente.

Sua íris azul expressava tanta tristeza que era difícil manter o olhar.

\- Ele era tudo para mim, Sakura. Tudo. - Completou, a voz saindo angustiada.

Ele estava tão atormentado que mal notei a ausência do sufixo em meu nome. Ele era tão novo e já havia sofrido tanto, isso não era justo para alguém tão bom como ele.

\- O que houve com ele? - Questionei, sussurrando.

Meu coração começava a ficar acelerado e a respiração estava se tornando levemente ofegante. O suor na palma da mão e na testa havia aumentado consideravelmente, deixando minha roupa encharcada. Tentei esfregar a mão no tecido do shorts, mas logo em seguida ela havia ficado úmida outra vez.

Voltei a encarar Daisuke em busca de uma resposta e percebi que ele me observava, sério.

Algo em sua postura havia mudado.

Ele estava sentado mais ereto, o olhar atormentado havia sido substituído por algo mais grave. Suas pupilas haviam se dilatado um pouco, as rugas de dor haviam sumido. Sua expressão era de algo mais sério que uma dor de perda. Era algo mais... ameaçador.

Ele parecia um animal prestes a atacar sua presa.

Balancei a cabeça levemente, tentando me livrar do pensamento idiota.

 _Esse era o Daisuke, pelo amor de Deus_. Definitivamente havia algo errado comigo.

Me assustei quando sua voz grave quebrou o silêncio, me fazendo voltar a encará-lo.

\- Era um dia comum, como qualquer outro. Ele havia recebido um serviço, nós almoçamos juntos e ele foi trabalhar. Quando anoiteceu, ele voltou para casa e nós ficamos conversando até tarde, como de costume. Naquela noite, ele me contou a história de como ele e minha mãe haviam se conhecido. Como ele soube que ela era o amor da vida dele e que, desde o dia em que ela havia morrido, ele contava os minutos para poder enfim se reencontrar com ela. - Nesse momento ele fez uma pausa e riu, sem humor algum. - Confesso que me senti chateado por ele não querer viver apenas por mim, mas quando eu vi a dor que havia em seus olhos cada vez que ele olhava as fotos dela... eu entendi.

Continuei o encarando, calada.

Eu podia imaginar o desespero de perder alguém que você ama tanto.

Pensei no tanto que eu amava o Sasuke e tudo que eu havia feito para que ele me aceitasse. Era tanto amor que quase não cabia tudo dentro do meu peito. Só de imaginar perdê-lo, eu perdia o ar e meu coração doía. Se ele se fosse, eu não sabia se conseguiria continuar vivendo normalmente.

\- Nós acordamos no dia seguinte com homens arrombando a porta de nossa casa, vários capangas foram enviados para levá-lo até seu chefe. Nós não entendíamos o que estava acontecendo, ele não havia feito nada de errado! Ele não... Meu pai nem ao resistiu. - Sua voz se tornou embargada, os punhos se fechando com a raiva da lembrança.

Seus olhos azuis voltaram a me encarar friamente.

\- Ele foi torturado por mais de 12 horas. Doze horas sofrendo por uma coisa que ele não havia feito. Doze horas implorando por clemência enquanto aquele homem o destruía, tentando arrancar algo que ele não sabia. Doze horas e eu assisti cada minuto, sendo obrigado a testemunhar todo aquele horror. Afirmavam que ele havia envergonhado a todos ao falhar com o serviço, que em anos de história nunca havia acontecido aquilo. Ele foi humilhado, destruíram sua corpo e seu espírito. - Descreveu ele com os dentes cerrados.

Meus olhos se abriram em horror e minha vista se tornou embaçada com lágrimas quentes que toldavam meus olhos.

Como alguém poderia fazer isso com uma criança? Fazê-la assistir seu próprio pai sendo torturado e morto? E como ele conseguiu suportar tudo isso sozinho e, ainda assim, se tornar alguém tão bom?

Quando seu olhar gélido passou por mim e sua expressão se tornava raivosa, eu percebi.

Ele havia guardado tudo, escondendo a verdadeira raiva dentro de si. Só ele sabia o que levava consigo. A dor da perda. A raiva. A mágoa. Por isso ele não havia formado uma família e sempre estava tão solitário.

Ele era tão quebrado quanto eu, Naruto ou Sasuke.

A vida havia destruído seus sonhos, seu coração.

Pisquei para tentar limpar minha vista e engoli o nó que havia se formado em minha garganta. O problema é que mesmo piscando, tudo seguia borrado, como se estivesse fora de foco.

Passei a mão no rosto para tentar limpar qualquer resíduo de lágrima que poderia estar causando isso, mas meus dedos estavam secos.

O que raios...?

\- Quando ele finalmente morreu, eu fiquei entorpecido. Demorei algumas horas para conseguir me levantar e ir embora daquele local. Ele nem ao menos teve um enterro decente, apenas jogaram seu corpo em um rio que havia ali perto. Mas antes que eu saísse, um dos homens que foi seu colega me contou algo que me deu forças para continuar caminhando. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido "Em 25 anos de trabalho, seu pai jamais falhou em um serviço. Você deveria investigar o que aconteceu para tentar limpar sua honra em nossa comunidade". - Continuou Daisuke, a voz soando mais fria a cada palavra proferida.

Eu tentava acompanhar a história com atenção, mas a tarefa se tornava mais difícil a cada segundo.

O homem a minha frente se tornou um borrão loiro. Minhas mãos acumulavam suor nas palmas que escorriam pelos meus dedos, enquanto meus músculos tremiam involuntariamente.

Algo estava muito errado.

Meu corpo estava ficando cada vez mais fraco e eu não sabia o que estava causando aquilo. Eu havia comido e descansado. As feridas já estavam curadas. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que o antídoto não havia funcionado e o veneno de Fuyuki estava cobrando seu preço agora.

\- Sabe o que eu descobri durante minha investigação, Sakura? - Indagou ele duramente.

Minha boca estava tão seca que parecia que eu havia engolido areia.

Tentei abrir os lábios para responder que não estava bem, mas Daisuke me cortou.

\- Alguém interferiu no serviço, impedindo que ele fosse finalizado corretamente. Eu descobri isso com as pessoas da Vila onde ele havia ido fazer o trabalho. - Contou ele, em tom gélido. - Uma mulher apareceu logo depois que ele se foi e estragou tudo.

Minha respiração se tornava mais ofegante a cada minuto.

Ambas as pernas pendiam na grama sem forças para se moverem, assim como meus braços se tornavam cada vez mais fracos. O tremor ficava pior a cada segundo e suor brotava de cada poro de minha pele quente.

\- Dai...su...ke.. - Tentei pedir sua ajuda com a voz fraca, mas ele me cortou antes que eu conseguisse terminar.

\- Você sabe qual era o trabalho do meu pai, Sakura? - Perguntou ele duramente. - A especialidade do meu clã?

Pisquei diversas vezes para tentar focar em seu rosto, sem muito sucesso.

\- E-eu não... esto-

\- Responda minha pergunta! - Esbravejou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de susto e meu coração disparou.

Havia tanto ódio em suas palavras que parecia que eu havia sido atingida por um soco no estômago. Não era possível que ele não havia percebido que eu estava passando mal - eu mal conseguia me manter sentada. Eu tinha a certeza de que ele havia reparado e ainda sim continuava furioso, tentando terminar sua história.

E não apenas terminá-la, mas era quase como se ele tivesse direcionado toda aquela raiva e frustração em minha direção. Como se eu fosse a culpada por tudo.

Como se eu fosse a a tal mulher que ele odiava com todas as forças...

Mal terminei o pensamento e meus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais, porém dessa vez de choque. As peças começaram a se juntar em minha mente confusa, antes que eu pudesse me refrear.

 _Ah meu Deus._

Não podia ser.

Não, não, não, não...

\- Você... - Foi tudo o que consegui sussurrar.

Algo em minha voz ou em meu olhar denunciou que eu havia descoberto algo, pois Daisuke deu uma risada sarcástica antes de responder com a voz carregada de ódio.

\- Veneno. Essa é a nossa especialidade.

Um pequeno sorriso foi se abrindo em seu rosto, porém o efeito que ele causou foi totalmente ao contrário do que estava costumada.

Era como se um cubo de gelo houvesse descido pela minha espinha, deixando os pelos de minha nuca arrepiados.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

Minha mente trabalhava tentando achar qualquer outra explicação, mas tudo levava à mesma conclusão.

\- Meu pai deveria apenas envenenar o alvo e sair, como sempre fez por toda sua vida. Mas uma médica intrometida conseguiu salvar ele da morte certa e quem levou a culpa pela falha foi meu pai. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes, ninguém havia falhado com um serviço em toda a história de meu clã... até a chegada daquela mulher. - Continuou ele.

O nojo e desprezo que ele sentia era visível em sua voz e seu olhar.

Ante eu acreditava que aquilo era devido à raiva que ele sentia pelos assassinos de seu pai, mas agora tudo fazia sentido.

Não era _deles_ que Daisuke sentia ódio.

Não era _deles_ que ele queria vingança.

Era de _mim_.

Meu coração batia acelerado em meu peito, contra minhas costelas.

O tremor em meus músculos estava pior, não apenas pela sensação de cansaço, mas também pelo nervosismo.

\- Eu comecei a estudar mais sobre essa mulher, até descobrir que ela era a pupila da _grande_ Hokage Tsunade de Konoha. A Vila havia pedido sua ajuda para salvar a vida do homem que havia sido envenenado e, por incrível que pareça, ela foi. Não só compareceu, mas conseguiu desvendar a cura de um veneno que jamais foi identificado antes em toda a história de nosso clã. - Cuspiu ele. - Ninguém sabia como ela havia feito isso. Ninguém entendia. Mas uma coisa eu sabia: aquela grande descoberta havia custado a vida da única família que havia me restado.

Senti meus olhos arderem com lágrimas não derramadas.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Eu me lembrava daquele dia claramente, pois foi a primeira vez que consegui curar alguém à beira da morte com minha técnica nova. Eu havia ficado tão feliz... jamais poderia imaginar que, ao salvar uma vida, estaria sentenciando outro homem à morte e destruindo a família de uma criança.

Quando descobri que meu paciente havia sido envenenado, eu havia amaldiçoado a pessoa que o havia feito. Eu realizei algumas pesquisas para tentar descobrir a origem daquele veneno, mas não tive sucesso. A fórmula era complexa demais, impossível de ser rastreada. A única conclusão que eu havia chegado era de que se tratava de algo feito por especialistas.

Eu jamais poderia imaginar que aquele assassino especialista se tratava do pai de Daisuke.

\- D-daisuke, escute.. voc-

\- Cale a boca! - Vociferou ele, desferindo um tapa violento em meu rosto.

Quase não consegui registrar a dor quando cai de lado, tamanho o choque que se apossou de mim.

As pequenas pedras e terra seca arranhavam a pele de meu rosto e, pelo gosto metálico de sangue em minha boca, meu lábio havia se rasgado. Um latejar pulsante se espalhava por toda a lateral de minha face, fazendo com que meus olhos lacrimejassem.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

Ele havia me batido.

 _Daisuke havia me batido_.

O amigo que me deu a mão em meus momentos mais sombrios. O vizinho que me socorreu quando eu não conseguia entrar em minha própria casa. O professor gentil que tentou curar minhas feridas com chá quente e conversas alegres. O homem que me ofereceu ajuda e arriscou a própria vida para tentar me salvar do meu maior inimigo.

A dor de seu golpe não foi nada comparada a dor causada pela sua traição.

Como ele pode fazer isso?

As lágrimas que escorriam pelos meus olhos não eram mais apenas uma reação pelo golpe. Eram lágrimas repletas de mágoa.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia - pelo choque e pela fraqueza - enquanto eu tentava me sentar novamente. Com muito esforço, consegui levantar um braço e apoiá-lo no chão para me forçar a levantar o rosto do chão. Na primeira vez, meus músculos falharam no meio do caminho e eu cai novamente, como uma boneca de pano. Terra seca e grama encobria os ferimentos de meu rosto e fazia com que eles ardessem cada vez mais. Na segunda tentativa, consegui apoiar o cotovelo no chão e agarrei a grama que havia ali, como uma forma de apoio.

Ao me virar em sua direção, percebi que durante todo o processo ele apenas me observava.

Seu olhar emanava um ódio visceral, os dentes trincados e a mão em punho apenas reforçavam a imagem de raiva que ele passava. Sua pele estava levemente pálida, brilhante devido a fina camada de suor que cobria sua testa. Os músculos de seus braços estavam tencionados, as veias saltadas sob sua pele.

Ele parecia um assassino.

\- Enquanto eu provava ao chefe do nosso clã que meu pai era inocente e que seu trabalho - o trabalho do clã Sarin - foi denegrido por causa de uma aprendiz de Hokage, eu também estava elaborando minha vingança. Eu não deixaria a pessoa causadora de minha maior infelicidade sair viva de tudo isso. - Continuou explicando ele, porém sem o tom irônico de antes.

Agora restava apenas ódio em sua voz.

\- Obviamente eu não era idiota ao ponto de entrar em uma batalha às cegas, portanto eu fiz minhas pesquisas. Estudei a tal aprendiz e aprendi tudo a seu respeito: quem era sua família, seus amigos; onde ela trabalhava, o que fazia; seus horários; suas preferências; sua rotina. _Tudo_. - Conto ele - Até mesmo sobre a paixonite patética que ela tinha por seu amigo de infância.

Ofeguei, chocada.

Minha mente ainda tentava negar de alguma forma que aquele homem parado ali a minha frente havia me investigado por tanto tempo antes de me conhecer.

Havia sido tudo planejado, desde o início. Subitamente, diversas situações surgiram em minha mente - situações em que eu havia acreditado ser uma coincidência ou que eu nunca havia conseguido achar uma explicação.

Como Fuyuki havia descoberto minha técnica secreta e seus processos; Perseidas e a Ponte Naruto, tradições que apenas seus pais conheciam; O ataque em sua casa e o invasor que Daisuke havia matado - curiosamente quando ela iria interrogá-lo e deixar como recado para o chefe do clã Sarin; Sua resistência à diversos tipos de venenos; Até mesmo o buquê de lírios que ele havia levado a ela quando estava internada - ela acreditava que ele saber que essas eram suas flores preferidas foi apenas um acaso.

Lamentavelmente, percebi que nada havia sido coincidência.

Ele havia planejado e estudado tudo.

Tentei forçar meus braços novamente para me levantar, mas não tive sucesso. Minhas pernas estavam completamente enfraquecidas, sem forças para se moverem. Um bolo de desespero começou a se espalhar pelo meu peito e subir pela minha garganta.

Meu corpo estava falhando mais a cada segundo que se passava.

Daisuke deu dois passos em minha direção e cobriu o sol que refletia no solo com sua sombra imponente.

\- Eu estudei até deixar de me tornar apenas um especialista em veneno e me transformar em... bem, _especialista de Haruko Sakura._ \- Declarou ele, abrindo os braços com um sorriso debochado.

Ao ouvir meu nome saindo de seus lábios com tamanho sarcasmo e nojo, a ficha finalmente caiu.

Ele realmente me odiava.

Realmente havia planejado tudo isso.

Depois de crescer ao lado de uma pessoa que dedicou sua vida à vingar a morte de seus pais, eu sabia reconhecer essa sede nos olhos em Daisuke agora.

Ele iria me matar.

\- E-eu não... não sabia que ele... e-ele era seu pai. - Consegui completar a frase com muita dificuldade, a voz saindo trêmula pelo esforço.

O loiro deu mais um passo lento em minha direção, abaixando os braços e cruzando-os sobre o peito.

\- Claro que não sabia. A _pobre Sakura_ jamais teria tanta maldade assim dentro dela, certo? - Respondeu ele em tom irônico, forçando um bico como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Bile subiu pela minha garganta.

Quem era aquele homem? Não podia ser o mesmo Daisuke com que convivi durante tanto tempo.

Concentrando um pouco de chakra nos braços, consegui impulso suficiente para que eu pudesse me levantar. Minhas pernas estavam tão fracas que tremiam brutalmente, mas lutei para me manter erguida.

Enquanto uma parte de meu cérebro encarava o homem a minha frente e tentava encontrar uma explicação para suas atitudes, a outra metade analisava todas as possíveis rotas de fuga que havia naquela pequena clareira.

Se eu estivesse em condições normais, conseguiria desacordá-lo rapidamente e tentaria resolver a questão quando estivéssemos todos unidos. Entretanto eu estava longe de estar bem; era como se meu corpo estivesse parando de funcionar aos poucos e algo estivesse sugando a vida de meus membros lentamente. A ideia de que o veneno de Fuyuki continuou trabalhando silenciosamente em minhas células mesmo com o soro se tornava mais real a cada segundo. Se eu continuasse ali, ele poderia me machucar ou até mesmo...

Desviei o olhar dele para evitar completar aquele pensamento assustador. Meu coração se apertava ao pensar na possibilidade dele me querer morta.

Sua risada debochada chegou aos meus ouvidos.

\- Olha só, você conseguiu ficar de pé. Estou impressionado. - Comentou, enquanto aplaudia teatralmente.

\- Não graças a você. - Retruquei, com os dentes trincados.

Permanecer naquela posição estava exigindo todas as minhas forças. Cada fibra muscular de minhas pernas queimavam com o esforço e suor escorria livremente pelas minhas costas.

Meu comentário fez com que o seu sorriso debochado aumentasse ainda mais, me deixando enojada.

Desviei os olhos novamente e passei a observar a clareira, apenas para não continuar encarando seus olhos azuis gélidos. O local estava rodeado por árvores, estávamos longe da estrada. Quando me trouxe aqui, acreditava que ele estava buscando um lugar seguro para que eu pudesse descansar.

Agora eu pude entender que segurança era a última coisa que ele tinha em mente naquele momento. Tudo não passou de uma bela atuação - as conversas agradáveis, a busca por ajuda, me carregar em suas costas, insistir em repouso para que eu pudesse me recuperar, preparar até mesmo um chá no meio do caminho...

Assim que completei o último pensamento, algo como um estalo se acendeu em minha cabeça.

 _Ah não._

Ele não faria isso, ele não seria capaz.

Comecei a buscar o objeto com os olhos avidamente, os músculos tremendo com o esforço de ficar em pé. Assim que visualizei o frasco de vidro ao lado da minha mochila, eu congelei.

Concentrando toda a energia que pude em minhas pernas, caminhei lentamente até o objeto. Cada passo enviava sinais de dor e queimação para meu cérebro, como se meus músculos estivessem gritando _Pare! Você tem que deitar!._ Quando me aproximei o suficiente, meus membros falharam e eu desabei na grama úmida. Eu não conseguia focar em mais nada a não ser naquele frasco jogado, com um pouco de seu líquido escuro se espalhando pelo vidro.

Estiquei uma mão trêmula até sentir o líquido molhar a ponta de meu dedo indicador.

Meu coração batia fortemente contra minhas costelas, como um protesto silencioso contra os esforços que eu estava exigindo de meu corpo e pela ansiedade que umedecia ainda mais minhas mãos. Aproximei a substância lentamente de minhas narinas e inspirei o máximo que meus pulmões permitiram. O cheiro da erva conhecida de Daisuke foi o primeiro odor que consegui identificar, entretanto eu sabia que havia algo a mais misturado. Um leve odor ácido ficava levemente sobressaltado ao final, apenas um toque suave na formulação muito bem mascarado pelo cheiro da erva.

Algo me dizia que esse odor era familiar.

Eu já o havia sentido antes.

Inspirei novamente para tentar identificar qual era a substância e, assim que o cheiro invadiu meus sentidos novamente, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao entender do que se tratava.

 _Ah merda._

Antes que pudesse chegar a mais alguma conclusão, a risada de Daisuke chamou minha atenção de volta à clareira.

\- Eu estava calculando quanto tempo iria demorar para descobrir. - Comentou ele lenta e debochadamente.

\- Esse c-chá... - Minha voz saiu rouca com o nó que havia se formado em minha garganta. Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia feito isso. - Esse cheiro... ele é o mesmo que estava naquele homem... v-você...

A respiração ofegante me impediu de continuar, mas percebi que ele havia entendido à que eu me referia pelo brilho de ódio em seu olhar.

\- Sim, é o mesmo veneno que utilizamos na encomenda que você salvou. - Completou ele com os dentes trincados; os traços de humor de sua risada recente haviam desaparecidos. - Aquele que sentenciou meu pai à morte.

\- V-você me envenenou. - O acusei debilmente, soando quase descrente ao dizer tais palavras.

 _Ele havia me envenenado._

 _Ele realmente queria me ver morta._

O tremor em meus músculos e a batida descontrolada de meu coração serviam de provas para essa constatação. Meu corpo não estava falhando por causa do veneno de Fuyuki ou porque meu antídoto não havia funcionado.

Não. Meu corpo estava se desligando porque meu amigo - ou alguém que pensava ser meu amigo - estava tentando me matar com veneno.

Meus olhos começaram a arder e lágrimas quentes toldaram minha visão.

\- Não me venha com essa cara de traída. - Rosnou Daisuke, a testa franzida e os lábios virados para baixo em uma careta de desgosto. - Você não tem o direito de se sentir assim, sendo que você mesma causou isso.

A frieza e o ódio que moldavam suas palavras me atingiram como socos, fazendo com que mais lágrimas surgissem em meus olhos. O aperto em meu coração dificultava ainda mais minha respiração já ofegante.

\- A única coisa que e-eu fiz foi... foi salvar uma vida. Não tenho culpa que... q-que seu pai estava envolvido. - Respondi com a voz embargada.

Aquilo parecia algo óbvio para mim, eu apenas havia curado um homem que estava prestes a morrer, foi algo natural e instintivo. Eu não poderia saber que seu pai foi o responsável por tudo e iria ser punido por isso. Mas minhas palavras tiveram o efeito oposto em Daisuke, era como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer uma terrível maldição.

Não tive tempo de registrar seu movimento antes que fosse tarde.

Mal havia piscado e ele já estava na minha frente, segurando-me pelo pescoço. Antes que eu pudesse levantar as mãos para tentar afrouxar o aperto, ele me puxou para cima - forçando-me a ficar de pé - e me atirou em direção ao tronco de árvore mais próximo.

Assim que minhas costas atingiram a madeira, ar escapou de meus pulmões e um gemido de dor escapou de meus lábios.

Cai com o rosto voltado para o chão, fazendo com que os galhos e pedras arranhassem ainda mais minha face. O corte no lábio que havia coagulado voltou a se abrir, fazendo com que o sangue cobrisse minha boca mais uma vez. O golpe havia me tirado o ar e eu ainda não conseguia recuperar o folego. Meu peito ardia e eu lutava para fazer o oxigênio entrar novamente, em uma batalha desesperante.

Todos os músculos de meu corpo estavam exauridos; as roupas encharcadas de suor colavam em minha pele, assim como os fios de cabelo grudavam em meu rosto enquanto eu lutava para respirar novamente.

Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo velozmente. Anos de estudo da medicina me diziam que eu estava entrando em colapso e meu coração estava travando uma batalha para sobreviver.

Me lembrei do veneno que estava no corpo daquele homem que curei há muito tempo atrás - o mesmo que Daisuke havia utilizado para me envenenar agora. Se tratava de uma formulação simples, mas eficiente. Eram pequenas moléculas que se escondiam nas células do alvo, tornando extremamente difícil detectar os componentes para elaborar uma cura.

Extremamente _difícil_ , mas não _impossível._

Minha nova técnica me permitiu localizar essas moléculas e isolar cada um delas, podendo criar um antídoto que conseguisse atacá-las diretamente.

Por um momento uma luz de esperança se acendeu em meu coração ao pensar que eu poderia tentar fazer o mesmo agora, isolar as partículas venenosas e tomar o antídoto que restou guardado em minha mochila para eliminá-las de uma vez por todas. Entretanto a ideia não durou muito. Me lembrei imediatamente da quantidade de chakra que utilizei naquele dia, nos dias que demorei para me recompor completamente e no estado de saúde em que eu me encontrava.

Eu estava saudável, chakra completamente recuperado e tinha tranquilidade para me concentrar ao realizar o procedimento.

Era exatamente o oposto de como eu me encontrava nesse momento.

Uma sombra me cobriu e me fez voltar a realidade. Daisuke se encontrava de pé ao meu lado, me analisando como se eu não passasse de um inseto nojento para ele.

Seu pé cutucava minhas costelas - a dor fazendo com que eu considerasse que pelo menos duas estivessem trincadas - enquanto ele soltava um suspiro dramático.

\- Sabe, aquela velha durou mais tempo que você em batalha, _Sakura-san_. - Comentou ele sarcasticamente.

Suas palavras fizeram com que meus olhos encarassem os seus imediatamente. Seu rosto estava voltado para o chão, para mim, e a luz do sol envolvia seus cabelos loiros como uma auréola. Qualquer um poderia dizer que ele parecia um anjo - a não ser que você observasse bem o seu rosto. Sombras encobriam sua face, em contraste com a luz ao redor de sua cabeça, e os olhos... o azul glacial causava arrepios pela frieza que transparencia em suas íris.

\- Do que.. - Virei para o lado e cuspi um pouco de sangue que preenchia minha boca para tentar finalizar a pergunta que queimava em minha língua - D-do que você.. está falando?

Meu coração estava apertado e um nó havia se formado em minha garganta. Medo exalava por meus poros ao imaginar de quem ele estava falando.

Um sorriso duro se abriu em seu rosto e suas próximas palavras me fizeram perder o pouco ar que me restava.

\- Não me senti bem fazendo isso, mas não tive culpa de ela descobriu sobre minha tatuagem. - Ele deu um pequeno suspiro e realizou alguns jutsos desconhecidos com as mãos, enquanto se virava e levantava os longos cabelos, expondo a nuca pálida. Minha confusão durou apenas alguns segundos ao encarar aquele pele lisa, até que uma espécie de tinta começou a desbotar de seus poros, formando um desenho.

Um desenho que eu aprendi a reconhecer de qualquer distância. Aquele simbolo havia se tornado a representação da raiva e da vingança para mim.

O símbolo do clã Sarin.

\- Eu não poderia deixar que ela contasse isso aos seus amigos, então infelizmente Katsumi-sama teve que partir.

Um som de exasperação escapou pelos meus lábios, como se eu tivesse tomado um soco no estômago.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia feito isso.

\- Você a m-matou? - A pergunta saiu como um lamento.

Ele apenas me encarou com seus olhos frios e o rosto inexpressivo ao responder.

\- Não tive outra opção. Ninguém mandou ela me perguntar sobre a tatuagem que não havia visto antes, ela poderia ter ficado quieta... mas não. - A ponta de seus lábios levantaram levemente, formando um pequeno sorriso irônico. - Ela sentenciou sua própria morte.

Subitamente, a imagem de uma senhora com rosto gentil e gestos carinhosos surgiu em minha mente.

Katsumi-sama nos havia acolhido no meio da noite como se fossemos seus filhos. Não havia feito questionamentos, apenas ajudou a salvar minha vida sem ao menos pestanejar. Ela acolheu diversos ninjas desconhecidos em seu lar com o carinho de uma mãe, forneceu conselhos de uma amiga e os cuidados de uma avó.

Nos deu um teto, curativos e alimento sem pedir nada em troca. Pessoas com uma alma bondosa como a dela eram raras no mundo de hoje.

Por alguns segundos, pude sentir novamente o calor do seu abraço e a calidez do beijo que ela havia dado em minha bochecha ao se despedir. Seu rosto senil expressava serenidade e um pouco de tristeza ao nos ver partindo, mas sem nunca perder o sorriso meigo.

A lembrança fez com que grossas lágrimas quentes escorressem pelo meu rosto, indo em direção ao meu cabelo.

Ela tinha uma alma tão pura... e Daisuke a havia tirado de nós.

Com essa constatação, o choque e o pesar foram substituídos por raiva. Daisuke poderia me culpar pelo que eu havia causado a seu pai e por ter destruído sua família, fazendo com que me odiasse e me quisesse morta. Mesmo não concordando com seus motivos e me sentindo profundamente magoada com sua traição, eu podia aceitar isso. Podia aceitar que ele me machucasse e me envenenasse, me atirasse em árvores e me torturasse até que se sentisse completamente vingado.

Mas matar uma senhora que cuidou de suas feridas quando ele estava a beira da morte? Destruir a vida de alguém que apenas o ajudou e o acolheu em seu lar, sem nenhum motivo?

Eu jamais poderia perdoá-lo por isso.

A raiva que corria em minhas veias como lava quente anestesiou qualquer dor ou dificuldade de respirar que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, permitindo que eu me concentrasse em apenas uma coisa.

Atacar Daisuke.

Sem que o loiro se desse conta, reuni chakra suficiente em direção à uma de minhas mãos e rapidamente cortei os nervos e tendões de seu tornozelo esquerdo com o bisturi. Seu grito de dor e surpresa ecoou floresta adentro, enquanto ele caia ao meu lado agoniando ao segurar o membro - agora - inútil.

Antes que pudesse reagir, me levantei com um grunhido e corri velozmente em direção à minha mochila. Lágrimas de pura agonia se formavam em meus olhos, uma vez que a dor de minhas costelas trincadas queimava como fogo e minhas pernas enfraqueciam a cada passo.

Quando alcancei meu objetivo, me joguei na terra dura e abri o fecho com dedos trêmulos e escorregadios pelo suor.

 _Onde está? Vamos lá Sakura, encontre logo. Vamos lá._

Meu coração fraco batia descontroladamente com a adrenalina que corria por meu corpo. Eu tinha certeza que havia colocado na mochila hoje pela manhã, devia estar no meio de todas aquelas armas. Cerrei os dentes quando senti uma lâmina afiada cortar a palma de minha mão enquanto eu seguia ansiosamente com a busca.

 _Ali!_

As mãos tremiam violentamente quando tirei o pequeno tubo que salvaria minha vida de dentro da mochila.

Eu sabia que havia guardado esse último tubo para realizar testes e aprimorar seu antídoto, mas aquela situação poderia contar como uma emergência já que eu estava morrendo, afinal de contas. Eu estava prestes a abrir sua tampa para virar o conteúdo em minha garganta, quando notei algo que fez com que um frio gelado subisse pela minha espinha.

O recipiente estava vazio.

\- É isso que você está procurando?

Antes de levantar os olhos e o encarar, eu já sabia a que Daisuke se referia.

Sua figura esguia e pálida estava de pé, encostada em uma árvore e apoiado em apenas uma perna. Mas não foi a expressão de profunda dor ou a perna inutilizada que pendia em um ângulo estranho que chamou minha atenção. A única coisa em que meus olhos conseguiam enxergar era o pequeno tubo de vidro com o líquido que salvaria minha vida em suas mãos.

\- Não..

Foi a única palavra que consegui pronunciar antes de desabar novamente, cerrando os olhos em derrota. Eu não podia acreditar, aquele líquido era minha esperança de sair desse lugar viva e ele também havia roubado isso de mim.

\- Pelo seu olhar de cão sem dono, acredito que sim. - Um sorriso torto se formou em seu rosto, desfigurado pela dor. - Você não deveria ter me deixado carregar sua mochila por ai, sabe.

Claro.

Que patética que eu era. Ele ficou com minha mochila por todo o tempo, inclusive enquanto eu dormia para me recuperar da curta viagem.

 _Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

 _Como pôde ser tão cega?_

Repetia aquelas palavras como um mantra em minha cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar que eu não havia desconfiado nem por um minuto de suas verdadeiras intenções.

\- Você realmente achou que eu deixaria você sair carregando por ai um antídoto que cura todos os tipos de venenos, depois de todo trabalho que tive para te envenenar secretamente em todo esse tempo? - Cuspiu ele, suas palavras soando sarcásticas e amargas.

Meus olhos se abriram em surpresa, voltando a encará-lo com o cenho franzido.

A vista estava turva e quase não conseguia enxergar seu rosto, mas minha mente cansada não parava de trabalhar. _Como assim em todo esse tempo?_ Ele só havia me enganado com aquele chá envenenado há alguns minutos atrás, provavelmente uma meia hora, mas não mais que isso.

Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ele riu levemente com os dentes cerrados como se soubesse que minha mente tentava achar sentido em suas palavras.

\- Vamos lá Sakura, sei que você é inteligente e vai decifrar isso sozinha. - Provocou ele, seus olhos se voltando para a mochila que estava jogada e rodeada por vários itens espalhados na terra.

Por um segundo apenas encarei seu rosto sem entender, até que decidi acompanhar seu olhar.

Quando encarei os itens esparramados entre terra e grama, fiquei confusa. Só havia armas, curativos e um vidro vazio ao meu lado. Nada disso fazia sentido, não havia como relacionar nada daquilo com suas palavras enigmáticas. Eu estava prestes a virar o rosto para perguntar o que ele queria dizer, quando eu vi o vidro vazio em que ele havia guardado o chá envenenado e oferecido para que eu o tomasse.

Meus olhos se prenderam naquele objeto como se tivesse sido atraído por algo e, repentinamente, diversas imagens começaram a se formar em minha mente.

 ** _Daisuke parado no corredor do apartamento, percebendo que estava paralisada e sem conseguir entrar na casa que um dia pertenceu aos meus pais._**

 _"Então venha tomar um chá comigo, acabei de comprar ervas frescas. Vamos?" - Ele havia convidado gentilmente._

 ** _Daisuke na porta de sua casa, se oferecendo para cuidar dela quando estava gripada por ter ficado na chuva quando brigou Sasuke e dormiu com a roupa molhada._**

 _"Não se preocupe, vá fazer repouso enquanto eu preparo um chá e o almoço"._

 ** _Quando Sasuke estava em sua sala após ser liberada do hospital e ela lhe ofereceu chá._**

 _"Ervas novas? Qual a planta?"- Ele havia perguntado."Não sei, foi Daisuke quem me deixou alguns ramos dela." - Eu havia respondido inocentemente._

Chá.

Chá.

Chá.

Em todas as situações, Daisuke sempre estava com aquele líquido quente em mãos para oferecer à ela.

" _O que há entre vocês dois e essa porra de chá?!_ " Sasuke havia perguntado há muito tempo atrás, em uma de suas discussões.

Na época ela não havia assimilado a amizade de seu vizinho com um mero líquido que fazia parte da rotina de todos, acreditando ser apenas mais uma implicância sem sentido.

Mas agora ela entendia.

Daisuke a estava envenenando desde o dia em que se aproximou dela pela primeira vez.

Quando se voltou para encará-lo, ela pode ver a verdade em seus olhos raivosos e sorriso triunfante. Sua reação demonstrou que ele havia percebido que ela havia desvendado tudo e parecia quase... _orgulhoso_ com isso. Como se descobrir que ele era o responsável por estar a matando aos poucos por meses fosse um motivo de orgulho.

\- Desde o início... - Sussurrei, incrédula.

\- Desde o início. - Respondeu ele, como uma confirmação de tudo que eu não havia dito, mas que havia ficado entendido em meu rosto.

Aquela confirmação de que a traição havia sido desde o começo de tudo doeu mais profundamente.

Enquanto ela abria seu coração quebrado durante as conversas, ele planejava na cozinha a dose exata de erva envenenada que iria matá-la gradualmente. Enquanto ela confiava sua saúde e cuidado a seu novo amigo, ele pensava em quais ingredientes iriam disfarçar o cheiro característico do veneno presente na planta.

De repente os sintomas que ela estava sentindo durante todas essas semanas agora faziam sentido. Como médica, ela havia procurado a origem mas nunca conseguiu identificar, acreditando ser apenas cansaço e estresse por tudo que havia acontecido. Riu mentalmente quando concluiu que o cansaço frequente e o retardo para se recuperar era por causa do delicioso chá que ela preparava com as ervas de seu "amigo".

\- E apenas para garantir.. - Ele continuou perversamente, abrindo o tubo com a boca e cuspindo a tampa para longe. - Um brinde à nós.

Mal havia conseguido abrir a boca para gritar quando ele virou todo o conteúdo diretamente em sua garganta. Pude observar enquanto ele engolia todo o antídoto, acabando com qualquer esperança que pudesse ter restado.

\- Argh, você poderia ter feito ele mais saboroso, esse gosto amargo é horrível. - Reclamou ele, enquanto jogava o recipiente vazio no chão e limpava os lábios com o punho.

Qualquer dúvida que ela sentia em relação à índole de Daisuke, havia morrido naquele momento.

Ela tentou entender sua história, sua vingança e seus motivos. Pensou que ele até poderia ter se arrependido, apenas seguido ordens ou se decidido de última hora, uma vez que ela havia matado todos os seus companheiros. Mas descobriu que não era nada disso, em nenhum momento ele havia vacilado ou pensado duas vezes. Mesmo acompanhando toda sua vida, ele seguiu fielmente o plano e orquestrou tudo.

Fechei os olhos quando uma dor aguda atravessou a lateral do meu corpo, me lembrando das fraturas. Tentei concentrar chakra para ao menos aliviar a dor, entretanto não consegui. Meu corpo havia chegado ao limite e não poderia mais colaborar, eu não conseguiria nem ao menos me defender decentemente.

Levantei a mão para encostar no abdômen lesionado e meus dedos esbarraram em um pequeno recipiente de plástico duro, chamando minha atenção. Abri os olhos e agarrei o objeto, abrindo-o rapidamente.

Seu conteúdo me causou alívio e tristeza, ao mesmo tempo.

Cerrei os olhos por alguns segundos e tomei uma decisão, sabendo que não haveria volta. Invoquei a imagem de Naruto, meu melhor amigo rindo com a boca cheia de rámen, enquanto abraçava Hinata; Ino me provocando e me irritando enquanto eu escolhia um buquê de lírios em sua loja; Tsunade gritando comigo no hospital e me obrigando a ir para casa descansar após um longo dia de plantão; Kakashi-sensei agindo como Hokage e amigo, continuando a se atrasar em todas as reuniões importantes; Sasuke me acompanhando até em casa quando saia do hospital, a textura de sua pele quando beijava sua bochecha e o sabor de seus lábios quando o beijei naquela noite; e por fim meus pais.

Podia imaginá-los sorrindo, felizes e me aguardando de braços abertos.

 _Logo estarei com vocês, pai e mãe._

 _-_ Já morreu ou está rezando?

A voz sarcástica de Daisuke me forçou a engolir o nó em minha garganta e abrir os olhos, voltando a dura realidade. Encarei seu rosto enquanto agarrava firmemente o conteúdo da pequena caixa em minhas mãos e usei a última energia que restou em meu corpo para me erguer.

\- Me despedindo. - Respondi suavemente, o tom de aceitação deixando-o levemente surpreso.

O loiro desencostou da árvore em que estava apoiado e começou a caminhar em minha direção lentamente, arrastando a perna lesionada no processo. Os traços de dor foram substituídos por ansiedade e satisfação, como se soubesse que o fim estava próximo e sua vingança enfim se encerraria.

\- Fico feliz que já aceitou seu destino, prometo que isso será rápido. - Sentenciou ele, enquanto tirava uma kunai afiada do bolso de sua calça. O brilho esverdeado da lâmina me fez concluir que provavelmente ele a havia envenenado.

 _Tsc_ \- pensei ironicamente - _Esses caras gostavam mesmo de utilizar veneno em tudo._

\- Gostaria que eu desse algum recado para seus amigos? - Ofereceu ele com um pequeno sorriso cruel.

Devolvi o mesmo sorriso enquanto abria a pequena caixa, colocando as duas pequenas pílulas na palma de minha mão esquerda.

\- E quem disse que você vai ficar vivo para passar algum recado? - Perguntei, debochando. Minha vista estava completamente turva agora e não conseguia ver sua expressão facial, porém notei quando seus passos frearam subitamente.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Rosnou ele, o tom brincalhão se fora.

\- Vamos lá Daisuke, sei que você é inteligente e vai decifrar isso sozinho. - Devolvi o comentário sarcástico que ele havia feito anteriormente com um sorriso maldoso e parei logo em seguida, quando uma tosse molhada subiu pela minha garganta e me fez tossir violentamente por alguns segundos.

Assim que consegui fazer com que ar entrasse em meus pulmões novamente, engoli ambas as pílulas ruidosamente.

\- O que você fez? - Sua voz demonstrava claramente que ele havia ficado nervoso, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. - O que você fez?!

Fechei os olhos e pude sentir a energia voltando para meu corpo lentamente.

Fibra por fibra.

Célula por célula.

Minha pernas pararam de tremer e se tornaram mais estáveis, suportando melhor o peso do meu corpo. A dor aguda em minhas costelas se tornou apenas um latejar suportável, permitindo que eu abandonasse a postura curvada e ficasse ereta outra vez. A dor constante de cabeça também havia desaparecido, assim como o nó em meu estômago que me deixava nauseada. A vista ficou limpa novamente, tornando tudo claro e nítido.

Dessa vez pude ver a confusão estampada no rosto do traidor que uma vez chamei de amigo.

Quando vi aquelas pílulas de reposição de chakra naquela pequena caixa, tive que tomar uma decisão. Eu sabia que aquela substância me daria força e agilidade o suficiente para enfrentar meu inimigo com dignidade e matá-lo, porém eu também sabia que uma vez que o efeito acabasse, minha morte seria certa.

Eu senti o chakra circulando em minhas mãos e soube que aquela seria a última vez que poderia utilizá-lo. Meu corpo ainda estava se degradando a cada segundo com o veneno e a pílula apenas me daria uma grande carga de energia para disfarçar os sintomas momentaneamente, até que tudo entrasse em colapso de uma vez.

Suspirei profundamente, aproveitando a sensação de respirar normalmente de novo e sorri suavemente.

 _Se esse é o meu destino... que assim seja._

\- Eu me despedi pois sei que não vou sair dessa luta viva... - Me coloquei em posição de ataque, posicionando minhas luvas de combate.

Minha voz já soava mais forte e confiante, ao mesmo tempo em que Daisuke substituía a confusão por nervosismo em sua expressão.

\- ... Mas eu irei levar você comigo, custe o que custar.

Mal terminei a ameaça e me lancei contra ele.

* * *

 _Olha quem voltooooooooou! Hahahaha_

 _Geeeente, juro que dá até vergonha de postar com tanto tempo de atraso assim, mas a vontade de atualizar o capítulo logo falou mais forte._

 _Não vou entrar em muitos detalhes se não fica uma coisa chata, mas esse ano começou MUITO complicado para mim! Sabe aquele ano que ta virado no jiraya e da tudo errado? Pois é, foi assim em vários aspectos da minha vida e isso me desanimou muito. Estava tão desanimada e cansada que perdi o pique para fazer varias coisas, inclusive escrever. Mesmo assim eu nunca larguei a história e isso nem passou na minha cabeça, eu apenas estava demorando muuito para finalizar o capítulo pois a coisa não fluía legal, então eu demorava uma semana para escrever um parágrafo e já dava aquele block que me impedia de continuar!_

 _Foi difícil, foi complicado, mas consegui! Ebaaa!_

 _Admito que essa parte final eu escrevi mais rápido porque estava empolgada de novo, eu reli todas as reviews que me deixaram desde o início e nesses últimos meses e isso me motivou DEMAIS, juro! Eu estava - e ainda estou - muito ansiosa para saber a reação de vocês quando chegar a notificação de atualização de fic! Hahahaha_

 _Esse cap. ficou gigantesco e isso também ajudou na demora, mas eu já tinha determinado como queria que terminasse e não quis finalizar antes._

 **Lo Anjos, Van, HarunoKuchiki, Melissa, Avilaharuno e gabelost** : _Um obrigada especial pelas reviews deixadas a pouco tempo, elas me ajudaram muito a continuar escrevendo! Eu peço miiil desculpas por atrasar tanto e espero de coração que vocês gostem desse capítulo!_

 _Eu já vou começar a escrever o próximo e não prometo postar tão rapidamente, mas juro que vou me esforçar o máximo para não demorar tanto outra vez._

 _Peço desculpas pela pausa horrenda ai na história (eu sei como isso é MUITO chato) e espero do fuuundo do coração que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Me contem o que acharam! :)_

 _Um suuuuper beijo!_


	21. Desfecho

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Escolhas**

 **Capítulo vinte e um**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

* * *

O modo combate tomou conta de minha mente e corpo ao avançar em direção à Daisuke.

A imagem do amigo companheiro e amável ficou para trás, sendo duramente substituída por a visão de um inimigo que eu deveria destruir rapidamente. Os sorrisos calorosos, toques gentis e olhares compreensíveis foram trocados por golpes mortais, sede de vingança e olhares que exalavam ódio. Forcei todos os sentimentos que eu tinha em relação à ele se esvaírem, levando consigo a culpa e a hesitação que poderia me custar a vida durante a batalha.

Ali, naquela clareira escondida por espessas arvores e coberta por grandes nuvens que encobriam o sol do meio dia, estavam apenas dois ninjas lutando por sua vida. Uma médica ninja, aprendiz da antiga Hokage Tsunade, que tinha como missão matar um ninja infiltrado que ameaçava a segurança de sua Vila.

Não havia espaço para luto naquele momento.

Eu precisava matá-lo.

Com a energia recuperada, passei os olhos avaliando clinicamente o meu oponente antes de alcançá-lo. Sua postura parecia confiante e, pela força de seus ataques, podia deduzir que sua força era maior do que ele aparentava possuir. Sua figura era magra e pálida, porém os músculos definidos e veias esverdeadas se destacavam embaixo de sua pele clara. A maneira e a força com que havia me jogado contra a arvore demonstrava que ele havia tido treinamento de luta. Conhecia técnicas de ataque e defesa e, se teve o mesmo treinamento que Fuyuki, também dominava a arte de envenenar suas armas com diferentes tipos de substâncias. Por ter me espionado por tanto tempo, já deveria conhecer a extensão das minhas habilidades de luta, inclusive meus pontos fracos.

Entretanto, também pude notar o cansaço estampado em seu rosto.

Ele poderia ter tido muito preparo para essa situação, planejado cada segundo, mas também havia descansado pouco.

Teve que correr sem descanso para me alcançar quando fugi em encontro à Fuyuki; sofreu diversos golpes por seus comparsas para me convencer de sua inocência quando o usaram como vantagem contra mim - seu olho direito ainda estava levemente inchado e roxo onde havia sido acertado. Havia fugido pela janela hoje pela manhã para fazer algo - eu tinha certeza que aquele episódio estava relacionado também - e só havia retornado horas depois; caminhou comigo por toda a estrada e retornou para a casa da senhora Kitsumi enquanto eu dormia; voltou ao meu encontro e me carregou por alguns quilômetros até pararmos nessa clareira.

Orquestrar e cumprir todos esses planos era trabalhoso e cansativo, o que podia ser confirmado pelas olheiras arroxeadas que rodeavam seus olhos claros.

 _Ainda assim_ \- pensei com um sorriso amargo - _ele está mil vezes melhor que você._

Armazenei todas as informações em uma lista mental e planejei minha estratégia de ataque em poucos segundos. Aquela luta iria durar poucos minutos.

 _Tinha_ que durar.

Daisuke ainda expressava surpresa quando acertei seu rosto com meu punho direito, jogando-o em direção à floresta com a força do golpe. Pude sentir seu maxilar sendo deslocado quando meu punho o atingiu e me senti nauseada por alguns segundos.

 _Ele não é mais seu amigo. Se mantenha focada._

Repeti aquelas palavras mentalmente por diversas vezes enquanto me teletransportava e o atingia na lateral do tronco com um chute antes que ele pudesse tocar o chão. Pelo menos duas costelas se romperam sob meu pé e meu estômago contraiu novamente quando ele soltou um grunhido de dor.

 _Ele é seu inimigo agora. Vai matá-la sem ao menos pestanejar._

Seu corpo caiu no centro da clareira, formando uma nuvem de poeira a sua volta. Agarrei rapidamente as kunais com explosivos que eu havia guardado em meu bolso e joguei em sua direção, causando uma pequena explosão que espalhou terra e uma onda de calor por toda a área.

Me mantive no mesmo lugar com as mãos abaixadas, aguardando a poeira baixar.

Com o coração apertado, cerrei os olhos para tentar localizar seu corpo no chão - esperando vê-lo desmaiado ou carbonizado - mas não havia nada ali.

Estava dando um passo para frente, para tentar enxergar melhor, quando algo chamou minha atenção pela visão periférica. Sem pensar, desviei minha cabeça para a direita quando uma faca passou raspando, quase abrindo um corte em minha bochecha.

Pelo cheiro que se desprendia da arma quando passou, definitivamente havia veneno em sua lâmina. Levantei os olhos na direção de onde veio e me deparei com um Daisuke ofegante, encostado em uma das grandes árvores que rodeavam a clareira. Sua pele estava coberta por um tipo de fuligem escura, a perna que eu havia cortado os nervos e tendões pendia inútil a seu lado, com toda a sua lateral queimada.

Encarei horrorizada quando ele levantou o braço direito e, com apenas um movimento e um estalo nauseante, colocou a mandíbula novamente no lugar.

Mesmo daquela distância, eu podia ver sua expressão enfurecida. O ódio desfigurava seus traços tão belos.

Quando pisquei novamente, sua figura desapareceu do meu campo de visão. Franzi o cenho e olhei ao redor, tentando detectar seu chakra. Naquele momento eu só ouvia o som das folhas se movendo devido ao vento que corria pela clareira, trazendo consigo nuvens escuras que encobriam levemente a luz do sol que estava em seu pico. Era possível escutar os pássaros voando ao longe, assim como os insetos zunindo na floresta, reagindo à tempestade que se aproximava.

Nada.

 _Onde ele havia ido?_

Retrocedi alguns passos lentamente em direção às arvores, forçando meus sentidos à detectar tudo a minha volta.

\- Tantos anos de treinamento e planos malignos para fugir com o rabo entre as pernas na hora mais importante? - Provoquei, a voz destilando sarcasmo.

Cada segundo que passava significava um passo mais próximo da morte, portanto eu não podia perder tempo brincando de gato e rato.

Um pequeno sinal da assinatura de chakra de Daisuke surgiu repentinamente mas, antes que eu pudesse me mover um milimetro se quer, senti seu punho em minhas costas me jogando com toda a força para o meio da clareira. Rolei contra o piso cheio de terra e grama, ganhando diversos arranhões em meus braços que protegiam meu rosto.

O golpe havia tirado o ar de meus pulmões e a queda piorou a fratura das costelas, que ainda não haviam sido completamente curadas. Tossi desesperadamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. O ar se espalhava como fogo por meus pulmões, queimando minhas veias e deixando agonia pelo caminho. Senti uma sombra se aproximando e apenas tive tempo de rolar novamente para a esquerda quando uma espada se enterrou no chão, ao lado de onde estava minha cabeça.

Aproveitando-me dos segundos em que demorou para puxar a arma de volta, acumulei chakra em minhas pernas e chutei a panturrilha da perna de Daisuke que ainda estava boa, sentindo a tíbia se romper sob meus pés.

Seu grito de dor preencheu o silêncio na clareira.

Ele tentou cair ajoelhado, porém pude ver a aflição em seu rosto quando a perna danificada atingiu o solo e ele rolou para o lado, caindo de bruços. Agarrei a kunai que estava jogada na terra - onde ele havia jogado poucos minutos atrás - e, com dedos firmes, enterrei a arma em suas costas.

Respirei fundo quando torci a lâmina da arma para aumentar o ferimento e suas costas arquearam em sofrimento. Mal tive tempo de soltar o objeto quando notei, pela visão periférica, seu braço direito levantando e vindo em minha direção.

Reparei no brilho da lâmina afiada em sua mão tarde demais.

Uma dor aguda atravessou a lateral de meu tronco, todos as terminações nervosas queimavam e latejavam, implorando por alívio. Joguei meu corpo com força para trás por instinto e, quando atingi o solo, quase perdi a consciência.

A dor era insuportável.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e respiração ofegante, levantei o braço direito para tentar identificar o ferimento. Quando minha mão esbarrou no cabo da espada, ondas de pura dor agonizante se espalhou por todo meu corpo, fazendo com que um grunhido escapasse pelo meus lábios. Criando coragem, abaixei o olhar de encontro ao ferimento.

O desgraçado havia enterrado metade da espada na lateral de meu tronco. O golpe não foi fatal apenas pela fato de que a lâmina havia fincado em sua costela, impedindo que atravessasse todo meu corpo, inclusive meu coração.

 _Tsk, agora eu não posso dizer que a sorte não esta a meu favor._

O pensamento amargo se dissipou logo em seguida, quando uma fisgada extremamente dolorosa passou como uma corrente pela região do abdômen até a ponta de meus dedos, trazendo novamente lágrimas aos olhos. Sabendo que precisava me livrar daquela arma rapidamente para que pudesse ao menos fechar o ferimento externamente e estancar o sangramento, arranquei a luva da minha mão esquerda e a enfiei na boca, trincando os dentes. O gosto de suor e terra se espalhou por toda minha língua.

Respirei fundo - até onde a dor permitia - e, cerrando os olhos, levantei o braço esquerdo e agarrei firmemente o cabo da espada. A palma de minha mão estava escorregadia de suor, tanto pela dor quanto pelo nervosismo ao me preparar para o que estava por vir. Contei mentalmente até três e, sem adiar por mais um segundo, puxei a arma com apenas um impulso e um grito abafado.

A dor quase me fez desmaiar.

Para meu desespero, eu não havia conseguido arrancar aquele pedaço de metal maldito de meu corpo. Ele havia cravado a arma com tal força que a ponta da lâmina estava fincada no osso de minha costela e aparentemente não sairia tão fácil, principalmente tendo que ser puxada por meu próprio braço.

Cuspi a luva - agora com a marca de meus dentes desenhada no centro - e tive que piscar diversas vezes para afugentar os pequenos pontos pretos que surgiram em minha visão.

Suor escorria livremente por minha testa, encharcando meu couro cabeludo e rosto. Meu corpo trêmulo travava uma batalha para equilibrar a necessidade de respirar rapidamente com o controle na expansão dos pulmões que, a cada ofegada, espalhava ondas de dor pelas minhas veias devido às costelas trincadas e um profundo ferimento na lateral do corpo.

 _Não posso desmaiar agora. Não posso desmaiar agora. Não posso desmaiar agora._

Repeti a mesma frase mentalmente por vários segundos enquanto tentava me manter consciente. Quando pisquei para desembaçar a vista novamente, percebi um pequeno movimento a minha frente. Forçando a concentração, foquei na imagem e meu coração acelerou ao perceber do que se tratava.

Daisuke, pálido e com sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, se arrastava lentamente em minha direção, como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote em sua presa. Sua expressão era coberta de dor e um ódio descomunal, como se eu fosse a imagem da coisa que ele mais repudiava no mundo.

Bom, talvez eu _realmente_ fosse a coisa que ele mais repudiava no mundo.

Olhando além de sua cabeça, eu podia ver suas duas pernas danificadas sendo arrastadas como um peso morto. Um delas estava completamente imóvel - inútil devido aos tendões que eu havia cortado - enquanto a outra deixava um rastro de sangue por onde passava. Uma espécie de lenço escuro estava amarrado em sua panturrilha e, forçando um pouco mais a vista, reparei que envolvia não só sua pele, mas algo mais claro... Quase branco...

Meu estômago embrulhou ao perceber do que se tratava.

Era um pedaço de osso.

Meu chute havia causado uma fratura exposta.

O rastro de sangue não era apenas pelo ferimento aberto em suas costas que acumulava sangue entre suas omoplatas. Ele havia colocado um tecido - provavelmente um pedaço de sua camiseta, que estava rasgada - para segurar o osso rompido no lugar.

Voltei o olhar chocado para seu rosto e percebi que ele me encarava de volta.

Seu lábio superior estava levantado, como se estivesse rosnando. Os dentes estavam trincados, o sorriso sempre branco estava cobertos por sangue e terra. Seus lábios, aqueles lábios convidativos que tentaram me beijar uma vez, estavam ressecados e levemente inchado onde havia golpeado ao cair no chão. Sombras arroxeadas cobriam seus olhos, a cor se destacando contra a palidez assustadora de sua pele.

Daisuke, o homem que considerei um exemplo de beleza e comportamento - considerando até a possibilidade de um envolvimento afetivo - agora parecia apenas um anjo caído, destruído pela ânsia de vingança.

Alguém que não tinha mais salvação.

Um peso de instalou em meu peito ao constatar isso, fazendo com que eu me esquecesse do que realmente estava acontecendo naquele momento.

\- Não _ouse_ me encarar com piedade! _-_ Rosnou Daisuke com dificuldade, enquanto parava de se arrastar por alguns segundos.

Eu o escutava de longe, mal registrando suas palavras quando um apito se apossou de meus tímpanos. Gotas de suor escorriam pelos meus olhos, fazendo com que ardessem levemente.

 _\- Eu_ que deveria sentir pena pelo que vai acontecer com _você_ _. -_ Gritou furiosamente, fazendo com que mais sangue escorresse pela sua boca, pingando pelo queixo. - Essa lâmina... também tinha um veneno especialmente feito para você.

Sua voz falhou enquanto ele ergueu os braços para se apoiar novamente, se preparando para voltar a se arrastar.

Olhei para baixo e notei que o meu sangue que pingava pela lâmina e cabo da espada estava escuro, um vinho tão intenso que quase chegava a ser preto.

 _Merda._

\- Não sei o que você tomou.. mas duvido que vai durar.. muito mais tempo... agora. - Os músculos saltavam do braço de Daisuke pelo esforço de arrastar todo o peso de seu corpo pelo solo desregulado. Mesmo isso não impedia que ele continuasse com as ameaças. - _Você já era_.

\- A kunai que enterrei em suas costas... também tinham esse veneno... - Retruquei, a voz saindo fraca e trêmula. O esforço para proferir aquelas palavras fazia com que a dor se tornasse cada vez mais insuportável. - Era sua.

Ele soltou um misto de rosnado com um risada irônica.

\- Eu estou com seu antídoto circulando em minhas veias. - Relembrou ele, era possível escutar a respiração ofegante que saia de sua boca como um chiado.

Voltei a encarar a ferida aberta em suas costas e, mesmo reparando que o sangue estava tão escuro quanto o meu, sabia que ele tinha razão. Engolindo em seco, decidi que tinha que resolver aquilo de uma vez, antes que meu chakra se extinguisse.

Fechei os olhos e isolei tudo o que estava ao meu redor, focando na única coisa que precisava fazer naquele momento.

Minha mão trêmula foi em direção novamente ao cabo da espada e a segurei com firmeza, trincando os dentes no processo devido aos espasmos de dor que se espalhavam por todas as terminação nervosa. Lentamente, concentrei chakra para as duas mãos: a direita, para ter força o suficiente para arrancar a lâmina com apenas um impulso, e a esquerda, para fechar rapidamente o ferimento, evitando que mais sangue fluísse para fora de mim, levando a força que me restava.

Dessa vez não contei os segundos ou respirei fundo para me preparar. Eu apenas agi.

Senti o calor do chakra percorrendo cada fibra muscular de meu braço e fornecendo a energia necessária para contrair os músculos e arrancar aquela espada para fora de mim. Foi preciso apenas um potente puxão e, alguns segundos depois, pude ouvir o som do metal da lâmina batendo no solo ao meu lado. Foi como se eu houvesse puxado algo de dentro de mim para fora, cada milímetro da lâmina queimou como lava todo o caminho até o final, fazendo com que cada nervo se contorcesse em agonia. A dor foi tão forte que meu estômago se contraiu, se rebelando ao tentar colocar tudo que eu havia ingerido para fora.

Apenas os anos de treinamento árduo me impediram de desmaiar naquele momento.

Minha visão - que já estava turva - havia se tornado completamente negra, assim como minha respiração se tornou cada vez mais ofegante. Um apito agudo tomou conta de meus ouvidos, impedindo que eu escutasse qualquer coisa a minha volta. Senti gosto de metal em minha boca e percebi que ela estava cheia de sangue. Cuspi aquele líquido metálico na tentativa de respirar melhor, entretanto senti o mesmo gosto voltar com força em minha língua. Eu podia sentir o mesmo líquido quente escorrendo de minhas narinas e pingando em meus lábios.

 _Merda, isso não é um bom sinal._

Eu estava sangrando por todos os lados.

Sabendo que provavelmente estava com uma hemorragia interna, eu precisava agir rapidamente. Minha mente estava nublada e me forçar a fazer algo era como nadar contra uma maré violenta, onde as ondas a minha volta ordenavam _Chega! Você precisa descansar!_ e me jogavam para o fundo do mar - para uma escuridão onde eu sabia que não poderia voltar nunca mais.

Lutei contra cada instinto que me dizia para me render ao descanso e abri os olhos novamente, tentando focalizar algo a minha frente.

Tudo que eu conseguia ver era um grande borrão.

Podia ver o verde das árvores ao nosso redor, o marrom da terra que cobria o piso e uma figura sombria que se mexia, próxima a mim. Pisquei diversas vezes tentando clarear a vista, mas sem sucesso. Abaixei a mão para me apoiar no chão terroso para me apoiar mas, ao invés de sentir a terra fresca sob meus dedos ou a aspereza dos pequenos gravetos que forravam a clareira, senti os dedos afundarem em um líquido morno.

Surpresa, baixei o olhar para o ferimento ao meu lado e, pela primeira vez desde que começou a luta, agradeci que não conseguia enxergar com clareza. O apito em meus ouvidos ficou mais forte.

Eu estava rodeada por uma poça de sangue.

Franzi o cenho em confusão, tentando entender da onde viera todo aquele líquido escuro e quente. Não era possível que tivesse saído do meu corpo, era muito sangue... Nenhum ser humano conseguiria sobreviver depois de perder tanto...

... Nenhum jutso de cura que eu aplicasse agora iria surtir efeito. O sangue quase preto, escurecido por veneno, servia como prova.

O choque daquelas constatação serviu como um tapa na cara, me fazendo voltar a realidade.

Eu iria morrer e Daisuke ainda estava vivo.

Eu havia falhado... _de novo_.

 _Não... Não... Não... Não..._

Voltei o olhar ao borrão escuro a minha frente, forçando a vista até tentar deixar o rosto de Daisuke o mais nítido possível. Percebi que seus lábios se moviam, formando diversas palavras que eu não conseguia entender. Sua expressão era de triunfo, como se soubesse que havia ganhado.

Mesmo terrivelmente ferido e tomado pela dor de seus machucados... Mesmo que estivesse a poucos centímetros de mim e não conseguisse me alcançar rapidamente... Ainda assim, seus olhos brilhavam em júbilo, comemorando a vitória.

 _ **Não.**_

 _Eu_ ** _não_** _vou deixar que ele saia vivo daqui e ameace aqueles que eu amo_ ** _._**

Reuni os últimos impulsos de chakra que passavam pelo meu corpo e os direcionei para meus braços. As mãos estavam tão trêmulas que eu quase não consegui forçar os dedos a formarem os símbolos necessários para completar aquele jutso.

Durante o treinamento ninja, é necessário aprender sobre diversos jutsos e golpes que podem matar uma pessoa em questão de segundos. Aprendemos sobre jutsos necessários para se esconder, espiar, proteger e curar. Entretanto também aprendemos o que deve ser feito quando não há mais saída. Quando você decide abdicar de sua vida por um bem maior... ou por _alguém_.

Claro, existem jutsos onde você pode morrer de forma silenciosa, indolor e digna. Porém existem aqueles onde, principalmente durante uma guerra, você pode decidir morrer e levar todos os seus inimigos consigo, em uma bela explosão.

E era _exatamente isso_ que eu iria fazer.

Com dificuldade, consegui formar o primeiro símbolo. Podia sentir o chakra de acumulando em meus dedos e os aquecendo, uma vez que todas minhas extremidades estavam frias como gelo. Senti uma mão segurar meu tornozelo e levantei o olhar, encontrando um Daisuke bem próximo a mim. Seu olhar encarou minhas mãos e passou de alegria para confusão, compreensão... e enfim medo.

Ele sabia o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Se eu não estivesse tão exaurida e concentrada, eu poderia ter rido de sua expressão.

Notei que sua cabeça virou para os lados ao começar a vasculhar à sua volta, em busca de algo . Não precisei acompanhar seu olhar para saber que ele estava procurando uma arma.

Eu havia terminado de formar o segundo símbolo, quando uma tosse molhada subiu pela minha garganta, enchendo minha boca de sangue e forçando meu abdômen ferido a se contrair. Eu podia sentir o líquido escorrendo pelo meus lábios, em direção ao queixo e ensopando ainda mais meu uniforme. Minha vista, que se resumia à um sombras embaçadas, agora se tornou um borrão escuro. Pontos negros surgiram e preencheram todo meu campo de visão.

 _Tsk, pelo menos eu não iria morrer encarando o olhar de ódio de Daisuke._

Recuperei o fôlego após as crise de tosse apenas o suficiente para que eu conseguisse terminar o terceiro símbolo.

 _Só mais um._

 _Só mais um e isso acaba._

Senti os dedos frios de Daisuke soltarem minha panturrilha e, logo em seguida, agarrarem meu joelho direito com força. Eu podia sentir a ponta de suas unhas sendo cravadas em minha pele.

Meus braços queimavam em protesto ao movimento e eu sentia meu corpo quente, como se estivesse se preparando para o que estava por vir. Eu não conseguia mais sentir as extremidades, como se o sangue houvesse se esvaído completamente ali.

Preparei os dedos para fazer o último símbolo e senti uma pequena lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha.

 _Tsunade-sama. Shizune. Ino. Kakashi-sensei. Naruto. Sasuke..._

 _Eu amo vocês._

Meus dedos estavam prestes a se tocar, fazendo com que uma bola de calor começasse a se formar entre minhas mãos, quando senti dedos gelados rodeando meu pulso e o puxando para o lado. O símbolo de desfez, levando a esfera quente consigo.

Uma dor transpassou meu coração ao perceber que Daisuke enfim havia me alcançado.

Trinquei os dentes e, com os últimos pulsos de chakra que bombeavam meus braços, tentei me livrar daquele enlace apertado. Quanto mais tentava me afastar, mais forte os dedos apertavam minha pele e me puxavam para si. Mantive os olhos bem fechados durante todo o momento, não queria encarar a o brilho de vitória nos olhos azuis de Daisuke. O apito em meus ouvidos bloqueava tudo ao meu redor e as batidas aceleradas de meu coração era a única coisa que eu era capaz de escutar no momento.

Senti os dedos frios de uma de suas mãos segurarem meu rosto com firmeza e o virando para a direita, como se estivesse me forçando a encarar seu rosto. Aguardei o tapa ou o golpe, mas ele não veio. Estava prestes a abrir a boca para morder raivosamente sua mão, quando um pequeno pensamento cruzou minha mente.

Apesar do enlace firme, ele não parecia agressivo ou havia tentado me machucar. A imagem gravada em minhas retinas de um Daisuke tomado pelo ódio voltou a minha mente.

Não, aquele homem não iria simplesmente segurar meu rosto dessa forma, quase que... _delicadamente_. Ele já teria quebrado meu pescoço a essa altura.

Reunindo toda a força e coragem que me restava, forcei minhas pálpebras a se abrirem. O aperto em meu pulso estava mais forte, assim como a mão em minha bochecha levantava meu rosto, em direção à algo. Um vulto preto envolvia grande parte da minha visão, os contornos se assemelhavam a um homem. Pisquei repetidamente, tentando clarear a imagem e foquei em apenas um ponto até sentir dor de cabeça pelo esforço.

Lentamente, a imagem foi se tornando mais nítida e meu coração afundou ao perceber quem estava me segurando. Aquilo não era possível, eu devia estar alucinando. A perda de sangue deve estar me fazendo ver coisas.

A primeira coisa que notei em Sasuke foi a ruga de preocupação que cortava a linha entre suas sobrancelhas. Em seguida foram os olhos que chamaram minha atenção. Eles brilhavam intensamente e estavam levemente arregalados, como se ele estivesse assustado. Aquele pensamento me deixou confusa.

Sasuke nunca ficava com medo.

 _Nunca_.

Um pequeno movimento fez com que eu descesse o olhar para baixo, em direção à sua boca. Eu o via mexendo os lábios desesperadamente, como se estivesse gritando algo - algo que eu não conseguia entender. O apito em meu ouvido me impedia de escutar alguma coisa e a falta de energia não me deixava concentrar o suficiente para entender o que ele estava dizendo.

Foquei toda a minha atenção em seus lábios - que estranhamente estavam levemente esbranquiçados, como se ele estivesse passando mal - mas ainda sim não conseguia compreender. Meus pensamentos estavam lentos e confusos, assim como meu corpo estava fraco.

Eu tinha a sensação que meu corpo estava se desligando, membro por membro, órgão por órgão. Eu conseguia sentir a aspereza das mãos de Sasuke em minha pele, os calos - resultante de anos de treinamento árduo - que havia em casa um de seus dedos e a firmeza quase desesperada com que ele me segurava. Como ele pudesse me manter ali, viva, apenas com sua força e teimosia. Como se minha vida estivesse sendo segurada pela ponta de seus dedos.

\- ... olhos, Sakura!

O silvo estridente que me impedia de ouvir estava diminuindo, fazendo com que as batidas que pulsavam em meus ouvidos dessem lugar aos ruídos que haviam a minha volta, como uma rádio que estivesse tentando sintonizar em uma estação. E, claro, o primeiro som que identifiquei completamente foi a voz engasgada de Sasuke, que continuava a chamar minha atenção incessantemente.

\- Ei, não feche os olhos, Sakura! Você tem que ficar consciente!

Sua voz grave serviu como uma lufada de ar fresco em meu rosto e gerou uma onda de alívio que inundava minhas veias. Ousei respirar um pouco mais profundamente e o cheiro de Sasuke que invadiu minhas narinas quase compensou a dor excruciante que percorreu todo meu tronco.

 _Ele realmente estava ali. Eu não morreria sem ver Sasuke uma última vez._

Aquele era o melhor presente que poderia ter ganhado antes de partir.

Voltei a encarar seus olhos negros, gravando cada detalhe de seu rosto em minha memória. Se eu pudesse levar algo comigo depois que meu corpo se fosse, eu rezava com todas as forças de que eu pudesse me lembrar de cada segundo que eu havia passado com todas essas pessoas que amava, especialmente Sasuke.

Percebi que ele havia ativado o Sharingan e percorria meu corpo com os olhos rubis, verificando a extensão dos meus ferimentos. Suas mãos trêmulas pareciam penas ao tocar minha pele.

Se fosse em outra ocasião, eu estaria arrepiada.

Quando seus dedos tocaram o ferimento aberto na lateral de meu tronco, foi como se um choque tivesse atravessado minhas terminações, fazendo com que um grunhido de dor escapasse de meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me controlar. Imediatamente pude sentir a tensão emanar de Sasuke e me amaldiçoei imediatamente por ser tão fraca.

\- _Droga_ Sakura... - Seus dentes estavam cerrados e sua voz saiu em um tom que não escutava havia muito tempo. - _Droga, droga, droga..._ Naruto, **RÁPIDO!**

De repente, ele me colocou deitada no chão e se voltou para algo que estava trás dele. O calor se foi junto com seu corpo, deixando que o vento frio açoitasse minha pele já gelada pela pressão baixa. Tentei abrir os lábios para emitir um ruído de protesto, mas não tive forças o suficiente e meus olhos arderam em frustração.

Eu queria gritar _VOLTE SASUKE!_ a plenos pulmões, mas era como se repentinamente eu havia me tornado apenas uma espectadora, acompanhando de longe o meu fim se aproximar e sem poder fazer nada a respeito. Meu corpo se assemelhava a uma boneca de pano, jogada em meio a terra e sangue. Quando a primeira lágrima morna escorreu pela lateral de meu rosto, senti seu braço forte e musculoso envolvendo meu tronco e me fazendo apoiar em seu outro ombro. O movimento quase me fez desmaiar e fui forçada a fechar os olhos para não perder a consciência que me restava.

\- Ei, abra os olhos. Olhe pra mim, Sakura.

Quando senti que tudo havia parado de girar, abri as pálpebras lentamente e foquei lentamente no rosto agoniado de Sasuke a poucos centímetros de distância do meu.

Seus dedos frios - que estavam tremendo como eu nunca havia visto antes - acariciavam delicadamente minha bochecha, descendo de minha têmpora até a ponta de meu queixo como se eu fosse feita do mais delicado cristal.

\- Você vai ficar bem, está me ouvindo? _Você não vai me deixar_. - Grunhiu ele, como se aquilo fosse uma ordem e eu teria que obedecer a qualquer custo.

Sem conseguir falar nada, eu apenas o encarei e tentei expressar tudo aquilo que eu sentia com apenas um olhar.

Nossa amizade de tantos e tantos anos. A confiança que aprendemos a depositar no outro. O laço inquebrável do Time 7. A saudade que eu iria sentir de seu toque e seu calor. O amor assombroso que eu sentia por ele em cada fibra do meu ser. O perdão por tudo aquilo que já havíamos passado. A despedida que fazia com que a dor de meus ferimentos parecessem apenas um simples arranhão.

Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas escorrerem livremente por meu rosto, levando consigo todas as palavras que eu não tinha forças para falar.

Quando seus olhos vermelhos se arregalaram levemente, percebi que ele havia entendido tudo aquilo que eu tinha tentado transmitir e um alívio absurdo inundou minhas veias ao saber que ele havia captado a verdade.

Ele estava tão pálido, suor escorria por suas têmporas e parecia que seu corpo inteiro tremia. Os lábios estavam fechados com tanta força que estavam brancos, e seus olhos... ah, os olhos brilhantes arregalados fizeram com que meu coração se apertasse.

Ele parecia tão... _apavorado_.

\- Por favor, não... Sakura, não... - A voz grave do moreno tinha uma fragilidade tão grande que chegava a ser assustadora.

 _"Se tem alguém que pode fazer com que ele quebre outra vez, esse alguém é você, Sakura-chan. Nunca se esqueça disso."_

As palavras de Naruto surgiram em minha mente como um baque, aumentando o peso em meu peito. Eu não havia acreditado naquele momento, imaginando que Sasuke não se importava comigo ao ponto de permitir se perder novamente por minha causa. Mas agora, testemunhando o tamanho do horror que se refletia em seus olhos ao perceber que não tinha mais volta... agora eu acreditava.

Em um último esforço, levantei minha mão direita até encostar em seu rosto branco, o toque tão leve quanto uma pluma.

\- Não... se... culpe. - Cada palavra levava consigo um pedaço do meu tempo restante, fazendo com que sangue escorresse pela lateral de meus lábios. Por pior que estivesse me sentindo, eu precisava dizer aquilo. - Por favor...

Seu indicador encostou em meus lábios, em uma tentativa de me silenciar.

\- Não fale, você precisa descansar. - Sua voz soava estrangulada, como se ele estivesse tentando refrear algo. Sua cabeça virou para o lado, em direção à algo que eu não podia ver, e seu grito ecoou por toda a clareira. - NARUTO, VENHA AGORA!

Antes que eu pudesse continuar a tentar falar algo, uma sombra apareceu bem ao meu lado e mechas loiras invadiram minha visão.

\- Sakura-chan...

A voz de Naruto soava quebrada, como se percebesse o real estado em que eu me encontrava. Seus olhos tão azuis estavam arregalados em choque, brilhantes com as lágrimas não derramadas.

\- Ela vai ficar bem. _Me de isso logo_. - A voz autoritária de Sasuke me distraiu das garras que apertavam meu peito ao perceber que nunca mais iria sentir o abraço cálido de Naruto me envolvendo quando eu mais precisava. Por alguns segundos, pensei que talvez teria sido melhor se eu tivesse morrido sozinha, sem testemunhar o sofrimento daqueles que ficariam. Mas assim que cruzei o olhar com aqueles dois homens que eu mais amava no mundo, eu sabia que aquilo era mentira.

Eu tinha ganhado a chance de dizer adeus à quem amava, diferente do que havia acontecido com meus pais, que haviam sido brutalmente arrancados de minha vida.

Uma tosse molhada subiu por minha garganta, fazendo com que a tosse fosse tão forte que meu corpo se curvou para frente. Um jato de sangue escuro saiu pela minha boca, ensopando minhas roupas já destruídas.

Tudo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se todos estivessem em choque demais para se mover.

Logo em seguida foi como se algo houvesse se desligado em mim. Cai para trás, completamente sem forças, os membros totalmente exauridos pendiam inutilmente ao meu lado. Eu sentia que estava sendo segurada por braços, porém não conseguia sentir mais nada. Tudo havia se tornado silencioso, como se o mundo já estivesse iniciando o minuto de silêncio pela minha morte iminente.

Dedos alcançaram minha boca, abrindo meus lábios e colocando um vidro em minha garganta. Um líquido amargo desceu pela minha goela, fazendo com que eu engasgasse e quase cuspisse tudo para fora. Na verdade era para ter acontecido isso, se algo não houvesse coberto meus lábios, impedindo que eu os abrisse.

Levei alguns segundos para conseguir visualizar o rosto branco de Sasuke colado ao meu, as mechas de seu cabelo preto encostando em meu rosto e causando pequenas cócegas por onde passavam. Seus lábios frios estavam sob os meus, como se pudesse passar um pouco de sua vida para mim com apenas um toque. O contato durou poucos segundos, até que ele se afastou apenas alguns centímetros e encostou sua testa na minha.

\- Não me deixe, Sakura. - Ele parecia uma criança implorando por algo que sabia que não poderia ter. Não parecia a voz da pessoa séria e confiante que ele sempre demonstrava ser. Não, aquela era a voz de um homem completamente apavorado. - Por favor, não me deixe..

Senti uma mão quente agarrar a minha, e não precisava levantar a cabeça para saber a quem pertencia. Eu reconheceria a mão carinhosa de Naruto sob qualquer circunstância.

 _Eu amo vocês._

Era isso que eu queria dizer, mas não tinha mais forças.

Minha cabeça caiu para trás e, sem conseguir me manter firme por um segundo a mais, deixei com que meu corpo enfim parasse de lutar e senti que, parte por parte, tudo estava sendo desligado. O medo de partir ou a dor da despedida estavam sendo substituídos pela aceitação.

Antes de fechar os olhos pela última vez, olhei para o lado e percebi que havia um corpo jogado a alguns metros de distância de onde eu estava. O cabelo loiro, uma vez tão claro e brilhante e agora sujo de lama e sangue, se espalhava por toda a terra. A perna estava jogada em uma posição estranha e uma poça de sangue escuro - quase preto - envolvia completamente Daisuke.

Ele estava morto.

Sabendo que aquela era a única coisa que ainda poderia me causar receio de partir, fechei os olhos tranquilamente em alívio, sabendo que nada poderia arriscar a vida daqueles que eu amava agora.

Sentindo meu coração bater cada vez mais lentamente, me deixei mergulhar na doce e calma escuridão que me aguardava de braços abertos, para que eu enfim pudesse descansar.

* * *

 _Boooooooooas meu povo! :D_

 _Aqui estou estou novamente com mais um capítulo para vocês, atrasada - eu sei - mas tentei terminar o mais rápido que consegui! Paaarticularmente não achei que foi o melhor, na verdade reescrevi ele umas 3 vezes (minha inspiração foi meio que pro saco huahua) mas eu já sabia como queria terminá-lo e, como boa brasileira, não desisti até terminar!_

 _Como eu já tinha informado, já estamos na reta final, portanto acredito que só terá mais um ou dois capítulos, e eu já sei como vou terminar tudinho! As idéias já estão organizadas, falta só o tempo livre para conseguir postar o quanto antes._

 _ **avilaharuno** : Muuuuuito obrigada pelo apoio! Você não sabe como fico feliz de ser sua review, me anima demais a escrever ao saber que você está gostando! Sakura e seus pulos né? Será que ela vai conseguir se livrar dessa? Ou o rostinho do Sasuke vai ser a última coisa que ela viu? (Apesar que isso não seria tão ruim, né? Hahahah) Espero que goste desse capítulo e vou querer saber o que achou hein?! Um suuuper beijo!_

 ** _HarunoKuchiki:_** _Não me importo nem um pouquinho com o atraso, eu que tenho que me desculpar por demorar tanto por postar! Mas fico meeeeega feliz em saber que você continua acompanhando e continua gostando da história, juro! *-* E vai saber né, milagres acontecem... hahaha Por favoor, me conta o que achou desse capítulo, vou aguardar ansiosamente! Um meeeega beijo e obrigada por continuar acompanhando! *-*_

 ** _llucida:_** _Meniiiina do céu, você leu tudo em uma noite? :O Ta pior do que eu! Huahua Fico suuuuper feliz que tenha gostado da história, juro! Postei o novo capítulo o mais rápido que consegui, espero que goste! Beeeeijão! :*_

 _Enfim gente, peço desculpas novamente pela demora e espero, do fuuuundo do coraçãozinho, que vocês gostem desse capítulo e me contem o que acharam!_

 _Um suuuuper beijo!_


End file.
